Il me cache des choses
by Yumineko-sama
Summary: Ciel rencontre un jeune homme alors qu'il rentrait chez lui,ils font connaissance et s'entendent plutôt bien jusqu'au jour où Ciel trouve le comportement de Sebastian bizarre.. C'est à partir de là que les vraies choses vont commencer..
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :Une journée banale..

Bonjour, moi c'est Ciel Phamtomhive, j'ai 18 ans, je suis dans un lycée privé, j'habite seul dans la maison de mes défunts parents assassinés devant mes yeux... J'en garde une grave séquelle, mes parents était absolument tout pour moi.. Je fais le fier mais je suis extrêmement meurtri de l'intérieur.. Bref.. Je suis gay et célibataire depuis 6 mois...

Ma vie est.. comment dire.. pire que ennuyeuse. Ma vie se résume à aller en cours, manger, re-aller en cours, re-manger, faire mes devoirs, encore manger et aller dormir.. Et cela tous les jours. Des amis?J'ai des connaissances, disons que c'est pas trop mon truc,faire confiance aux gens et me dévoiler, je n'y arrive pas et je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer. À quoi cela sert de toute façon ?Ces personnes peuvent te trahir, et cela sans aucun scrupule...Combien de fois en suis-je été témoin de situation ainsi?Je ne serais les compter..L'être humain est mauvais, pervert et vicieux,je le sais car j'en suis un, je n'ai aucune envie de donner ma confiance à ces créatures malfaisantes..

Bref.. Je parle un peu trop.. Là je suis au lycée, le cours..Physique.. Super!C'est ennuyant.. Tellement nul.. Niveau scolaire, je suis ni trop bon ni trop mauvais, en vrai cela dépend des matières. C'est moi qui veut pas faire d'efforts sinon, je suis plutôt pas mal.. Niveau physique.. J'ai pas envie de me vanter mais je suis plutôt beau-gosse, je suis grand, j'ai les yeux bleus de ma mère et les cheveux gris foncé, nuancé bleu-vert de mon père.. Je suis élancé et apparemment j'ai une voix que les filles apprécient.. Certains me disent que si je m'y mets, je serai un vrai tombeur de ces dames.. Mais moi les femmes cela ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère les hommes..

 **Dring!**

Enfin!Le cours est fini mais pas la journée encore 3 cours et c'est la fin et le week-end en plus!Je me rendis à la prochaine salle afin d'assister au prochain cours, mais une voix féminine m'interpella.

-Ciel!-se jete dans ses bras-Tu m'as manqué !

-Salut Karen!Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien merci t'allais en anglais?

-Oui

-Je peux t'accompagner, enfin je veux dire on est dans la même classe et cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pas parlé où même approché, en même temps t'es super discret comme gars!

Ciel:Je prendrais cela comme un compliment !

Elle m'accompagna alors jusqu'à notre prochaine salle de classe. Oh mais où avais-je la tête !Elle, c'est Karen, c'est une ''connaissance'' disons que je ne la considère pas comme une amie, mais elle probablement que si!Au début je l'aimais pas trop, non je l'aimais pas du tout, elle avait toujours un sourire niais sur son visage , toujours contente, de bonne humeur, gentille avec tous le monde,pas réaliste croyant que l'on vivait dans le monde des bisounours... Oh que oui, je l'aimais pas, jusqu'au jour où elle s'est approché de moi, et où elle m'a révélé que tous cela n'était que façade, elle s'est construit cette carapace pour oublier la mort de ses parents tués eux aussi.. Depuis ce jour, elle essaye d'être sincère avec elle même et avec les autres aussi et je la préfère largement comme ça !Depuis ce jour on est plutôt proche tous les deux on s'entend bien!J'ai dit une connaissance mais plus je la côtoie et plus je la considère comme une amie..

3 heures plus tard

Enfin je peux rentrer chez moi!Je suis d'ailleurs en chemin.. Il fait bon.. J'aime ce air frais qui fouette mon visage et balais mes cheveux de plein fouet, cela me rappelle ma mère qui me disait toujours de mettre mon bonnet, mon écharpe et mes gants au risque de tomber malade.. Ah ma mère, cette femme à qui je dois la vie.. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour la voir juste une seconde... Je l'aime tant.. J'espère tellement qu'elle repose en paix là où elle est...

-rentre dans quelqu'un-

-Aïe !

-Oh mon dieu!Veuillez m'excuser monsieur !J'étais dans mes pensés!Mes excuses!

-Ce n'est rien moi aussi j'étais ailleurs à vrai dire..

-Non c'est ma faute!Veuillez me laisser vous aider je vous prie!

Je ramassai alors les documents du jeune homme, puis j'aperçu quelque chose..

 _-Tiens.. C'est un élève de mon lycée, je l'ai jamais vu auparavant.. Un beau gosse comme ça je l'aurai remarqué depuis bien longtemps, et puis les filles aurait déjà parlé de lui... Karen la première.._ Hum.. vous venez de ce lycée ?

-Hein?Euh.. Oui exact.. Vous connaissez?

-Bien sûr !J'y étudie!

-Oh!Eh bah ça !Quelle coïncidence !C'est le destin!

-Apparemment!On se tutoie?

-Oui. Cela fait bizarre de vouvoyer une personne du même âge que toi.. Bon on fait les présentations !Moi c'est Sebastian Michaelis, j'ai 18 ans !

-Enchanté Sebastian !Moi c'est Ciel Phamtomhive, 18 ans aussi!T'es nouveau?Sinon je t'aurais remarqué depuis longtemps !

-En effet !J'intégrerai le lycée demain.. Qui sait peut etre que l'on sera dans la même classe!

-On sera dans la même classe!Nous sommes la seule classe à n'avoir que 23 élèves !

Sebastian :Tant mieux!Au moins je connais une personne de ma classe!Oh regarde l'heure!Je dois te laisser maintenant !Merci beaucoup Ciel d'avoir prit de ton temps pour m'accorder de l'importance !Je te dis à demain! Au revoir!

Il partit ensuite en me faisant un signe de la main..

-sourire démoniaque -hi hi.. Je l'ai trouvé plutôt vite... Mon nouvel animal de compagnie... Hi hi.. Les choses ne font que commencer... J'ai hâte !

-sourit -Plutôt mignon le Michaelis ~

Je repris ensuite chemin..

Beau de l'extérieur mais laid de l'intérieur voilà ce que définissait exactement la personne que venait de rencontrer Ciel.. Il venait juste de rencontrer le diable en personne...

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de la fic en espérant que cela vous ai plu et que la longueur est convenable. Je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA !😁


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:On sympathise!

Je préviens ce chapitre risque d'être assez ennuyant et les 2 ou 3 chapitres suivants!En même temps c'est le début donc c'est normal.. n'est ce pas ?Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire!Merci aux personnes ayant laissé des reviews cela donne du baume au coeur : ) Allez bonne lecture!

* * *

Le week-end passe si vite ... Comme toujours d'ailleurs ... J'étais en train de préparer pour aller en cours

-Bon Ciel tu te dépêche!

\- C'est bon on est pas en retard!  
\- souffle -Allez!  
\- J'arrive j'arrive ...  
Je me dépêche alors de finir mon petit-déjeuner ... On était sur le chemin du lycée en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi quand nous tombâmes sur le jeune homme que j'ai rencontré auparavant ..

-Voilà que l'on se croise Ciel.. Je me trompe?

\- Non non c'est ça !

Karen me donna un coup de coude

\- Oh oui Sebastian, je te présente Karen!

\- Salut! Moi c'est Karen! Ravie de faire ta connaissance euh ..

\- Sebastian .. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire

\- _Bordel il est canon .._

\- Hum .. On doit y aller .. Sinon sur risque d'être en retard .. M'interposais-je

Nous continuons alors notre chemin en compagnie de Sebastian qui n'arrêtait pas de parler avec Karen .. Nous sommes dans la salle de classe, comme je l'avais dit, il est dans notre classe, il a demandé d'être à côté de moi dans tous les cours, comme je suis la seule personne qu'il "connait" et sa demande fût exaucé .. J'ai oublié de vous dire que c'est bientôt les vacances.. Dans deux semaines exactement.

\- Ciel!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Sebastian?

Il me glissa alors un papier ..

 _-Un numéro de téléphone ?_

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur..

\- Je sais on se connait depuis pas longtemps mais je sais que l'on s'entendra très bien tous les deux donc je prends les devants ! Donne le tien .. S 'il te plaît?

\- _Je le lui donne ou pas?_ Tiens! Et le perd pas j'ai pas envie que tout le monde ait mon numéro!

\- Merci! -sourit-

La journée se passa assez vite, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui mais cette journée fût fort agréable .. Cela fait déjà 1 semaine que je connaissais Sebastian..Lui, Karen et moi formions un trio.. On est tous le temps ensemble .. Karen le draguait de temps en temps en même temps je la comprends, faut dire qu'il est beau .. Vous voulez peut-être savoir comment il est .. Il est sympathique, très gentil , toujours un sourire sexy qui fait craquer les filles et rend jaloux les garçons, il ne parle pas de lui, et je comprends, il nous connait depuis 1 semaine à peine, il allait pas nous dévoiler toute sa vie .. Je l'aime bien ce Sebastian .. Il est sympa et puis tout à fait mon genre .. Niveau physique, je vais pas mentir, il m'attire ..

Oui .. Il m'attire .. mais niveau sentiments .. Rien .. Absolument rien .. Il m'attire juste physiquement et puis il hétéro .. C'est sûr .. Si ça se trouve il est déjà prit .. Je parle comme si j'étais in love de lui alors que non, ce sont juste des questions que je me pose .. Il m'a l'air si mystérieux .. J'ai envie d'en connaitre plus sur lui. ...

Bref .. Je suis chez moi et je regarde la télé en mangeant .. Je vous l'ai dit ma vie est aussi ennuyante que la mort... C'est vraiment triste ..Puis mon téléphone sonna..

-Allô ?

-Salut Ciel!

-Oh Karen ça va ?

-Oui et toi mon chou?

-Très bien merci..

-Devine je suis avec qui?Je suis avec Sebastian !

-Il.. est chez toi?

-Oui!

-Déjà ?Il connait déjà chez toi?

-Bah oui pourquoi t'es jaloux?

-Absolument pas!Et tu sais très bien pourquoi..

-Ouais !Oh attends.. Mais Sebastian !

-Bonjour Ciel !Comment vas-tu?Oh non réponds pas ça sert à rien, elle t'as déjà posé la question... On peut venir chez toi ?

-Non.

-Dommage on est déjà devant ta porte!Allez ouvre!

Je vis la tête de Sebastian et Karen tout sourire en train de frapper contre ma fenêtre..

Pfff.. Bon bah je suis obligé de leur ouvrir maintenant... Je leur ouvris la porte.

-pfff.. Tu pouvais ouvrir plus vite, fait super froid dehors!s'exclama-t-elle

-J'avoue..

-Vous voulez quoi tous les deux?

-J'étais en train de parler avec Karen chez elle puis on s'est dit tiens!Et si on allait rendre une petite visite à Ciel!

-Du coup!Nous voilà !

Comme ils sont déjà là autant les accueillir comme il se doit!Je leur servis du thé accompagné de quelques petits cookies aux éclats de chocolat qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit puis ils restèrent jusqu'à 22 heures chez moi..

-Bon sortez de ma maison maintenant !

-Hein?Mais Ciel!Tu nous chasses? À cet heure-ci?s'exclama Karen

-Franchement.. C'est pas gentil!Allez laisse nous dormir ici !S'il te plaît !

-Ouais allez !Cielou~

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez mais me faites pas chier!Je vais me coucher à plus !

-hé hé !Ça c'est mon Ciel adoré !Je t'aime Ciel!

-Moi aussi Karen!Moi aussi.. Allez bye !

Je monte alors les escaliers en entendant leurs ricanements derrière moi, je le montre peut être pas mais les voir ainsi me rend heureux!Je sais pas si c'est le fait de voir le sourire de Karen mais je suis heureux !Ne vous méprenez pas!Je ne l'aime pas mais je la considère comme.. ma petite soeur !Je l'aime beaucoup !Donc si je la vois heureuse, moi aussi je le suis...

Il est minuit, tous le monde est couché, moi je suis allongé sur mon lit et je ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil, Je decide alors d'aller rendre visite à Karen.. J'ai envie d'embêter quelqu'un.. Je me dirige vers sa porte et decide d'entrer sans toquer..

-Karen?Oh!

Qu'est ce que je vois là !Je rêve n'est-ce pas ?Sebastian et Karen tous deux allongés, s'échangeant un baiser langoureux...

-Mais.. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ta chambre !Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Hum.. Ciel.. Je peux t'expliquer cela demain.. s'il te plaît ?

-...

Je partis de la chambre sans dire mot et retourna dans la mienne...

-C'est beaucoup trop tôt Karen.. beaucoup trop tôt...

* * *

Bon je vous l'avez dit c'est ennuyant !Je vous dis à la prochaine

Bisous❤


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit depuis ce que j'ai vu hier.. Là il est 11 heures, j'attends de pied ferme Karen.. Je sais c'est pas mon problème.. Mais Karen c'est comme ma petite soeur, j'y tiens énormément.. Et là.. la voir ainsi me fait... bizarre... Je la vois encore pur, un petit ange descendu des cieux.. Tiens!La voilà..

-Bonjour Karen!Il dort encore?

-Bonjour.. Non il est parti tard dans la nuit.. Il me disait que quelqu'un l'attendait..

-Ah bon?bref..

-Ciel je sais ce que tu vas me dire.. Je vais t'expliquer.. Déjà sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.. Enfin pas encore !

-Comment ça ?

-Bah.. J'étais dans ma chambre, puis il est venu en me disant qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir avec une présence féminine, du coup je lui est dis Ok tu peux venir!Il m'a remercié puis il a commencé à me parler un peu de lui, il s'est confié à moi!

-Il a dit quoi?

-Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire!

-Je n'insisterais pas alors

-Et je t'en remercie.. Bon je continue.. Il s'est confié, puis il a commencé à me prendre dans ses bras, et à me caresser les cheveux.. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient doux soyeux et que..

-Épargne-moi les détails!

-Hum.. Donc après il m'a fait des compliments sur mon physique comme quoi j'étais très belle, et que j'étais complètement son genre de fille.. Il m'a aussi dit que j'avais des formes là où il fallait, et que j'avais de très bonnes proportions physique.. Bref il m'a fait pleins de petits compliments qui me faisait rougir.. -sourit-.. Puis après je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais on a été attiré l'un vers l'autre puis on s'est embrassé.. Je ne pensais même plus à ce moment là j'ai juste profité de l'instant présent.. Je pense que si t'étais pas venu, on serait passé à l'étape supérieur... finissa-t-elle

-Je vois.. Ressens-tu un quelconque sentiment à son égard ?

-Bah justement.. Je crois que je commence à vraiment l'apprécier ce Sebastian.. Je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui Ciel...

\- Karen.. Tu ressens peut être de l'attirance physique mais de l'amour j'y crois que très peu.. Cela fait seulement 2 semaines.. 2 semaines Karen que tu le connais..

-Tu connais le coup de foudre ?C'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivée.. Je l'aime beaucoup !Et en plus, je crois que c'est réciproque..

-Karen.. Je t'en supplie, tu sais très bien que je t'aime beaucoup.. Je ne supporterais pas que quiconque te fasse du mal.. Je t'en supplie réfléchi encore calmement dans ton coin.. Ne regrette pas ton choix.. Je t'ai donné mon avis maintenant, t'en fais ce que tu veux.. Si tu es heureuse alors moi aussi...

-Merci Ciel..

-Viens me faire un câlin !

-sourit-

Elle s'approcha et m'étreignit doucement.. sentir sa douce chaleur innocente m'apaisa... Si Sebastian ressent la même chose qu'elle, alors il sera son premier petit copain, elle allait enfin devenir une femme mais à moitié.. Elle découvrira ainsi le monde atroce et magnifique qu'est l'amour.. J'ai peur, elle qui est si naïve et si fragile.. . J'ai peur que si leur relation ne marche, elle tombe dans une grave dépression.. Mais bon n'y pensons pas... Pour l'instant tout vas bien.. En espérant que cela perdure...

3 semaines.. voilà ce qui a fallut à ma petite Karen pour enfin dévoiler son amour à Sebastian qui ne cessait d'accroître de jour en jour.. Elle a attendu le jour des vacances pour enfin se jeter à l'eau.. Sa réponse:Oui... Cela se voyait de toute façon, ils se dévoraient du regard, se taquinaient, se faisaient les yeux doux.. 'Fin pleins de petits gestes qui montrait leur attirance l'un envers l'autre... Ca fait 2 heures qu'ils sont ensemble, et ils se lâchent plus.. H24 ensemble.. Certaines filles étaient jalouse, mais Karen ne les calculaient même pas, elle n'avait de yeux que pour son chéri.. Quant à sa relation avec moi... C'est toujours la même, elle utilise toujours les mêmes surnoms, elle me montre de l'affection etc, sauf que l'on se voit moins souvent.. Ça fait bizarre au début puis finalement on s'y fait avec le temps..

Bref.. Aujourd'hui c'est les vacances !et d'automne en plus !Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore cette saison!Pendant ces deux semaines, Karen, son copain et moi, étant assez aisé, avons décidé d'aller dans un pays où il fait bon à vivre, nous avons donc décidé d'aller en Italie !Pourquoi ce pays parce que déjà, il fait beau, nous parlons tous très bien cette langue, et en plus nous avons tous des liens de parentés là bas.. Karen et Sebastian vont sûrement en profiter pour aller voir de la famille mais moi, j'irai voir personne..Quand mes parents ont été assassiné personne absolument personne n'a voulu me prendre sous son aile.. Si je devais aller voir des personnes, ce seraient mes grands-parents paternel comme maternel.. Eux seuls se sont occupés de moi et m'ont choyé comme mes parents me choyait... mais malheureusement, ils ne sont plus de ce monde.. Bref.. On part demain afin d'en profiter un maximum...

-Putain !Fait chaaauudd!rétorqua Karen

-C'est vrai que cela fais longtemps que je suis pas venu ici moi.. S'exclama Sebastian..

-Je vous en prie, on peut y aller.. Sinon je crois que je vais mourir..vraiment..

-Mon dieu!Faut pas mourir Ciel!Bon y va mon chéri?

-Je te suis mon amour..

Comme vous l'auriez deviné, nous étions enfin arrivé en Italie, plus précisément dans la Capital.. Il fait tellement chaud, que vous pourriez cuire un pot-au-feu pour toute une famille sur ma tête.. Nous décidions donc d'aller dans la demeure que Karen avait hérité lors de la mort de ses parents... Sebastian et moi ne nous étions pas porté volontaire, donc Karen c'est porté volontaire pour qu'on puisse vivre chez elle durant ce laps de temps..

Une fois arrivé, nous posons nos bagages, puis nous sortons faire pleins de trucs, nous avons fait du shopping, avons visité pleins de monuments, nous sommes allés dans des musées puis est venu le soir.. On avait tous très faim et ayant rien à la maison pour préparer, on décide d'aller dans un restaurant, manger quelque chose..Nous rentrons dans une belle salle, très bien décoré,qui sentait bon l'italien..

-Buongiorno vorremmo tre posti vi prego. dis-je  
(Bonjour nous voudrions trois places s'il vous plait)

Certo seguitemi  
(Bien sur, suivez-moi)

Il nous mena vers une table trois places..

-Attendere il server succederà molto presto  
(Veuillez patienter, le serveur arrivera bientôt)

-Perfetto  
(Parfait)

Le serveur arriva 2 minutes plus tard.. Moi je pris des pâtes à la bolognaise avec de la viande de boeuf,un classique, Karen prit une grande, très grande pizza, Sebastian prit des lasagnes, comme desserts, nous avons tous pris un tiramisu aux speculoos, nous mangeons, payons l'addition et retournons à la maison...

23H59

-Commence à avoir sommeil moi S'exclama Sebastian..

-Moi aussi mon amour.. On va se coucher ?  
-Karen viens avec moi deux secondes...  
-Vas te coucher chéri, je te rejoins..

Ils s'embrassèrent puis je l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté..

-Karen, ne.. fais.. absolument rien avec lui... d'accord?

-Hein?

-Je sais vous êtes ensemble.. mais tu es encore si jeune.. Je t'en prie ne lui donne pas ta virginité.. Je ne le supporterais pas!

–_—Je ne suis plus une petite fille je te rappelle...

-Tu restes encore mon enfant..

-Euh.. Je crois que tu deviens un peu parano..

-Sache que je t'aime.. et je ne supporterais pas qu'un homme touche ton corps si pur.. si blanc..

-Bonne nuit Ciel. -part-

-Ne fais pas de bêtises ma fille !

Je retournai ensuite dans ma chambre, en espérant de tous mon coeur que ma fille ne fasse point de bêtises...

* * *

Voilà !J'aimerais vous dire un truc, j'ai l'impression que mon style d'écriture est nul, j'ai l'impression que c'est répétitif et puis que les mots que j'utilise sont banals.. J'aimerais donc que vous me disiez votre avis.. afin que j'améliore mon style voilà je vous remercie d'avance !

Bisous!(Si il y a des italiens qui me lisent, merci de me dire si mes phrases sont correctes ou pas, je vous remercie d'avance !Ciao!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cela fait déjà 3 jours que nous étions dans ce beau pays qu'est l'Italie, mais malheureusement nous devions rentrer en Angleterre, pas que les vacances soit déjà fini .. Non .. C'est juste que l'on s'est un peu trop emporté avec le budget .. Donc voilà quoi ...  
3 heures plus tard ...

Nous voilà en Angleterre, l'Italie c'est super, mais rien ne vaut son pays natale ... Là d'où tu viens ..

-Ciel! Tu peux m'aider au lieu de rêvasser!  
-Oh! Ma petite Karen! Laisse moi faire! Une jeune fille n'a pas de porter cela!  
-Je vais t'aider! Je vais pas te laisser porter tout ça! S'exclama Sebastian

-T'inquiète je peux me débrouiller!  
-J'insiste ...

-Bon ...

Je lui passais quelques bagages puis on sle dirigea vers la demeure de Karen .. De Karen? Pourquoi ne retournons pas dans notre demeure respective?

-Euh .. Maintenant que j'y pense ... Pourquoi allons-nous chez toi Karen?

-Pour faire un plan à 3 ...

-Quoi.

-Je rigole! La vraie raison est parce que je veux qu'on passe le reste de ces vacances tous ensemble!

-Oh! .. Je vois! Tant mieux! Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas allé chez toi ma Karen!

-ricane-Sinon .. Pour le plan à 3 ...

-Karen!rétorque-je

-Je déconne.. Hi hi..

-Ma chérie a beaucoup d'humour!J'apprécie ce petit côté chez toi Karen!

-Oh Sebastian...

Nous arrivons enfin chez elle. Un grand et beau manoir!Bien entretenu de l'extérieur.. Mais une fois rentré à l'intérieur... C'est tout autre..

-Désolée j'ai pas fait le ménage..

-Euh Karen..

-Oui Sebastian ?

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas rangé et nettoyé un peu ton manoir?

-Ça je pourrais pas te répondre !Et puis c'est bon c'est pas le bordel absolu non plus!

-Ce n'est pas le bordel absolu tu dis?Et quand ça l'est.. Je me demande ce que ça donne...

Par terre se trouvait des sachets de gâteaux ainsi que d'autres confiseries, il s'y trouvait aussi des vêtements, des sous-vêtements, sales comme propres... La table basse et les canapés étaient remplis de nourritures en tout genre, la cuisine qui était ouverte sur le salon était dans un état pitoyable... La vaisselle stockée dans les leviers car il n'y avait plus de place dans le lave-vaisselle.. Sur le comptoir se trouvait des restes de nourritures ainsi que des tâches de jus d'orange.. Le frigo complètement vide qui était ouvert... Je m'arrête là sinon on en a pour toute la nuit tellement son manoir est en bordel...

-Ça se voit que tu l'as connait depuis peu... Mais t'inquiète pas la première fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai eu exactement la même réaction que toi.. Tu vas t'y faire t'inquiète pas.. Et puis toi t'as eu de la chance.. Moi c'était pire.. Et imagine qui a dû ranger.. C'est moi.. -souffle-Ma vie n'est pas facile en effet... Et puis quand elle dit que c'est pas le bordel absolu.. Faut la croire... Sérieusement... Je compatis Sebastian.. vivre avec une femme bordélique c'est pas la meilleure chose qu'il soit...

-Euh.. Merci.. Je suppose...

-Faut faire un peu de rangement sinon c'est bon hein!Et comme vous m'aimez trop.. Vous allez m'aider à ranger!C'est tellement pratique d'avoir deux hommes à sa disposition..

-Je le prends très mal là Karen.. Dis-je

-Moi aussi chérie... Dit-il

-Désolée mes deux hommes.. Je me suis mal exprimée.. Bref.. Sebastian tu t'occupes du sol, toi Ciel,des tables et des canapés, et moi de la cuisine!

-Tu comptes t'occuper de la cuisine toute seule chérie ?

-Bah oui mon chaton!T'inquiète je suis trop forte moi!Tiens ce panier, tu mets mes vêtements et sous-vêtements là dedans, puis après tu mets tous les déchets dans cette poubelle !Bonne chance chaton!

-chaton?-sourit-J'aime bien ce nouveau petit surnom!

-Hi hi!Et voilà un bisou d'encouragement !

Elle posa ensuite ses douces lèvres sur celles de Sebastian..

-Voilà qui me donne beaucoup d'encouragement !sourit-il(J'sais pas si ça ce dit XD)avant de lui retourner son baiser.. Moi aussi je te donne un baiser d'encouragement !

-Et moi Karen?J'ai pas le droit à un bisou d'encouragement après ce que je m'apprête à faire!?m'interposais-je

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

-Oui!

-Sur la bouche!?

-Oui!

-Quoi ?T'es sérieux Ciel!?

-Non mais c'est un baiser innocent comme quand un parent embrasse son enfant sur la bouche...

-Mais.. Je suis pas ton enfant.. Et puis nous sommes des adultes maintenant..

-Adultes?C'est un bien grand mot... Allez!Embrasse -moi!

-Hum hum.. Tu te gènes pas toi!Devant son copain!Tu le veux vraiment ton baiser toi!Vas y Karen qui nous lâche 2 secondes..

-Quoi.. Mais..

-Ciel ferme les yeux..

Je m'exécute.. J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher de moi, puis ça s'arrêta tout d'un coup, je sentis une présence près de moi puis des lèvres humides se déposer sur les miennes .. C'est bizarre...Ce baiser est trop long.. Si c'était Karen elle aurait fait un furtif bisou tout mignon et pas un long et langoureux baiser... J'ouvris les yeux et vis Sebastian me regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes..Je me décale et aperçois Karen complètement surprise par ce qui venait de se passer...

-Voilà tu l'as eu ton bisou!On peut travailler maintenant ?

\- Je ne dirai rien.. À part peut-être que tu embrasses très bien..

-sourit- Merci...

-Sinon Karen.. Tu vas bien?Demande-je

-Je.. Je.. Je... KYAAAAAAAAA!C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE VOIS DEUX GARÇONS S'EMBRASSER!C'EST TROP CUTE PUTAIN!Mais bon évite de toucher à mon homme Ciel!MIS À PART ÇA... C'ÉTAIT SUPER MIGNON!Bon.. Mettons en ordre ce manoir maintenant !

- _C'était le côté fangirl de ma fille!(un coup c'est ta fille, un coup c'est ta petite-soeur de coeur.. Faut savoir!😂)_ Je voulais que ce baiser vienne de toi Karen mais.. Je me suffirais de celui de ton bien-aimé..

-Ok mais.. Recommencez plus.. Sinon je deviendrais vraiment jalouse dit elle ne faisant une mine trop mignonne..

-Il ne faut pas ma chérie.. Moi.. Je t'aime.. Et sérieusement..

-Moi aussi.. Chaton... Faut que je trouve un surnom à Ciel... Je sais ce sera mon ange!

-Ça lui va bien mais je suis un peu jaloux que tu donnes un surnom à un autre garçon !rétorqua-t-il

-Tu sais très bien que l'amour que je vous porte à tous les deux n'est pas le même...

-Je sais. Mais quand même..

-Ah.. La jalousie.. Je te remercie de ce mignon petit surnom que tu m'as donné Karen!

-Mais De rien mon ange!-sourit-Bon nous parlons beaucoup trop!Rangeons mon salon et ma cuisine maintenant !

-Oui!s'exclamèrent Ciel et Sebastian

Ils rangèrent alors le manoir de fond en comble.. 5 heures pour tout nettoyer..Une fois le dure labeur passé ils s'asseyèrent tous sur le canapé puis regardèrent la télé en grignotant et en discutant de tous et n'importe quoi...

* * *

voilà on s'arrête ici!J'espère que la longueur est convenable, je l'ai fait assez long par rapport aux 3 autres!En espérant que cela vous à plu!Je vous dis à la prochaine est..

SAYONARA!❤


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

2 semaines plus tard..

Les vacances sont finies.. Malheureusement.. Mais bon.. C'est pas grave.. J'ai bien profité de ces vacances avec ma Karen, on ne fait que s'approcher un peu chaque jour.. D'ailleurs avec Sebastian, on s'entend plutôt bien aussi, le feeling passe super bien entre nous.. Bref... Aujourd'hui c'est notre premier jour de cours, on est donc tous en train de se préparer...

Une fois arrivé au lycée, nous saluons chacun notre tour d'autres lycéens et lycéennes avec qui nous nous entendions bien, puis retournons chacun dans notre classe respective.. Je vais vous épargner la journée que j'ai eu.. À part peut-être que normalement il y a un nouveau qui devait venir mais il n'est pas venu.. Demain peut-être !

-Hé !Ciel tu m'écoutes !?s'énerva Karen

-Oh désolé.. Tu disais?

-Je disais.. Tu penses qu'il est comment le nouveau?

-Hum.. Karen.. Je te rappelle que tu es en couple maintenant.. Plus de drague!

-Je sais!Je veux juste entendre ton avis!

-Et bah... Sérieusement... Je m'en contrefiche... Ce sera juste une personne de plus dans ce lycée.. N'est-ce pas? Sur ce je te laisse.. Prends soin de toi..

Je pris mes affaires et m'en allai de la salle de classe afin de rentrer enfin chez moi et retrouver mon beau et grand lit douillet..

-Toujours indifférent ce Ciel.. Mais bon.. C'est pour ça que je l'aime après tout..

-Plus que moi?

-Mais non Sebastian...-l'embrasse-

Là, je suis dans mon lit en train de checker un peu les réseaux sociaux.. Mais rien de nouveau, je décide donc d'éteindre mon téléphone et de fermer un peu les yeux.. Mais tous ce que je vois.. C'est cet assassin.. Cet assassin au visage inconnu tuant mes parents de sang froid avant de s'en aller me jetant un dernier regard, et me laissant choqué, sur le sol, avec leur sang sur moi...Je n'étais qu'un enfant.. Je n'avais pas à vivre cela..Tss... Pourquoi.. Pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas tué aussi?Pourquoi m'a t'il laissé en vie?Et surtout..Pourquoi les as-t-il tué?Je me le demande encore... Je sers alors dans ma main le collier que mes chers défunts parents m'avait offert lors de mes 6 ans...

-Mère..Père...Reposez en paix... Un jour.. On trouvera.. Oui.. On trouvera votre meurtrier.. Vous obtiendrez justice... Je vous le promets...

Le lendemain..

Karen est venue chez moi 1 heure en avance avant que l'on aille en cours... Elle est adossée contre mon dos et moi contre le sien, ainsi nous sommes en train de discuter tranquillement sur mon lit...

-Mon ange... Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?T'as bien dormi?

-Karen.. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à mes parents...

-Je vois.. Tu sais moi aussi des fois cela m'arrive de penser à eux..À chaque fois ça me fout des coups de blues.. Mais après j'essaye d'aller mieux.. Car je sais qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que je sois triste à cause d'eux...Du coup j'essaye de rester forte, rien que pour leur rendre honneur..

-Tu es tellement forte Karen...Je t'apprécie beaucoup pour ça aussi.. J'aime les personnes fortes., qui ne se plaignent pas pour n'importe quoi et reste joyeuses même après toutes les atrocités qu'ils ont vécu... Comme toi...-souriais-je tristement-

-hi hi!Merci mon ange!Sache que toi aussi tu es fort!Et bien plus que n'importe qui que je ne connaisse..

Elle se leva, se mit à genoux devant moi et posa ses mains sur mes cuisses...

-C'est pour ça que moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Ciel!-sourit-

Je lui retournai son sourire...

-Tu veux bien me faire un câlin petite soeur ?

-Mais bien sûr grand-frère !

Je sentis alors sa douce chaleur de jeune fille innocente me pénétrer au plus profond de mon âme (Ne pensez pas à des choses perverses svp XP) Qu'est ce que c'est apaisant de sentir une chaleur réconfortante, J'aime beaucoup les câlins.. Ça me rappelle ma mère qui n'arrêtait pas de m'en faire lorsque je faisais des cauchemars tout en me chantant une comptine ou pour juste me montrer de l'affection...Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de compresser ma tête contre sa poitrine..Qu'est-ce que je l'aime...

-Ciel!Pourquoi tu pleures?Je t'ai fait mal ?

Je touche ma joue et m'aperçois alors que je pleure..

-rigole-Comment tu veux me faire mal en me faisant un câlin ?T'es trop mignonne...

-Bah je sais pas je t'ai peut-être trop serré...

-Je t'adore tu sais..

-Hein?Oh merci mon ange!Tiens!L'heure passe si vite !Il est tant pour nous d'aller étudier !Allez viens on y va!

-lui fait un doux sourire-Merci Karen..

-rougit-Oh de rien je t'en prie.. Si t'en veux d'autre n'hésite pas.. Si je peux te donner un peu de réconfort ainsi.. Cela ne me dérange absolument pas...

-Je t'aime vraiment trop!Allez dépêche toi on va être en retard!

-T'es culotté dis donc!rit-elle

Nous voilà donc au lycée..

-Vous faisiez quoi?Je vous ai cherché partout...

-On parlait!On a rien fait d'autre ne t'inquiète pas..lui dis-je

-J'espère...

-Chaton!Tu vas bien?

-Oui et toi mon sucre ?

-Je vais bien~

Il la prit par la taille et l'approcha de lui.. Près.. Très près.. Trop près à mon goût.. Ok restes calme.. Après tout c'est son petit copain.. Tsss..

-Oh~Sebastian...

Bah allez-y vous gênez pas... Mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter!Ils se gênent pas.. Putain!J'sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fout la rage...

-Mmh.. Chaton..

-Karen!Ça suffit maintenant !Allez viens on va en cours!

-Hein?Mais Ciel!

-Mais laisse moi profiter de ma petite-amie chérie quand même !

-Si vous voulez vous rouler des pelles.. Très bien !Mais pas devant moi !Faites le dans une chambre !

-Ciel!Je t'en prie arrête là !C'est mon copain!Si j'ai envie de l'embrasser, je le fais!Il faut que tu t'y fasse maintenant !On est plus des enfants!

-... Je vous laisse.

-S'il te plaît.. Le prend pas mal d'accord?me demanda-t-elle

-...

Elle s'approcha et m'étreignit..

-S'il te plaît.. Ne m'en veux pas.. Je ne le supporterais pas..

Elle connait mon point faible.. Elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas résister à cette technique.. T'as gagné.. Je lui caresse ses cheveux et lui dit:

-C'est bon t'as gagné ! Retourne avec ton mari!Sebastian, je te la confie, prends en soin.. Allez moi je vais en classe à toute!

-Tu vas déjà en classe? Le cours débute dans 10 minutes!S'exclama Sebastian

-Je sais mais j'ai envie d'être au calme.. Allez embrassez-vous encore et encore !Et faîtes moi des petits enfants !Sur ce je vous laisse!Salut!

-Il est vraiment pas possible...

-Je le confirme.. Chérie..-sourit-

-Yes!Y'a personne dans la classe.!

Je m'introduis dans la pièce encore sombre et vais m'assoir à ma place habituelle, puis pendant les 8 minutes restantes je profite du silence qui m'est donné...

Du côté du couple..

-Chaton il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, le cours va commencer !

-Vas y je te rejoins après.

-J'insisterais pas. À toute! dit-elle en l'embrassant

-À toute.

* * *

-Tiens Karen! Sebastian n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il m'a dit qu'il me rejoindrait après..

-Ah d'accord.. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, le prof arrive.. Sebastian ne se montrera pas aujourd'hui donc tu peux prendre sa place.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr, il a dit qu'il arrive..

-Je le sens c'est tout.. Allez viens!

-Ok...

-Alors bonjour tous le monde!

-Bonjour!

-Comme vous le saviez déjà,un nouvel élève devait ré-intégrer votre classe hier..

- _Ré-intégrer?Ça devait pas être un nouveau?_

-Mais cause de problèmes personnels, il ne s'est pas montré.. Bref, je vous prie de l'accueillir de la meilleur façon qu'il soit!Tu peux rentrer...

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, quand Karen et Ciel virent le visage du concerné, ils écarquillèrent tous deux les yeux...

PDV Sebastian

Je suis pas allé en cours aujourd'hui, j'ai fais semblant de me sentir mal.. Ça a été facile...C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude... Bref..Disons que j'avais pas la tête à aller étudier.. Je préfère aller me détendre un peu au parc.. Là je suis assis sur un banc en train de voir des enfants s'amuser.. Rire.. courir.. Ne se souciant point de la vie... -ricane-

* * *

-Mère!Père!Regardez!

-Ouah!Tu sais monter à cheval tout seul maintenant !Bravo Sebastian !

-Merci mère !

-C'est bien le fils à son père !-lui caresse ses cheveux-

-Père, mère.. Je vous aimes plus que tout au monde!

* * *

Tsss.. Pourquoi je pense à ça moi.. C'est du passé de toute façon.. Et puis il y a quelque chose de plus important...

-Je me suis trop attaché à eux... C'était pas le but... Surtout.. Karen...Je crois que...

-Bonjour tous le monde!Moi c'est Alois Trancy, pour ceux qui me connaisse pas.. Ravi de faire votre connaissance !-sourit-

-Ciel.. marmonna-t-elle(Karen)

-Je sais...

L'homme qui se trouvait là... était mon ex... Celui... Avec qui je suis resté 3 ans, et dont je me suis séparé il y a six mois..

* * *

Voili voilou.. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié, et surtout le plus important.. JOYEUX NOËL !J'espère que vous avez bien mangé hier(ou que vous allez bien mangé aujourd'hui) et que vous êtes heureux avec votre famille ou d'autres personnes que vous chérissez!Et que vous avez reçu de supers cadeaux!Et que vous passez de bonnes vacances!Ah oui et comme c'est les vacances, je vais charbonner pour poster les chapitres super vite!Ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez 2 ou 3 chapitres dans une même journée !(Même si c'est peu probable que cela arrive) Oula.. Je parle beaucoup trop.. Je vous dis à la prochaine et..

JOYEUX NOËL (encore une fois X3)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Durant toute la journée, j'ai essayé d'éviter son regard et même de croiser sa route donc je peux vous dire que quand cette journée fut terminée, j'empressai vite le pas afin de sortir le plus vite possible de cette salle de classe... Que ne fût pas mon bonheur lorsque j'eus retrouvé ma charmante demeure...Peut-être devrais-je vous expliquez comment ai-je rencontré Alois et comment cela c'est terminé...

J'avais 15 ans,j'étais en pleine puberté et me posais encore pleins de questions sur ma sexualité.. Suis-je gay, hétéro ou peut-être bisexuel?Je n'en savais absolument rien... Enfin.. Si j'en avais peut-être une petite idée.. J'ai toujours eu un petit penchant pour les garçons.. J'en trouvais des mignons, des sexys.. Mais rien de plus..Le problème, c'est que je trouvais aussi pleins de filles supers mignonnes,mais voilà quoi.. D'ailleurs c'est durant cette année que j'ai rencontré Karen.. Bref.. Allais-je suivre ce que la société "recommandait" ou ce que mon coeur ressentait ?Mais avant de me poser ses questions il fallait déjà que je sache mon orientation sexuelle...

Un jour, alors que j'étais tout seul dans la salle de classe et que c'était l'heure du déjeuner, une tête blonde avec un charmant sourire, et de jolis yeux bleus ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de moi, moi qui était près de la fenêtre en train de manger tout seul.. Comme à chaque fois...

-Bonjour!me dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

-Bonjour.. Lui répondit-je d'un air monotone

Il prit place en face de moi... Puis pendant un long moment il me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus azur... aussi clair que l'océan.. Aussi pur qu'un ange descendu du ciel.. Ses cheveux si fins, couleur blé et aussi éclatant que le soleil... Son visage exprimant la joie de vivre et mis en valeur par les rayons du soleil... Et son corps... si fin et si frêle.. Ses vêtements qu'il portait si noblement... La prestance qu'il dégageait.. Il était si élégant... Se tenant droit sur sa chaise et me regardant fixement...Mais.. À quoi je pense moi!C'est la première fois que je fais autant de compliments à une personne...

-Dis.. Pourquoi si t'es pas avec l'autre catin qui sourit tous le temps, t'es tout seul?me dit-il en rapprochant son visage..

-L'autre catin?

-Bah oui!Karen je crois..

-Parce que j'ai envie de rester seul.. C'est tout..

-C'est triste tu ne crois pas?

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?lui demandais-je en arrêtant de manger...

Il reprit ses distances et dit :

-N'est-il pas triste de rester seul?N'est-il pas mieux d'avoir une quelconque présence à ses côtés, quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise?Tant que cette personne te donne l'amour dont tu as toujours voulu, qu'elle soit vraie, fausse ou éphémère...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cet amour dont tu parles...

Il s'approcha encore une fois, et caressant délicatement ma joue légèrement rougi, il prit une voix douce..

-Tous le monde à besoin de ressentir ce sentiment qu'est l'amour.. Qu'il soit maternel, paternel, fraternel, amical ou amoureux.. Tous le monde a besoin de se sentir aimé et, en retour,envoyer aussi cet amour à l'être cher... Il n'y a rien de pire que mourir sans avoir connu cet horrible et magnifique sentiment... C'est grâce à l'amour que ce monde perdure encore.. On a tous vécu ce sentiment dont la plupart du temps commence par celui de nos parents..Donc ne dit plus jamais que tu n'as pas besoin d'amour.. Tant que tu as un coeur, tu as besoin de le ressentir.. Ce magnifique sentiment est capable de te réchauffer le coeur en un temps record.. Il suffit juste d'entendre la voix de l'être aimé te dire ses trois mots "Je t'aime" ou quelque chose de réconfortant pour montrer que tu existes, que tu es bel et bien là, que quelqu'un pense à toi.. Et même si l'amour qu'il te porte n'est pas aussi sincère que le tien, ce n'est pas grave.. Tant que cette personne est là pour crier haut et fort que tu existes...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.. Sur un certain point..

-Oh.. et pourquoi ?dit il en s'asseyant...

-À quoi sert de rester avec une personne qui ne partage pas le même sentiment que toi et qu'en plus de cela t'en es conscient ?Il n'y a rien de pire que de ressentir un sentiment non-partagé.. Ainsi la personne a beau te sortir les plus belles paroles du monde, lorsque tu sais que tout cela n'est que foutaises, cela ne fais que de te détruire à petit feu.. Après cela dépend de l'état de la personne, si celle-ci est complètement désespéré, elle ne fera que se voiler la face et finira même par croire que cette amour est sincère.. Alors dans ce cas, ton discours est plausible..

-Hum.. Comment t'appelles-tu?Moi c'est Alois!

-Ciel.. Enchanté tout de même..

-Enchanté !

Ainsi durant toute l'après-midi nous discutions calmement.. J'aimais parler avec lui.. Il avait une façon de penser très spéciale, je n'étais pas d'accord sur certains points certes!Mais c'était très plaisant de discuter avec lui.. Et puis il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur énormément de choses, parmi elles, la plus importante:Mon orientation sexuelle. C'est ainsi que 8 mois plus tard nous étions ensemble.J'ai préféré choisir la voie de mon coeur plutôt que celle de la société, les gens n'auront qu'à penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche et puis surtout je sais que mes parents auraient préféré que je sois heureux dans ma vie...

Alois et moi filions le parfait amour.. Qu'est ce que j'étais heureux avec lui.. Il était si aimant, il m'aimait à ma juste valeur.. Ce fût lui qui prit mon premier baiser et c'est toujours avec lui que je fis ma première fois, il était à l'écoute et d'une douceur...Même si il n'aimait absolument pas Karen, et que c'était réciproque (Je me demande toujours pourquoi ils s'aiment pas), il acceptait que je la vois de temps en temps et elle, acceptait que je sois avec Alois... 'Fin je l'aimais vraiment.. Puis il y a six mois on s'est séparé car j'ai découvert qu'il avait couché avec d'autres mecs et meufs, apparemment, je lui suffisait plus au lit.. Cette séparation m'a énormément touché, je savais pas que c'était aussi douloureux que la personne que tu aimes te trahisse et que dû à cela vous vous séparez... Heureusement que Karen était là pour me soutenir.. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais autant aimer une personne...

Voilà comment cela s'est passée et cela s'est terminée.. Quelques mois après cette déception amoureuse, tout allait pour le mieux grâce à l'aide de ma Karen...C'est l'une des raisons pourquoi je l'aime et que j'y tiens énormément... Elle ne m'a pas lâché, alors qu'elle aurait pu car franchement après qu'on est cassé, j'étais vraiment déprimé, la pauvre je l'appelai à n'importe quelle heure, parfois la nuit elle partait de chez elle pour pouvoir me tenir compagnie !Elle abandonnait ses amis pour passer la journée entière avec moi.. C'était et c'est vraiment un ange...C'est pour ça que je suis si protecteur envers elle.. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle tombe dans le même état que moi voire pire même si je lui tiens compagnie... Mais Karen est une jeune femme forte, je sais qu'elle ne baissera pas les bras même après une déception amoureuse.. Je dois aller ouvrir on toque.. J'ouvris la porte et la personne présente sur le seuil de la porte m'embrassa avant de s'inviter à l'intérieur.. Je referme la porte et rejoignit le salon où je trouve mon hôte confortablement assis dans l'un de mes canapés en cuir directement venus d'Italie, fait main par des professionnels avant de... -toussote-Je lui adresse alors la parole...

-Évite... la prochaine fois ..

-sourit-Mais de quoi tu parles?me ria-t-il en prenant un air idiot

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

-Allons allons... Je sais très bien que tu adores mes baisers.. Mes lèvres brûlantes de désir contre les tiennes, ma langue essayant de pénétrer ta douce cavité humide afin de faire une danse endiablée avec sa jumelle, les bruits de bouche si érotiques lorsqu'on s'embrassait... S'en suivait alors nos mains si baladeuses se promenant d'une lenteur déconcertante sur nos corps dénudés...

-Je t'en prie arrête.. C'était avant.. C'est plus le cas maintenant...

-Dommage.. J'aimais bien ce temps-là..

-Si t'avais su garder ce truc qui te sert de sexe,dans ton froc, peut-être qu'on serait ensemble à cette heure-ci..

-Oh.. Et bien à ce que je sache, "ce truc qui me sert de sexe"comme tu dis, te faisait bien crier quand on baisait...

-Toujours aussi vulgaire à ce que je vois.. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.. Pourquoi t'es allé couché avec..

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je suis un homme avec beaucoup de pulsions sexuelles.. Ils m'ont chauffé, j'ai pas pu résister... Si ça peut te soulager, c'était pas aussi bien qu'avec toi...

-T'es vraiment pathétique.. Tu le sais ça ?Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un mec comme toi sérieusement...

-rit-Je ne saurai te répondre.. T'offres rien à ton ex chéri ?

-Je n'ai rien à t'offrir mon "ex-chéri"Mais.. Je suis sûr que si tu vas chez une de tes conquêtes du soir, eux, auront sûrement quelque chose de meilleur à t'offrir chéri.. Leur corps peut-être ?

-Toujours dans la provocation.. C'était l'une des raisons pourquoi j'étais avec toi.. J'aime ce petit côté provocant.. Ça te rends irrésistible.. Tu le sais ça ?me jeta-t-il avant de se planter à quelques centimètres de moi, nos lèvres se touchant presque...

-Non mais merci de me l'apprendre chéri...

-Mais de rien.. T'es toujours aussi beau.. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en touchant délicatement ma joue...

Je... sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais.. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.. C'est comme si tous mes membres étaient paralysés.. Il a toujours su me faire sentir ainsi.. C'est si étrange.. Je me sens.. bizarre...

-Tu sais Ciel.. Durant ces 6 mois, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi...Tes petites mimiques, te voir en colère, triste, content, t'entendre m'appeler, et toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes m'ont tellement manqué.. On a tous le droit à une seconde chance n'est-ce pas?

-...

Il s'appretait à m'embrasser quand tout à coup..

-Ahh Ciel...C'est tellement plus pratique d'avoir le double de... tes clés.. finissa-t-elle, choqué par la scène se déroulant devant elle..

-Tch.. T'es encore en compagnie de cette catin?.. Le don de tout gâcher celle-là...

-Mon cher Alois Trancy... Comme tu m'avais manqué...

-Ma chère petite catin.. Je ne peux pas en dire de même...

-Tsss... Ciel.. Tu t'es pas fait embobiner par ses belles paroles?C'est un manipulateur de première classe !

-Ah bon?Je suis un manipulateur?Moi?Calme tes ardeurs la catin!Et puis après tout je suis son copa...

-NON!Tu ne signifies absolument rien pour lui!Je ne te laisserais plus jamais lui faire du mal!Plus jamais!M'as-tu comprise blondasse?Cria-t-elle presque en le poussant afin de me faire un câlin tout en le regardant méchamment .

-rit-Ouhh.. Au secours... J'ai peur.. La catin m'a crié dessus.. Tu me fais bien rire petite conne.. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire au juste ?Hein?Me menacer?Ou me tuer peut-être ?Ça se voit que tu me connais pas.. T'es une petite joueuse face à moi...

-Ah ouais bah..

-Karen.. C'est bon ça suffit.. Merci beaucoup.. Lui souris-je en lui caressant affectueusement ses cheveux..

-Tsssss...

-Toi.. Alois.. Sors.. S'il te plaît..

-Ciel.. Je t'aime..

-COMMENT ÇA TU L'AIME ?ESPÈCE DE...

-KAREN!Stop!maintenant..

-D'accord.. Chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant plus contre Ciel..

-Alois..Moi aussi je t'aime..

Un sourire illumina son visage..

-Enfin.. Je t'aimais.. Maintenant.. Sors..

-Tch.. C'est bon je me casse... Toute façon, on pourra rien faire avec cette catin aux alentours...

-Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter...

Il prit ses affaires puis par je ne sais quelle magie, il poussa la tête de Karen de l'autre côté et m'embrassa fougueusement avant de me lancer:

-Je n'abandonnerais pas.. Sois-en sûr..

Après cela il lâcha violemment sa tête et parti en claquant la porte..

-Il m'a toute décoiffé.. Pff... Ciel?Ciel?EH OH CIELLLLLL!

-Qu'y a-t-il Karen?

-Ciel.. Pour l'amour de dieu.. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a une petite flamme qui vient de s'allumer?C'est un manipulateur.. Ne retombe pas dans ses bras.. S'il te plaît.. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.. Marmonne-t-elle en se lovant dans mes bras...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.. Tout va bien... Chuchote-je en lui caressant les cheveux

Tout va bien...Il y a juste un petit truc en moi.. Qui vient de raviver cette flamme éteinte depuis bien longtemps... Ce n'est que ça.. Tout va bien.. N'est-ce pas?

* * *

OOUAH.. J'ai enfin fini!Ce chapitre étant particulièrement long cela m'a pris énormément de temps.. Donc j'espère vraiment.. Mais vraiment que vous avez apprécié. Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relu mais il est possible qu'il y ait encore des erreurs,(comme je le poste à 00H05 ) donc si vous en voyez, veuillez me le signaler, ce serait vraiment sympa de votre part.. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine et..

SAYONARAAAAA(MERCI D'AVOIR LU X3)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

-Dis Karen..

-Oui..

-Tu peux rester dormir ?

-Hum.. C'est pas que je veux pas.. Mais.. Je devais passer la soirée avec Sebastian..

-Oh..Ok.. Tant pis.. Bonne soirée quand même..

Elle resta muette pendant un moment puis me regarde et me dit..

-Heu.. Si tu veux... Tu peux passer la soirée avec nous?

-Tant que je suis avec toi..

-Super!Je vais l'appeler !

Elle s'exécute.. Après quelques mots d'amour, elle raccrocha avant de me faire un grand sourire

-C'est bon!Il avait même l'air ravi que tu viennes!En attendant je reste avec toi !

-Merci.. Ton sourire me remonte tellement le moral !Je t'aime !-l'enlace-

-rougit-Je t'en prie !Moi aussi... Je t'aime..

Le soir venu, nous marchons en direction de chez Karen, une fois arrivés, nous pénétrons sa demeure qui, à ma grande surprise, était propre..

-Eh oui!J'ai tout nettoyé avant de sortir !S'exclama -t-elle triomphante

-Bonjour!dit Sebastian d'une voix enjouée

-Mon bébé !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un mignon petit baiser

-Bonjour Sebastian !Lui dis-je en le saluant de la main..

-Bonjour Ciel!-sourit-il de toutes ses dents-

Nous allons ensuite nous asseoir sur un de ses confortables canapés en cuir. Sebastian avait fait à manger donc nous mangions, d'ailleurs c'est un vrai chef!C'était très bon..

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais un vrai cordon bleu Sebastian !Le taquinais-je

-Oh!Avant c'était catastrophique !C'est une fille qui m'a appris à cuisiner !

-Une fille?S'exclama Karen.

-Laisse tomber, c'est rien d'important de toute façon !Ça sert à rien de me demander qui c'est ou ce qui s'est passé je ne dirais rien !Tout ce qui compte c'est toi Karen!Je t'aime ❤!-l'embrasse-

10 minutes plus tard

-Je m'ennuie... Marmonne Karen qui était dans les bras de Sebastian.

-C'est vrai que moi aussi.. Je m'ennuie.. Répondis-je

-Ça vous dit de jouer à Action ou Vérité !Propose Sebastian

-Ouais c'est l'occasion d'apprendre des dossiers !s'enthousiasma Karen

-C'est justement ça que j'aime pas !

L'amant de Karen plaça son bras autour de mon cou..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, On va changer un peu les règles !Si on veut pas répondre, ou faire quelque chose, il suffit de boire un verre d'alcool !dit-il avec un sourire en sortant, d'on ne sais où, 3 verres dans une main et une bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre

-Comment tu savais que j'avais de l'alcool ?demanda-t-elle

-Karen!Tu bois maintenant !Depuis quand?Dis-je choqué

-Euh.. Sebastian on joue ?Venez on va sur le tapis à côté !J'ai une bouteille vide!

-Bah vas-y ignore moi!Je vous jure...

Nous prenons place, Sebastian prit la bouteille des mains de Karen et la mit au milieu.

-Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que l'on peut poser absolument toutes les questions et toutes les actions qu'on veut, si on veut pas répondre, il suffit de boire !Bref. Je tourne..

La bouteille s'arrêta sur... moi

-Vérité.

-T'es gay ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Répond !

-Oui.

-Je me disais aussi..

-Pourquoi ?

-Tournes la bouteille !

-soupir-Sebastian!

-Vérité !

Comme je savais pas quoi poser comme question, je lui demande :

-T'es hétéro ?

-Non.

-Quoi!Je suis le seul choqué là !Karen tu le savais !?

Elle détourna le regard.

-T'es bi?

-Une question on a dit !Bon je tourne ! Ça tombe entre vous deux ?Bon.. À vous de vous mettre d'accord, vous choisissez action ou vérité ?

-Tu rajoutes une nouvelle règle !Alors comme ça si ça tombe entre deux personnes, ces deux personnes doivent se mettre d'accord !c'est ça ?Bon.. Choisis Karen !

-Action!

-Hum.. Buvez tous les deux 3 verres d'alcool !

-C'est pas un peu de la triche ça !m'exclamais-je

-Exécute les ordres !C'est le jeu!me répondit-il

Karen et moi prenions alors un verre et nous servions 3 fois cet alcool avant de le boire cul sec !

-C'est de l'alcool fort ça !s'exclama-t-elle avec une mine écoeurée

-Du coup qui est-ce qui tourne?Dis-je

-Karen, elle a encore rien fait.

Elle tourna la bouteille et ça s'arrêta sur.. Moi.. Encore ?!J'ai choisi action pour changer... Bon c'est ma Karen.. Je suis sûr qu'elle va me dire de faire un truc trop mignon..

-Ciel... Enlève.. Tes vêtements...

-QUOI!Crions Sebastian et moi

-Regarde ce que t'as fait, elle est complètement soûle !Elle tiens pas l'alcool !Maintenant elle raconte n'importe quoi !criais-je presque !

-Prend un verre et bois!

-C'est ce que je comptais faire !

-Les gars, je rigole !-éclate de rire - Je retourne... Sebastian !

-Action

-Embrasse moi !

Il s'approcha et lui donna un doux baiser puis retourna à sa place avant de tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Karen!

-Vérité !

-T'es vierge?

-Hein heu.. Mais c'est quoi cette question là ?

-Bah vas-y répond à sa question.. Après tout.. Tu l'es n'est-ce pas?Hein Karen?

-Euh.. Je bois un verre !

-Quoi !Karen t'es plus vierge ?Qui a osé toucher à ton corps !dis-je choqué

-Ah.. La bouteille s'est arrêté sur toi Sebastian ?Encore une fois..

-vérité

-C'est qui la fille dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?Elle semble compter pour toi?Je me trompe ?

-Je te promets que je t'en parlerai le moment venu..

-D'accord..Je te fais confiance...

Après quelques parties, nous décidons d'arrêter car ça devenait chiant, ensuite je suis rentré chez moi après avoir salué Sebastian et Karen.. Une fois rentré, je décide d'aller directement au lit..

-Je suis tellement fatigué..

Après quelques pensées futiles, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée...

Le lendemain...

8H30 me trouvait au lycée, j'étais dans la salle de classe, tranquille attendant que Sebastian se ramène, quand soudainement, Alois vint se mettre à côté de Karen, qui était juste devant moi avant de se retourner et me dire.:

-Je t'aime tellement que je vais me mettre à côté de la catin..

-Humpf!

-Hum... _Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils s'entendent tellement pas que le prof va le ou la faire changer de place.._

-Qui est-ce qui est à côté de toi?me demanda -t-il avec un grand sourire sur la face

-Tu verras...

5 minutes après, on était en train de discuter quand tout à coup Sebastian poussa la porte,et se rapprocha de nous avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi... Après cela, Alois et lui croisèrent leur regard..

-écarquille ses yeux-Se.. Se.. Sebastian...

-Alois...

-Attends.. Vous vous connaissez ?S'exclama Karen

-Oui..chuchote presque Sebastian

Un silence s'installa entre nous, de toute la journée, personne n'osa parler.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs., c'est à la fin des cours, lorsque tous le monde partait, qu'Alois vint me voir pour me demander si lui et Sebastian pouvait venir chez moi, n'ayant rien de spécial à faire, j'acceptais l'offre, et puis surtout j'étais curieux.. Nous sommes enfin à la maison, Karen voulant se joindre à la partie est là, elle aussi.. Bref, nous nous installions, puis Alois prit directement la parole

-Ouahhh.. Tu dates!Ca fait depuis qu'on a 14 ans que l'on s'est pas vu!

-En effet.. T'es resté fidèle à toi-même !Toujours ton sourire collé sur ton visage.

-Ha ha oui c'est vrai !Comment vont tes parents?

-Bien.

-Je pourrais leur rendre visite.. Pour dire un petit coucou.. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je les ai pas vu !Ils sont si gentils !

-Pas pour l'instant, ils sont en voyage d'affaire.

-À Ok. Et sinon comment va ta petite Danielle ?

"Ta petite Danielle "?C'est qui ça Sebastian ?S'exprima Karen avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Danielle, c'était sa copine... et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire la catin ?T'es pas sa copine à ce que je sache!

-Et bien figure toi que si!

-Quoi!Sebastian.. Tu rigoles j'espère.. -la regarde de haut en bas -Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez cette... Catin... Danielle était cent, non, mille fois mieux !On peut même pas comparer en fait !T'es même pas une miette face à elle !Sérieux, c'est un pari que tu as fait!Ou peut-être.. Comptes -tu te servir d'elle ?Je sais pas mais en tous cas je vois pas comment tu peux passer de Danielle, à cette catin qui fait les trottoirs chaque soir!

-prend une voix étrangement calme-Tu ferais mieux de ne plus ouvrir ce truc qui te sert de gueule... Ferme-là si c'est pour dire des méchancetés pareils !Ne lui parle plus jamais comme ça !Ai-je été clair ?

\- Tu défends des choses insignifiantes maintenant ?T'as bien changé, tellement que s'en est étrange..Danielle serait...

-Bon. Sérieusement là !Ferme-la, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire !Danielle par-ci, Danielle par-là.. Tu l'as kiffe ou quoi?N'insulte plus Karen ainsi !Combien de fois devra-t-on te le répéter ?T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?C'est un truc de ouf quand même !T'as besoin d'insulter pour te sentir exister ou c'est comment !T'es jaloux d'elle en fait !Du coup tu fais tout pour la dénigrer !Sauf que t'es tellement un moustique pour elle qu'elle ne te considère même pas!Et ça cela t'énerves!Bah figure toi que ça va pas changer grand chose en l'insultant encore plus!M'indignais-je

-Hum?T'es mignon quand tu t'énerves Ciel.. Sinon tout ce que tu viens de dire, bah.. C'est complètement faux!Je m'en fiche d'elle.. Fais-tu attention aux fourmis quand tu marches dans la rue?Je ne pense pas...Bon bah dis toi que c'est la même chose pour moi !

-Vas y laisse tomber -dis-je en croisant mes jambes et mes bras

Après cette petite intercation, nous discutons jusqu'à très tard le soir, tellement tard que je ne pouvais pas laisser mes invités sortir retrouver leur demeure.. Je les invite donc à rester ici, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers, après cette proposition je décide d'aller retrouver les doux bras de Morphée..

Le calme régnant, ils étaient allongés sur le lit avec Sebastian prenant dans ses bras Karen qui se lova encore plus contre lui.. Cette atmosphère est calme, apaisante... On entend que leurs respirations dans la chambre.. Soudainement Karen mit Sebastian sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui..

-Sebastian.. Tu peux me parler un peu de Danielle.. Qui était-elle?Combien comptait-elle pour toi?Et d'autres choses à propos d'elle..

-soupir- sérieusement.. Arrête de me parler d'elle..

-Je t'en prie c'est important pour moi de connaître ton passé !

-Parlez d'elle me mets dans un état que je n'ai pas envie de te montrer..

-Je veux tous connaître de toi!Je t'en prie!Si tu veux pas entrer dans les détails dis moi les points importants !

-T'es têtue. Danielle était ma petite amie à l'époque, quand on s'est mis ensemble on avait que 14 ans, on pouvait qualifier ça d'amourette du collège, mais pour moi c'était plus que du sérieux, je l'aimais tellement.. 'fin bref.. C'est tout !Mais maintenant je peux t'assurer que je suis heureux, et qu'elle l'est tout autant !

-C'est déjà un début !Merci de m'en parler.. J'ai une autre requête à te demander.. Plus importante cette fois...

-Je t'écoute..

-Faisons l'amour.. Je veux que tu prennes ma virginité..

-C'est une soudaine requête. Tu veux que je sois ton premier ?

-Oui.. Je me sens prête !

-caresse ses cheveux-Karen.. On peut pas faire ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête !Faut que ce soit au feeling.. Tu comprends?

-D'accord !Alors.. Peux tu me dire ce que tu me ferais si jamais on le faisait !

-Eh bien.. Je commencerais par t'embrasser passionnément avant de te déshabiller sensuellemement, puis je te poserais délicatement sur le lit, je mordrai ta peau remplie de désir tout en te faisant des suçons au passage, j'enlèverai ton soutien-gorge afin de malaxer ta poitrine avant de prendre en bouche l'un de tes boutons de chair rose durci par le plaisir, je te ferai ensuite des baisers partout sur le corps puis le reste, tu verras...

-J'ai hâte de connaître cette suite!Bonne nuit Sebastian !

-Bonne nuit ma douce.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Karen se remis sur le lit en se collant contre son amant...

Du côté de Ciel...

-Alois.. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?chuchote-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit

-Je suis venu te voir.. Tu sais on avait tout le temps l'habitude de dormir ensemble...

-Comme tu dis "on avait"ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Casse-toi!

-Allons.. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?Te rappelles-tu que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi la nuit?

Il s'approcha rapidement puis se mit à califourchon sur moi, tout en plaquant violemment mes poignets contre le lit...Il commença à sentir la peau de mon cou dénudé avant de le lécher sensuellement, un frisson de plaisir me parcouru l'échine... Il commença ensuite à déboutonner ma chemise de nuit, puis parcourant de ses mains froides mon torse, il commença à titiller mes tétons durcis par le froid et le plaisir charnel..Passionnément, il pénétra ma cavité humide (sa bouche hein.. Pas autre chose..) avant que je ne le repousse avec violence !

-Laisse-moi!Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile !

-ricane-T'es compliqué comme gars, avec les autres c'était beaucoup plus facile !

Il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne avant d'essuyer avec son fin doigt le filet de salive qui se trouvait au coin de ma bouche et par la même occasion me vola un furtif baiser.

-T'es pas croyable.

-sourit-Je peux..

-Nan. Va retrouver ta chambre !Ça sert à rien d'insister je n'accepterais pas !

-Bon. D'accord !Bonne nuit mon amour ~A demainnnnnn...

-Pfff..

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce je remis correctement ma chemise puis me remis sous ma douce couette chaude. Alois a beau être un connard vicieux dégoûtant doublé d'un pervers narcissique, je n'arrive pas à le détester mais je n'arrive pas non plus à l'aimer.. J'étais fou amoureux de lui, il m'a brisé le coeur, il a perdu sa chance maintenant c'est trop tard!Sur ces pensées, je m'endormis profondément retrouver le pays des merveilles...

* * *

Voila mes amours!J'ai pris du temps à pondre ce chapitre que je trouve d'ailleurs particulièrement nul et ennuyeux après à vous d'en juger !Bref cela dit je vous souhaite une joyeuse et bonne année 2018 !D'ailleurs je reprends les cours dans 5 heures!(oui car je termine ce chapitre à 02:28 je vais pas assumer... )je souhaite donc bon courage pour tous ceux qui reprennent les cours et le travail !je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent mes fines paupières fermées, j'ouvris les yeux difficilement, à côté de moi se trouvait Sebastian, dormant paisiblement, le souffle lent... Il me tient dans ses bras comme si il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. Doucement, j'enlevai ses bras d'autour de moi avant de l'embrasser sur la joue...

Je me brosse les dents, me lave, mets mon soutien-gorge, ma culotte, mon short noir, mon crop-top de même couleur et mon long gilet gris dont la manche n'arrêtait pas de glisser de mon bras, laissant apparaître la peau de mon épaule dénudé, tout ça dans le plus grand des calmes, tout le monde dort et je n'ai pas envie de les déranger. Je fis ensuite un chignon que presque toutes les filles font un dimanche lambda et sortit de la pièce, laissant un léger baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de mon Sebastian dormant.. Je vais d'abord réveiller Ciel...

Je marchais jusqu'à ce que je vois sa chambre..

-Ah!voilà !chuchotais-je

J'entre doucement dans la pièce silencieuse, apercevant son doux visage, ses mèches rebelles tombant délicatement sur son visage endormi.. Ses douces lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer son souffle chaud.. Il est si pur...

Je ferme la porte et m'approcha délicatement.. Lorsque je fus près du lit, je m'agenouillais et observa son visage silencieusement, cela dura plus de 5 minutes, puis je touchais sa joue chaude... Il bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas, je retire ensuite ma main, mais la sienne vient se poser contre la mienne, comme si la chaleur de ma main le rassurait, l'apaisait...Alors que j'étais en train de le contempler, il murmura quelque chose...

-Mère...

Mère... Alors ma main lui fait penser à celui de sa mère... Elle avait sûrement l'habitude de lui toucher la joue comme ça lorsqu'il était plus jeune...Ciel.. Oh Ciel.. Je suis tellement désolée.. Tellement désolée.. Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas connue, moi et mes parents... Ça me fais tellement mal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi...

-caresse sa joue-Ciel.. Tu te rappelles sûrement pas de moi... Depuis tout ce temps j'ai espéré qu'un fragment de souvenir te reviennes.. Mais bon.. Je vais te le dire maintenant... Je sais pas si tu te rappelles.. quand on était encore que des petits enfants, 4-5 ans... On se côtoiyez dans le jardin de nos parents... Ils s'entendaient tellement bien, à cette époque, j'étais plus grande que toi, même que tu me faisais tout le temps la remarque !Tu m'as bien rattrapé en tout cas. On était tous le temps ensemble, H24 on dormait ensemble, on mangeait ensemble, on jouait ensemble, on nous appelait même les" petits mariés ", Tu faisais tout le temps ta petite bouille d'ange quand t'entendais ça. Tu me protégeais des autres garçons, me réconfortais quand je pleurais, Bref t'étais très protecteur... Trop protecteur... Et tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs... Et.. le jour où ce tragique accident emporta tes parents... e.. e... à.. -pleure silencieusement-J'ai promis... -renifle-Depuis ce jour on ne s'est plus revu.. Alors quand je t'ai vu au collège, je devais absolument m'approcher de toi.. Quel ne fut pas mon malheur lorsque tu ne me reconnu pas... Nous avons ensuite fait connaissance et voilà où nous en sommes... Ciel.. Je suis tellement désolée... Tellement.. Je n'arrive pas à supporter.. Tout ça c'est à cause de moi.. Désolée .. Désolée.. Murmara Karen en pleurant silencieusement

J'essuyais ensuite mes larmes avec ma main libre, puis observa le visage de Ciel, ma main toujours sur sa joue. 2 minutes plus tard, j'enlevai ma main délicatement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.. Il bougea un peu mais rien de plus.. C'est qu'il devait être sacrément fatigué le pauvre..

 _-S'il te plaît Sebastian, ne m'en veut pas pour ce que je vais faire..._

J'approchai mon visage de celui de Ciel et pressa délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient si chaudes , si douces.. Ce baiser était terriblement amer.. Des larmes salées coulèrent sur mes joues légèrement rougis rendant ce baiser encore plus amer qu'il ne l'ait déjà...

Finalement, je le laissai dormir et me dirigea vers la porte..Je pris le poignet et le tourna, lorsque je vis le torse de Sebastian, je faillis crier de surprise.. Puis mon regard rencontra son visage.. Un visage extrêmement terrifiant et menaçant... Pas un seul sourire et la couleur de ses yeux étaient plus sombre que d'habitude.. Je ne dis rien et ferma la porte de la chambre afin de ne pas déranger l'occupant... Il est trop calme, même en étant de dos, je peux sentir son regard me transpercer, comme si il me donnait des coups de couteaux...

Je lui adresse pas la parole et me dirigea vers le balcon pour prendre un bon grand bol d'air frais.. Après avoir lâché quelques larmes rien de mieux qu'un bon coup de vent frais dans la face, De plus, la ville était calme, il n'y avait personne à cet heure-ci, en même temps c'est dimanche matin, les gens préfèrent profiter de leur dernier jour de week-end !Appréciant le moment, je fermai les yeux quelques minutes... je sentis un corps se presser contre le mien... Pas besoin de me retourner.. Je reconnais de suite le corps de Sebastian, en même temps après m'être allongée maintes fois dessus, le contraire m'aurait étonné.. Il défait mon chignon mal fait et prend en main une de mes mèches..

-T'aurais pu mieux te coiffer quand même..

-J'en avais pas spécialement envie..

Un blanc s'installa puis il reprend

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre ?

Je sentis la même aura malfaisante que tout à l'heure...

-J'étais partie le réveiller.

Il me retourna de façon à ce que je fasse face à lui,mais son corps, lui est toujours pressé contre le mien.. Il joua avec ma mèche puis reprit la parole..

-Ah bon?T'es sûre?

-Oui.

-Tu sais Karen.. Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, donc dis-moi la vérité. C'était peut-être ton but premier, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'était plus le cas.

Sa voix était calme et posée mais son poignet, lui, serra mes cheveux violemment.

-T'écoutes aux portes maintenant ?C'est pas bien ça tu sais?

Il déserra sa poigne puis m'observa et toucha mes lèvres avec son doigt

-Tes lèvres sont... Tu l'as embrassé ?

-Quoi?Mais enfin.. Non!

Il souleva ma tête et m'embrassa bizarrement.. Comme si il essayait de constater quelque chose..

-Arrête tes conneries tu l'as embrassé, tu sens clairement son parfum !s'énerva-t-il

-Mais non c'est juste que je suis restée trop longtemps avec lui dans la même pièce !

-Ouais c'est ça et tu faisais quoi ?Tu faisais un monologue je pense puisqu'il est en train de dormir.. Ou t'étais peut-être en train de l'agresser sexuellement pendant qu'il dormait?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Jure moi sur la tombe de tes parents que tu ne l'as pas embrassé ?

-Comment tu peux me demander ça...

-Tu l'as fais alors!

-Non.. non.. pas du tout..

-Jure le...

-...

-J'attends...

-Sebastian, je jure sur la tombe de mes parents que je l'ai pas embrassé...

La couleur de ses yeux reviennent à la normale et un grand sourire que je ne saurais décrire apparu sur son visage encore menaçant il y a quelques secondes...

-Eh bah voilà.. Ça c'est ma chérie.. Je savais très bien que tu ne serais pas capable de me faire ça.. Avec l'une de mes connaissance en plus..N'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr !

Il m'embrassa et parti du balcon.. Il était si étrange.. Si terrifiant.. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça encore.. Il me faisait peur.. Il m'a obligé à jurer sur la tombe de mes parents alors qu'il sait très bien qu'ils étaient tous pour moi... J'avais envie de pleurer mais rien ne coula.. Je restai là pendant un petit moment sur le balcon...

* * *

-Hum... Il est quelle heure?murmura Ciel en se frottant les yeux

-Midi!

-Huh?

-Bonjour Ciel!Me répond-t-il en souriant

-Alois?Tu fous quoi dans ma chambre ?

-Je voulais te voir c'est tout.

-Humm... Ok

Je me levai et commença à me déshabiller.

-Tu te déshabille devant moi?

-enlève son t-shirt-Oui c'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu nu de toute façon et puis si je te demande de partir, ça va être tout un problème..

-ha ha c'est vrai !Ohh.. Mais que vois-je?T'as des abdos en train de se dessiner ?Sexy~... Par rapport à ton petit corps frêle d'avant...

-Je prends sa comme un compliment...

J'enlevai ensuite mon pantalon puis mon caleçon avant de prendre une serviette et de me l'attacher autour de la taille...

-Ta bite à pousser de ouf...

-...

-Ahhh la puberté... T'as un corps d'athlète en vrai... C'est pour ça que les filles...

-Les filles?Je pense pas qu'elles sont intéressées..

-Tu rigoles ?Sont toujours là à rougir quand tu passes, à beuguer dès qu'elles te parles, et à être jaloux de l'autre catin puisque c'est la seule fille à qui tu donnes de l'importance.. Déjà qu'elles la détestaient pour ses formes plus que généreuses alors depuis qu'elle sort avec Sebastian, c'est la fille la plus détestée du lycée...

-Humm.. Elles sont stupides...

-T'es trop beau~...

-Je vais me doucher...

Je pars dans la salle de bain et laissa couler l'eau... Une fois ma douche finie et mes cheveux lavés, je sors du bain, me sécha vite fait, mit ma serviette autour de la taille et sortit de la pièce où je trouvais toujours Alois...

-Ça devrait être interdit par la loi...

-Quoi?

-D'être aussi sexy...

-Ahh...

On toqua à la porte

-Ciel c'est moi.. Karen !Je rentre !

Elle rentra, regarda Alois et referma la porte

-Ciel tu ferais mieux de te sécher les cheveux, les gouttes tombent sur ton torse... Tu vas tomber malade sinon!

Elle prit une serviette et m'ébouriffa les cheveux

-Voilà !C'est mieux comme ça !

-Merci mais.. Le t-shirt que tu portes n'est pas un peu trop court.. Pareil pour le short...

-ricane-C'est normal c'est le but d'un crop top.. Et concernant mon short il est normal !C'est la taille d'un short normal!

-Moui.. On voit ton nombril et ton short montre beaucoup trop de chaire quand même..

-T'es mignon.. Je te laisse maintenant... Et habille toi vite !J'ai pas envie de m'occuper de toi quand tu tomberas malade !

Elle m'embrassa le front et partie de la chambre.

-En revoir Ciel... Alois?

-Hum?

-Je te déteste !

Elle partie ensuite.

-C'était sa façon de te dire au revoir !

-Ça me fait du mal de l'admettre mais ses vêtements la mettent vraiment en valeur.. Elle est mignonne !

-Alois ça va?T'es malade ?

-Fini de t'habiller on y va!

Après avoir rigolé silencieusement, je m'habillais puis sortis de la chambre avec Alois. Ma journée se passa très bien !Même si je trouvais Karen distante et nostalgique quant à Sebastian je le sentais un peu énervé.. Dispute de couple?peut-être...Bref.. La nuit tomba très vite.. Étant une grande marmotte, à 22 heures, je partis me coucher., de toute façon j'ai cours demain.. Bref au bout de 30 minutes, je m'endormis de fatigue …

-Sebastian tu viens on va se coucher.. Dit Karen

-Vas y j'arrive...

-D'accord..

-Tiens !Tu m'embrasses pas ?

-L'embrasse- A tout à l'heure

Sebastian était maintenant tout seul dans le salon.. 2 minutes plus tard il monta les escaliers silencieusement et rentra dans la chambre de Ciel.. Il s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux de façon à ce que le visage de Ciel fasse face au sien...

-Ciel..

Il caressa sa joue et lui fit une griffure jusqu'au sang, Ciel fit une grimace mais ne se réveilla pas.. Sebastian lécha le sang sortit...

-Ciel.. Ma belle petite poupée en porcelaine...Tu sais j'adore Karen... Je ne supporterais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ou que l'on me la vole.. Je l'aime.. Tellement...

Il déboutonna sa chemise, prit la main de Ciel et la posa au niveau de son coeur..

-Regarde ce qu'elle me fait ressentir... Je ressens un amour passionnel pour elle... Mon coeur bat si vite.. Je vais être obligé d'effacer le baiser que Karen t'as donné...

Il s'approcha et embrassa Ciel d'un baiser passionnel.

-C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon même si je suis bisexuel.. C'est agréable. Avec toi en tout cas..

Il embrassa la main de Ciel et la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de reboutonner sa chemise et de partir.. Mais il s'arrêta devant la porte avant de lancer silencieusement:

-Enfin c'est peut-être pour toi que mon coeur s'emballe comme ça... Bonne nuit mon petit chat..

Il partit ensuite retrouver sa bien-aimée qui dormait déjà.

* * *

Voilà!J'espère que ça vous as plu!J'ai rien à dire de plus.. Je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

5 mois sont passés depuis.. Entre Karen et Sebastian, c'était l'amour fou, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, cela faisait déjà 6 mois de relation, c'est pas énorme, mais c'est déjà un bon début !Karen et Alois ne s'entendaient toujours pas!Quant à Sebastian et moi, on s'est bien rapproché, on s'entend très, très, très, bien!Tellement bien que cela me surprend que je m'entende autant avec une personne !(À part Karen bien sûr)Avec Alois ça se passe très bien aussi !On se taquine, on se parle, on est plutôt tactile, on s'embrasse des fois, mais rien de sérieux.. C'est juste pour s'amuser, et on le sait très bien tous les deux...

-C'est bientôt Noëllllllll !s'exclama Karen

Où avais-je la tête !?C'est vrai c'est bientôt Noël. Dans 2 jours exactement... Je déteste cette période.. Ça me rappelle sans cesse la mort de mes parents, mort le jour de cette fête sensée être joyeuse..Je n'ai aucunement envie de le fêter.. De toute façon, avec qui puis-je le fêter ?J'ai pas de famille.. Je vais être seul.. encore une fois... Toute façon, ça me dérange pas plus que ça.. J'ai pas envie de fêter un jour tragique.

-Moi je vais le fêter avec mon Sebastian chéri et mon Ciel adoré !souris Karen

-Quoi?C'est avec moi que Ciel passera Noël !Même qu'on fera pleins de trucs ensemble ~Dit Alois en prenant mon bras

-Mais non Ciel va venir avec nous!N'est-ce pas Ciel?Rétorqua Sebastian

-Non non.. Vous fêterez sans moi.. J'ai envie de rester seul ce jour-là...

-Ohhh... Pourquoi ?dit Sebastian et Karen déçus

-C'est le jour où mes parents sont morts...

-... Oh.. Pardon.. On savait pas !dit tristement Karen

-C'est pas grave, maintenant vous le savez !C'est le principal !

Un blanc s'installa, mais il fut vite coupé par la douce voix de Karen

-Bon!On va pas se baisser le moral quand même !Je propose que l'on fasse une activité !

-Elle a une idée pour son activité la catin ?

-Hum.. Non...

-Humpf.. Je m'en doutais..

-T'as une idée toi peut-être la blondasse ?

-Non.. Et puis c'est toi qu'a proposé.. C'est à toi de trouver l'idée !

-Stop !s'il vous plaît !et si on restait juste à la maison, tous ensemble, au chaud!Ça vous dit?

Ils acquiescèrent. On a d'abord regardé un film, un classique, puis une série, sous la demande de la seule fille présente dans la salle, nous avons ensuite discuté, de tout et de rien.. Franchement, c'est un moment banal que l'on apprécie tous les quatre...Tout à coup, Sebastian me proposa de sortir un peu, juste tous les deux. J'acceptais l'offre puis m'habillais chaudement avant de sortir avec Sebastian.. Maintenant que j'y pense, laisser Karen et Alois ensemble dans une même maison n'était pas forcément (du tout) une bonne idée. Bref.. On était dehors, sous cet horrible froid, en train de marcher côte à côte, la ville était assez bondée, les gens cherchaient sûrement le cadeau parfait pour leurs proches... Aucun de nous deux ne parle, mais Sebastian brisa vite le silence...

-Ça te dit que je t'emmène quelque part.. Enfin là où il y a moins de monde...

-Ça m'étonnerais qu'il n'y est pas beaucoup de monde là où tu veux m'emmener...

-T'inquiète.. Tu veux ou pas?

-Bah.. Oui.. Je veux bien...

Il me prit la main et m'emmena.. Mais pourquoi il tient ma main!?Je suis plus un bébé à ce que je sache !pfff.. C'est pas grave.. Je veux dire.. Pourquoi j'agis comme les meufs dans les shôjos!?Je suis pas une vierge effarouchée tout de même !

-Tu vois!?Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde...

-Tu parles, y'a personne!C'est bizarre un après-midi... Normalement dans les parcs y'a pleins de petits enfants en train de jouer et brailler...

-C'est vrai.. Mais comme c'est assez éloigné, leurs parents préfèrent celui d'à côté, en plus il n'y a pas énormément d'air de jeu, c'est juste un parc avec des bancs, des poubelles et quelques balançoires..

Nous allons ensuite nous asseoir sur l'un des bancs avant que je ne lui adresse la parole.

-Dis, ce parc a-t-il une signification particulière pour toi?

-Oui, énormément.. Quand je suis triste, énervé ou quand mes parents me manque, je viens ici, ça me soulage.. J'avais tout le temps l'habitude de venir jouer avec eux ici, ils n'aiment pas la foule, et ce parc est tout le temps désert, du coup j'avais tout le parc pour moi, je faisais comme si c'était moi le roi, le parc mon royaume et mes parents le peuple.. Ce parc est très important pour moi, c'est comme ma deuxième maison entre guillemets...

-Oh.. Je vois.. Et tes parents où sont-ils ?Encore en voyage d'affaire ?

-Hein.. Oh non.. Ils sont morts.

-QUOI!Mais tu disais à Alois qu'ils étaient en voyage d'affaire !?

-C'est compliqué.. Je pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.. Mais s'il te plait, cela reste entre nous d'accord?

-Promis!

-sourit-

-Hum Sebastian ?

-Oui.?

-Tu pourrais me parler de cette Danielle !

Sa mine s'assombrit un peu et son sourire disparu

-Si tu veux pas m'en parler c'est pas grave !

-Non.. Si je te répond, tu répondras à absolument toutes mes questions sans mentir ?

-Tu penses que ça vaut le coup de me dévoiler pour avoir des informations sur une fille que je connais même pas?

-À toi d'en décider.. T'en connaîtra un peu plus sur ma vie.. Et si je te raconte, tu promets de ne rien dire à Karen !

-Ok balance, après tout, je connais rien sur toi!J'ai envie de te connaitre un peu mieux..

-sourit-Alors, la première fois que je l'ai vu était au collège,c'était un collège pour aristocrate, elle, ne l'était pas mais grâce à une bourse dû à son dur travail, pu y accéder, elle était dans ma classe.. C'était une fille discrète,et une enfant non voulue, sa mère était une prostituée, et elle l'avait eu avec l'un de ses clients, étant trop tard pour avorter, elle la mit au monde mais lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était une enfant non voulue, qu'elle était nuisible, qu'en plus ça lui rajoutait une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir et qu'elle aurait dû l'abandonner après de sa naissance..

-Ouah.. Chaud..

-Hum.. étant donné qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du haut rang, les gens parlait sur elle, la critiquait, l'harcelait juste parce que la fille est une"paysanne bâtarde ne connaissant pas son père et ayant une mère qui ne l'aimait pas" mais moi, j'ai tout de suite eu un coup de foudre.. Je l'ai alors approché, elle était si timide, si douce, si belle et intelligente, je l'aimais tellement...Bizarrement, même Alois l'aimait beaucoup avant qu'il ne se fasse virer et qu'il n'arrive dans ton collège à toi.. On a fini par se connaitre et peu de temps après, on était ensemble.. La timidité qu'elle avait s'envola complètement, elle parlait beaucoup, faisait des blagues, s'habillait provoquement, avait un language assez grossier.. Mais toujours autant studieuse.. Je me suis dit tant mieux !Et en même temps qu'est ce qui a provoqué chez elle un tel changement..Les gens la regardait si mal, aussi mal qu'Alois, mais lui comme il a du sang d'aristocrate, ça passait.. Puis j'ai vu qu'elle était épanouie du coup je me suis pas plus posé de questions, en plus elle était fidèle, très fidèle et ça me plaisait beaucoup, il y avait beau d'autres gars qui la draguait, elle refusait poliment..

-Tu devais sacrément l'aimer..

-Tu n'imagines même pas..., À cet âge là, les autres savaient déjà que c'était une petite amourette d'une semaine même pas, , mais moi, je la voyais déjà comme la femme de ma vie... En plus pendant cette période mes parents, surtout mon père étaient devenus extrêmement froid, insensibles et sadiques, eux qui étaient si aimants,c'étaient des aristocrates purs et durs qui se croyaient au dessus des autres grâce à leur rang, ils voulaient que je sois au dessus des autres, que je dépasse tous le monde,que je sois le meilleur... Je faisais tout mon possible pour avoir des bonnes notes mais c'était pas ça, dans ces cas là, mon père me fouettait pendant que moi, je récitais ma leçon en pleurant, en criant, me tordant de tous les côtés sous le regard méprisant de ma mère assise en face de moi, les jambes croisées buvant son thé , Tout ça parce que j'avais eu une mauvaise note selon eux.. En fait tant que je n'avais pas la meilleure note de la classe et que c'était en dessous de 18, c'était nul... Lorsque j'allais chez Danielle, quand sa mère n'était pas là, elle remarquait toujours les cicatrices et les bleus, malgré le fait que je faisais tout pour les cacher du mieux possible, je lui raconte mon problème, après ça elle me montre toutes ses copies, c'est elle qui a les meilleures notes, elle me dit alors que comme je suis le deuxième meilleur élève, elle fera exprès de faire des fautes pour que moi je sois le premier, je refuse mais elle, insiste car elle n'arriverait pas à supporter que je me fasse frapper une fois de plus!Après cela, elle fit des fautes presque partout même les réponses les plus évidentes, pour être sur que je sois le premier.. Quand je rentrais à la maison, mes parents s'acharnaient sur moi pour savoir mes notes, leur visage s'illuminait puis me félicitèrent ensuite.. Si tout se passait bien de mon côté, celui de Danielle., non, elle fut convoquée plusieurs fois, mais elle s'en fichait, elle continuait à faire des fautes, à m'aider pour que j'ai une meilleure note possible, faisait mes devoirs pendant que j'apprenais, c'était un ange.. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai autant de notions et que j'ai pu intégrer ce lycée.

-Ouah c'était une si bonne personne !

-Oui.. Mais un jour, elle fut convoquée encore une fois et ils lui ont dit que si jamais ça continuait comme ça, elle irait dans une autre école..Elle a alors demandé de changer de classe mais ayant plus de place, ils refusèrent et après cela, elle me dit que puisque c'est comme ça elle changera de collège.. À ce moment là, je me suis dit:Quoi, mais c'est pas possible, si tu vas autre part, tous tes rêves seront gâchés, aucune autre école est aussi bien que celle là, les autres ne sont pas sérieuses du tout !Son rêve était de devenir médecin, elle a toujours admiré ce métier qui est de sauver des gens... Je lui est alors dit de faire comme avant de continuer à être la meilleure elle contesta mais fini tout de même par accepter et ma punition refit surface, ils me frappaient, me criaient dessus, me fouettaient pendant que je récitais mes leçons et après ils venaient me voir pour dire que tous ce qu'ils faisaient était "pour mon bien", mais en fait c'était juste des aristocrates trop fiers qui ne supportait pas que leur enfant ne soit pas premier à tout comme eux...Un jour je décide d'en parler à mon professeur, de tout ce qu'il se passait chez moi mais tout ce qu'il me dit c'est "T'as qu'à mieux travailler, ils font ça pour ton bien tu sais, en plus, je rapporte un petit plus en leur disant la meilleure note de la classe, si ils apprenaient que je leur mentait, ils me tueraient sans exception !"

-Quel connard!

-Je te le fait pas dire... J'étais triste et dépité,. C'était pas la peine que j'essaye avec la directrice, elle m'aurait dit la même chose, ils avaient trop peur de mes parents...2 ans plus tard, on était toujours ensemble On était jeune,on connaissait rien à la vie, mais on se prenait déjà pour des adultes.. Alors un jour, on a couché ensemble et 2 mois plus tard, elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait pas les symptômes d'une femme enceinte, quand à ses règles, elle pensait juste qu'elles étaient en retard car ça lui est déjà arrivé, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'apprit si tard.. avorter lui aurait coûté la vie, elle était si faible, elle avait de l'asthme très avancé.. donc on accepta tous les deux la grossesse, personne ne devait le savoir sinon on était fini.. Elle faisait tout pour la cacher mais on savait très bien qu'un jour, la vérité allait nous rattraper...Un jour, alors que je pleurais encore une fois, ma mère m'annonca qu'ils m'avaient trouvé une fiancée avec qui je me marierai une fois atteint l'âge adulte, quand ils me dirent cela, je me sentais extrêmement mal, puis je réalisais que si jamais ils apprenaient par n'importe quel moyen que j'étais avec Danielle, une fille née hors mariage et "paysanne ", et que part dessus le marché elle portait mon enfant, j'étais fini, ce n'était plus le fouet qui m'attendait, mais la mort... Un autre jour, je surpris mes parents parler sur moi.. Mon père était agacé et disait à ma mère qu'on avait beau me frapper, je comprenais rien et restait toujours nul, que puisque je ne comprenais pas quand on me frappait, qu'il devait y remédier et cela par n'importe quelle façon.. Ma mère fut assez choquée parce qu'il venait de dire et dit ensuite que ce n'était pas une solution, il faudrait peut-être que l'un deux m'aide pour les leçons ou que l'on me prenne un autre prof particulier, mon père, énervé, cria comme quoi que cela servait à rien que l'on dépense un sou pour moi, qu'il avait déjà prit un prof particulier mais que ça n'avait rien changé .. Que de toute façon, avec ou sans son aide, il y arrivera..Et que comme ça, je ferai leur fierté.. J'avais l'impression qu'il me voyait comme un pion, que j'étais juste là pour être le fils modèle, dont tous le monde serait jaloux..

-En effet..

-3 mois plus tard, son ventre était vraiment rond.. Elle avait beau le cacher avec des pulls amples, des corsets, comme le début de grossesse mais on pouvait clairement voir son ventre arrondi... Heureusement elle avait quitté ce collège d'hypocrite pour un lycée très professionnel avec un personnel comprenant sa situation et faisant tout pour l'aider, quant à moi j'étais dans un autre lycée non loin de la sienne, grâce à Danielle, mes notes ont grimpés en flèche !Au début c'était pas facile mais j'y étais enfin arrivé !Comme je rentrais en voiture par le biais de mon chauffeur, j'allais toujours la chercher devant son lycée sous le regard des autres.. Mon chauffeur, étant un grand homme au coeur pur, me voyant toujours avec elle et sachant qu'elle portait mon bébé la ramenait chez elle et ne disait absolument rien à mes parents.. Je l'en remercierai toujours... Puis un jour.. Un jour...

-Sebastian ?!

Oh mon dieu, il est carrément en train de pleurer là,comment on fait pour réconforter un garçon !?Je sais pas..Quand j'étais triste, Alois me prenait dans ses bras et ça me réconfortais.. Bon..

-Le prend dans ses bras-Ça va.. Arrête toi là, tu m'en a déjà dit pas mal... Je te remercie énormément de t'être confié à moi Sebastian.. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est absolument horrible, Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est terminé mais ce n'est pas une fin heureuse.. Je suis extrêmement flatté d'être le premier à qui tu te confies.. J'espère vraiment que Danielle est heureuse là où elle l'est.. tu es vraiment une personne forte.. Calme toi maintenant..

Un rictus malsain apparu sur le visage de Sebastian puis Ciel voulu le lâcher mais ce dernier ressera sa poigne..

-Sebastian...

-Cela me surprend venant de toi mais s'il te plait, ta chaleur me réconforte énormément, autant que celle de Karen ..Donc je t'en prie, restons comme ça encore un petit moment..

-D'a.. D'accord !

-Ne laisse pas tes bras le long de ton corps.. Reprend moi dans tes bras, comme ça je serais vraiment entouré de ta chaleur...

Nous restons dans cette position quelques instants, puis, délicatement il enleva mon écharpe avant de parcourir de son doigt froid la peau de mon cou..

-Ta peau est si blanche...

Je ne dis rien car je suis vraiment curieux de ce qu'il va faire... Il s'approcha de mon cou et le mordit violemment, tellement violemment que du sang en jaillit.. Ça faisait mal, terriblement mal.. Je criais son nom dans un gémissement de douleur, mais il ne m'écouta pas.. On dirait qu'il était dans son monde.. Mon sang coulait au coin de sa bouche, puis il s'approcha de mon visage, nos nez se touchait tellement il était proche, et ses yeux.. Ses yeux d'un rouge vif passionnel me pénétrait complètement.. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme un livre ouvert.. Soudainement, ses lèvres se posa contre les miennes d'une certaine violence, le goût du sang me dérangeait très fortement.. Je le repoussai mais lui n'avait clairement pas envie de me lâcher.. Je me débattai avec mes mains mais ses doigts viennent se mélanger aux miens me neutralisant complètement.. Il savait très bien que je pouvais continué à me défendre, mais il savait aussi très bien qu'en me prenant dans le bon sens du poil, je me calmerai.. Il m'embrassait si intensément, nos langues se mélangeant si sensuellement.. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je me sentais si ignoble.. Comment je pouvais faire ça à Karen... La douleur que je ressentais dans mon cou plus son intense baiser me procurait un plaisir inestimable.. Je me sentais si bien que je répondis à son magnifique baiser.. Non.. Je peux pas faire ça.. Karen.. Pardonne moi... Après cela, il me laissa enfin respirer.. Ses yeux reviennent à la normale puis un sourire apparu sur son visage...

-Je vais te désinfecter ça quand on rentrera d'accord?me dit il joyeusement

-Sebastian.. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?T'es avec Karen pourtant..

-Mais je l'aime.. Bien plus que toi... C'est juste que des fois.. Quand une personne m'attire trop, j'arrive pas à me contrôler.. Ça m'arrive parfois...

-Donc toi, quand quelqu'un t'attires, tu les mords jusqu'au sang avant de les embrasser avec le goût de leur sang dans la bouche par surprise et sans leur consentement.. T'es drôlement bizarre..

-Je fais pas tout le temps ça.. C'est juste que c'est la première chose que je fais quand je suis dans cette état là...

-T'es.. Vraiment, mais alors là vraiment louche.. J'ai peur pour ma Karen..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'attire tous les jours, mais, l'as-tu vu une seule fois avec des cicatrices ou m'ai vu le faire avec elle.. Je l'aime vraiment.. Je mens pas cette fois.. Je l'aime énormément.. Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, là dessus tu peux compter sur moi...

-Hum... Je te crois...

-Bon les questions que je devais te poser, je le ferai un autre jour, car il commence vraiment à cailler d'accord!

-Ok!

Après cela, je restais muet, mais mon coeur lui était bruyant.. C'est pas bon.. Pas bon du tout.. Il commence a m'attirer.. Beaucoup trop.. Je ne peux pas.. Rien que pour Karen, je me dois de me contenir !Sebastian et moi rentrons à la maison.. C'était calme, je pense que durant tout ce temps, Karen et Alois ne se sont pas adressés la parole... Le reste de ma journée continua normalement, Sebastian me désinfecta le cou comme promis, puis nous retournions à nos occupations... La nuit arriva très vite, j'allais alors me coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tous le monde,. Une fois dans mon lit, Alois arriva et me demanda si il pouvait dormir avec moi., étant de bonne humeur, j'accepte l'offre, lui même fut très étonné mais ne tarda pas à se jeter dans mon lit avant de me serrer très fort dans ses bras sans oublier le petit bisou du soir que je lui retournai, tout ça c'était de l'amusement comme je vous le disais, il le sait et moi aussi.. Aucune autre relation sérieuse ne sera possible entre nous, et il semble l'avoir compris pour mon plus grand bonheur.. Après quelques baisers, nous nous endormons, l'un contre l'autre.. Espérant que demain soit une bonne journée...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous ait plu et que vous aimez beaucoup lire, car je le trouve assez long par rapport aux autres.. , désolée pour les fautes aussi si y'en a, je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le 24 décembre pointa le bout de son nez, il est 10 heures.. Sebastian et Karen prenèrent le petit-déjeuner avant de partir rester un peu tous les deux.. Alois, lui voulu rester un peu avec moi avant de s'en aller fêter Noël avec sa famille (1).. On avait pas envie de sortir du lit du coup Alois et moi y restèrent, on était sous la couette et Alois me prenait dans ses bras.. Je sentais son souffle chaud et ses mèches blondes sur mon cou.

-Dis Ciel... Marmonna-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux..

-Quoi?

-T'en penses quoi de moi?Sérieusement..

-Comment ça ?

-Bah.. Tu me trouves comment.. Pas physiquement.. 'Fin je pense que t'as compris...

-Bah je te trouve sympa, drôle et joyeux, parfois t'es mauvaise langue et extrêmement franc mais quand il faut réconforter quelqu'un, t'es toujours là à dire les paroles qu'il faut.. Tu t'assumes et t'as pas froid aux yeux.. Tu t'en fiches des règles aristocrates, t'es comme t'es et c'est ça qui m'avait beaucoup plus chez toi...Et t'es très charmant aussi...

-Hum.. C'est gentil tous ça !Et Sebastian et la catin.. T'en penses quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses ses questions ?

-Je veux connaître ton avis.. Alors?

-Bah.. Je les trouve mignon ensemble..

-Tu trouves pas que Sebastian est trop à fond sur la catin..

-Bah.. C'est bien non?

-Je trouve cela vraiment excessif.. On peut aimer une personne mais lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il se voit carrément faire toute sa vie entière avec elle et fonder une famille.. Je sais tu vas dire.. "Bah.. C'est bien nan?"Oui c'est bien mais.. C'est flippant je trouve.. Et puis.. Danielle.. Il était exactement pareil avec elle.. Il l'aimait tellement... C'était une fille très bien tu sais.. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue...

-Te baisse pas le moral.. Elle va bien..

-Je l'espère.. Vraiment...Tu sais Ciel, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup dit-il tristement en resserant ses bras autour de moi..

-soupir-Moi aussi je t'aime amicalement..

-S'il te plaît, arrête de dire ça, ça me brise le coeur.. J'ai compris de toute façon.. Embrasse moi..

Je me retournai et l'embrassai furtivement..

-C'est quoi ça !?J'ai même pas senti tes lèvres !Allez, fais mieux que ça !

Je l'embrasse alors plus passionnément..

-Voilà!T'es content ?Bon j'y vais, je suis dans le salon si tu me cherches

Je me lève et part ensuite vers ma destination laissant Alois, encore allongé sur le lit sans me rendre compte que ce dernier était en train de pleurer...

-.. J'ai raté une personne en or.. Je suis trop con... Putain.. Je t'aime..Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu contenir ce truc de merde...Je suis tellement nul et faible.. Je sers à rien.. À par blesser les gens... Je perds toutes les personnes que j'aime à cause de mes actions... Je t'aime tellement... Tellement que j'ai envie d'en mourir...

2 minutes plus tard, il essuya ses larmes et sortit de la chambre

-Ciel j'y vais.. Je reviendrai sûrement ce soir quand mes parents me l'autoriserons, de toute façon il y aura beaucoup de monde chez moi... Allez, bye!

Il m'embrassa délicatement sur le front et s'en alla, le sourire au visage me faisant bye de la main..

-Il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure...Il y a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas.. Je pourrais toujours lui demander tout à l'heure.. En espérant qu'il vienne...

Peu de temps après son départ je checkais les réseaux sociaux un peu pour voir ce qui se passe dans la vie des gens, c'est pas ce qui manque de toute façon, pas que je m'intéresse à leur vie, je veux juste faire passer le temps.. 30 minutes après je pose mon téléphone sur la table basse et regarde la télé.. Que des films de Noël, je déteste ça (2).. Je laisse alors une chaîne au hasard sans prêter attention au programme qui passait...

J'ai vraiment rien à faire donc autant te parler un peu de moi.. Des choses que je n'ai jamais dîtes à personne.. Donc.. Plus jeune, mon père était.. Hum.. Un vrai vagabond...C'était un rebelle... Un jour il rencontra une jeune femme,je tiens à préciser que ce n'était pas ma mère.. Bref.. Il rencontra une jeune femme pas très nette et fit des choses pas très catholiques avec elle.. C'est gênant de parler de son père comme ça..Entre temps, il rencontra ma mère, 'fin on lui présenta ma mère et peu de temps après ils se marièrent et m'eurent... On entendit plus parler de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'un jour où elle apparue accompagnée de sa fille, elle était timide et accrochait de ses petites mains la robe de sa mère...On avait le même âge ,mais elle semblait être plus âgée que moi de quelques mois.. Bref.. Le temps que sa mère et mon père parlaient, nous, on jouait ensemble dans le jardin ,au début elle était timide puis plus on parlait et plus sa timidité s'envola.. Elle était si mignonne et si gracieuse pour son âge.. Bref.. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de crier et de dire"C'est ta fille !".. Mais malgré tout ça je pense que cela s'est très mal terminé car après avoir crié une énième fois, cette femme claqua violemment la porte et prit brusquement le bras de sa fille avant de s'en aller.. Après cela, je n'entendis plus jamais parler d'elle ni de sa mère... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savoir son nom..

Peu de temps après ,il m'apprend que cette fille était bel et bien sa fille et donc ma demi-soeur.. Il l'avait renié... Pour garder son statut et ne pas avoir de problèmes.. C'est clairement égoïste et dégueulasse de faire ça... Tout ce que je me rappelle d'elle était sa peau d'un blanc immaculé ,son teint en porcelaine.. Ses magnifiques yeux verts innocents, ses longs, soyeux et lisses cheveux bruns et sa magnifique petite robe blanche qui lui sied à merveille.. Tu te rappelles du collier dont j'avais parlé brièvement, c'est mon père qui me l'avait donné plus précisément.. Ce collier est en fait un pendentif représentant ma demi-soeur, elle avait 3-4 ans sur cette photo.. Il m'avait dit qu'elle possédait le même mais avec une photo de moi ayant 3-4 ans aussi... Comme quoi, mon père pensait un peu à elle... Je suis sûr que l'on ce serait très bien entendus si l'on s'était connus..

-soupir-Je vais faire une petite sieste... Ciel s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma doucement les yeux

* * *

-PERE!MÈRE !POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS NE VOUS RÉVEILLEZ PAS!RÉPONDEZ !pourquoi est-ce que tout ce sang coule.. -pleure-

-Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer et de crier ainsi, ce n'est pas ça qui les ramènera à la vie ... Ils sont morts Ciel..

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une petite robe rouge sang, ses cheveux gris coiffés en couette et du même âge que Ciel à cette époque, ce tenait là, droite sans émotion,aucunement choquée devant cette scène affreuse qu'aucun enfant ne devrait voir...

-Morts!?MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTES !Mes parents ne peuvent pas mourir !C'est impossible !

-Ils ne respirent plus et ne bougent pas un seul membre, tu les appelles,ils ne répondent pas.. C'est tout sauf être en vie.. Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, on va procéder à leur enterrement puis tu ne les reverras plus jamais...

-Hein?C'est vrai ce que tu dis?

-Malheureusement oui...

-pleure-Je verrai plus maman et papa...

-Le prend dans ses bras -Désolée, je te promets que je vengerai la mort de tes parents, quoiqu'il en coûte..

* * *

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut.

-Bordel!C'était quoi ça ?Cette fille.. Cette fille.. Putain.. Je m'en rappelle plus.. C'est quoi son nom ?On jouait tous le temps ensemble dans le jardin de nos parents respectifs...Elle s'appelle.. Lin.. Non.. Lili.. Jade.. Non... Je m'en souviens plus...Comment ai-je pu l'oublier !

Le soir tomba très vite,il était 20H mais dehors on dirait qu'il était 22 heures ... Bref.. la ville était noir de monde.. Quelqu'un toque, je me lève et alla ouvrir, c'était Karen..

-Salut Ciel..

-Salut, il est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il est à la maison.

-Je vois..

-j'ai un truc à te dire..

Elle rentra à l'intérieur, Intrigué je fermais la porte et allai la rejoindre dans le salon..

-Bon, je vais pas traîner..Ciel tu sais, tu as toujours été la personne la plus chère au monde pour moi. tu es mon plus cher et tendre ami depuis notre tendre enfance.. Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans la vie.. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais...Je suis actuellement avec Sebastian et je l'aime tellement Mais.. -prends sa respiration-Ciel.. Je.. Je.. Désolée.. Je t'aime.. Je t'aime trop, je t'aime passionnément.. Je t'adore, je pense chaque jour à toi... Je pense que c'était le moment de te le dire .. Je vous aimes autant tous les deux, mais mon choix se pousse plus vers toi.. Pour mon plus grand malheur...

Karen était rouge et aux bord des larmes... Quant à Ciel, il était. .J'ai pas de mots pour décrire sa surprise .Il était debout et stoïque, en même temps, imagine ton/ta meilleur(e) pote que tu connais depuis les bacs à sables te fait ta déclaration, je pense t'es pas bien ,surtout si c'est pas réciproque, bref je m'égare.. Le temps que Ciel déchiffre toutes les informations, Karen, elle le regardait, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, Ciel était gay et il la voyait comme sa petite soeur..

-Hein?

-T'as très bien entendu, je t'aime et pas amicalement !Je sais tu aimes les hommes et tu me vois comme ta petite soeur ,je voulais juste te le dire là et maintenant ,cela me semblait important de t'en parler, surtout que.. Je n'aurais pas pu t'en parler un autre jour...

-...

Elle sourit tristement et quelques larmes apparurent sur ses joues..

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.. Je vais partir maintenant.. Au revoir Ciel..

Elle l'embrassa puis partit..

-C'est quoi ce bordel?Putain non.. J'ai mal là... Très mal.. Je lui ai fait du mal.. Elle a pleuré à cause de moi... Mais.. Je ne ressens aucun sentiments pour elle.. Je suis un connard.. Si seulement j'étais pas homosexuel, peut-être aurais-je ressenti un quelconque degré de sentiments envers elle... Je m'en veux terriblement... Désolé Karen. Je suis vraiment nul..

1 heure après, Alors que Ciel était toujours en train de déprimer à mort, il reçu un sms d'Alois lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, il ne répondit même pas, trop déprimé pour faire quoique ce soit.

30 minutes après, il reçu cette fois-ci un message de Karen ,il s'empressa de le lire(le texte écrit en gras sont les messages envoyés)

- **Oublie absolument tout ce que je t'ai raconté.. C'est n'importe quoi !Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai raconté de telles bêtises!Je suis juste complètement conne !Le seul que j'aime c'est Sebastian ... Essaye pas de m'appeler je répondrai pas..**

 **-Karen ça va ?**

 **-Oui!Et très bien !**

 **-Tu sais je suis pas fâché contre toi hein...**

 **-Je t'ai dit quoi?Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas!C'est pas clair !J'aime Sebastian !On vient même de coucher ensemble pour fêter Noël, ne trouves-tu pas cela génial ?Il est si bon au lit, J'ai crié comme une folle... C'est un truc de dingue.. C'était juste un plaisir de goûter et de ressentir sur chaque parcelle de mon corps son liquide blanc.. C'est plutôt salé d'ailleurs... Et puis si t'aurais vu son sexe!Je me demande si le tien est aussi gigantesque et gros !**

 **-Karen.. Tu vas clairement pas bien..**

 **-Tu me crois pas qu'on est couché ensemble ?Tu veux que je t'envoie une vidéo et une photo ?📷📽**

 **-Soit t'as complètement pété un plomb soit c'est pas la vraie Karen qui parle.. Je miserais plutôt sur la deuxième option.. Je vais te poser des questions..**

 **-Vas y je suis tout à toi mon coeur!😁**

 **-Quel est ma couleur préférée et Qu'est-ce que j'aime principalement manger?**

 **-T'as pas couleur préférée et t'aimes manger tout ce qui est sucré 🍦🍨🍮🍰, le curry🍛, les pâtes 🍝, la viande 🍖🍗, fast-food🍟🍔, pizza et hot dog 🍕 , le chocolat 🍫, les bonbons🍬🍭, les biscuits🍪🍪 et les sushissssssss!🍣🍱🍤**

 **-Mes origines ?**

 **-Anglais principalement 🇬🇧, un peu italien 🇮🇹, un peu japonais 🇯🇵**

 **-Où nous sommes nous rencontrés ?**

 **-Au collège 🏤**

 **-Quel animal avais-je quand j'étais plus jeune ?**

 **-Un chien🐶**

 **-Comment tu sais ça ?Je ne te l'ai jamais dit..**

 **-J'ai deviné voilà tout.. Tu m'avais dit que t'aimais les chiens..**

 **-Je t'ai surtout dit que je détestais les animaux.. T'es louche.. Je veux te voir!**

 **-Non!Viens pas chez moi!**

 **-pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu me verrais nue dans le lit avec Sebastian..**

 **-C'est quoi le rapport ?**

 **-Ecoute, viens pas aujourd'hui.. Demain.. D'accord.. Demain.. Je te ferais même une surprise qui te plairas à coup sûr !**

 **-Ok, demain quelle heure ?**

 **-Hum.. 22H**

 **-C'est tard mais Ok..**

 **-La porte ne sera pas fermée à clé, entre directement dès que tu arriveras !**

 **-Ok à demain..**

 **-À demain., je t'aime ❤**

Me sentant plus apaisé , j'éteignis mon téléphone et alla me coucher, pressé d'être demain afin de voir ma petite Karen dans de meilleures conditions ...

* * *

(1)Me concernant je fête Noël le soir du 24 décembre et non le 25 décembre, cela peut sembler bizarre mais j'y ai été habitué depuis toute petite donc voilà, c'est pour cela que j'ai dit qu'Alois allait le fêter le 24 et non le 25!

(2)Me concernant une deuxième fois.. Je déteste les films de Noël, c'est H24 les mêmes chaque année, et puis c'est nul et ennuyant.. Ça parle toujours d'amour entre un gars et une meuf après t'auras un personnage qui veut les séparer parce qu'il/elle est amoureux(euse) du gars ou de la meuf.. Bref.. C'est nul à chier...

Sinon j'espère que cela vous as plu, désolée pour les fautes, on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre, je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

-s'étire et bâille- Oh bordel...

Ciel venait juste de se réveiller, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ces cernes le rendait si adorable.. Il se leva, fit sa toilette et alla dans le salon prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en regardant fixement son téléphone.. Rien de spécial ne se passait..Dehors, la neige n'arrêtait pas de tomber, ce temps le rendait assez mélancolique, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu triste, puis tout à coup , quelqu'un toqua à la porte,il alla ouvrir et trouva Alois..

-Ah Alois ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ça va merci.. Rentre..

Alois se dirigea donc vers le salon, il s'assit et pendant ce temps, Ciel fit du thé (C'est une cuisine ouverte, donc elle donne sur le salon)...

-T'avais un truc à me dire Alois?-dit calmement Ciel en préparant du thé

-Non.. Je voulais juste te voir...

-D'accord ,sinon t'as passé une bonne fête hier ?

-Oui c'était bien merci!

Après cela plus rien, ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'Alois réagit, il se lève, alla dans la cuisine, se mit derrière Ciel et le prit dans ses bras.. Il ne parlait pas, il le tenait juste dans ses bras, sentait ses cheveux et embrassait son cou.. Ciel ne disait rien.. C'était même plutôt agréable de sentir une chaleur humaine, surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas trop bien aujourd'hui...

-Tu sens bon. .Murmura Alois

-Je me suis lavé y'a pas longtemps... Parfum chocolat !

-Comme de par hasard j'adore le chocolat... J'ai envie de te manger maintenant !plaisanta-t-il en mordant gentiment le cou du bleuté !

-Aieuh!Attends deux secondes il y a les cookies au chocolats qui arrivent si tu as faim!

-Certes.. Mais je pense que t'es beaucoup plus appétissant que ces cookies...

 **! ATTENTION LEMON !**

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de plantés ses yeux bleus azurs pleins de désir dans ceux de Ciel puis l'embrassa mais cette fois-ci plus passionnément ,il introduit sa langue dans sa cavité humide avant de faire une danse endiablée avec sa jumelle qui répondait tout aussi passionnément, toujours en s'embrassant, il souleva ensuite Ciel et le déposa sur le plan de travail avant de glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt blanc.. les mains froides de ce dernier provoqua un frisson chez Ciel.. Il enleva ensuite son t-shirt avant d'enlever le sien, il s'attaqua ensuite aux tétons durs du bleuté qui gémissait au contact de la langue et des petits mordillement qu'Alois lui faisait "subir"... Il descendit encore plus bas et embrassa plusieurs fois le bas ventre de Ciel..

-Alois.. gémissa-t-il C'est pas une bonne idée.. Arrête..

-S'il te plaît.. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'arrive plus à me contrôler.. Ton corps m'attire comme un aimant, ta peau, ta douceur, ta voix gémissant, ton regard embrumé par le plaisir, tout ça me manque terriblement.. Je t'aime.. Je t'adore... J'ai juste plus envie de te quitter, mais je sais que c'est pas réciproque ,ça l'était mais plus maintenant.. J'ai merdé et désormais j'assume les conséquences mais je t'en prie.. Laisse moi te faire l'amour une dernière fois, laisse moi te sentir et te voir prendre ton pied dans la luxure.. Une.. Toute dernière fois..

-...

Ciel, un peu dans les vapes ne répondit pas, il le fixait juste d'une manière terriblement sexy sûrement dû à l'énorme excitation qu'il ressentait..Soudainement Ciel l'embrassa comme pour prouver son approbation, ce qui étonna énormément Alois, mais ce dernier fut tellement heureux que quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses joues légèrement rougies...

Le blond enleva le pantalon du bleuté et caressa son membre dur à travers son caleçon.. Ce geste provoquait un terrible plaisir à Ciel... Il gémissait de plus en plus belle..

-Alois... Nh.. Ah.. Je. .vais...Je.. viens...

Il lâcha son jus d'amour avant de s'effondrer en haletant bruyamment, on pouvait voir le caleçon se teinter de ce liquide blanc ,Alois enleve ensuite le caleçon de Ciel puis touche de sa main cette consistance gluante avant de la diriger vers sa bouche et de lécher ses doigts fins sensuellement..Puis il lécha gracieusement toute la semence qui se trouvait sur le bas ventre de son amant...

-Ça m'avait tellement manqué.. Ton sexe est devenu si gros par rapport à avant.. Je m'étais attaché à cette petite bite.. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir...

Il enleva le peu de vêtements qui restait sur lui et se tient droit, le sexe fièrement gonflé et dressé...

-Dis Ciel, je t'ai fait plaisir!À ton tour maintenant !

Ce dernier encore un peu dans les vapes, se leva, se mit à genoux et commença à faire des va-et-viens avec sa main, on pouvait entendre les grognements de plaisir du destinataire puis Ciel mit son bâton de plaisir dans sa bouche...

-Ahh... Ciel.. Ta bouche est si.. Hn.. Douce.. Ah...Tu t'es amélioré par rapport à.. Hn.. Avant... Ah..

Au bout de 6 minutes, Alois lâcha la sauce(désolée j'avais trop envie de le dire😋) que Ciel avala entièrement...

-AHHHH... S'exprima le blond

Ciel mit ensuite ses coudes sur le plan de travail et écarta ses fesses rouge d'embarras.

-Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui mais j'apprécie énormément..

-Rentre directement ,pas de préliminaires mais vas y doucement ça fait plus d'un an que je l'ai pas fait..

-T'inquiète mon chou.. J'y vais.. Dou.. ce.. Ment.. Finissa-t-il en s'enfonçant

-Aieeee!

-Désolé ça va ?Toi aussi!T'es trop impatient !Tu veux pas de préliminaires !Tu devais te douter que je sois excité de le refaire avec toi depuis tout ce temps!Ma bite est trop imposante maintenant !

-Ferme-la et continue !

-incorrigible...

Il s'enfonça alors plus profondément jusqu'à ce que l'on ne voit plus son sexe.. Ça faisait tellement mal que quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues..

-Bouge.. Murmura-t-il presque en sanglotant

Il s'exécuta.. Qu'est ce que ça fait mal au début...Mais après quelques coups de reins, le plaisir est à son comble.. Leurs gémissements résonnait dans tout le manoir, c'est juste un moment de pur bonheur, quelques minutes après, ils changèrent de position afin que ce soit plus ou moins profond... Ils baisèrent pendant plus de 2 heures, leurs jus d'amour giclaient de partout. C'est juste magnifique, puis, sûrement de fatigue, ils s'écroulèrent sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine..

 **! FIN LEMON !**

-Alois...

-... Oui..

-Ça faisait longtemps que l'on avait pas couché ensemble... Et j'avais oublié ô combien c'était magnifique de le faire avec toi...

-sourit-Ca me fait plaisir...

-Alois...

-Oui...

-Je t'aimais vraiment... Je t'adorais, je pensais H24 à toi... Je me caressais en pensant à toi quand t'étais pas là.. Je t'aimais tellement.. -pleure et le regarde dans les yeux-Mais je sais pas pourquoi ,je ressens absolument plus rien maintenant ,comme si tu n'as jamais fait parti de ma vie.. Je n'arrive plus à t'aimer.. Et même si j'y arrivais ,en ai-je vraiment envie?Ce qu'on vient de faire n'était-ce pas une erreur ?Ne va-t-on pas le regretter?Ça n'as fait que rendurcir tes sentiments envers moi ,quant à moi.. J'en sais rien...Absolument rien...

-Ciel..Je... Arrête de pleurer s'teuplait.. J'aime pas te voir comme ça... Je sais pas quoi dire là...

-essuie ses larmes-Alors ne dis rien...Tu veux bien nettoyer la cuisine avec moi?

-C'est la moindre des choses.

Ils commencèrent alors à nettoyer la dite cuisine, toujours à poil... 30 minutes plus tard, cette fois-ci habillés, Alois prit ses affaires et se dirigea sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Ciel l'interpella..

-Euh.. Alois?

-Hum?

-On a peut-être couché ensemble mais je t'en prie, ne te fais pas de fausses idées, je ne t'aime pas, et jamais je ne t'aimerai !J'aimerais pas que tu te fasses des idées bizarres !J'ai pas envie de te blesser alors autant être clair avec toi..

-Toujours aussi franc.. Tu me fais déjà mal en disant cela, mais t'inquiète, j'ai compris !Plus jamais on sera ensemble ,je trouverai bien quelqu'un de meilleur que toi!Et puis, je te l'ai dit...ce qu'on a fait c'était l'ultime au revoir... Rien de plus ,rien de moins!

-Donc.. Rien de sérieux ?

-Rien de sérieux.. En plus,ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas baisé, du coup j'étais excité, en plus le faire avec toi.. C'était le jackpot !

-T'es vraiment.. Un connard tu sais ça !?

-Oh que oui, on me le dit 10 000 fois par jour...

-Bon vas-y.. Bye..

-Bye.. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix.. Y'a pas meilleur que moi!

-Ouais c'est ça !Casse-toi!

-rigole-

Ciel claqua la porte et retourna s'asseoir..

-sourit-il est vraiment pas possible...

Désormais ,il était 21H30,Ciel se préparait pour aller rendre visite à sa chère petite Karen... Une fois cela fait, Ciel prit route dans les rues sombres de Londres, une fois arrivé, Ciel entra directement comme prévu, il ne la trouve pas dans le salon ,intrigué, il cria plusieurs fois son nom, aucune réponse, il regarda dans toute les pièces, personne, il décide alors d'aller dans la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas vérifié, sa chambre.. Il monta les escaliers, se planta sur le seuil de la porte et toqua ,toujours aucune réponse...Malgré que l'idée lui déplaise, il rentra directement dans la chambre de la jeune fille...

...

...

... ...

-Karen...ha.. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha AH AH HA HAHAHA AHAHA HAHA HAHAH HAHAH!

AHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAah... Ah... Ah... A... H... A... Karen...

 **-** **C'est une blague j'espère !?**

Karen, allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang dû aux trois couteaux enfoncés dans sa poitrine... Elle était morte, inerte.. Ne respirait plus...Ciel se mit à genoux et s'approcha à quatres pattes du corps sans vie de la jeune fille... Il caressa ses cheveux tout en la regardant de haut en bas...

-Karen.. C'est très drôle, finie la blague maintenant !Lève-toi... POURQUOI TU ME RÉPONDS PAS ?RÉVEILLE-TOI JE T'AI DIT!LÈVE -TOI ET MONTRE MOI TON SOURIRE !NON.. ME FAIT PAS ÇA !JE T'EN PRIE T'ES LA SEULE PERSONNE QUE J'AI... LÈVE -TOI!

Aucune réponse, ce n'était même plus des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.. La tristesse est à son comble... Ciel ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Karen, sa Karen était bel et bien décédée...

-Qui t'as fait ça ?quelqu'un t'as assassiné ?Tu t'es suicidée?Dans les deux cas je ne comprends pas,!Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?Hier, j'étais encore en train de te parler... On s'était quitté sur de mauvais termes !Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas.. Tout cela.. C'est de ma faute... Si j'étais resté avec toi, si je t'avais retenu lorsque tu es partie en pleurant, rien de tout ça ne se serait arrivé.. C'est ma faute si tu n'es plus de ce monde... Je me détestes, je mérite de crever.. Comment vais-je faire sans toi... Karen... Pourquoi est-ce que la vie s'abat ainsi sur moi.. Suis-je maudit?Peut-être que je ne mérite pas d'être heureux.. Tous ce que je touche se brise.. Je suis clairement maudit...Je perds tout ce qui m'est cher...

La forte odeur du sang provoqua chez Ciel un terrible vomissement...

-Faut que je prévienne la police.. Mon téléphone..

Mais Ciel se rappelle qu'il l'avait laissé chez lui il descendit les escaliers en titubant tout en voyant absolument flou... Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba sur Sebastian..

-Bah Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi t'es tâché de sang?.. Et.. Pourquoi tu marches comme ça ?

-Karen.. Karen...

-Quoi.. Karen.?

-Va.. l..

Il tomba dans les bras de Sebastian

-Ciel.. Et oh... Ciel?Il est tombé dans les pommes !

Il le posa délicatement et monta voir Karen.. 2 secondes plus tard un cri effroyable se fit entendre...

* * *

Alors vous pensiez que les choses tourneraient ainsi ?Je ne pense pas, en tout cas désolée de l'énorme retard !Car avec les cours, les examens et tout et tout, c'est compliqué !Sinon j'espère que ça vous as plu, même si je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez aimé sauf si vous êtes des psychopathes!Bref désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et j'espère vous retrouvez très prochainement.. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARAAAAAAAA


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Ciel se réveilla soudainement et brusquement

-KAREN!OÙ EST-ELLE?JE L'AI VU.. JE l'ai vu...

-Calme-toi...

Dans la pièce se trouvait Alois et Ciel allongé sur le canapé...

-Me CALMER!Comment oses-tu me dire cela !?Karen..je l'ai vu.. Elle était... Était... Faut que j'aille la voir!

Il se leva brusquement et sentit rapidement tous ses membres le lâcher...

-Restes allongé..

-Elle va bien hein?Ce que j'ai vu hier.. C'était une mauvaise blague... N'est-ce pas ?Dis moi Alois?C'est juste un coup monté ?Ça peut juste pas être possible...Ma Karen va bien hein ?Elle est pas.. Pas.. M.. Or.. Te.

-soupir-Tu peux marcher ?Je vais t'emmener quelque part..

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-Je suis sérieux pour une fois.. Viens.

Ciel le scruta plusieurs secondes avant d'accepter sa requête, il s'habilla chaudement puis sortit de la maison avec Alois, ils montèrent ensuite dans une voiture de luxe très classe..

-Tu conduis maintenant !?s'exclama Ciel

-Bah oui.. Je pensais que tu le savais. Mes parents m'ont offert cette voiture pour mon anniv'... Bon allez monte!

Ciel s'exécuta puis Alois conduisit alors ce dernier à une destination qui lui est encore inconnue.

-L'hôpital...

-Allez viens...

Ils y pénetrèrent, Alois parla avec la femme à l'accueil puis fit signe au bleuté de le suivre,accompagnés par une jeune femme, ils allèrent jusqu'au fond de l'immense hôpital puis entrèrent dans une salle où il faisait froid, la jeune dame sortit ensuite un corps et ôta le drap qui le couvrait..

-Approchez s'exclama-t-elle

-Mais.. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!Elle ressemble étrangement à Karen !On dirait sa jumelle.. Elle a le même grain de beauté sur son bras...

-Ciel.. Je t'en prie.. Voit les choses en face...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire!

-C'est elle!Karen.

-... Oh.

-C'est pas vrai !il a encore perdu connaissance !

Ce n'est que 30 minutes plus tard que Ciel se réveilla sur son lit d'hôpital, à son réveil, il constata qu'Alois était toujours près de lui et qu'il lui avait même apporté de quoi mangé.

-Tiens.. Mange un peu.. Ça te fera du bi.. Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Alois dit moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela...Toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par disparaître.. On m'a prit mes parents..et maintenant.. C'est autour de Karen.. Celle qui me réconfortait quand j'allais pas bien, celle qui me supportait, celle qui m'apaisait, celle qui me donnait le sourire n'est désormais plu!Je suis maudit...J'arrive pas à supporter.. Je n'y crois toujours pas... Elle est morte.. Je ne la verrai plus jamais... Plus jamais.. Jamais...Tout ça c'est de ma faute !Si seulement j'avais accepté ses sentiments...

-Sentiments ?Elle s'est confessée!?

-renifle- Oui, elle m'avait avoué ses sentiments et moi je suis resté là, comme une pauvre merde à rien lui dire ,si seulement je l'avais retenu ,que je l'avais prise dans mes bras et que je lui avait dit de rester à la maison, rien.. Absolument rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.. C'est ma faute si elle est morte.. Le dernier visage que j'ai d'elle est un visage rempli de larmes et de tristesse, j'ai même pas pu voir son sourire avant qu'elle me quitte... C'est de ma faute..

-De quoi tu parles?..Ce n'est de la faute de personne et sûrement pas la tienne, de toutes les façons, même si tu l'avais retenu, elle ne serait pas resté bien longtemps, y'avait Sebastian qui l'attendait.. C'est Sebastian qui doit s'en vouloir pour l'avoir laissé toute seule après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, même si il n'a pas à s'en vouloir car personne pouvait prédire le drame qui allait se passer.

-Comment tu..

-J'ai lu les messages qu'elle t'a envoyé sur ton téléphone.. M'en veut pas s'teuplait.

-J'ai pas la tête à t'en vouloir

Un silence trôna dans la pièce mais fut vite coupé par Alois.

-Je vais te dire quelque chose Ciel..Tu sais, c'est bizarre.. Parce que.. même si je l'aimais pas.. Je ressens un pincement au coeur... Je pense que ça va un peu me manquer de me disputer avec elle et de ne plus l'appeler "la catin"finalement... sanglota-t-il en prenant Ciel dans ses bras..

Et c'est ainsi que pendant plus de 5 minutes, nos deux jeunes hommes pleurèrent chacun dans les bras de l'autre...

Après quelques examinations de la part de l'infirmière, Ciel pût enfin sortir de l'hôpital... Il était vide.. N'avait plus une lueur de vie,son corps lui, était comme dépourvu d'âme... Une enveloppe corporelle sans âme... Comme une marionette.. Un pantin...

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné chez moi Alois...dit-il d'une voix faible

-Ce n'est rien !C'est la moindre des choses !

-Hum..

-Bon.. Et.. Bien.. J'y vais...

-NON!S'il te plait.. Ne me laisse pas.. Je me sentirai vraiment seul.. et très triste.. Alors.. Restes.. Je t'en prie..

-Euh... Ouais.. S'tu veux...

-Merci..

Ouah.. Je reconnais plus Ciel...Il n'a jamais été aussi sensible.. Dans ces cas-là, c'est Karen qui serait venue le réconforter... C'est à moi de le soutenir désormais.. Bon dieu.. J'espère vraiment qu'il ira mieux..Je ferai tout pour qu'il aille mieux..Ce sera ma priorité...

Dieu merci... Il est resté..Je ne peux juste pas rester seul.. C'est impossible.. Je tomberais dans une bien trop grave dépression. Les cours reprennent dans une semaine.. Je me demande comment vont réagir les autres..Ils seront tous là à pleurer leurs foutus larmes de crocodile avant de cracher leurs sales venins sur elle.. Je les ai jamais apprécié de toute façon .. Tous des hypocrites nés, ni plus ni moins.

-Tiens Ciel, je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud !J'espère que ça te remontera le moral lui déclare-t-il avec un beau sourire !

-C'est adorable merci!

-Tu veux un plaid?Ça te réchaufferas!

Sans même attendre une réponse de ce dernier, le blond prit un gros plaid, tu sais ces plaids qui te tiennent bien au chaud, et l'enroule autour de ses épaules.

-C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.. C'est exactement le genre de choses que ferait Karen... -renifle-

-soupir-Je sais que c'est difficile ... Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil.. Et même après cela, il t'arrivera de penser à elle, ce qui est absolument tout à fait normal.. Mais il faudra bien tourner la page un jour.. S'te plaît, te fâche pas.. Je dis juste ça pour ton bien.. Par rapport à toi, je n'ai pas perdu d'être cher.. Donc tu pourras toujours me dire que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre les personnes qu'on aime et.. Tu as totalement raison.. Je pourrais toujours imaginer, tant que je ne l'ai pas vécu je ne pourrais jamais savoir à quel point c'est dur.. Karen était vraiment la fille qui t'as redonné le sourire , quand j'ai fait le connard, elle était là pour te réconforter, et même quand je suis revenu dans ce lycée ,j'ai pu constaté qu'elle ne t'avait pas abandonné...Qu'est ce qu'elle m'insupportait!C'était peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait tellement à Danielle que je l'ai encore plus détesté.. Une personne au grand coeur possédant un beau sourire, qui ne se soucie que des autres..Voilà ce qu'elles étaient...Alors, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la remplacer, mais je ferais en sorte que tu te sentes le mieux possible.. Au fond, je crois que je l'aimais bien la petite catin...Je pense qu'on aurait pu être de très bons amis elle et moi.. Je suis passé à côté de quelque chose...pfff... Fallait qu'elle meure pour que je m'en rende compte.. C'est toujours à la dernière minute que je réalise ce que j'ai perdu.. C'est bien malheureux...

Le bleuté ne répondit pas, il le regarda furtivement puis essuya ses larmes avec les manches de son t-shirt et bût ensuite une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

-Il est très bon ton chocolat !

-Ah merci!

Alois s'assit près de son ex et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de ce dernier..

-Ça va aller d'accord? -l'embrasse sur la joue- Ça va aller...

-Alois, embrasse moi encore.

-Euh.. Ok.

Il s'exécute

-Encore.

Il s'exécute encore une fois, le ton de la voix du bleuté est nonchalante et sans vie, le temps qu'il décolle ses lèvres de sa joue, Ciel l'embrassa en pleine bouche ce qui eût l'effet d'étonner le blond à ce qu'il s'en écarquille les yeux..

-Mais enfin Ciel qu'est-ce qui.. Hmm..

-Tais-toi et laisses moi faire !

C'était si passionnel, on aurait dit un baiser rempli d'amour, sa langue passant par tous les recoins de sa cavité buccale, léchant ses lèvres roses, enroulant sa langue avec sa jumelle mais derrière ce beau baiser se cachait une douleur incomparable que Ciel voulait estomper, "Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux après "Voilà à quoi il pensait, Ciel est un humain ,il est confronté à un malheur et n'arrive pas à y faire face, pour l'oublier, il sombre dans la luxure comme ça aurait pu être l'alcool ou encore la drogue, il a beau être fort d'esprit ,ce qui lui est arrivé a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, imaginez, vous perdez vos parents puis une jeune fille qui vous as redonné espoir et à qui vous teniez perd la vie dans des circonstances qui vous ai encore inconnu, désormais vous n'avez plus rien, désolée mais c'est beaucoup trop difficile...

-Je t'en prie arrête Ciel, t'es en train de t'faire du mal ...

-Non, je sais ce que je fais...

Il continua son baiser et glissa ses chaudes mains sous le t-shirt du blond qui frémissa au contact, il lui fit pleins de baisers dans le cou et le coucha sur le dos..

-Ciel!Je te dis d'arrêter !

-Non.. J'ai envie de le faire .

-Non., tu n'en as absolument pas envie, Tu te laisses envahir par tes démons !Je t'en prie .Stop!J'aime pas te voir comme ça!

-Mes démons ?Tu dis n'importe quoi.J'ai juste envie de baiser,c'est normal pour tout être humain. Si c'est ça se faire envahir par ses démons comme tu le dis si bien ,alors on s'est tous laissé envahir.

-NON!Tu comprends rien d'chez rien!Arrête sinon tu vas le regretter !

-Je comprends tout Alois !Nous avons un exemple parfait!Toi!T'es féru du sexe !Tellement que tu m'as trompé !

-C'est pas la même chose... Moi j'ai toujours aimé ça, j'ai pas commencé à adorer à cause d'un sombre moment de ma vie, et puis.. Je voulais pas te blesser.

-Je te déteste.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment blessé.

-Je sais.

-Mais genre.. Vraiment.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ?Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir quand t'as eu tes pulsions ?

-J'étais dehors.. et puis..

-T'aurais pu te retenir et venir me voir...

-Oui mais t'aurais pas fais ce genre de choses là.

-Quel genre?

-Quelque chose de beaucoup trop dur pour le fragile que t'étais..

-T'aurais peut-être dû me réconforter au début mais je suis sûr que je l'aurais fait..

-J'voulais pas te brusquer .

-Donc t'as préféré aller le faire avec ces gens..

-J'voulais pas spécialement le faire mais...

-Je sais.. T'as pas pu résister car tu es un homme avec beaucoup trop de pulsions.

-...

-Vu comment je t'aimais, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour toi.. J'aurais réalisé tous tes fantasmes, même les plus fous, tu m'aurais fait toutes sortes de choses sales et perverses, t'aurais entendu ma voix que tu aimais tant gémir au contact de je ne sais quel objet, tout ça dans une pièce sentant l'érotisme où nos corps entremêlés nous mèneraient jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Les joues du blond devinrent rouges, le but de Ciel ,l'exciter, et ce fut un pur succès, son bâton servant à procréer devint dur et s'éleva légèrement...

-Bon allons-y, je commence à perdre patience, et je suis pas le seul à ce que je vois.

Le bleuté commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant tout en l'embrassant.

-Hmm.. Ci.. Hmm.. Ciel.. Hmm.. Arrête.. Arrête...

Alois avait beau lui dire de s'arrêter, ce dernier ne l'écouta pas, il reçu donc un bon gros coup de genou dans son entrejambe ,Ciel tomba donc à la renverse et Alois pût se redresser.

-Putain ça fait mal..

-Désolé j'étais obligé, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais !Tu l'aurais regretté sinon.

-Alois, tu me rejettes ?

-Mais non!Déjà j'ai pas envie de le faire dans ton état, et puis voir te faire du mal, me blesse..

-Arrête, tu m'as rejeté... Je te dégoute c'est ça ?

-Je t'en prie ,arrête tes conneries !

-Pffff...T'façon regarde-toi, t'es souillé de la tête au pied, t'as reçu et pénétré je ne sais combien de sexe...Tout le quartier connait ton corps..J'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu toucher un corps où tant de mains et de bouches dégoûtantes s'y sont posés... Je pourrais toujours coucher avec d'autres personnes. Ça va pas être bien compliqué!Ils me rejetteront pas eux!

-...

Ciel reçu un gros coup de poing dans sa gueule

-TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI?!

-Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Tu oses me dire que je suis souillé et que j'ai couché avec beaucoup de personnes en t'apprêtant à faire exactement la même chose ?T'es drôlement culotté !Merde quoi Ciel!Reprends-toi bordel!Je sais que c'est difficile mais quand même ,c'est pas une raison!Pense à Karen, tu crois que ça lui plairait de te voir dans cet état !Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait donné une bonne grosse gifle,et elle aurait eu tout à fait raison!Moi je veux que ton bien!Tu sais très bien que si c'était pas dans ces conditions, je t'aurais sauté dessus!Et ça, tu le sais plus que quiconque , tu m'attires, énormément !Si j'avais accepté de coucher avec toi dans ton état, j'aurais vraiment été le dernier des enculés !Je suis un profiteur mais pas avec toi !Je t'aime beaucoup trop. J'espère vraiment que cette baffe t'as remis les idées en place!

-soupir-En effet, ça m'a bien remis les idées en place !Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça.

-Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que les autres disent!

-Au fait, où est Sebastian?

-Je l'avais oublié c'lui là !Quand t'es tombé dans les pommes, il m'a appelé et m'a dit de venir avec ma voiture, je t'ai ensuite ramené chez toi, puis plus de nouvelles !

-Il doit être chez lui... Je dois même pas imaginer son désarroi..

-Il doit être autant triste que toi, attends je l'appelle...

* * *

C'est qui ça ?Alois... Il doit être avec Ciel.. Je peux pas lui répondre dans mon état, je suis dans un moment d'extase profond...Mon souffle est complètement entre-coupé.. Je suis dans un moment de transe intense.. J'en peux plus...

-ricane-C'est tellement excitant... Ma Karen chérie, je t'aime.. Je t'aime tellement !J'espère que tu t'entendra bien avec Danielle !Reposez en paix toutes les deux mes deux belles chéries !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ricana tout en pleurant.. On dirait qu'il avait complètement pété les plombs... Il alla ensuite prendre un bon bain chaud ...une fois dans l'eau chaude, Sebastian joua beaucoup avec l'eau...

-C'est adorable des filles mais qu'est-ce que ça fait des garçons ?À son enterrement, ce sera la dernière fois que je la verrai... Je me demande la circonstance de sa mort.. Serait-ce de la jalousie ?Peut-être... Peut-être...Je me sens bien seul dans cette maison, pas une once de vie...Elle avait donné de la luminosité à ce si sombre manoir.. Dommage.

Il sortit de sa baignoire et se sécha avec une serviette avant de l'attacher autour de sa taille et sortit de sa salle de bain.

-Pas une once de vie tu dis?Et moi je suis quoi?

-Toi, tu sais très bien ce que tu es!

-Elle va te manquer?

-Énormément... Mais malgré sa mort, elle sera toujours près de moi. Donc finalement, elle me manquera pas tant que ça !Je sentirai toujours son coeur,même morte, elle n'est peut-être plus de ce monde mais mon amour pour elle est toujours présent. Bref, je sais même pas pourquoi je te parles de mes sentiments, va me faire à manger j'ai faim!

-J'y vais de ce pas!

-Mon bébé n'est plus de ce monde, je savais pas que ça allait autant me toucher. -soupir et pleure-

- _Complètement atteint lui..._

* * *

Voila!😊J'espère que le chapitre vous as plu !On va de suspens en suspens hein?Sinon j'aimerais m'excuser pour l'énorme attente que vous avez dû subir avant que je ne ponde ce petit chapitre !J'avais juste vraiment trop la flemme d'écrire, pour me faire pardonner, je vais ESSAYER de poster 1 ou 2 chapitres cette semaine car après les cours reprennent 😭. Sinon veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pourriez relever durant votre lecture et qui donc, rend cette dernière moins agréable à lire. Prenez soin de vous, je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA LES PETITES FRIPOUILLES❤(On dirait un YouTube :) )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

-Bon, il réponds pas..

-Il doit être super triste...

-Mouais...

-Comment ça "mouais"?

-Hein?Non rien...

-Dis Alois?

-Hum?

-Tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Non.. Pourquoi ?

-T'es louche..

-Bah non, tout va bien!

-Si tu le dis..Tu peux me faire un câlin ?

-Bien sûr !

Alois s'approcha et l'étreignit.

-Ça fait tellement du bien de sentir une chaleur humaine, J'ai toujours aimé les câlins, j'ai besoin de sentir cette chaleur de temps en temps surtout quand je me sens vraiment pas bien. J'avais l'habitude de dire à Karen de m'en faire et ça m'apaisait. Ma mère avait tout le temps l'habitude de m'en faire et rien que ça me rendait heureux.. Je les aimais tellement.. Ma mère.. Mon père.. Ma petite Karen.. Sont tous partis, je n'ai désormais plus rien, je suis seul, manquerait plus que toi et Sebastian me laissez tomber ,là j'aurais la confirmation que le ciel m'en veut vraiment...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.. Moi.. Jamais... Non.. Au grand jamais.. Je ne t'abandonnerais.. Je te le promets.

-Tu me l'as promis !N'oublie pas ça, sinon tu as des nouvelles pour les funérailles ?Je veux dire.. Vous avez planifié tous ce qu'il fallait..

-Oula non.. Juste impossible d'avoir tout prévu en si peu de temps... Je n'ai pu lui demander quoique ce soit quand il m'a appelé hier... Il était tellement dépité...

-Oh je vois.. Tu restes dormir aujourd'hui ?

-Euh ouais, faut juste que je prévienne mes parents !

-Merci.

-Oh ce n'est rien...

1 semaine plus tard..

-Vous avez entendu ce qui s'est passé les filles?s'exclama une fille

-Oui, je pense que beaucoup de personnes sont au courant.. Dit une autre

-Quand j'ai su ça j'étais trop choquée.. Je me suis dit.. Non.. C'est juste absolument impossible.. Karen, morte!La fille qui était dans notre classe !s'écria une autre

-Bon Dieu.. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas..

-Oh là là.. Je dois même pas imaginer la tristesse que doivent ressentir Ciel et Sebastian!

-C'est clair...

-Et sa meilleure amie aussi !

-On était pas proche mais on s'entendait bien avec elle par rapport aux autres !

-Ouais.. .

Lorsque Ciel ouvrit la porte de la classe et y mit le pied, tous le monde le dévisaga, celui-ci entra en silence avant de rejoindre sa place. Sebastian quant à lui n'était toujours pas là, pas la peine d'espérer, il ne viendra pas.. D'un air maussade, la professeur principale entra en classe avant de parler de leur camarade morte.

-Bonjour tous le monde, j'ai déplacé votre cours habituel pour parler du drame qui s'est passé durant ces deux semaines de vacances, vous êtes sûrement au courant que l'une de vos camarades a trouvé la mort dans des circonstances encore inconnues.. Il s'agit de Karen..

Lorsqu'ils entendirent son nom beaucoup de têtes firent une minent triste et d'autres surtout les filles se mirent à pleurer mais la moitié d'entre eux étaient sacrément hypocrites, seuls les trois filles de tout à l'heure ,la meilleure amie de Karen, Ciel, Alois(peut-être ) et quelques autres personnes étaient réellement sincères..Soudainement, un enculé osa ouvrir sa gueule !

-Oh.. C'est tellement dommage... J'ai pas pu me la taper avant qu'elle décède, elle était tellement bonne, c'est trop du gâchis, t'façon c'est pas grave,, de belles nanas c'est pas ce qui manque dans cette école ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

La prof tellement choquée n'arrive même pas à intervenir

-Mais quel fils de pute c'lui là !J'ai jamais entendu des mots aussi irrespectueux envers une personne !s'exclama une jeune fille

-C'est chaud ce que tu dis là mec!marmonna un garçon

-Bah quoi!Je dis tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas!Qu'on se dise la vérité les gars !Karen, elle était sacrément bonne ,elle avait une paire de seins, je te dis pas !Et t'as maté son cul une seconde, un beau petit cul bien ferme !Oh là là... Vous étiez tous en chien sur elle !Moi j'assume, j'aurais trop aimé la prendre, maintenant qu'elle est morte tant pis!Tiens tiens Ciel!Toi qui était toujours avec elle ,t'as sûrement dû la baiser au moins une fois !C'est obligé !Dis c'était comment de niquer une future morte !Hi hi hi hi ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

-Ferme ta sale gueule!ESPÈCE DE PAUVRE MER...

Alois s'arrêta, pourquoi?Parce qu'un ciseau au bout très pointu venait juste de frôler de justesse la tête de l'enculé avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur, ce qui choqua toute la classe et eût pour effet de lui ôter toute envie de rire pour laisser place à la terreur...

-... de finissa le blond

Le bleuté lança un regard à sa cible de façon tellement méchante et terrifiante que ça en devenait meurtrier, il n'avait jamais eu un visage autant rempli de haine et rage, puis d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude il lui lança:

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, laisse-moi tranquille tu veux?

Il prit ensuite ses affaires et parti de la classe en claquant violemment la porte.

 **VOUS POUVEZ TOUS CREVER ,TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES**

 **BANDE D'INSECTES INSIGNIFIANTS!**

Le silence, voilà ce que l'on pouvait entendre !

-Et bah voilà ! Il a des pulsions meurtrières maintenant !T'es content !Pauv' con!s'écria Alois avant de quitter la pièce

Oh la la.. Où est-ce qu'il peut être ,dans les toilettes?Non sur le toit!Il est sur le toit !Je vais allé le voir !Ah!Qu'est-ce que j'avais.. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?Il se cogne la tête contre un poteau (oui, un poteau sur un toit...) Seigneur il saigne !

-Mais Ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais!Tu saignes!Oh mon dieu, tu veux te tuer !

-Dieu n'existe pas..

-C'est pas le sujet, viens je vais te soigner !

Alois s'approcha mais Ciel recula en faisant un geste brusque de la main

-Non!Ne t'approches pas!Si quelqu'un doit me soigner, c'est Karen !

-Mais enfin Ciel!Tu sais très bien que...

-Non!J'ai dit non!

-Merde Ciel, elle est morte !

-Non!C'est impossible !

-Je pensais que ça allait mieux mais en fait pas du tout !Je vais être très franc avec toi !Ciel, dis-toi que tu ne l'as reverra plus !Elle est morte, décédé, tout ce que tu veux sauf vivante, tu ne reverras plus son visage te sourire, à par en photo, tu n'auras plus droit à ses câlins ,ni à sa nourriture, ni..

-C'est bon, stop, arrête !Ça me fait trop mal!J'arrive même plus à pleurer !

-Viens je vais te soigner !Après on rentrera à la maison et j'essayerais de contacter Sebastian !

-Tu vois bien qu'il répond pas au téléphone, Tu connais son adresse ?

-Euh.. Ouais

-Allons chez lui alors!

Après avoir soigné avec toute la délicatesse du monde son ex, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent vers la charmante demeure de Sebastian... Personne.. Ils commencèrent à faire marche arrière lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte...

-Entrez!

-Ah Sebastian !dit Alois

Ils pénetrèrent dans le manoir et allèrent s'asseoir calmement dans le canapé..

Je suis jamais venu ici, Alois a dû venir plusieurs fois comme ils se connaissent depuis bien longtemps par rapport à moi.. Je jetais un coup d'oeil un peu partout dans le manoir, noir, noir, noir encore du noir.. Ah!Du blanc et du gris!Plutôt sombre comme manoir, mais ça lui correspond plutôt bien à vrai dire... Bon je vais couper ce silence là ,c'est gênant !

-Ça va Sebastian ?

-soupir-A ton avis?

-Pas trop en effet...

-Sinon, tout est en place pour son enterrement, j'ai contacté sa famille et fait les préparatifs avec tout ce qui va avec.

-T'as bien fait... Du coup c'est quelle date ?

-Après-demain.

-Ok. Bon on va te laisser..

-Attendez j'ai une question !Pourquoi t'es pas venu tout à l'heure ?questionne Alois

-Parce que j'avais pas le moral.

-Dommage, t'as raté un de ces trucs!

-Quoi?

-Allons-y Alois !

-Hey!Attends!

Ils partent ensuite de la baraque !

-Je me demande ce qu'il a fait..

-Roh Ciel, tu pouvais me laisser le lui expliquer !

-Non!Rentre chez toi !Bye !

-Mais!

À peine finissa-t-il sa phrase que Ciel était déjà bien loin.

-Tiens y'a quelqu'un devant ma porte!

-Ah.. Ci.. Ci.. Ciel.. Je.. Je comprends pourquoi.. Tu.. Tu répondais pas...

-Hé !Mais t'es pas la fille super timide qui traînait tout le temps avec Karen!T'es dans ma classe même !Tu t'appelles Gwendoline !

-O.. Oui.. Je.. Je suis sa meilleure.. meilleure amie...

-Ahh!Je me disais que tu me disais quelque chose !

-Con.. Contente que tu.. tu te rappelles.. de.. De moi.. Ciel...

-Hey!T'es dans ma classe, quand même, je peux pas t'oublier aussi facilement, et puis, pas la peine de stresser !Je suis pas méchant tu sais !

-Je.. sais.. Mais.. Tu.. tu sais tout à l'heure.. Tu m'as.. m'as fait très.. peur..

-Désolé, je voulais faire peur à personne, il m'a juste vraiment énervé l'autre.. Donc n'ai pas peur!Je te ferais pas de mal, surtout que t'étais super proche avec Karen.. Viens rentre ,fait froid dehors !

-M.. merci..

La jeune fille entra puis Ciel serva du chocolat chaud accompagné de quelques biscuits à son hôte qui mangea avec appétit !

-T'es gourmande dis donc!

-Oh.. Je.. Je suis.. désolé.. Je manque cruellement de grâce pour une jeune fille de mon rang ... Mes excuses !dit elle en se courbant

-Oh je t'en prie relève-toi!Y'a rien de mal à être gourmande!

-Non.. C'est mal.. Une jeune fille .. doit.. manger gracieusement... équilibré... avec classe.. Tout.. Tout en étant raffinée!Elle.. Elle.. Ne doit pas manger des grossièretés ou manger.. en grande quantité.. Elle.. Doit..

-Je t'en prie.. Elle doit par ci, elle doit par là.. Tout ça, c'est des clichés pur et dur.. T'aimes manger et alors!Tu manges des choses super sucrés et gras.. et alors!C'est pas parce que t'es une fille que tu dois faire tout ça !Certes il faut un minimum de manière, mais quand même !T'abuses là !Je connais pleins de filles qui mangent comme des gloutons ,et je trouve ça super mignon !

-Oui... Mais.. Mes.. mes parents... M'ont éduqué comme ça...

-Je sais.. Ce sont les "codes".. Ridicule.. Faudrait qu'ils changent ça !

-Je.. Je. pense aussi !

-Sinon pourquoi es-tu venu?

-J.. Je voulais.. Sa.. Savoir.. Co.. comment tu.. Allais.. A... Après.. La mort.. de.. de Karen..

-Bah.. J'essaye de rester fort.. Même si c'est un échec total !Mais Alois me soutient.. Donc ça va je suppose.. Et toi.. Comment vas -tu?Tu tiens le coup?

-Pas.. Pas trop.. J'essaye.. Mais.. C'est.. C'est trop dur...Et je,.. Je.. -pleure-

-la prends dans ses bras- Ça va.. Ça va... Un jour tout ira mieux...

-renifle et se défait de ses bras- Je.. Je vais finir... mon.. mon chocolat chaud et.. mes.. biscuits !

-sourit-Bien sûr !Vas y!On va parler un peu !

-mange-Je.. je..T'écoutes..

-Pourquoi tu stresses à chaque fois que tu me parles ?

-T'es.. T'es pas le seul.. Avec.. qui.. Qui j'ai du mal.. à. à. parler.. Je.. Je parlais qu'avec... Karen..Avant.. J'étais tout le temps.. seule.. donc.. donc.. En fait.. J'ai.. j'ai pas l'habitude de.. parler avec.. D'autres.. d'autres personnes.. Même si elle sont très gentilles.. Comme toi.. Il.. Il me faut.. Du du temps.. Avant que.. Que je sois à l'aise.. Comme avec.. Ka.. Karen..

-Je vois.. J'espère que tu te sentiras à l'aise avec moi!Et dis moi.. T'es japonaise ?

-Euh.. oui.. Et anglaise.. Aussi!Co.. Comment tu.. tu sais?

-Comment tu t'es inclinée tout à l'heure !C'est purement japonais !

-Oh..

-Je suis un tout petit peu japonais moi-aussi!Du coup je connais quelques trucs par-ci par-là !

-Je.. Je vois..

-T'es mignonne !Tu me rappelles Karen!Vous vous ressemblez toutes les deux!

-Ah.. Ah bon.. Je.. Ne vois pas de.. Ressemblance pourtant... Elle était belle, les garçons... Lui courait après... Elle était pas timide... et.. Elle avait... des.. Amis.. Tout le contraire.. De moi...

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?T'es super kawaii !Karen elle est plus dans le sexy et toi plus dans le mignon..Tes longs et fins cheveux blonds, tes grands yeux roses innocents, ta peau en porcelaine, ta fine taille, ton prénom est aussi mignon que toi, et tu sais, y'a des hommes qui préfèrent les filles mignonnes !Karen était plus extravertie, bah j'ai envie te dire, elle était comme elle était!Et puis sérieusement t'as vraiment envie d'attirer des gros porcs comme ceux de notre foutue classe !Je pense pas !Une chose. Ta poitrine est plutôt volumineuse pour une fille de ton gabarit !

-rougis -C.. Ciel... C'est.. C'est gênant...

-ricane-Oh pardon!J'avais l'habitude de parler de ça avec Karen... Mais t'inquiète ,c'était pour déconner!

-rougit de plus belle -Hum...

-Oh la la... Mais quelle jolie jeune fille !Bah alors Ciel.. Tu t'es rapproché de la timide de la classe.. Quelle petite beauté !-prend son menton et rapproche sa tête jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche -T'as l'air d'une petite perverse ... T'es super mignonne !-l'embrasse sur la bouche -

-Kyaaaaa!-se lève et se courbe-Au revoir Ciel!-part presque en courant en claquant la porte d'entrée -

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !J'en peux plus!Je savais qu'elle allait réagir comme ça !Je vais bien m'amuser avec elle !haha ha ha ha ha!

-Pfff... T'es pas possible Alois!T'es chiant sérieux !On discutait là merde!Si ça se trouve c'était son premier baiser !j'aurais dû fermer cette foutue porte !

-Roh ça va c'est rien un bisou !Ohh.. J'ai compris... T'es jaloux!Tu veux un bisou toi aussi!-le prend par la taille et approche son visage -

-Casse-toi Alois!J'en veux pas de tes sales bisous pervers!dit il en poussant la tête du blond de l'autre côté avec sa main

-T'es vraiment grave pas drôle !on peut pas s'amuser avec toi!

-Je m'en branles!

-T'as déjà remplacé Karen !

-Ferme ta gueule !Personne peut la remplacer !

-Tu deviens violent.. C'est excitant tout ça !

-Je t'emmerde !

-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

* * *

-C'est vrai !Il a fait ça !s'exclama Sebastian

-Oui!Même que le ciseau l'a tellement frôlé que du sang coula sur sa joue...

-Oh!Très intéressant tout ça !Ciel est vraiment.. très intéressant.. À croire que je commence à m'intéresser à lui... -ricane-

-Ta demande a été exaucée.. Maintenant..

-Oh... Oui.. Viens par là !

-Oui.

-tu tu tu.. À quatre pattes !

-Oh oui!

Le son d'une claque résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Puis Sebastian prena violemment la personne par les cheveux.

-Ah~Sebastian... Encore

-T'en demande trop pour la petite personne que tu es.

-Je t'en prie.. Une dernière fois !

-T'as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur -lui donne une autre claque -

-Ahh.. Oui.. C'est bon...

-Tch.. Tu me dégoutes.. Sale chose, pourriture, ordure, tu me fais pitié, je sais même pas pourquoi je te gardes encore...-ricane machiavéliquement-

-Vas-y insulte-moi!

-Non.

-Pourquoi?!

-C'est moi qui décide, allez dégage !

-Mais...

-Ouste!Va nettoyer ma chambre tant que t'y es!

-Et j'aurais une récompense ?

-regard méchant-Qui est-ce qui décide dans cette baraque ?Toi ou moi!?

-Toi..

-sourit-Bon et bah voilà.. Je le ferais si j'en ai envie... Maintenant va faire ma chambre !Et fais attention à ne rien toucher !

-Faire le ménage sans rien toucher.. C'est impos...

-FAIT CE QUE JE TE DIS!DÉGAGE DE MA VUE MAINTENANT !

-Bien..

-croise ses longues jambes-Tch.. Écoute vraiment rien c'te pauvre merde... Ciel.. Je commence vraiment à... beaucoup t'aimer... J'ai un faible pour les personnes comme toi... Ma petite poupée en porcelaine... -Bois une gorgée de son vin rouge-Hum... C'est de la très bonne qualité.. Sert quand même à quelque chose finalement... l'autre merde...

* * *

Vouli voilou... Bon je l'ai posté tard mais il est quand même là, demain je reprends l'école 😭Bon courage à moi-même et à tout ce qui reprenne l'école demain !Courage la zone C!Courage!Sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous as plu et désolée pour les fautes !Je vous dis à la prochaine et...

BONNE RENTRÉE!😘


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

 **RAPPEL:**

 **-Entre tirets c'est l'action du personnage-**

 **(entre parenthèses,c'est moi qui ramène ma poire)**

 ** _En italique,c'est la pensée du personnage_**

Hier, j'ai assisté à l'enterrement de Karen accompagné d'Alois, il y avait la famille de la défunte ainsi que quelques camarades de classe et Sebastian. Tout le monde pleurait, Sebastian, lui exprimait son désespoir en pleurant de tout son soûl, en criant, s'ecroulant sur la tombe de cette dernière. C'était horrible à voir ,nous étions exposés à une scène diablement triste... Après cela, nous sommes tous rentré chez nous... Là c'est le week-end, on est samedi plus précisément, je suis tellement triste que j'ai envie de rien faire à part dormir.. Je commence à devenir dépressif je crois...

-Pfff.. -s'enfonce dans le canapé -

Au bout de 10 minutes, Ciel dormait à point fermé.

Lundi matin

Ciel était en classe allongé sur sa table, attendant juste que le cours commence. 2 minutes après ,Sebastian rentra en classe avec des cernes sous les yeux et les pupilles plus sombres que d'habitude. Nonchalant ,il marcha et s'asseya à sa place, donc près de Ciel. Ce dernier, sentant une présence ,se releva et vit le ténébreux sortir ses affaires dans le plus grand des calmes. Il le regarda sans que ce dernier ne lui lança un regard, il se rallongea alors sur sa table. Alois qui était juste devant n'avait pas trop le moral lui non plus..

-Pff...soupira Ciel

-J'aimerais te parler tout à l'heure Ciel..murmura le ténébreux

-Hein?

-Vers 20H30 ça te va? Je viendrais chez toi..

-Hein..euh...ouais...

Après cela plus un mot,de toute la matinée il ne prononça pas un mot...Après le cours du matin terminé Alois et Ciel se dirigèrent vers le self en discutant,ils vont bien ensemble tout de même,il formait un beau couple..Mais bon..tout ça c'est du passé...

-Ça te dit qu'on mange sur le toit ?Y'aura moins de bruit là-bas dit calmement le blond

-Ouais,on sera au calme !

Ils marchèrent et ouvrirent la porte,là -bas,se trouvait une jolie jeune fille,seule, assise sur le sol ,les jambes croisés en train de manger son déjeuner.

-Hum?

-C'est qui ça ?s'exclama Alois

-Tiens,Gwendoline ?

-Hein...Je..je...Ah...euh...je..Ciel!

-Salut Gwendoline !sourit le bleuté en la saluant de la main

-Saluttttt Gwennnn!Suivi le blond Ça va ?

-je..euh..oui..me..merci..Al..Alois...

-T'es mignonne (^.^)

-rougit-

-Arrête Alois !Tu la rends mal à l'aise..

-Je...je...vais..vais vous...laisser...Bonne..appétit..

-Nan!Restes avec nous ma porcelaine !On va déjeuner ensemble (≧∇≦)/

-Ouais c'est vrai !C'est triste de manger seul!viens avec nous,on te fera pas de mal!sourit Ciel

Je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais j'ai l'impression de voir Karen à travers elle!Elles sont le stricte opposées mais elles se ressemblent tellement..c'est si bizarre !J'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de plus jamais la lâcher...

-Euh..d..d'accord...

-Tu manges quoi?S'enjaillea Alois avant d'aller se coller à elle!

-rougit-Euh..euh..

-Ohhh!Ça à l'air bon!Tu me laisses goûter ?

-Je..

-Oh merci c'est adorable !Hum~~Qu'est-ce que c'est bon~C'est toi qu'à cuisiné!?

-Euh ...Oui!

-Oh la la la la!T'es une bonne cuisinière !Ça te dit de me faire à manger !En échange...-rapproche son visage et prends une voix suave -Je te ferais une petite gâterie.

La jeune fille écarquilla grands ses yeux et devint tellement rouge qu'elle aurait pu rivaliser avec une tomate!

-Oh Alois!Arrête tes conneries !Désolé Gwendoline..c'est vraiment un gros pervers,fait attention à toi!Un vrai prédateur sexuel !En plus t'es jolie !-s'exclama Ciel en tirant les cheveux du blond-

-Aie !Ça fait mal !Ciel laisse-moi!

-Urusai!

(La ferme)

-Eh!Mais je parle pas japonais moi!

-Watashi wa itta,damare!

(J'ai dit,tais-toi!)

-T'es méchant Ciel!(╥_╥)

-Watashi wa shitte iru!

(Je sais!)

-hi hi hi hi hi hi AH AH AH AHA AHA AHA AH AH!

-(●_●) -voici la tête de Ciel et D'Alois

-T'es mignonne putain!Ça me donne envie de te faire des choses sales et de t'entendre crier mon nom pendant que moi je te-rougit- ..Ahhhh!Je jouis!s'extasia Alois

-Oh!Pa..par..pardon!Me..mes..ex..excuses !Oh la la...qu'est...qu'est-ce qui m'a prit?

-Va te faire soigner pauvre con!Rétorqua Ciel !

-Je t'aime Ciel !

-T'as pété un câble !

-Oh la la ...Qu'est-ce...qui m'a prit...Je...je ...suis gênée !

On passa toute la journée avec elle!Elle est tellement adorable!Mais malgré la joie que je pouvais ressentir,mon coeur ressentait une terrible tristesse,Karen restait toujours dans mon coeur ..Sebastian ,lui,bah..on le voyait pas trop..il était venu ce matin et cet après-midi mais il était totalement transparent,et des fois,il venait tout simplement pas en cours !J'espère qu'il va bien quand même,faudrait que j'aille le voir de temps en temps,pas envie qu'il fasse une dépression !T'facon,il doit venir chez moi à 20H30,je pourrais lui demander comment il va !Même si je connais déjà la réponse ...

20H30 approchait à grands pas,avant qu'il ne vienne ,j'allais me recueillir à la tombe de Karen et y déposa des lilas,c'était ses fleurs préférées lors de son vivant ,je retournai ensuite à ma demeure où je trouvai Sebastian sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée,il était habillé de noir et se tenait droit devant la porte,son visage,lui,était sans vie,aucune expression,il n'avait plus ces pupilles d'un rouge éclatant brûlant de passion et de désir, et son petit sourire taquin avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à un visage pâle et triste. D'une voix morose je lui dit:

-Désolé du retard,j'étais aller voir Karen..

-Y'a pas de souci,on rentre?

-Bien sûr.

Ils pénétrèrent la demeure et s'installèrent côte à côte sur un canapé du salon.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?demanda le bleuté

-Non...merci...

-OK...Tu..voulais me dire quoi au juste ?

-Comment tu vas ?

-Euh..Bien..

-Non tu vas pas bien !

-En effet..mais bon...et toi ?

-Tu dois savoir..

-Ouais ça va pas du tout !D'ailleurs je voulais te dire..fais attention à toi quand même !Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup et que cette blessure ne se cicatrisa pas maintenant mais essaye déjà de la soigner !Je sais qu'elle se réouvrira beaucoup de fois,mais soigne la !Soigne-la jusqu'à ce que ça cicatrise!Karen n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça !Elle aurait dit:"sourit!Même si je ne suis pas la physiquement,je serai là mentalement !Alors sourit !"Nous l'aimions tout les deux,mais pas du même amour !J'essaye de rester fort parce que je sais que ça la rendrait triste de me voir comme ça !Donc fait la même chose !Essaye de lui faire plaisir !

-J'ai beau essayé Ciel,mais...J'y arrive pas!Je pense H24 à elle!Le fait de me réveiller le matin et de savoir que je ne la verrai pas de toute la journée à part au cimetière me tue à petit feu!J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide..j'ai besoin d'une présence..d'une chaleur humaine !J'ai besoin de me sentir aimé !J'ai envie de la revoir,de la toucher, de la câliner,de la gâter,de l'entendre rire aux éclats,de voir son sourire...je l'aimais tant..-commence à pleurer-

-le prend dans ses bras-Calme-toi...Je suis là moi..Je resterai avec toi autant que tu le veux..je sais que je pourrais jamais la remplacer mais je vais te tenir compagnie d'accord?

-Tu...tu me le promets?

-Oui...

-Merci Ciel!

Il le prit à son tour dans ses bras et le serra fort dans ses bras,posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Ciel.

-Ouah!Merci d'exprimer ta gratitude mais tu me serres un peu fort là !

-Je sais mais laisse-moi te sentir!

-sourit-Ok...-resserre son étreinte-Tu sais Sebastian,moi aussi à un moment de ma vie,j'étais vraiment pas bien ,j'étais complètement dépité,heureusement que Karen était près de moi,elle m'a chouchouté comme mes parents l'auraient fait,moi aussi j'avais besoin de la chaleur corporelle que tu cherches tant..Et..hein..Sebastian !Qu'est-ce que...!

Ciel sentit un liquide chaud et un muscle bouger sur son cou.

-Hiiiii!

-T'es sensible du cou,intéressant à savoir .

Il continua ensuite son geste sensuel avec sa langue avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

-Tu m'avais dit que tu me donnerais de l'affection !

-Mais pas comme ça !

-Tu..m'as menti ?marmonna-t-il presqu'en pleurant

-Non..

-Alors...-Entremêle ses doigts avec les siens-Faisons-le,donne-moi l'affection que tu m'as promise Ciel- l'embrasse-S'il te plaît !

-Non...je peux pas..je..je sais pas...

-...mais si tu peux,regarde comme c'est agréable...On prendra tout les deux du plaisir..je te le promets.

Il commença à enlever son t-shirt et le sien avant de l'embrasser encore et encore,c'était si sexy à voir..

-On fera ça vite d'accord Ciel...En plus c'est pas la première fois que tu le fait n'est-ce pas..

-...Ou..Oui...

-C'est bien ma poupée .

Il ôta leurs pantalons et se retrouvèrent tout deux en caleçon,le ténébreux commença à frotter son membre contre celui du bleuté,ils se mirent tout deux à gémir de plaisir.

-Ah..Ah...hn..hmm...han...Se..Sebastian...hum...

-Ah ...Ciel...

-Je..je viens...

Sebastian arrêta tout mouvement.

-S'tu veux jouir,ça sera dans ma bouche.

Il enleva son caleçon et prit violemment en main son sexe,il fit de petits mouvements de haut en bas avant de le prendre en bouche puis à l'aide de ses mains,de sa bouche et de sa langue,il caressa avec sensualité le sexe gonflé du bleuté.Tout en le masturbant,il enfonça un,deux puis trois doigts !

-AHHHH!

Dans un dernier soupir,Ciel jouit dans la bouche du ténébreux qui avala avec gourmandise la semence .La pauvre petite proie n'eût même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que son prédateur retira ses fins doigts et le pénétra de façon violente..

-AHHHH!DOUCEMENT MERDE!

-Ah putain..c'est serré..c'est tellement bon bordel...

Il commença à bouger son bassin de plus en plus s'embrassaient si sensuellement,leur salive qui se mélangeait,Ciel qui criait sur tout les toits et qui tirait les cheveux du téné dernier lui prit le sexe et le masturba tout en faisant ses va-et-viens..

-Ahh...hnn..ouhhhh...han...Ahhhh...AHHAAAHAHAH...Plus fort Sebastian...plus...Ah..

-Ahhh...je..Je ressens..enfin ta présence. Hmm...je te ressens.. C'est chaud et rempli d'amour...Ahhh...je ressens enfin un corps chaud et non un corps froid...AHH!C'est tellement bon..c'est tellement plus accueillant...Je t'aime Ciel...je t'adore,je te kiff..je t'aime tellement...Ahhh...Ahhha...AHHHAHAAHAHHAHAH !

-AHHHHHHAAHH!

Dans un ultime cri de jouissance,Sebastian se lâcha en Ciel avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

-Souffle- Seigneur...je..c'était génial!

-Ou..oui !c'était génial !

-Montre-moi plus ce côté là...

-Quel côté ?

-Ce côté sauvage et sensuel...

-Oh...

-Chut...ne dit rien...

-...

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui obéis aux doigts et à l'œil !Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !C'est..trop bizarre !Je comprends rien ! Il y a rien pourtant entre lui et moi mais...c'est spécial avec lui!Je l'aime beaucoup plus que je ne le crois finalement !mais il est bizarre,mon sixième sens je dirais...Après peut-être que je me fait des idées...

Il s'approcha ensuite de mon cou ,le lécha et le mordit gentiment .

-Ta peau est douce...Je l'aime beaucoup ...

-Merci.

-De rien!

Il toucha chaque parcelle de mon corps avec lenteur et sensualité..

-Ouais..y'a rien à dire..ta peau est magnifique...

Après s'être habillé,Sebastian m'embrassa sur le front puis avec un rictus satisfait,il partit de chez moi en disant :

-Tu m'appartiens désormais Ciel.À demain ma petite poupée..

-Hein?Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré encore...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la pire erreur de ma vie ...J'ai l'impression d'avoir pactisé avec le démon en personne...Il est..très..trop mystérieux...

Ciel se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux

-Je suis vraiment la pire des merdes pour avoir fait ce genre de chose avec lui...Désolée ma petite Karen chérie...Pardonne-moi...

* * *

-J'adore ce garçon...

-Sebastian.

-Hum?Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi!Tu devrais être au manoir!

-Tétais où ?

-C'est ton problème ?

-T'étais chez Ciel?

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Ok t'étais chez lui..

-Et alors?

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Soupir-Tu me soules...

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'as embobiné?

-Mais non .

-Tu lui as lancé les paroles qui voulait entendre !Un vrai démon !

-Je ne te permets pas.

-Dis Sebastian ,-s'approche de lui et approche son visage-Pourquoi tu me traites pas de la même façon que lui...Moi aussi je veux que tu me montres ton amour,je t'aime moi!Je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive,je ferais absolument tout ce que tu veux mais s'il te plait aime-moi,même pour de faux!Je t'en prie-l'embrasse-

-soupir d'exaspération et pousse la personne-Tu me fatigues sérieusement !Arrête tes conneries maintenant!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas!?

-Beaucoup de choses...

-Tu me détestes tant que ça ...

-Rentrons tu veux.

-...

-Ah oui,parce que toi je te connais ,n'essaie même pas de te rapprocher de lui !Sinon,tu peux déjà te considérer comme un homme mort !

-Je te déteste ...-pleure-

-Mais non tu m'aimes !Tu viens juste de le dire !-ricane-

-chuchote-Sale bâtard !Tu prends même pas en compte mes sentiments

-Bon tu viens !?

-...

-Allez mon petit chaton,tu sais très bien que je t'aime !Je te taquine c'est tout !T'es la seule personne présente dans mon coeur...Alors sois pas fâchez d'accord !Sinon pourquoi je t'hébergerais chez moi si j'en avais marre de toi!Je sais que tu es la seule personne qui me soutient et sur qui je peux compter ,je t'aime d'accord !Ciel n'est qu'un jouet parmi tant d'autres !J'ai juste voulu m'amuser un peu ...Allez viens on y va mon Chaton -l'embrasse passionnément-

-rougit-Je te suis Sebastian...

-sourit- _Pffff...trop facile !_

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au manoir

- _Ah,Sebastian m'aimes finalement !Je me suis peut-être trompé(e) au final !Je l'aime tellement !_

* * *

Je date énormément je sais !Mais les études prennent la plus part de mon temps,du coup dés que j'ai du temps libre,je me reposes !Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?Je vous avez pas oublié vous inquiétez pas !Je vais essayer de poster la suite plus rapidement en plus,c'est bientôt les vacances !Trop contente😁😁J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ,Gomen pour les fautes d'orthographe ,Je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

-Hann...Sebastian!

-Mais quel sadique !

-Frappe-moi!Encore s'il te plait !

-hi hi!Ehh Tiens ça !

-rougit-Ahh!Je t'aime Sebastian !

-Je sais!T'es ma petite marionnette à moi~

-Oui..je suis tout à toi,je suis ta chose,tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi,de mon corps !

-ricane-J'aime quand tu dis ça mon chou~C'est vrai,t'es tout à moi,ma petite chose...

-Oui...

Les mains menottées et le corps nu,la personne s'approcha à quatre pattes du ténébreux qui était assis sur une chaise,les jambes croisées élégamment attendant patiemment que sa chose vienne vers lui...la personne s'assit sur lui ,une jambe de chaque côté de la chaise,enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément... Contre toute attente,le ténébreux répondit volontiers au baiser,il touchait même la peau nue de la personne.

-Je t'aime Sebastian !

-Moi aussi..

-Alors montre moi ton amour !Viole moi comme tu ne l'as jamais fait!Abuses de moi,Casse-moi en deux!Viole-moi tellement fort que je ne pourrais même plus me lever ,laisse monter ton côté sauvage et sans pitié..C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi~

Ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge vif éclatant et brillant.

-Oui..C'est ces yeux là que je veux voir...Ces yeux remplis de désir et de choses malsaines..c'est exactement ça !Maintenant vas-y fait ce que tu veux de moi !Laisse ton instinct primitif prendre le dessus,deviens sauvage..violent...sans pitié...Fais-moi saigner...Fais-moi souffrir,comme ça,je verrai que j'existe,que tu existes ,que notre amour existe..et ainsi me prouver que tout cela n'est pas un mirage ou encore une hallucination...Vas-y Sebastian...fais absolument tout ce que tu veux de moi...

* * *

-Cielou!Ça va!

-Alois!Oui et toi?

-Oui ça va merci..Comment ça c'est passé hier soir avec Sebastian ?

-Comment tu sais?

-hier,il a dit qu'il viendrait chez toi ...alors c'était comment ?

-Bien.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi?

-Bah de tout et de rien..

-C'est à dire ?

-Bah..on a parlé de Karen ..

-C'est tout?

-Oui.

-Il a passé beaucoup de temps ici ?

-Non..

-Ah bon?!Ça fait assez longtemps qu'il est venu et pourtant ...je sens encore son parfum sur ton canapé,et même sur toi...et tu me dis qu'il est pas resté longtemps...

-C'est juste que ce jour-là il en avait mit beaucoup,voilà tout.

-soupir-Tu serais pas en train de me mentir Ciel?

-C'est quoi ton problème au juste!?On a juste parlé !

-T'es sûr !Vous auriez pas fait autre chose par tout hasard ?

-Je l'ai juste réconforté !

-Ah bon et comment tu l'as réconforté!?

-Je l'ai prit dans mes bras ...C'est sûrement pour ça que je sens tant son parfum..

-Il a dû bien se coller à toi...pffff...

-T'es jaloux?

-Non,je voulais juste savoir...

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Bref,tu pourrais me donner un truc à manger !

-T'es mignon..tu veux quoi ?

-Du chocolat

-C'est tout ?

-J'ai besoin de sucre,allez donne !

-soupir-

Ciel alla chercher une de ses nombreuses tablettes de chocolats et en donna à Alois qui le mangea avec appétit . Tout en mettant un carré de chocolat dans sa bouche,il s'adressa à Ciel.

-Hum..D'ailleurs Ciel,ça te dirait de venir voir mes parents et ma petite soeur ?

-Ta quoi?T'es pas fils unique ?

-Nooooonn!

-Mais tu m'avais dit que c'était ta cousine...

-Oui je sais mais bon laisse tomber !Tu viendras les voir tout à l'heure,ça leur fera plaisir de te voir depuis tout ce temps !

-Je me disais que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup trop aussi physiquement que mentalement...Je viendrais si ça te fait plaisir !

-Merci

2 heures plus tard Alois entraîna Ciel chez lui.

Une fois arrivé,Alois ouvrit la porte et on eu droit à un cri aigu de sa mère avant que cette dernière ne le prenne dans ses bras.

-Oh mon bébé !Plus jamais je ne ferai de voyage d'affaires sans toi !Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Vous me serrez trop fort mère!

-Oh!Ciel?C'est bien toi?

-sourit-Oui madame,ravi de vous revoir depuis si longtemps!

Sa mère était toujours aussi belle et bienveillante,ses jambes élancées qui montrait sa grande taille,sa fine taille et ses formes pulpeuses qui lui sied à merveille ,ses longs et beaux cheveux blonds ainsi que ses yeux verts qui mettait en valeur son beau teint..Y'a rien à dire,c'est vraiment une très belle femme !

-le prend à son tour dans ses bras-Oh mon petit Ciel adoré !Tu as tellement grandi !Ça fait quoi...4 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu !T'es devenu un homme maintenant,et...oh la la t'es encore plus charmant que tu ne l'étais déjà !Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps mon garçon ?

-Je vais bien merci et vous?

-Je vais magnifiquement extrêmement bien !

-Tant mieux!

-Allez rentrez,vous allez pas rester là quand même !

Nous rentrons dans la belle demeure orné de noir et d'or,qu'est-ce que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mit le pied ici!Ça fait du bien mais ça me ravive d'agréables et mauvais souvenirs en même temps ...bref,nous pénétrons dans le salon où nous trouvons le chef de famille.

-Tiens qui voilà ?s'exclame le père

Son père,lui ,était aussi grand que mon père,aussi joyeux que son fils mais flemmard.C'est un père aimant et qui soutient énormément ses enfants !Il les aiment beaucoup ainsi que toutes les personnes qui les rendent heureux...Il a des cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux bleus que son fils...Certaines fois,il me faisait tellement penser à mon père...

-Père,c'est Ciel.

-Attends,le même Ciel d'il y a quatre ans ?!

-Oui.

-C'est pas possible !Mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !Tu es devenu un homme désormais !Tu es encore plus charmant et noble qu'avant !Ouah!C'est incroyable !

-C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps !Vous et votre femme êtes toujours aussi beau,vous ne faîtes pas votre âge même si vous êtes pas si vieux que ça !

-Mais quel flatteur!ricana la jeune femme

-Ah ah merci !Ça fait tellement plaisir de revoir ta petite bouille d'ange,qui n'est plus si angélique que ça !plaisanta le père

-rit-J'ai tant changé que ça ?

-Oh que oui !s'exclame la blonde

-Hey!Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce boucan !?

Une jeune fille fit son apparition.

-C'est qui ça encore Alois ?

-Tu te rappelles pas de moi?Je suis choqué !

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-Bah alors Alyson!Tu me reconnais vraiment pas!?

-écarquille les yeux puis se jette dans ses bras-CIELLLL!Tu m'as tellement manqué!Oh la la,qu'est-ce que t'as grandi!T'es devenu encore plus beau qu'avant !Mais quel homme..oh la la,pourquoi c'est toujours les meilleurs gars qui sont gay!J'ai trop envie que tu m'épouses !

-Vous avez tous ces mots à la bouche"Oh lala t'as grandi !T'es encore plus beau qu'avant !Mais quel homme"Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi !s'exclame Alois

-Père,mère ,est-ce que Ciel peut dormir ici? S'il vous plait ,s'il vous plait ,s'il vous plait !

-Bah allez-y ignorez-moi!

-Oui bien sûr,il n'y a pas de soucis ,encore faut-il qu'il soit d'accord dit son père

-Pfff...

-Oui,je veux bien !

-OUAIS!

-Tu te comportes vraiment comme une gamine franchement..t'as pas honte à ton âge !?

-T'es mal placé pour dire ça Alois !Et puis je te rappelles que l'on a le même âge !Je suis ta jumelle adorée!

-Tch...

-Jumelle ?s'exclame le bleuté

-Tu ne le savais pas mon chéri ?S'étonna la mère

-Non,Alois m'avait dit que c'était sa cousine.

-Cousine ?Qui habite chez nous?C'est possible mais..non,c'est bel et bien sa soeur jumelle.

-Je suis même pas étonné,ils se ressemblent trop.

-Bref,Ciel je suis trop contente de te revoir depuis si longtemps !-lui fait un câlin-

-sourit-T'es mignonne !

-Pffff..s'exclama le blond

Après cela,je discute avec ma petite Aly d'amour ,je l'aime trop cette fille,je la considère comme ma petite soeur !Si vous la connaissez pas,elle peut paraître désagréable et un peu sur la défensive mais en vrai ,c'est un vrai petit bonbon sucré!C'est une jolie petite blonde aux yeux bleus clair d'1m65 doté d'un joli et mignon petit minois.C'est une jeune femme très mignonne qui peut tout autant se montrer femme fatale ,je l'aime beaucoup,j'aime beaucoup de filles tout compte fait...

Le soir venu,Alois me prêta un de ses shorts qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et un t-shirt manches courtes ,une fois vêtu, j'allais dîner avec la famille .La petite Alyson était toujours autant collé à moi,je crois qu'elle a et a toujours eu un petit faible à mon égard,sans me vanter bien sûr...Elle est mignonne hein,mais bon..je suis gay quoi!Mais bon tant mieux pour moi,je crois qu'elle l'a compris .

-Humm..Vous êtes toujours une aussi bonne cuisinière !Cela fait plaisir de goûter à nouveau vos bons petits plats!

-C'est gentil mon chéri!souria la jeune dame

-Ciel!Ouvre la bouche !s'exclama avec joie la jeune fille

Pour lui faire plaisir,je le fit,mais quand elle mit le morceau de viande dans ma bouche et que je la refermais pour le mâcher,on entendit tous un crissement de fourchette sur une assiette et la provenance de ce bruit venait d'Alois qui,d'ailleurs tirait une sale tronche.

-Euh..tout va bien Alois?questionna le père

-Oui,tout va bien ,ma fourchette a juste dérapé...

-Hum Ok.

-Bref,j'ai plus faim,je vais me coucher !

-Mais mon chéri !T'as même pas touché à ton assiette !

-Je n'ai juste pas faim mère sur ce,bonne nuit!

Et il partit de table.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?Tu sais Ciel?

-J'en ai ma petite idée !Je vais allé le voir...vous le permettez ?

-Bien sûr mon garçon,je t'en prie !lui dit le père de famille

-Merci!

Je me lève mais une main attrapa la mienne

-Je viens avec toi!

-Je t'aime beaucoup Aly mais il faudrait mieux que j'y aille seul.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Alyson!Ne fais plus ta gamine!t'as 19 ans je te rappelles!Laisse-le tranquille!répliqua le père

-OK...

-Merci monsieur.

-Je t'en prie!

-Une dernière chose puis-je prendre son assiette ?

-OUI!Vas-y et dis-lui de BIEN manger !Si il en reveut viens me voir!S'écria la mère

-sourit-Vous me faîtes penser à ma mère !-prends son assiette-Bon j'y vais !

Son assiette en main,je marchais alors vers la chambre de mon ancien petit copain,une fois sur le seuil de la porte,je toque.

-Alois?

J'entendis un marmonnement,je pris donc cela comme un oui et entra à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte.Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici !Sa chambre est si grande !On pourrait en faire un salon de noble !Au milieu de la pièce,il y avait un beau et grand lit à baldaquin couleur or et noir accompagné d'une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit,en face du lit il y avait un canapé noir,et après il y avait de la décoration en tout genre qui ornaient magnifiquement cette pièce. Toute la partie du mur gauche était devenue une baie vitrée qui donnait à un balcon,Même si on y allait pas et que l'on restait juste sur le lit,la vue était tout simplement magique,les étoiles,les beaux bâtiments,le ciel d'une couleur bleu roi ,c'est tellement beau et romantique alors quand on y allait,je vous dis pas la beauté !Bref,la piece était sombre et juste la faible lueur de dehors l'éclairait faiblement ,quant à Alois ,il était sur son lit en train de regarder à travers cette énorme baie vitré en question et était donc dos à moi.

-Pourquoi tu boudes?

-...

-Tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi.

-...

-Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi t'étais comme ça ,je leur ai dit que j'avais une idée.

-...

-Ta mère m'a dit de te dire de manger !Elle s'inquiète pour toi!Elle t'aime vraiment.

-...

-Tu sais,ta mère me fait trop penser à la mienne.

-...

-Bref!Tiens mange !Je veux ramener cette assiette vide!

-...

-Cela serait bien si je faisais un dialogue et non un monologue !

-...

-T'es si jaloux que ça ?C'est ta petite soeur !Vous êtes jumeaux mais t'es né avant elle !C'est rien ce qu'elle a fait,c'était même super mignon!

-...Laisse-moi.

-Mange d'abord!

-Nan.

-T'agis comme un petit garçon !Mange,cela rassurera ta mère!

-J'ai pas envie !

-soupir-Tu me fatigues !Agis comme le grand garçon que t'es!Mange,fais ça pour ta mère.

-...

-Allez,moi aussi je m'inquiète...à vrai dire ...

-...

-J'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade Alois !Mange comme ça ta mère et moi serons rassurés!

-C'est vrai que tu t'inquiètes?

-Moui...

-Je m'en fiche !Laisse-moi tranquille !

-T'es mignon!

-...

-Tu veux que je te nourrisse ?

Alois se retourna timidement

-Tu veux..bien le faire?

-sourit-Oui!

Je me rapproche et m'assit sur son lit dont j'avais oublié combien il était moelleux,Alois se releva et vint se mettre très près de moi.

-On va commencer par les protéines !

Je coupe un morceau de viande et le dirige vers sa bouche

-Fais Ahh!

-Ahh!

Je mis ensuite l'aliment dans sa bouche qui mangea avec appé coupais un autre morceau de viande avant de le diriger vers sa bouche..mais finalement c'est moi qui le mangea!

-Ehhh!Sale gourmand !

-ricane-

C'est ainsi qu'en le nourrissant ,il finissa son assiette !J'étais fier de moi!

-Pfou!Je suis plein là !dit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit

-Tant mieux !

-Tu sais Ciel,ça me rappelle le bon temps

-Moi aussi Alois !

Alois se releva ,approcha son visage du mien et carressa ma joue..Je vis des larmes coulées sur ses joues très rougis.

-Ciel je t'aime tellement,je suis tellement désolé !Pardonne-moi!Je t'en prie,recommençons tout à zéro,comme si rien ne s'était passé !Je t'aime toujours !Je t'ai toujours aimé et jamais je ne t'ai oublié !Tout à l'heure,ça m'a fait chier quand elle t'as donné à manger !Ça me fait chier quand elle est tout le temps collée à toi!Ça me fait chier quand une autre personne s'approche de toi et que vous vous entendez bien!Je suis extrêmement jaloux!Même de ma propre soeur !Je te veux pour moi tout seul !Je veux juste que l'on soit ensemble...Juste toi et moi...

Son visage était couvert de larme et de rougeur.

-Oui..Juste toi et moi...

Il m'embrassa d'une douceur ...il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça...c'est tellement bizarre !Là,je ressens quelque chose,mon coeur se chauffe,mes joues se chauffe,mon coeur bat fort,c'est doux et réconfortant,je me sens aimé,c'est agréable,je sens de l'amour,c'est sincère ! C'est de l'amour pur,sans chichi ,juste de l'amour envers une autre personne.C'est beau !Je ne peux repousser une personne qui me donne un si vrai baiser,qui crie l'amour,un baiser d'une personne qui regrette ses actes passés,qui supplie,qui veut tout recommencer...

-rougit et laisse perler quelques larmes-Tu..n'as jamais été aussi doux et sincère que maintenant,Alois,ton baiser était magique,c'est le meilleur qu'il m'est été donné d'avoir...Ton baiser..je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle sensation !Il était agréable et triste à la fois...C'était si vrai !

Il se mit à pleurer de surcroît,puis colla encore une fois ses lèvres contre les miennes,elles étaient humides et chaudes...Ça me procure trop de sensations,il est si doux!Si sincère avec moi ,ça me trouble !Tout en parcourant ma cavité buccale avec sa langue,il prit gentiment mes poignets et m'allongea sur le dos avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi et tout ça avec délicatesse,sans me brusquer ,il s'arrêta de parcourir ma bouche et me dit avec un triste mais si beau sourire:

-Tu te rappelles Ciel de ce lit,on a fait toutes sortes de choses pas très catholiques quand personne n'était à la maison et des fois,on était tellement excités qu'on trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'absenter 1 ou 2 heures.C'était tellement génial quand on le faisait...

Il remonta un peu le tissu du short afin que l'on voit le plus possible ma chair et fit ensuite,avec sa main des mouvements de haut en bas sur ma cuisse nue.

-T'étais si mignon à l'époque !Mais maintenant,t'es devenu drôlement sexy...T'es si beau,si noble..Tu es magnifique...

Il embrassa ensuite toute la longueur de ma jambe avant de remonter et d'embrasser mon bas -ventre ,il enleva mon t-shirt et le sien et tout en continuant ses caresses il me dit:

-Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu,je me suis dit que j'allais faire de toi un jouet ou peut-être mon objet de désir,je voulais te rendre totalement dépendant de moi,puis on a commencé à se côtoyer et j'ai tout de suite adoré ta façon de parler,de penser,de te comporter,et plus le temps passait,plus je commençais à tomber amoureux jusqu'à je ne passe plus un jour sans penser à toi ou avoir hâte de te revoir à nouveau.À chaque fois que je touchais ton corps ou même t'embrassais,j'avais l'impression d'avoir un énorme privilège et c'est toujours le cas,sauf qu'avant t'étais si fragile,si mince et si pâle,t'es beaux et grands yeux bleus si innocent ,t'avais l'apparence d'un ange et chaque fois que je te touchais j'avais l'impression de te souiller,moi qui était et est si sale ,j'avais l'impression de te violer,ça me déplaisait beaucoup mais en même temps,ça m'excitais fortement,c'était comme un cadeau des cieux,un cadeau innocent que je souillais,ça m'excitais...

Il effleura du bout de ses fins doigts blancs les boutons de chairs roses du bleuté ,ce qui le fit frémir et lui ricaner,il souffla légèrement dessus puis le prit en bouche et le suçota tout en le mordillant .Il les léchaient,les mordillaient,les suçaient,on entendait de mignons petits gémissement de la part de Ciel qui d'ailleurs rougissait fortement à cause(ou grâce )au plaisir, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon que d'habitude.

Le blond fit pleins de bisous sur tout son torse,il lécha ensuite son cou et y fit un suçon,puis un autre et encore un autre ,il enleva le short du garçon puis son caleçon avant de lui demander s'il allait bien ce qu'il répondit par un hochement de tête positif(Je sais c'est bizarre).Il prit son membre en main et fit de lents va-et-viens. Tout en continuant son geste,il dit:

-Tu te rappelles de la première fois que l'on s'est parlé ?On avait discuté d'un thème qui m'est cher et que j'aimerais sentir tout les jours ,toutes les secondes de ma vie :l'amour...On avait un point de vue différent tout les deux et j'étais pas du tout d'accord avec toi à l'époque mais maintenant je comprends... un amour non réciproque c'est horrible,même si la personne fait semblant,en fait c'est encore pire...je détesterais que tu fasses semblant de m'aimer...

Il accéléra ensuite son mouvement,on pouvait déjà apercevoir du liquide pré-séminal qui coulait le long de sa verge,Alois était très excité à la vue de cette scène ajoutez à ça les adorables gémissement de Ciel..tout cela rendait son bâton du plaisir dur ,rendit ses joues rouges et le fit drôlement haleter..

-Finalement...C'est moi qui suis devenu totalement dépendant de toi...

Toujours son sexe en main,il embrassa son amant avec délicatesse avant d'embrasser son sexe...

-Hmm..Hn...ah..

-T'es vraiment la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie...Mon beau Ciel...

Il prit ensuite la chose dur dans sa bouche et fit des mouvements de haut en bas ce qui provoqua un petit cri de la part de Ciel,le blond continua son geste et pénétra avec son doigt l'anneau de chair humide du bleuté.Il introduit ensuite un deuxième doigt en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible.

-Ciel ça va ?Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Non non...c'est bon..continue...

Alois,rassuré, reprit le membre de Ciel en bouche et fit des cisaillement dans son antre...Au bout de 5 minutes ,Ciel jouit dans la bouche et les mains de son amant qui avala la semence goulûment et lécha ses mains avec appétit.

-Hum,j'ai toujours aimé ton liquide séminal..Tu veux goûter ?

Ciel fit un timide hochement de tête et cela fit ricaner le blond,Il lui tendit un de ses doigt coloré de blanc cassé que Ciel attrapa et mit dans sa bouche avant de le lécher sensuellement avec sa langue bénite par les cieux(bon j'abuse là peut-être..)il prit ensuite un autre doigt et le lécha de la même manière qu'avec l'autre..

-rougit perversement-T'es vraiment excitant quand tu le veux ...-souffle de plaisir-

Le rouge aux joues,Ciel se releva un peu et embrassa passionnément Alois ,il caressa son torse et enleva à son tour le caleçon du blond,il prit son membre en main et fit très vite des va-et-viens...Alois qui avait un genou de chaque côté des jambes de Ciel(J'espère que vous avez compris)s'affaissa un peu sur ce dernier et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les souffles chauds d'Alois sur le cou de Ciel le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

10 minutes plus tard le blond jouit sur les mains et le torse du bleuté qui lécha la semence avec appétit,comme Alois il lui tendit son doigt afin que ce dernier en lèche ce qu'il fit avec plaisir..Après cela ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement.

-Dis ,avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses,ça te dit qu'on se mette sous la couette?Fait un peu froid aujourd'hui et j'ai pas envie que t'attrapes froid même si tu risques d'avoir très chaud avec moi.

-Oui je veux bien..

Ils se mirent sous la couette.

-Tu veux que je mène la cadence ou que tu la mène ?

-Mène-la ..pour l'instant..

-OK..T'es tout mignon aujourd'hui,t'es tout silencieux et obéissant..dit il amusé en se mettant au dessus de lui..

-Et toi t'es super doux avec moi...On dirait notre première fois..

-Je veux que tu te sentes le plus à l'aise possible aujourd'hui...

-ricane-

-Par contre je te préviens,faut qu'on fasse ça le moins bruyamment possible,il y'a ma petite soeur et mes parents qui sont juste en bas ou peut-être dans leur chambre donc fais le moins de bruit possible mon amour.

Il le pénétra ensuite..Une fois à l'intérieur ,il resta quelque temps sans bouger afin que le corps de Ciel s'habitue à l'intrusion nouvelle (pas si nouvelle que ça (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ).

-Ça va Ciel ?

-O..Oui..v...vas-y..b..bouge..

* * *

-Bonjour madame !

-Oh..Sebastian,décidément on revoit des anciennes têtes..

-Vous avez déjà eu de la visite ?

-Oui...Un beau jeune homme du doux nom de Ciel.

-Ciel?Ciel Phamtomhive ?

-Oui!Il est toujours là d'ailleurs !Dans la chambre d'Alois!D'ailleurs ça fait au moins 30 minutes qu'il est là-bas !Il a peut-être eu du mal à le faire manger...

-Le faire manger ?Bref où est monsieur ?et mademoiselle ?Comment vont-ils?

-Monsieur dort,mademoiselle regarde la télé dans sa chambre et ils vont très bien merci et toi mon garçon ?

-Je vais bien madame mes excuses d'être venu si tard...

-Oh mais tu sais bien que tu fais parti de la famille!Tu peux venir quand tu veux!D'ailleurs comment va la jolie Danielle ?

-Elle va très bien !

-Tu lui diras de venir nous voir un de ces quatre!

-Je n'y manquerais pas ,me permettrez-vous d'aller voir votre fils ?

-Oh oui bien sûr !Vas-y je t'en prie !Si tu veux dormir ici,il y a la chambre d'ami,si t'as faim,prends tout ce que tu veux dans le frigo ou sur la table,ou cuisine toi quelque chose ,moi je vais me coucher,bonne nuit mon garçon !

-Vous êtes bien aimable !Bonne nuit!

Après que la jeune femme ait prit congé de la pièce,le visage aimable et bon garçon de Sebastian,disparu pour laisser place à un visage impassible et haineux en même temps,sachant sûrement ce que ces deux garçons trafiquaient dans la chambre...Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la chambre du blond afin qu'aucun des deux ne se doute de sa présence...Tel un félin,il fit un dernier pas et colla son oreille contre la porte où il entendit des choses qui ne lui plaisait guère..Il prit la poignet de porte et ouvrit tout doucement cette dernière dans le but de voir la scène!Une fois chose faîtes,il mit son œil dans l'entrebâillement et vu une scène qui le déplu fortement,tellement,que ses yeux rouges vifs devinrent très sombres et que sa bouche se déforma en une grimace pas très sympathique...

-Ah bon?C'est comme ça maintenant...Ok..Y'a pas de souci..non aucun souci..

-Ahh..hum.. ...Hn..AHH...

-Chut crie pas!

Pour empêcher tout autre cri de la part de Ciel,Alois l'embrassa afin d'étouffer ses gémissement et que le bleuté puisse gémir dans sa bouche..

-Alois..je viens...je..viens..

-Moi aussi...

Puis dans un ultime cri (dans la bouche D'Alois),Ciel jouissa sur son torse et celui de son amant et quant à Alois,il vint en Ciel.. Après tout ce sport,et s'être nettoyés ,ils s'ecroulèrent sur le lit,remirent bien la couette sur eux puis chacun dans les bras de l'autre, ils reparlèrent du moment magique qu'il venait de vivre ,sans se douter une seconde que le ténébreux les regardaient méchamment.

-Tu sais Alois,j'ai vraiment adoré,c'est ce que moi j'appelle faire l'amour,prendre son temps,s'écouter,se faire du bien ...Je crois que c'est la meilleure expérience sexuelle que j'ai eu de ma vie...C'était vraiment magique..

-Ouah..ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça Ciel !

-Tu sais quand tu me parlais tout à l'heure,ça m'a vraiment touché !Tu te confiais à moi,et ça,ça m'a vraiment plu !Je crois que t'es remonté un peu dans mon estime là..non en fait je suis sûr..Je commence à sentir cette flamme du début,comme si c'était la première fois que je tombais amoureux..MAIS te méprends pas..je t'aime pas...il y a juste ce petit quelque chose en moi qui fait battre mon coeur...

-...

-Pourquoi tu restes silencieux ?

-Si je parle je vais pleurer...

-Bon et bin tais-toi alors !

-Ça sert à rien je pleure déjà...

-T'es chiant à tout le temps chialer...

-Désolé,je peux pas m'en empêcher quand je ressens une trop forte émotion !

Ciel essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa.

-Calme-toi et dort un peu..Parce que clairement,moi je pourrais pas rester toute la nuit discuter avec toi,même si je l'aurai bien voulu,mais là..trop crevé !

-Ok..Bon ..je te souhaite bonne nuit !

-De même !

-Tu m'embrasses ?

-On est pas un couple je te rappelle ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ?

-Par..parce que !

-C'est pas une réponse ça...Tu veux vraiment pas m'embrasser ?

-Nan !

-Tu veux pas goûter à ses belles lèvres sucrées qui t'ont fait tellement de bien tout à l'heure?

-La ferme.

-ricane-Bon j'insiste pas!Je t'embrasse sur le front alors!

Il l'embrassa alors sur le front avant de serrer fort son corps contre lui.

-Je t'aime Ciel !

-Oui oui...dors bien !

-Merci toi aussi !

Ils fermèrent ensuite tout deux leurs yeux .Toute cette scène se passa sous l'œil et l'oreille très intentif de Sebastian qui ne rata pas un seul détail même les choses les plus infimes..

-Finalement,ce n'est pas si totalement fini avec ce petit blondinet...

Il ferma la porte et alla dans une chambre d'ami.

Vers deux trois heures du matin,Sebastian était toujours debout,enfin il était assis sur son lit mais réveillé,ne trouvant pas le sommeil et s'ennuyant un peu,il décida d'aller rendre visite...à la soeur D'Alois..avec une idée bien précise en tête...

* * *

Comment ce chapitre était lonnnnggggg!J'ai pris vraiment du temps à l'écrire donc franchement si vous aimez pas,je me pends...Plus sérieusement,j'ai VRAIMENT pris du temps à le faire donc please pas de plagiat sinon je viendrais dans ton sommeil accompagné de Grell pour te violer et ensuite couper ton anatomie pour les donner à manger aux goules et ceci à toi...ainsi que toute ta descendance ...AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH..hum...et vous savez quoi,j'aimerais trop être un garçon pour savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir un manche accompagné de boules dans l'entre-jambe !Et surtout savoir ce que ça fait de se branler et de gicler du liquide après !-prend une voix de bourgeoise-Bref,je m'égare..veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse très chère damoiselle -vous fait un baise main-Sur ce j'espère fortement que mon long chapitre vous ait plu mesdemoiselles (et monsieur?)et que vous serez indulgentes sur les fautes que j'aurai pu commettre .Je vous prie d'agréer, madame monsieur,l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

JE DÉCONNE !SUCEZ DES BITES ET DES CHATTES !

-Faut vraiment que je me repose sérieusement...

SAYONARA !

Faut que je me reposes mais sucez des bites et des chattes quand même !Allez bisous sur vous petites fesses lisses de bourgeoises qui ont été fouettées par Sebastian ! 😚


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille et ferma doucement la porte,la pièce était sombre et on pouvait légèrement discerner la silhouette de la jeune femme allongée sur son lit qui dormait à point fermé.Le ténébreux s'approcha de sa cible et s'asseya sur le rebord du lit de la blonde ,la secousse fit bouger la jolie jeune fille mais ne la réveilla pas pour autant. Il caressa ensuite sa joue,ce geste doux éveilla la blonde ,qui cria de peur,ne s'attendant sûrement pas à voir une quelconque présence,mais Sebastian lui couvrit la bouche.

-Chut!

-Mhhh..mmhmh...

-C'est moi Alyson...Sebastian..

Elle prit sa main et l'enleva de sa bouche avant d'allumer une petite lampe qui éclaira faiblement la pièce,et là,elle vit le doux visage souriant de Sebastian.

-Sebastian...

-Salut Aly!Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ?

-Je..je ..vais..bien..

Si vous l'aviez remarqué ,la petite Alyson en craque pour Sebastian,elle le trouvait ..magnifique,majestueux.. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Ciel sauf que lui... était gay.. Contrairement à Sebastian, qui ,lui était bisexuel..Donc elle avait toutes ses chances .(En vrai c'est juste le genre de meuf à tomber amoureuse de tout les mecs)

-Que..Qu'est-ce que tu fais ...ici ?

-Je suis juste venu voir comment allait ma belle petite Alyson..

-rougit-Et bah..je vais bien tu peux y aller maintenant..

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?Je veux rester avec toi..

-Pou...pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime bien..-dit-il en approchant son visage

-Tu..quoi!?

-Je t'aime bien !

-Bon tu sais quoi déjà prends tes distances !s'exclama-t-elle en le poussant

-Mais..Pourquoi?

Il monta sur son lit à quatre pattes et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il approcha une nouvelle fois son visage du sien et lui dit:

-Je sais que tu m'aimes bien aussi...

-Je crois pas non!

-Ah bon?Arrêtes de mentir...je sais que t'en pinces pour moi..T'as envie de moi n'est-ce pas ?Je suis sûre que t'es toute mouillée en bas..

-rougit-Arrêtes..C'est gênant..Et puis,c'est pas parce que je t'aimes bien que je coucherais avec toi..Et puis de toute façon,y'a pas que toi que j'aime..Y'a Ciel aussi...

-Ciel?Tu sais qu'il est gay ?

-Oui je le sais !Et c'est extrêmement dommage qu'il le soit...Parce que c'est tout à fait mon genre de mec..Toi aussi ...mais..toi..t'es bizarre...je sais pas...t'as l'air louche...

-Moi?Louche?Je t'en prie ma belle..je suis tout à fait normal..C'est plutôt toi qui est bizarre à t'obstiner sur une personne qui ne se tournera jamais vers toi...Et moi je viens te voir...et tu me rejettes en pensant à celui-là...

-...

-Le pire!C'est qu'il est avec ton frère...

-Ils ne sont plus ensemble !

-Ohh..tu crois?Je les ai vu tout à l'heure en train de coucher ensemble...

-QUOI!?

-Chut ne crie pas !

-Bah en fait..de...déjà...ils..ils font ce qu'ils veulent...je m'en fiche..ils sont assez grands pour se rendre compte de leurs actes...

-Tu t'en fiches ?T'as l'air pourtant si affectée..Je crois que jamais je ne te comprendrais..

-Laisse-moi..

-Tu sais qu'il est gay ..Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ?Il n'aime pas les femmes !Ça sert à rien de vouloir chercher son intention..Pour lui,tu seras toujours sa petite soeur adorée..Il ne te verra jamais comme une femme à part entière...Alors pourquoi s'obstiner ?Pourquoi chercher des moyens d'attirer son attention alors que tu sais déjà que c'est peine perdu..C'est tellement ridicule...Avec moi,ça serait moins compliqué...

-Tu veux juste coucher avec moi...Tu veux rien de sérieux..et de plus j'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais...j'ai juste dit que je t'aimais bien et que t'étais mon type de mec..

-Oui je veux coucher avec toi,et tu devrais être flattée que le grand Sebastian veule bien te faire l'amour ...Sérieusement,regarde moi et dis-moi que tu veux pas de moi..Ne pense pas à Ciel..car lui il s'en fiche de toi.

-Non il s'en fiche pas !

-Si il s'en fiche...

-Non...

-En tout cas,il t'aime pas...laisse le tomber..et viens à moi !C'est vrai que je veux rien de sérieux avec toi.C'est que du sexe ...Mais bon...Et alors ?Moi au moins je te donne de l'attention...Regarde ce qu'il te fait..il te fait souffrir...tu vois,il en a tellement rien à faire de toi qu'il est allé coucher avec ton propre frère jumeau..A-t-il pensé une seule fois à toi dans tout ça ?Non!Il n'a pas hésité...Alors ne pense pas que tu le trahis en couchant avec moi...N'ai pas de remords ma jolie...

Il carressa ensuite sa poitrine.

-Et puis tu sais,je suis pas jaloux..Tu peux toujours avoir un petit copain ou te coller ou même coucher avec Ciel ...ça me dérangera pas...

-T'es vraiment diabolique Sebastian !

-ricane-

Après avoir terminé sa besogne avec la petite Alyson,il se rhabilla puis,avant de partir de la pièce,il dit :

-Merci beaucoup Alyson.C'était génial !

Alyson , encore essoufflée après autant de sport lui fit juste un hochement de tête avant de tomber immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Ne voulant pas la laisser nue ,il la rhabilla et sorti ensuite de la pièce.

-Ciel..

Ciel...Il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche..Sans aucune gêne,Sebastian pénétra dans la chambre où se trouvait les deux jeunes garçons dormant à point fermé.Il s'approcha des objets de décorations et les regardait attentivement quand une voix plus que sérieuse l'interpella.

-Sebastian ?Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette pièce ?

-Hmm?Ah!Alois !Comment t'as fait pour me reconnaitre dans ce noir?

-Le nombre de fois que je t'ai vu dans ma courte vie me suffit pour reconnaître ta silhouette ... Et puis fait pas si noir que ça !Bref.. Sebastian qu'est-ce que tu fous ici pour la deuxième fois ?

Sebastian alla s'assoir sur le canapé,croise ses jambes et dit:

-Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez .

-Tu fais vraiment flipper parfois tu sais ça ?

-sourit-Je le sais !

-Bon tu peux sortir main..

-Je viens de me taper ta soeur .

-QUOI!?

Le cri d'Alois fit bouger un peu Ciel,mais ce dernier ne se réveilla pas. Il changea juste de position avant de se rendormir comme un bébé .

-rit-Voyons Alois..Doucement !Tu ne veux pas réveiller ton bien-aimé tout de même...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?Tu t'es tapé MA soeur !?

-Chut!Et oui je me la suis tapé et devine quoi!C'était sa première fois !J'ai déviergé ta petite soeur adorée !Elle est toute douce et mignonne au lit.C'est pas trop mon délire...Je préfère les femmes sauvage et sexy...mais bon,c'était pas désagréable !

-Espèce de pauvre merde !Non!en fait tu sais quoi!Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir de m'énerver contre toi bah tu sais quoi j'ai envie de te dire...fallait bien qu'elle baise un jour!Je regrette juste que sa première fois ait été avec un salopard sans nom...

-Merci du compliment Alois !

-De rien !J'espère que vous avez utilisé un préservatif...

-Nan,je me suis arrêté à tant!

-prend sur lui-...

-J'adore comment tu essayes de contrôler ta colère Alois ~ dit il en riant

-Et moi j'adore de savoir que tu m'en veux parce que j'ai couché avec Ciel Sebastian ~

Le visage rieur de Sebastian disparu tout à coup pour laisser place à un visage sans pitié.

-Et bah alors on rigole plus tout à coup...Quand ça parle de Ciel,ça te touches..je suis très observateur Sebastian,et je sais que le jeune homme qui est à mes côtés en ce moment ne te laisse pas indifférent...

Il caressa ensuite les cheveux du bleuté comme pour narguer Sebastian..Puis tout en continuant son geste,il dit :

-Pourquoi restes-tu si silencieux ?

Sebastian regardait tranquillement Alois caresser les cheveux du bleuté qui d'ailleurs avait l'air d'apprécier le geste..

-sourit-Alois...Tu sais que j'ai couché avec lui hier...

-Menteur !

-Tu me crois pas..Je suis sûr qu'au plus profond de toi tu le sais..

-...

-Tu n'as pas vu les suçons que je lui ai fait?Tu n'as pas senti mon parfum sur lui ?

-Ça veut rien dire..

-Le parfum peut-être..mais les suçons ..ça veut tout dire..

-Je les ai pas vu...

-hi hi..Laisse tomber..c'était juste pour te mettre au courant que ton petit Ciel ne te dit pas tout !Et puis de toute façon c'est normal..Après tout ,vous êtes pas ensemble !Il peut donc faire ce qu'il veut n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr..

-Bon allez bonne nuit !

Il partit de la chambre pour regagner la sienne laissant un Alois perplexe et ne sachant pas si ce qu'avait fait Ciel était totalement juste ou injuste..

Le matin suivant,Ciel se réveilla dû aux rayons du soleil. Il sentit une caresse sur sa joue, il se retourna donc et vit Sebastian.

-Sebastian !?Mais où est Alois ?!

-Alois?Il est parti faire ton petit-déjeuner...Adorable n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...Il est trop mignon...

-Ouais...Il serait un parfait petit-ami tu ne penses pas?dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?

-Je veux juste connaitre ton avis et puis je voulais voir ton jolie minois..

-Et mais...

-Oui tu es tout nu mais ne t'inquiète pas...je ne t'ai pas touché et je n'y compte pas..Et sois pas timide..je t'ai déjà vu nu hier..

-Tu me gènes Sebastian mais je t'aime bien..

-Ah bon?Me dire ça après avoir couché avec lui ~T'es cruel..

-Je vous aime bien tout les deux..Mais je préfère Alois..

-Je ferais en sorte que tu m'aimes bien plus que lui...

-Comment ça !?Tu m'aimes bien aussi !?

Comme réponse,Ciel eut juste un ricanement de la part du ténébreux qui partit ensuite de la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?Pourquoi je me comportes comme ça !?D'habitude je l'aurais envoyé balader et ça depuis longtemps...Mais là je l'ai accueilli à bras ouverts..Après tout ce que j'ai dit à Alois et après ce qu'on a fait...J'ai même pas honte...Sérieusement...j'abuse là !

-Ciellll!Regarde ce que je t'ai fait !J'espère que tu vas aimer mes talents culinaires !Ciel...Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?

-sourit-Nan nan je vais bien!Donne moi ton plateau que je mange ta bonne nourriture !

Après avoir mangé le bon petit-déjeuner que son ex lui avait préparé avec soin ,Ciel fit sa toilette,se prépara et descendit avec Alois au salon où ils trouvèrent juste Alyson qui prenait son petit-déjeuner silencieusement .

-Sont pas là les parents ?questionna Alois à sa soeur

-N..Non..Ils..Ils sont partis au travail très tôt aujourd'hui...

-Hum...Alyson!

-O..Oui..

-J'ai à te parler...tout à l'heure..dit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé tout en regardant sa jeune soeur dans les yeux

-Pou..Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que t'as fais...ON en reparlera...

La pauvre tremblait de tout son corps .

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Ciel

-Oh..rien..laisse tomber..

-J'insiste pas!dit-il en haussant les épaules

Sebastian fit son arrivée dans la pièce,puis avec un grand sourire il dit:

-Bonjour tout le monde!Comment allez-vous ?

Alois le regarda mal avant de détourner son regard et de boire une gorgée de son thé.

-Je vois qu'il y a des personnes qui ne veulent pas m'adresser la parole ici ...Et toi ma petite Alyson ça va depuis hier soir?Dit il en regardant Alois et en prenant dans ses bras la blonde

-Sebastian...N'essaie même pas de m'énerver ce matin sinon tu vois cette tasse remplie de thé brûlant ?Elle va se retrouver sur ta face sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte !

-Vas-y !Je n'attends que ça !

-Ne me tente pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici!Je comprends rien!Tout le monde à l'air d'être au courant sauf moi !(C'est trop moi ça XD)

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir Ciel...rétorqua Alyson gênée

-Mais si j'ai besoin de savoir !s'vous plaît !

-NON!crièrent-ils à l'unisson

-Ok,Ok..J'ai compris..C'est bon...

-Je t'aime bien Alois..dit Sebastian

-Moi aussi Sebastian..T'es l'homme de ma vie vois-tu...

-Je suis flatté...

Sebastian prit un paquet de biscuit et s'apprête à sortir de la maison.

-Au revoir Alyson ,au revoir l'amour de ma vie dit-il en visant Alois

-Au revoir mon ange !

-sourit-Au revoir Ciel!dit il en lui envoyant un baiser

-Bye.

Il claqua ensuite la porte.

-Connard...marmonna le blond en croquant dans un biscuit

-Bon,demain on a cours !dit le bleuté

-Et alors ?

-Bah ..demain on a cours..c'est tout.

-Ah..Ok...

Après cela, ils discutèrent pendant 1 heure de tout et de rien lorsque tout à coup, Alyson voulut partir en catimini mais fut vite attrapée par la voix de son frère

-Hep hep hep..Où compte-tu aller comme ça ?On a des choses à se dire tout les deux ...

-Bon et bien..moi je vais y aller..Alois ,Alyson dites merci à vos parents de m'avoir accueilli !

-OK bye Ciel.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui fit un câlin.

-Alyson..

Ciel ouvrit grands ses bras ,la jeune fille courut et se plaqua sur son torse avant que ce dernier ne les referment contre elle, Alyson en fit de même et lui fit pleins de bisous sur la joue.

-Pfffff...T'as même pas honte...

Se foutant de la remarque de son frère,Alyson se défit de ses bras et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bon je me casse maintenant !dit-il en prenant quelques biscuits au chocolat

À peine eût-il fermé la porte que Ciel entendit des cris et des objets voler. Ayant trop la flemme d'aller vérifier,il prit le chemin du retour laissant les deux frères et soeurs s'entretuer.

* * *

Tout en mangeant un biscuit sur le chemin, Ciel vit Sebastian, assis sur un banc dans un parc souriant à quelque chose qui lui est encore inconnu à cause d'un énorme arbre non loin de lui... Quoi!?Un.. Un... ENFANT!Sebastian prit ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras, le serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front... Faut que qu'il en sache plus!

-Sebastian !Re bonjour !

-Ah.. Ciel.. Re bonjour...

-C'est qui le mignon petit être sur tes genoux ?

-C'est ma petite -soeur.

-Petite soeur ?T'es parents sont morts y'a pas longtemps alors ?

-En effet.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-1 an et 2 mois.

-Elle sait marcher ?

-Oui .

-Ouah et elle sait parler ?

-Elle juxtapose des mots par-ci par-là mais c'est compréhensible.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Stella !

-Bonjour Stella !Dit-il en caressant sa joue avec son doigt

La petite, qui était assise sur les jambes de son frère , jouait avec le collier de ce dernier lorsqu'elle aperçue Ciel, elle le fixa alors de ses grands yeux verts innocents avant de poser ses yeux sur les biscuits au chocolat de Ciel..Elle lui tendit ensuite ses petites mains.

-Elle est très gourmande!Souria Sebastian

-Mais je peux pas te donner ça!C'est pas adapté pour tes petites dents!

La jeune enfant commença alors à faire une tête s'apprêtant à pleurer.

-Non!Pleure pas !Attends je vais t'acheter des biscuits pour ton âge !

Ciel fonça dans une pharmacie et prit les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat pour bébés qui soit avant de passer à la caisse et de retourner dans le parc.

T'as fait vite !remarqua le ténébreux

-On ne fait pas attendre une princesse !

Cette remarque fit sourire Sebastian. Le bleuté ouvrit ensuite le paquet, sortit un biscuit et le donna à la petite qui , maintenant très contente, lui fit un très grand sourire.

-OUAH!Regarde!Elle m'a sourit !Trop mignonne !Je peux la porter !dit-il excité en s'asseyant près de Sebastian

-Euh.. Oui bien sûr -sourit-

Il lui passa l'enfant qui continuait de le fixer dans les yeux tout en mangent son biscuit.

-Salut toi !Tu vas bien?Tu sais que t'es trop mignonne !sourit bêtement le bleuté en posant tranquillement ses biscuits sur les jambes de Sebastian

Ciel tira toutes sortes de têtes bizarre qui fit extrêmement rire l'enfant.

-Et bah j'imagine pas le jour où t'auras des enfants toi!ricana Sebastian en prenant les biscuits de Ciel entre ses mains

-J'adore les enfants surtout les bébés !Je les trouve trop mignon !

-Je connaissais pas cette façade de toi... Ça me plait bien..

Toujours l'enfant sur les jambes, Ciel s'adressa au frère de la petite.

-Dis!Alois est au courant ?

-Non.

-Ok... Maintenant que j'y pense.. Si ce n'est pas indiscret.. Je peux savoir la circonstance de la mort de tes parents?

-Hum... Pas envie d'en parler..

-Ok je respecte.

-Je t'en parlerai peut-être plus tard lorsque l'on sera plus proche.

-C'est à dire?

-Rien..

Ciel le regarda et pour ne sait quelle raison, le trouva vraiment magnifique. Agréable à regarder. Ces cheveux si noir tombant le long de son visage, ces beaux yeux d'un rouge éclatant qui regardait paisiblement le paysage, son nez... Si fin et si droit, sa bouche fine sans pour autant être mince, son teint pâle, ces jambes si élancées ,ce torse musclé, ces bras si forts.. Oui...Ces bras si fort qui le tenait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour... Ce torse musclé qui se collait contre lui, cette bouche qui lui faisait toutes sortes de choses le faisant frissonner de plaisir, ces yeux qui le regardait avec tant de désir, de luxure, d'intensité... Ces yeux qui le transperçait de tout son être.. Il était si beau à ces yeux... Il ressentait de l'attirance envers ce jeune homme..

Ciel fut vite tiré de ses pensées par la jeune enfant qui toucha sa joue avant de lui sourire.

-Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup !sourit le ténébreux Ça me fait plaisir que les personnes que j'aime apprécient d'autres personnes qui le sont tout autant !

-Hum... Faudrait peut-être que tu rentres !Le matin fait assez froid dehors !Pas envie que la petite tombe malade !

-Elle est bien couverte pourtant !Je fais tout pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle désire.. C'est la seule personne que j'ai... Je veux qu'elle soit la plus comblée possible !Qu'elle soit la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde !Qu'elle soit fière de moi et n'est pas honte de m'appeler p.. Grand-frère...

Il la regarda ensuite avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse.

-Wouah!Tu l'aimes énormément dis donc !

-Oui.. C'est ma vie... Je donnerais absolument tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse...

-...

Ciel regarda l'enfant puis son frère et remarqua la trouble ressemblance..

-Vous vous ressemblez... C'est un truc de dingue.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu le remarques Ciel !

-sourit- Bon je vais vous laisser tout les deux!

Il voulut remettre l'enfant à Sebastian, mais celle-ci s'acrocha à ces vêtements !

-Bah alors?Tu veux venir avec moi?

L'enfant qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, lui lâcha un:

-Oui...

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne... Au son de sa voix, Ciel écarquilla ses yeux et ouvrit grand sa bouche.

-Ferme la sinon tu vas gober des mouches !

-SEBASTIAN!ELLE M'A PARLÉE !Ah ah!Je suis trop content !Ça veut dire qu'elle m'a compris !

-Et qu'elle t'aime beaucoup aussi!Elle parle qu'aux personnes en qui elle a confiance et qu'elle trouve gentil.

-Ouah!Ça veut dire qu'elle me trouve gentil!Et qu'elle a confiance en moi!Petit bout de chou !Moi c'est Ci-el!Répète !

-Ci... Ci... Ciel...

-AHH!T'es trop mignonne!

-Ciel.. Ze t'aime!

-rougit-j'en peux plus... MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME !dit-il en la serrant contre lui...Mais je dois te quitter maintenant !Retourne avec ton frère !

-Papa?

-Papa?Comment ça papa ?Sebastian ?

-Elle m'appelle comme ça car c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle depuis qu'elle est née.. Du coup elle croit que je suis son père... Mais je suis bel et bien son frère.

-Ah.. D'accord..

Il remit ensuite l'enfant, qui cette fois ne s'accrocha pas à ses vêtements, dans les bras du ténébreux, lui laissa les gâteaux et prit les siens avant de se lever du banc. La jeune enfant se blottit ensuite contre son frère et joua encore une fois avec son collier.

-À demain Sebastian !

-À demain.

-Et au revoir Stella !dit-il en lui faisant bye de la main et en lui souriant

-Au yevoir !

-Adorable...

Ciel continua sa route , un biscuit dans la bouche et le sourire aux lèvres grâce à cette enfant qui l'avait rendu plus que joyeux.

-Papa, gâteaux !

-Tiens ma chérie !

Elle le prit et le mit dans sa bouche

-Merchi papa !

-De rien Stella !

Encore assis sur le banc avec Stella sur ses jambes, Sebastian sourit avant de rapprocher la tête du bébé contre son torse et de lui mettre sa capuche pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Puis toujours le sourire au visage, il pensa à Ciel, posa légèrement sa joue contre la tête du bébé mangeant son biscuit et lui dit :

-Je suis content que tu l'aimes bien ma chérie.

Toujours la joue contre la tête du bébé et le sourire aux lèvres ,il ferma doucement les yeux et caressa le dos de l'enfant avec amour. Il continua son geste pendant quelques minutes puis prit le paquet de biscuits dans une main avant de prendre la petite main de l'enfant dans l'autre et marcher jusqu'à chez lui au rythme des petits pas de la jolie petite Stella qui mangeait son troisième biscuit avec appétit.

* * *

Finish!Par rapport à d'habitude j'ai pas trop de truc à dire... J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez aimé le chapitre et je présente mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe.. J'espère aussi que vous m'avez écouté et donc avez sucé beaucoup de bites et fait beaucoup de cunnilingus... Bon j'arrête avec mon délire.. Mais bon.. Je suis comme ça dans la vraie vie... Je parle tout le temps de sexe... Avec tout le monde et les gens aiment bien ça... Surtout les gars 😏.. Après y'a des meufs grave coincé du cul et d'autres qui sont grave dans mon délire comme ma meilleure pote.. Pourquoi je raconte ma life alors que tout le monde s'en bats les couilles !Surtout que j'avais dit que j'avais rien à dire et que je me trouve avec un pavé sans pareil !Bon j'arrête de parler !Je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA !😘 (Bisous sur vos tétons qui ont été mordus par tonton!Je peux pas m'en empêcher 😉 )


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

(Alors petite parenthèse ,j'ai complètement zapé de le dire, mais ils ont tous 19 ans, ils ont tous eu leur bac et sont maintenant à la fac et plus au lycée !C'était important de le dire maintenant je vous laisse avec la suite !Bonne lecture mes bonbons sucrés!)

Le lendemain, Ciel retourna en cours où tout se passait pour le mieux du monde. Il parla beaucoup avec Sebastian cette journée, ils ont beaucoup rigolé tout les deux, ils étaient proches ,beaucoup trop même aux goûts d'Alois qui bouda à Ciel puis ne pouvant pas résister à cette petite bouille, le pardonna très vite. Les cours terminés,et le soir venu, 22H plus précisément, Ciel, Alois et Sebastian allèrent tout les trois dans un bar faisant discothèque.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ,les lumières vives telles que le rouge, le rose ou encore le orange agressèrent les yeux des jeunes hommes. Ces lumières éclairaient faiblement la pièce sombre et la musique ni trop forte, ni trop basse caressait leurs oreilles. Il y avait pas mal de monde.. Bizarre pour un lundi... Ils s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent chacun au barman un cocktail, deux Dry Martini pour Ciel et Sebastian et un Manhattan pour Alois.

-Hum.. C'est mon boulot de dire ça du coup... En êtes-vous sûr messieurs ?C'est très alcoolisé.. Et puis.. Ils contiennent des aphrodisiaques... À chaque fois que j'en sers, les personnes les buvant ne tiennent même plus debout, n'arrêtent pas de rire et..

-Vous inquiétez pas, Servez !On en a vraiment besoin tout les trois !interrompu Alois

-Très bien!

5 minutes plus tard, les 3 verres apparurent sur la table.

-Bonne dégustation !Les toilettes se trouvent là -bas... On sait jamais...

-Vous inquiétez pas !J'en aurais pas besoin de vos toilettes moi!reprit le blond

-Si vous le dîtes..

Le barman partit prendre la commande d'autres clients laissant les jeunes hommes dégustant leur cocktail. Ils en burent une gorgée, ils tirèrent des têtes bizarre mais rien de plus.

-C'est fort!s'exclama AloisTu veux goûter Ciel?

-aspire la substance grâce à la paille-Ouah mais c'est quoi ça !?Le tien est dix mille fois plus fort que le mien !

-goûte -Ah ouais!

-Je peux goûter Alois?intervenu Sebastian qui était jusque là silencieux.

-... Mouais... -lui tends son verre -

-goûte -Ah!En effet.. Ça envoie...

Alois reprit son verre, sortit un mouchoir et essuya sa paille .

Sebastian ,amusé, lui dit:

-Bah alors Alois?Tu me détestes tant que ça ?

-Humpf.. dit-il en essuyant toujours sa paille.

-Moi qui avais si bien étalée ma salive sur toute la longueur de ta paille... Quel gâchis..

Alois tira une mine dégoutée, avant de carrément jeter sa paille pour en reprendre une autre, ce qui amusa vraiment Sebastian à tel point qu'il en ricana. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur boisson tout en parlant. L'ayant terminé, les trois jeunes hommes prirent ensuite de l'alcool.

-Euh.. Vous êtes sûr ?Vous êtes déjà bien arrosé.

-Mais oui!Donnez s'vous plaît !répondit le bleuté

-Ok... Je répète, les toilettes se trouvent..

-Là -bas, on sait !

Il leur servit leur alcool qui burent d'une traite sous les yeux ébahis du barman.

-Encore !dirent-ils

-...

-C'est la dernière fois !dit Sebastian

-Faites comme vous voulez !C'est juste qu'à un moment je ne pourrais plus vous servir pour votre santé et... pour garder mon job.. Ajouta-t-il en leur servant leur second verre d'alcool

-Merci!s'exclama Alois avec un grand sourire

Ils prirent le verre et en buvèrent une gorgée doucement avant de tout boire d'une traite.

Alors.. Comment vous dire que ces jeunes garçons étaient bien arrosés, bien soûls comme il faut pour faire et dire n'importe quoi. Ils payèrent et sortirent du bar.

-Excusez -moi.. Vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle un taxi ?dit le barman

-Non, non c'est bon.. Dit faiblement Ciel

Ils sortirent ensuite pour retrouver la nuit noire. Ils titubaient dans les villes de Londres ,complètement soûl essayant de retrouver leur chemin.

-ha haha haha haha haha haha!fit Soudainement le blond

-Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?T'es bizarre !s'exclama le bleuté le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai mal à la tête... lança Sebastian

-Hé hé !Ça vous dit on va dans cette boîte de nuit !-pointe la boite de nuit en question -

-S'tu veux Alois... Faut juste que je me pose là !

Ils entrèrent dans la boite de nuit en question, s'installèrent sur un canapé vide et buvèrent de l'eau.

-Ahh... Je suis complètement déchiré... M'éclamais-je

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de vomir !suivit Alois non en fait ,je crois que je vais vomir !

Il fonça en direction des toilettes en se tenant la bouche.

-rigole -Il est con... Et toi Sebastian ça va ?T'es silencieux depuis tout à l'heure...

Sebastian qui avait jusque là la tête dans ses mains, regarda Ciel silencieusement, le rouge aux joues et le regard vif. Il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Ciel et rapprocha son visage. Il était tellement proche que le bleuté pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et lent du ténébreux...

-Pourquoi tu parles pas ?souria Ciel

-Ciel... Je te veux du mal..

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha !Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je te veux du mal... Prends tes distances avec moi.. Je ne suis pas normal... Je suis malade, mais on ne peut plus rien faire pour moi... Je suis fini... Il n'y a plus aucun espoir... Ma vie est minable.. Je t'aime Ciel... Mon coeur bat quand je penses à toi... Je ressens un profond désir lorsque je penses à toi... Tu es vraiment un être magnifique... Je t'aime tellement... Je t'aime mais prends tes distances.. Je suis dangereux.. Un être maléfique.. Une personne qui ne mérite pas de vivre...

-rigole-T'es fort pour improviser Sebastian !T'es très fort !Je sais pas ce que t'as voulu me montrer au juste mais tu sais que tu pourrais devenir acteur !

-Prends -moi au sérieux !L'amour que je te portes n'est pas un amour normal... Quand je te vois, j'ai juste envie de te faire du mal et en même temps de te protéger de tout les dangers...

-C'est drôle un moment mais maintenant arrête ça devient flippant... Je te crois pas de toute façon..

-Tu le devrais...

Il le lâcha ensuite lorsqu'il vit Alois revenir.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison !

-Quoi Ciel déjà ?Mais on vient juste d'y rentrer

-Je sais mais, je veux rentrer..

-Bon... Ok, rentrons alors!

Sur le chemin du retour, Ciel se colla beaucoup à Sebastian qui fut ravi de ce rapprochement malgré tout les avertissements que le ténébreux avait dit plutôt...

-Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

-Ouais...

-C'était faux.. C'était pour voir comment t'allais réagir...

-Je le savais !C'est juste impossible que tu me veuilles du mal..

-... Ouais... Impossible...

-Je veux que vous veniez chez moi !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à la demeure de Ciel.

Le lendemain matin..

Ciel se trouvait sur quelque chose de moelleux, de doux mais ce n'est pas son matelas, ni même un matelas tout court !Il se sentait si bien sur cette chose, il sentait des muscles.. Ouais des muscles et une main qui traçait de son doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale.. Attends.. UNE MAIN!

Ciel, intrigué ,ouvrit les yeux et vit à sa grande surprise

-SEBASTIAN?!Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce que je fous sur toi au juste ?!Pourquoi je sens ta peau nue contre la mienne ?!Pourquoi je suis nu!?Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait !

-Chut.. Calme-toi...

Ciel sentit une main carresant sa cuisse.

-Haaaa!Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Bonjour!-sourit-

-QUOIIIIIII !?ALOIS!?Mais... Mais.. Pourquoi il est nu lui aussi !?Oh la la..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui?s'exclama Sebastian

-Je te retourne la question..

Sebastian carresait toujours la colonne vertébrale de Ciel lorsqu'Alois gifla la main de ce dernier.

-Pourquoi tu le carresse comme ça ?Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous sur lui encore ?Descends !

Il le tira de sur Sebastian pour le prendre dans ces bras.

-On était très bien comme ça !Laisse -le !T'as pas vu qu'il était grave à l'aise sur moi ?En plus ma carresse lui faisait du bien... C'était comme un petit chaton~

-Va te faire foutre avec tes sales chats puants!

-Je t'emmerde Alois !

-Et bien moi aussi vois-tu!

Ciel se défit des bras d'Alois et se remit sur Sebastian qui victorieux continua sa carresse.

-Ciel...dit-il avec une petite voix

Allongé sur Sebastian, la tête sur son torse, il se tourna vers Alois et lui demanda :

-Dit Alois, ton coeur te fait mal ?

-Oui...

Toujours sur le ténébreux, il remonta un peu sa tête, et donna un long baiser langoureux à ce dernier qui répondit volontiers.

-Et là, ça doit te faire encore plus mal n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Alors imagine combien de fois j'ai ressenti cette douleur lorsque l'on était ensemble... Imagine combien de fois je t'ai imaginé dans cette même position voire même pire...

-...

-Te servir de moi pour montrer ce que tu ressens à Alois... C'est méchant !

-Désolé, mais t'inquiète, je vais rester sur toi comme ça... Je vais poser ma tête et mes mains sur ton torse musclé et rester dans cette position un peu... C'est agréable à vrai dire...Continue de me caresser le dos comme tu le faisais...

-Ok...

Il continua son geste qui m'apaisa fortement.

-Donc.. On a fait un plan à trois... Dis-je

-Apparemment.. On était sous l'emprise de l'alcool ,en plus le barman nous avait dit qu'il y avait des aphrodisiaques... Me répondit Sebastian

-Hum... C'est bizarre mais je suis pas plus gêné que ça... D'être nu et d'avoir fait des choses avec vous deux... C'est dommage que je ne me souvienne de rien ...

\- Ouais j'avoue... J'aurais aimé savoir ce que je t'ai fait...

-Oh là là vous me soûlez tout les deux !cracha Alois

-Tu peux partir et nous laisser tu sais... Dit Sebastian avec un sourire

-La ferme !Viens Ciel on bouge !

-Non!Laisse -moi un peu profiter de ce corps..

-Humpf...

Sans aucune gêne, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain en claquant violemment la porte de la chambre

-Il est fâché je crois...

-Justement Sebastian, je veux qu'il le soit... Il faut qu'il comprenne la douleur que j'ai ressenti avec lui.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... J'essaye pas de le rendre jaloux en me servant de toi.. En fait.. Je t'aime bien Sebastian.. Je t'aime beaucoup...

Ciel lui toucha la joue et la caressa avec son pouce. Le ténébreux posa ensuite à son tour sa main sur celle du bleuté. Ils se regardèrent ensuite. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux... Ses yeux couleur bleus océan pénetraient ceux du ténébreux qui , de ses yeux rouges sang le fixait tout autant... Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement, leur nez se touchant, leurs lèvres s'effleurant, leur souffle chaud se mélangeant... Encore un seul geste.. Même minime.. Et leurs lèvres se rencontraient tellement ils étaient proches. Mais ils voulaient faire durer l'excitation... Alors ils restèrent dans cette position... Leur bouche pleine de désir ne demandant que celle de la personne en face...

-Ciel..

Il avait dit ce nom dans un soupir, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser fiévreux et érotique à souhait, leur langue passant par tout les recoins de leur cavité buccale chaude et humide, les caresses sensuelles sur leur corps nu qui accompagnaient ce baiser passionnel... Puis après plusieurs petits baiser, Sebastian prit les épaules de Ciel et l'écarta de lui.

-Ciel.. Faut que j'y aille...Je dois manquer à Stella... Et puis faut que je la vois..

-Ah d'accord...Tu lui diras que grand-frère Ciel lui dit bonjour et lui fait un gros bisou !

-Je n'y manquerais pas!

Il se leva, fit sa toilette, s'habilla, mit ses chaussures, embrassa pour la dernière fois Ciel et partit.

-Ah Sebastian...

Ciel fit lui aussi ce qu'il avait à faire et alla dans le salon où il ne trouva pas Alois, il déduit donc que ce dernier était drôlement fâché et était donc parti sans prévenir personne..

-Alois... Tu me fais rire...

* * *

Sebastian était arrivé à son manoir lorsqu'il aperçu Stella

-Stella !Ça va ?

-Papa !

La petite courut dans les bras de son grand-frère avec un énorme sourire affiché sur le visage.!

-Doucement Stella !Faut pas tomber !

-T'étais où ?

-Papa était occupé !Et Ciel, le garçon d'hier te dit bonjour et te fait un gros bisou!

-Moi aussi!Bisous à Ciel

Il sourit et la porta dans ses bras avant d'aller parler avec quelqu'un

-Tu t'es bien occupé d'elle j'espère ?

-Bien sûr !Je n'oserais pas la maltraiter !Je tiens à la vie...

-Stella ?La dame ici a été gentille avec toi ?

-Oui!

-Tant mieux !

Il l'embrassa sur le front

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui Stella ?

-Ci.. Ciel..

-Tu veux le voir ?

-hoche la tête -

-je sais pas...

-Ohh...

-D'accord, d'accord !Tu le verras tout à l'heure !

-Oui!Merchi beaucoup papa !

-De rien ma chérie. T'as mangé ?

-Non..

-Bon, je vais te donner à manger d'accord ?Tu veux quoi ?

-Jus d'oyange et.. et.. tar.. tar..

-Tartines ?

-Oui!

-Je te prépare ça tout de suite !

-...

-Un problème ?

-Non.. Non.. Tout va bien... Sebastian...

-Très bien!

Il alla ensuite à la cuisine suivi de près par sa petite soeur qui se collait à ce dernier. Il lui prépara donc à manger, la posa sur sa chaise haute et la nourrit. Une fois terminé, il l'emmena dans la salle de bain,la déshabilla et la mit dans le baignoire. Il mit une noisette de savon sur le gant de bain mouillé d'eau et commença à frotter son petit corps avec précaution.

-Sebastian...

-soupir-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là !

-Désolée... Je voulais savoir comment t'allais?

-Je vais bien.

-Dis, tu l'aimes beaucoup cette petite fille...

Sebastian arrêta tout mouvement et regarda d'une façon interrogratrice la jeune femme qui se trouvait maintenant près de lui.

-Si t'es fatigué.. Je peux la laver. …

-Non merci !-continue de frotter le corps de l'enfant-

-Elle est si belle... Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère...

-La ferme !

Son ton était ferme et froid ,ce qui surpris d'ailleurs l'enfant et regarda son "papa" dans les yeux. Lorsque celui-ci le remarqua, il lui sourit et lui dit de ne pas avoir peur, ce qui rassura la jeune enfant et continua à jouer avec ses canards dans l'eau.

-Toi, dégage !Tu m'es nuisible... Pauvre chose !

-ricane et part de la salle de bain -

Une fois bien frotté, Sebastian la rinça puis la laissa un peu jouer dans l'eau sous demande de cette dernière , Il s'agenouille près de la baignoire, posa ses coudes sur le rebord de celle-ci et regarda avec amour la jeune fille qui jouait avec joie dans l'eau avec ses jouets en plastique préférés .Il caressa amoureusement sa tête et regarda ses beaux yeux verts. Il murmura ensuite un "Je t'aime ". Il la sortit de l'eau, la sécha, brossa ses petites dents et l'habilla.

-Bon, on va voir Ciel d'accord ?On va aller chez lui.

-D'accord.

Il la porta dans ses bras et alla vers la demeure de notre petit bleuté adoré.

* * *

Petit chapitre banal mais qu'on apprécie (ou pas). Je tenais à dire que l'on va un peu plus voir comment cela se passe côté Sebastian !On le verra donc beaucoup, ainsi que la petite Stella et la jeune femme masochiste. Bref j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous m'excuserez pour les éventuelles fautes que j'aurais pu commettre !Je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Tiens... On toque !Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être encore ?Je me lève et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ce que je vois me plait énormément !Surtout qu'il y avait ma petite Stella!

Lorsque l'enfant vit apparaître Ciel, elle lui fit un grand sourire et alla enlacer une de ses jambes. Ciel se mit ensuite à sa hauteur et lui fit à son tour un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Stella !Tu vas bien ?

-Oui merchi !

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais ça ?

-Oui !

-Je t'ai manqué moi?

-Oui, ,beaucoup !

-haha ça fait plaisir !

Il la porta dans ses bras et se releva ensuite.

-Elle est jolie ta petite robe rouge !

-Merchi Ciel !

Ciel regarda ensuite Sebastian, toujours la petite dans les bras.

-sourit- Elle voulait te voir du coup...

-Ah mais ça me dérange pas!Viens autant de fois que tu le veux !Surtout quand c'est Stella qui le souhaite !Hein Stella ?-caresse sa joue -

La petite se mit à sourire

-T'es une petite fille souriante dis donc !C'est bien ça !Stella accapare toute mon attention... Entre je t'en prie Sebastian !

Ils s'installèrent sur un des canapés du bleuté qui mit ensuite l'enfant sur ses jambes et s'approcha de Sebastian.

-Tu veux quoi Stella?Chocolat, bonbons ?

-Bonbons!

Ciel sourit, posa l'enfant sur le canapé, alla chercher un paquet de bonbons, remit l'enfant sur ses jambes et mit quelques bonbons dans ces petites mains blanches.

-Merchi Ciel !

-De rien!

Pendant que la petite fille savourait ses petits bonbons qui d'ailleurs étaient drôlement à son goût, Ciel commença à taper la discute avec le beau Sebastian !

-Sinon toi... Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Magnifiquement bien !

-Tant mieux !Tu veux quelque chose aussi?

-Non merci !

-Ok!

Un silence s'installa ensuite. Ciel caressa les cheveux noirs de l'enfant puis tout en la regardant il reprit parole.

-Ça doit pas être facile de s'occuper d'une enfant en bas âge tous les jours !

-En effet... Mais tu sais, je l'aime tellement que m'occuper d'elle est loin d'être une corvée..

-C'est vrai que s'occuper d'un petit bout de chou pareil ne doit pas être facile mais.. Ça doit vraiment être formidable.. J'aurai vraiment aimé avoir une petite soeur aussi...

-C'est fatiguant tu sais !

-Oui mais... C'est magique de s'occuper d'une personne que tu chéris...

-Tu pourras toujours être papa.

-Je suis gay Sebastian !

-Et alors?Tu peux prendre une mère porteuse ou adopté.

-C'est vrai !Finalement.. Gay ou pas.. On peut toujours avoir un enfant !Bref... J'ai tout le temps pour ça de toute façon !

-Pas faux.

-Tu sais que j'ai une demi-soeur ?

-Sérieux !Tu la connais ?Tu sais où elle habite ?

-Malheureusement, je ne l'ai jamais connu... Je l'ai juste vu une fois lorsque j'avais 4-5 ans.. Puis après.. Plus rien... Tout ce dont je me rappelle d'elle était ses beaux yeux verts et ses magnifiques cheveux lisses couleur brun.. Et tu vois ce pendentif que je porte tout le temps... Il y a sa photo à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle avait 4-5 ans, elle possède le même mais avec ma photo à la place lorsque j'avais 4-5 ans aussi.

-... Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Je sais pas...

-Tu peux me montrer sa photo ?

-Hum... Tu sais même Alois m'avait demandé si il pouvait la voir... Mais je lui ai dit non parce que je préfère garder ce genre de choses pour moi.. Mais je vais te la montrer à toi.

Il enleva ensuite le pendentif d'autour de son cou, l'ouvrit et le montra à Sebastian qui resta silencieux..

-C'est pas possible...

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et commença à pleurer.

Mais... Mais... Elle a quoi la photo ?Pourquoi il pleure ?Il la connait ou quoi?!Je sais pas quoi faire !Peut-être qu'il faut que je le laisse vider son sac...

Ciel patienta donc, le temps qu'il est finit de pleurer...

Quelques secondes plus tard, il essuya ses larmes et remit le pendentif à Ciel.

-Pardon..

-Non t'excuses pas.. Mais tu la connais ?

-...

-Elle devait t'être cher pour que t'en pleures.

-renifle- Tu ne sais même pas comment...

-Tu connais ma demi-soeur ?!

-Oh que oui je la connais... C'était la femme de ma vie.

-Q.. Quoi?

-Ta soeur... Elle s'appelait Danielle...

-A.. Attends.. Tu.. Tu parles de la même. .De la même Danielle... Que... Que.. Tu.. Tu..

-Oui..

-TU SAIS OÙ ELLE SE TROUVE !?

-...

-ALLEZ!dis-moi!

-J.. J'en sais rien moi!

-Tu sais pas où elle est ?

-Non!

-Mais...

-Écoute !Je sais pas où elle est !C'est clair ?

-Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?

-Je t'agresses pas!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Bon écoute, comportons -nous comme de grandes personnes !D'accord ?

-Alors dis-moi où..

-Mais bordel Ciel!J'en sais rien merde !

-soupir-J'y crois pas.. Le monde est petit... Sebastian qui sortait avec ma soeur... Mais tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

-... -est aux bords des larmes-Elle.. Elle.. a fait une fausse couche...

-Oh.. non.. Je suis désolé...

-Non, non... C'est bon.. Bref...

-T'aurais pu être papa et moi tonton.. J'ai envie de pleurer tout à coup...

-Non je t'en prie !Si toi aussi tu commences, je vais vraiment me sentir mal... On a assez pleuré tout les deux à cause de notre triste vie...

-J'aimerais tellement la rencontrer...

-Sache que c'était une personne en or...

-Je n'en doute pas.. Dis, tu peux me dire comment elle était ?Tu m'en a un peu parlé mais je veux en savoir plus...

-Elle était douce, attachante ,aimait la vie, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile, drôle, sympa, aidait beaucoup les gens qu'elle aimait et était une sacrée brave femme.

-Je n'en doute pas!Et du coup, sa mère était une prostituée ?

-Oui...

-Mon père m'avait dit qu'il l'avait rencontré... Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était aller la voir pour assouvir ses désirs sexuels..

-Bah maintenant tu le sais!

Sebastian parlait donc de Danielle à Ciel qui était très attentif et était fortement intéressé par ce qu'il disait. Il était maintenant 18 heures (sachant que Sebastian et Stella sont venus à 13H)

-Elle était géniale !

-Oui..

-Ouah!Il est 18H et Stella n'a toujours pas mangé !Mais j'ai rien qu'une enfant de son âge puisse manger !

-Calme-toi!J'ai son biberon !

-Biberon?

-Bah oui!C'est pas parce qu'elle mange des bonbons et des biscuits qu'elle peut manger comme nous !Le lait reste sa nourriture principale.

-Hein... Du coup elle peut manger de temps en temps comme nous mais le lait prend plus de place dans son alimentation c'est ça ?

-Exactement !T'as un micro-onde ?

-Oui!Vas dans la cuisine tu le verras !

-Ok!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pendant ce temps Ciel joua avec Stella qui riait beaucoup, puis on entendit un gargouillement.

-Bah alors Stella !C'est ton petit ventre qui a fait ça ?-touche son ventre avec son doigt -

-hi hi!

-Petite coquine!T'es mignonne !Je suis sûr que Karen t'aurais adoré!Je t'aime trop Stella !

-Moi auchi!

-sourit- Adorable.

Sebastian arriva ensuite et s'installa près de Ciel qui jouait toujours avec Stella sur ses jambes.

-Bon, la température est parfaite !Tu veux le faire ?

-J'allais te le demander !Merci!

Il prit le biberon des mains de Sebastian

-Bon!Grand-frère Ciel va te donner à manger d'accord ?

-Oui!

Il la plaça bien dans ses bras et mit la tétine du biberon dans sa bouche.

-Tu sais que tu ferais un bon papa ?

-Ah bon?

-Oh que oui!

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça Sebastian !

-C'est la vérité !

Une fois bien nourrie, Ciel lui fit son rôt puis elle s'endormit sur ses jambes, la tête contre son torse.

-Elle est adorable ...

-Ouais-lui caresse les cheveux -Je sais que je le dis tout le temps mais je l'aime trop cette fille.. Je l'aime tellement que cela me fait flipper...

-ricane-Je comprends...

Ciel installa ensuite Stella dans un canapé d'angle et lui mit une couverture avant d'aller se réinstaller près de Sebastian .

-Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle.

-C'est rien ça !C'est tout à fait normal!

-Je tenais quand même à te remercier.

Ciel lui sourit puis posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Sebastian... Maintenant que j'y pense... Je suis jamais allé chez toi.. Enfin si une fois après la.. la mort.. de Karen... Puis après plus jamais... J'aimerais bien y aller et revoir ton salon, voir ta cuisine ,ta salle de bain , la chambre de Stella et ta chambre aussi... J'aimerais bien voir l'endroit où tu te couches tout les jours...

-Mais quel petit coquin !Je t'inviterais un jour !Mais il y aura une règle à respecter..

-Comment ça ?

-lui caresse les cheveux-Tu verras sur le moment venu..

-Bizarre...

-Mais non t'inquiète...

-Vous voulez dormir ici ?

-J'aurais bien aimé mais on va y aller...

-Ok..

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

-sourit malicieusement -Pourquoi?On est pas en couple à ce que je sache..

-Pas pour l'instant.

Il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Ciel et l'embrassa passionnément avant de prendre Stella dans ses bras(qui dormait toujours d'ailleurs) et de partir.

-À demain Ciel!

-Demain ?

-On a cours!

-Ah.. Oui.. À demain..

-sourit puis part -

Ciel toucha ensuite ses lèvres roses de ses fins doigts.

-Oh putain je l'aime...

Du côté de Sebastian...

Une fois arrivé à son manoir, Sebastian alla coucher la petite Stella et se dirigea vers une pièce dont lui seul à la clé...

-Bonsoir ma chérie!Tu sais pas quoi ?J'ai appris que Ciel était ton demi-frère !C'est génial non?Le monde est si petit !T'es pas très bavarde aujourd'hui Danielle... J'aurai tellement voulu entendre ta belle voix m'appeler par mon prénom.. -soupir-Sinon.. Comment a été ta journée ?Bien?Tant mieux.. Tu sais Stella adore Ciel !Ça me fait tellement plaisir !Elle a peut-être senti que c'était son tonton qui sait !-sourit diaboliquement- Je crois que je vais te laisser tranquille !Je vais aller voir ma deuxième chérie... Karen -rigole-

Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front

-J'espère tellement que je pourrais sortir avec ton frère, Danielle..

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce avant d'aller apporter des fleurs à Karen et de lui parler de tout et de rien. 3 heures après, Il alla dans le salon et se servit un verre de vin rouge de première qualité. Il commença ensuite à chantonner une berceuse.. La berceuse préférée de Stella...

-hum..

-continue de chantonner en buvant son vin-

-HUM!

-Quoi!?

-Il va bien Ciel?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !?

-Je voulais savoir c'est tout...

-Si t'as rien de pertinent à me dire.. Dégage !

-Pourquoi tu me méprises à ce point ?

-soupir-Tu n'as pas compris?Si tu n'as rien à me dire, casse-toi !

-Mais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

-Et bah je m'en fous!Tu commences sérieusement à me casser les couilles !Dégage putain !

-... Très bien.

-Inutile...

-...

La jeune femme partie de la pièce, laissant ce dernier continuer sa berceuse tranquillement ,son verre en main..

5 minutes plus tard ,elle revenue dans la pièce.

-Sebastian...

Il fut prit d'une colère incontrôlable contre la jeune fille, tellement que son verre à vin fut projeté contre le mur près de la fille et éclata en mille morceaux, laissant le liquide rouge se propager sur le sol.

-TU VEUX QUOI BORDEL!?

Il la regardait tellement mal.. Ces yeux étaient remplis de colère et de haine et sa bouche , elle, s'était déformée en une grimace flippante envers cette jeune femme qui lui avait absolument rien fait. La pauvre tremblait de tous ses membres, sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son ne sortait...

-S... St... Stella...

-Quoi Stella !?

-Stella...Elle..Elle pleure... Elle..veut te voir...

Il se leva et passa près d'elle sans même lui jeter un regard.

- _Je devine que c'est à moi de nettoyer tout ça.._

Elle prit le balais (et le truc qui va avec, j'ai oublié le nom^•^) afin de ramasser les morceaux de verre puis passa la serpillère avant de passer l'aspirateur, car on sait jamais peut rester des petits morceaux de verre (Ma mère fait tout le temps ça !) Arriva ensuite Sebastian avec Stella dans ses bras, machouillant sa tétine violette, ses cheveux noirs coiffés en couette et son petit t-shirt à manches courtes rose pâle motif nounours accompagné d'un petit short de même couleur et de même motif enroula de son petit bras le cou du ténébreux puis fixa de ses grands yeux verts la jeune femme avant de détourner le regard et de jouer avec le collier de Sebastian.

-Stella dort avec moi aujourd'hui.

-En quoi est-ce mon problème ?

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton.

-...

-Vas faire mon lit. Prends le matelas le plus moelleux et les draps en soie et n'attache pas les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, Stella les aiment bien comme ça. D'ailleurs ramène ses peluches dans ma chambre et de nouveaux vêtements pour demain, je la laverai dans ma salle de bain.

-Je suis pas ta boniche.

-soupir-Fais ce que je te dis.

-J'suis pas ta chienne !Parle-moi avec plus de respect !

-Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver devant Stella. Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien d'accord?

-Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu me traites comme ça..

Elle partie ensuite faire ce que Sebastian lui avait demandé.

-Tch...

15minutes plus tard...

-J'ai fini...

-T'en a mis du temps!

-Sebastian.. Tu me traites comme ça parce que je suis une femme ?

-Absolument pas !J'étais pas comme ça avec Danielle et Karen.

-En fait.. Tu abuses de mon amour envers toi c'est ça !?

-soupir-

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas !

-Mais si je t'aime! dit-il avec désinvolture

-Non tu ne m'aimes pas !C'est pas comme ça que l'on traite une personne qu'on aime !

-Hum...

-Regarde!Tu t'en fous de ce que je dis !Tu le prends avec tellement de désinvolture.. -est aux bords des larmes -J'ai beau faire tout ce que tu demandes.. Même les tâches les plus ingrates... Mais tu me traites encore pire que de la merde.. Tu ne me remarques même pas... Et si tu le fait, c'est pour me jeter des regards méprisants... Mais j'arrive pas à te détester... Je t'aime tellement... Comment elles ont fait.. Danielle et Karen pour attirer ton attention.. Comment elles ont fait pour que tu les aimes.. Et Ciel... Même un garçon arrive à attirer ton attention !Pourtant, ils ont même pas fait le quart de ce que j'ai fait pour que tu les apprécies.. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas... Que dois-je faire pour que j'arrive à attirer ton attention Sebastian ?Dis-moi!Je suis prête à absolument tout faire pour que tu m'aimes...

-Je vais me coucher.

Il se leva du canapé, prit Stella dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-J'en ai vraiment marre de tout ça !Malgré tout ce que je fais pour lui.. Malgré que je l'ai éliminé !Il pense toujours à cette putain !

Énervée, elle s'installa sur le canapé et croisa ses jambes. Elle pensa ensuite à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour attirer son attention.. Elle avait beau creuser, elle ne trouva rien.. Elle décida donc d'aller dans sa chambre et de dormir, pensant qu'avec l'esprit reposé, elle trouverait peut-être une solution à son problème, qui n'en ai pas vraiment un(disons le clairement !)

* * *

voilà !J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part peut-être que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant No tears left to cry d'Ariana Grande et tout l'album de The weeknd donc "My dear melancholy"non-stop sur Deezer!Sinon, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ,je vous dis à la prochaine et..

SAYONARAAAAA3(MERCI D'AVOIR LU!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Aujourd'hui je suis allé en cours,et franchement c'était la pire journée de ma vie.. Déjà Alois voulait même pas me parler ou même me regarder ,encore ça, ça passe !Mais après y'a eu Sebastian qu'est venu, j'étais dans les couloirs quand je l'ai vu, je faisais que de le reluquer !Il était trop canon aujourd'hui ! Donc je le reluquais, je regardais même pas où j'allais et j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait des escaliers du coup je me suis cassé la gueule devant tout le monde,ils riaient bien fort pour attirer toute l'attention en plus ces cons! Comme si ça suffisait pas, dans ma chute j'ai ramené avec moi la jupe d'une fille !J'avais jamais reçu une claque aussi forte de toute ma vie !La même journée je me suis coincé les cheveux dans une fenêtre et un petit con m'a mit de la peinture BLANCHE dans les cheveux parce que APPAREMMENT cette couleur m'irait bien en plus ça coulait sur mon visage !Sérieux !On aurait dit qu'on m'avait fait une faciale!Je suis allé nettoyer ça dans les toilettes mais j'avais tellement mal aux bras à cause de ma chute que j'arrivais même pas à bien nettoyer tout ça, il restait donc des traces par-ci par-là !J''avais juste envie de mourir !

Là ,je rentre chez moi accompagné de Sebastian, je te jure je suis blasé à mort.. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi ,me faire un bon shampoing afin d'enlever toutes ces traces et me laver au passage ,manger un bon gâteau et que quelqu'un me fasse un bon massage avec des huiles essentielles..

-soupir-

-ricane-Ta journée n'a pas été facile aujourd'hui Ciel !

-Je veux même pas en parler sérieux...

-rit-Dis, je dois aller chercher Stella à la crèche.. Tu m'accompagnes?Après on ira chez toi s'tu veux.

-Ouais carrément !Ça me changera les idées tiens...

-sourit-

On alla donc chercher Stella à la crèche.

-Bonjour Stella !

-Ciel!

La petite courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras . Pendant ce temps, Sebastian parlait avec la dame qui gardait Stella, pour voir si elle avait pas fait des bêtises..

-Ouah!Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu m'aimes beaucoup Stella !

Elle lui sourit puis fixa ses cheveux avant d'y mettre sa petite main et de parcourir la tête du bleuté.

-Je sais c'est bizarre...

Elle retira sa main et rigola ensuite.

-Eh bin...Je vois que tu fais beaucoup rire ma fille !

-Ouais même si je le fais pas exprès !

Sebastian prit la main de Stella puis accompagné de Ciel, ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir de ce dernier !Une fois arrivé, ils s'installèrent confortablement.

-Bon Sebastian, je vais me laver les cheveux et le corps par la même occasion !Je vais essayer de faire vite parce que mes bras là...

-Tu veux que je t'aides?

-À me laver les cheveux ?

-Et le corps !

-Euh.. Non merci..

-Fais pas ton timide, je t'ai déjà vu nu deux fois après tout.

-Ouais mais non.

-Comme tu voudras chaton!

-Chaton ?

-Bah oui!Karen m'appelait comme ça un moment !J'ai bien aimé son surnom !Du coup je me suis dit "Si par malheur on devait se séparer, j'appellerais la prochaine personne que j'aime par ce surnom "

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?Que tu m'aimes?

-détourne le regard -Je sais pas trop...

-soupir-Bref.. J'y vais... -part du salon-

Sebastian mit Stella sur ses jambes et la regarda , droit dans les yeux, silencieusement, sans que cette dernière ne détourne les yeux pour autant puis il lui sourit..

-Toi, t'as pas peur de regarder papa droit dans les yeux..T'as pas peur de regarder ces yeux rouges.. Ça me fait plaisir que tu n'es pas peur du monstre que je suis... C'est sûr que toi... Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal.. J'aurais beau devenir l'homme le plus monstrueux du monde, jamais.. Au grand jamais je ne te toucherais ,même le bout de tes beaux cheveux noirs... Je préfère me tuer plutôt que de te voir malheureuse à cause de moi... Je me demande quand tu vas grandir.. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire.. Au sujet de ta mère et de ton monstrueux père... Quand tu verras tes petits camarades avec leur mère, tu te poseras sûrement la question..Et tu me poseras sûrement la question de pourquoi toi, tu n'en a pas une comme eux... -pleure-Je suis tellement désolé Stella... Un petit ange comme toi ne mérite pas tout ça !Tu mérites d'avoir une mère et un père à la hauteur de tes attentes !Tu mérites d'être aimé et chéris comme personne d'autres... Je t'aime tellement ma petite chérie... Oh que oui je t'aime... Je te donnerais tout l'amour que j'ai !Absolument tout,et même au-delà..

Il essuya ses larmes, la porta et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Ah.. Ça fait tellement de bien une bonne douche chaude !En plus j'ai finalement pu enlever ses satanés tâches blanches qui gâchait la belle couleur de mes cheveux !Par contre, pour que mes cheveux sèches, ça va être une autre histoire, j'utilise pas le sèche-cheveux car ça les agresse et les rends tellement secs que je les entends croustiller!En parlant de croustiller, j'ai faim!Et j'ai envie de manger du chocolat.. Hum.. Qu'est-ce que je sens... Ça sent bon!

Ciel ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller qu'il se rendit au salon, cette odeur l'avait beaucoup trop attiré.. Et c'est ainsi qu'habillé d'une simple serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux humides (Ne l'oublions pas!) que Ciel se rendit dans le salon...

-Quelle est cette bonne odeur qui titille mes narines ?

-Un gâteau au chocolat !Stella m'a aidé à le faire !

-Ouah bravo Stella !Tape-moi ça !

Ciel ouvrit sa main et Stella tapa la sienne dans celle du bleuté !(J'espère que vous avez compris, je suis pas très forte dans les explications 😅 )

-Ouais!s'exclama Ciel avec un énorme sourire

-Et moi?J'ai pas le droit à un petit truc aussi ?

-Tu veux un high five aussi?

-Non!Version adulte .

-Même si je voulais y'a Stella.

-Un petit bisou?

-Même si je voulais y'a Stella.

-C'est pas un problème ça !

Il s'approcha de l'enfant qui était assise sur une chaise haute et mit sa main devant ses yeux ,ce qui provoqua chez l'enfant un petit "Ohhh"super mignon!

-Allez vas-y elle voit rien !

-Pas envie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es bizarre Sebastian.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai la nette impression que tu me caches quelque chose.. Je sais pas pourquoi...

-sourit-Je te caches rien pourtant..

Ciel le scruta, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine nu.

-Peut-être que je me fais des idées finalement..

-Ouais je penses..

-Oh c'est bon !C'est juste que je sais pas.. Les personnes trop parfaites cachent souvent.. Non.. Toujours quelque chose !Et pas qu'une petite chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. Mais bon.. T'es peut-être une exception..

-Parce que tu me trouves parfait?

-Oui.

-Ça fait plaisir. Mais t'inquiète ,je suis parfaitement normal !

-Ce sont souvent les personnes qui le disent qui sont absolument tout le contraire..

-C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

-Aucun.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je suis complètement malade alors ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça..

-Arrête c'est ce que t'essayes de me faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure!

-C'est bon.. J'arrête...

-Je préfère ouais..

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves!?

-Je suis pas énervé.

-Si tu l'es!

-Bon désolé !Je suis pas énervé d'accord !?Laisse tomber pour le bisou. Tu m'as cassé mon délire là... -enlève sa main de devant les yeux de Stella , va s'asseoir près d'elle et mange sa part de gâteau au chocolat le visage un peu triste-

Ciel s'en voulait un peu de voir Sebastian dans cette état à cause de lui.. Il lui adressa la parole avec une petite voix.

-Sebastian.. Tu m'en veux?

-Non.

-Si tu m'en veux.. Ça se voit.. T'es triste à cause de moi... Je suis désolé d'accord ?Je veux pas te voir triste, en plus t'as cuisiné avec Stella un super gâteau !J'ai envie de le manger avec toi et Stella.. Et tout ça dans la bonne humeur.. Alors.. S'teuplait me fait pas la tête..

-T'es mignon !Allez viens là !Je t'en veux pas d'accord ?dit il avec un sourire en montrant ses cuisses

Ciel alla s'asseoir timidement sur les jambes de Sebastian.

-caresse ses cheveux -T'es adorable.. Tu te comportes comme un petit garçon..

-...

-ricane-Bon va t'habiller !J'ai pas envie que Stella prenne déjà goût aux beaux jeunes hommes !

-rigole -Oui chef!

Une fois habillé, Ciel redescendit et mangea son gâteau au chocolat avec eux.

-C'était dé-li-cieux !

-Normal c'est Stella qui la fait !

-En effet oui -sourit-

-Tu veux un massage ?

-Putain c'est tout ce que je veux en ce moment tu veux bien ?

-Oui puisque je te le proposes...

-Tu sais bien les faire ?

-Disons que je me débrouille pas mal!J'avais l'habitude d'en faire à.. ma mère quand elle était enceinte..

-Hum.. Montre-moi tes talents l'artiste !J'ai des huiles de massage en plus !

-sourit-On le fait où ?

-Stella est occupée à jouer avec mon téléphone !Donc on peut la laisser tranquillement dans le salon non?Elle fera pas de bêtises j'en suis sûr !En plus elle a l'air concentré à fond là !

-Ouais !

Alors oui en effet, Stella était bien concentré sur le téléphone du bleuté avec sa petite tétine violette dans la bouche ,elle était très intriguée par cet objet tactile. Ils la laissèrent tranquille et montèrent dans la chambre en faisant attention de bien laisser les portes bien ouvertes derrière eux, au cas où.. Pour Stella vous voyez.. Ciel enleva son haut, mit les huiles sur la table de chevet et s'installa sur le ventre sur son lit.

-Enlève le pantalon aussi, je vais te masser les jambes.

-La flemme..

-Je vais le faire pour toi alors -enlève son pantalon -

-Merci!

-De rien !Bon je vais commencer !

Sebastian monta sur le lit et se mit sur les genoux sur le côté du lit (Ouais y'a 2 fois "lit"C'est chiant..) Il mit une dose suffisante d'huile dans le creux de sa main avant de refermer le flacon et de frotter l'huile entre ses mains. Il les posa délicatement sur ses omoplates avant de descendre jusqu'en bas du dos puis de remonter par les bras de ce dernier.

-Ça fait tellement du bien...

-Ta peau est douce.. Tu te laves avec quoi?

-Gel douche à base de noix de coco(Moi ça me rends la peau super douce et lisse 😙)

-Je vois!Ça marche en tout cas ton truc !

-Ouais !

Il continua son massage du dos pendant 30 minutes avant de s'attaquer aux jambes de ce dernier pendant 30 minutes aussi

-J'espère que ça t'as fait du bien !Je me suis grave attardé dessus quand même !

-Je me sens revivre !Merci beaucoup !Après cette journée de merde, je te jure que ça fait du bien !

-Ça me fait plaisir !Tiens quelqu'un vient de toquer à ta porte.. Y'a fort à parier que c'est le petit blond..

Ciel se leva, s'habilla et alla ouvrir la porte et oui en effet, c'était le petit blond de service..

-T'en prends du temps pour ouvrir une porte!

-Je pensais que tu m'en voulais..

-Oui.. Et je t'en veux toujours !

-Tu fous quoi ici alors ?

-Tu me fais pas rentrer ?

-En quel honneur ?

-Y'a des gens chez toi!J'étais dans mon lit..

-À baiser encore je suppose...

-...

-Bref..

-Ouais donc j'étais dans mon lit, je vois tu m'appelles!je me suis dit quoi?Ciel qui m'appelle.. C'est rare !Je décroche et là j'entends quoi !Une voix de petite fille au téléphone !Avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche ça a raccroché... Tu m'expliques ?

-J'ai rien à te dire!Retourne à tes occupations !

-Bah dis-moi non?C'était qui ?Ta petite -soeur dont tu m'as caché l'existence? ta cousine ?Ta nièce ?Ta fille...

-Casse-toi !

-Non.

Alois rentra de force dans le manoir et se dirigea dans le salon où il vit Sebastian et une petite fille sur ses jambes avec qui ils jouaient.

-Euh..

-Dis bonjour Stella !dit Sebastian dans le plus grand des calmes

-Bonjouye !

-Euh.. Bonjour... Je suis confus là !C'est qui la petite ?

-C'est ma fille !répliqua Ciel

-... Alors là !Je te crois pas une seconde !Même pas la peine d'insister... Toi!Avoir un gosse !Juste.. Pas possible!Impossible !

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je veux dire... On parle de toi quoi!Tu sais même pas viser le trou de la chatte d'une femme et tu viens me parler d'enfant...(Mais quel vulgarité ! 😇 )

Sebastian pouffa de rire.

-Tu pouvais te retenir tu sais !Rétorqua Ciel avec une légère grimace

-Pardon !Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher... Dit-il en essayant de se calmer Mais c'est vrai que.. Bon..

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!?

-J'ai rien dit..

-Bref.. Ciel... Je te crois juste pas !En plus même si c'était vrai.. Et bah ta soi-disante fille ne te ressemble mais genre VRAIMENT pas!Dis-moi en quoi elle te ressemble ?Non désolé je vois pas !

-Tu sais quoi ?T'as raison.. C'est pas ma fille !C'est ma petite chérie d'amour !-prends Stella dans ses bras -

-tire une tronche bizarre -Depuis quand t'aimes les enfants toi?

-Depuis toujours !

-Ah!J'étais pas au courant alors...

-Tu vas la porter ?demanda Sebastian avec un sourire

-Tire encore une tronche bizarre qui fait rire Stella -

-C'est parce que t'avais une sale gueule qu'elle a rigolé !ria Ciel

-Ah Ok. Bref toi là-bas !-pointe du doigt Sebastian -Déjà je t'aime pas trop et c'est réciproque non?Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de porter ta...

-Petite-soeur!Finissa le ténébreux

-Comment tu sais que c'est sa petite-soeur?questionne le bleuté

-Bah je l'ai deviné !Et puis elle lui ressemble plus par rapport à toi !

-Ah d'accord !

-Donc pourquoi ?Sachant que l'on ne s'apprécie pas?

-Moi je t'en veux pas Alois !C'est pas parce que j'ai sauté ta soeur et que je me tapes Ciel que tu dois m'en vouloir mon chou!

-Attends.. QUOI!?déjà tu te tapes personne.. Et puis.. T'as fait quoi à Alyson !?Tu l'as...

-BAISÉ OUI!S'excita le blond

-écarquille les yeux-Sebastian...C'était quand?

-Le jour où t'es venu rendre visite à mes parents et.. Alyson...

-Ah ouais...T'es allé loin quand même..

-En quoi au juste ?Je l'ai pas violé!Elle était consentante la petite !souria-t-il

-Ciel soupir-

-Alois soupir-

-Stella soupir -

-Oh!Elle vous a imité !

-Ahh!Elle est trop mignonne !Dit Ciel joyeusement

-Elle est trop Kawaii !souria Alois

-Bah alors Alois?Je pensais les enfants c'était pas ta tasse de thé !

-La ferme Ciel !S'il te plait...

-Rit-

Il était maintenant 21H, Stella et Sebastian étaient partis chez eux et Alois aussi d'ailleurs. Ciel se trouvait donc seul dans le salon, se disant qu'il avait passé une horrible et merveilleuse journée en même temps.. Il pensait à la journée de demain, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Sebastian et pourquoi pas Stella !Il aime beaucoup ce petit bébé qu'il considère comme sa propre soeur ou fille !Bref, il pensait quand il entendit des coups contre sa porte, il se leva et vit Gwendoline.

-Ah Gwen Ça va ?

-Oui!Tiens Ciel !C'est le journal intime de Karen!

-Quoi?!

-T'as bien entendu !C'est son journal !

-Tiens!tu beugues plus avec moi?Ça fait plaisir !

-Oh... Non.. Je.. Je.. Suis... désolée.. Je suis tellement.. contente que... que..

-J'aurais jamais du dire ça... rentre !

Elle rentra et s'installa en face de Ciel.

-Je.. disais... je.. je suis rentrée chez... K.. Karen.. Par une fenêtre...

-Oh lala Gwen c'est pas bien!C'est du vandalisme !

-rougit et détourne le regard-Je... Je...

-Je rigole !Continue!

-Et.. Je.. Je suis allée...dans.. dans sa chambre... J'ai vu un tiroir ne... pouvant..S'ouvrir qu'avec.. qu'avec une clé.. Du coup j'ai.. j'ai cherché et.. Je.. Je l'ai trouvé !J'ai donc ouvert le tiroir et j'ai vu... ce... ce journa.. intime... Je me suis directe dit que... Tu devais être le...premier à lire!

-Pourquoi ?Toi tu es sa meilleure amie !Et Sebastian son ex-copain!

-Toi aussi tu es son meilleur ami!Oh.. Par.. Pardon... En plus.. Tu.. Tu la connais.. Depuis bien longtemps... Par.. Par.. Rapport à nous.. Tu.. Tu vois ?

-Ouais.. Mais.. Tu penses qu'elle aimerait qu'on lise son journal ?

-Je sais pas mais... Tu connaîtras peut-être... Plus de choses à son sujet... Mais.. Aussi.. Aussi à celui de.. Sebastian et de moi peut-être !

-Drôlement intéressant !Je prends !En espérant ne pas trop être choqué par le contenu !

-sourit -

-Merci beaucoup Gwen !

-C'est.. Normal !Sur ce.. Je.. Je vais.. Te.. Te laisser !Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ma belle !

-rougit-Arrete ça me gêne...

-T'es mignonne !Bon allez bye !

-Bye !

Elle partit en lui faisant coucou de la main, Ciel s'affaissa dans son canapé en serrant contre lui le carnet et commença à penser à Karen.

-soupir -C'est dur sans toi tu sais !Tu me manques terriblement Ma Karen!Je veux te revoir !En chair et en os !Je t'aime tellement !Tu sais même pas l'énorme effort que je fais pour ne pas pleurer en ce moment!Tu étais tellement belle, attentionnée ,gentille envers les autres !J'aurais tellement voulu te voir fonder une famille, voir ton futur mari qui aurait peut-être été Sebastian qui sait !Voir ton ventre pousser chaque mois jusqu'à ce que tu accouches et voir tes beaux enfants... Mais maintenant tout ça n'est plus possible.. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas t'avoir retenu cette nuit... C'est quel genre de malédiction.. Je perds mes parents le jour de Noël et toujours ce même jour c'est Karen que l'on m'enlève !-pleure- j'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes Karen.. Ça fait beaucoup trop mal.. Tu me manques, je veux te faire pleins de câlins et de bisous !Je veux que tu reviennes !Je veux que tu reviennes et que tu nous dises que tout cela n'était qu'une blague de très mauvais goût.. Que la personne que j'ai vu allongé ce soir là n'était pas toi mais un mannequin très bien fait, que le sang qui était sur mes mains n'était pas le tien mais du colorant alimentaire , que ce visage sans vie n'était juste qu'une mise en scène -Pleure encore plus.. Je t'aime tellement !Je t'aime Karen!Je t'aime !Je t'aime de tout mon coeur!Alors s'il te plait reviens!Je te donnerais tout l'amour que je possède !Je sortirais avec toi si tu veux !Y'a pas de soucis!Je veux juste te revoir.. Toi et ton magnifique sourire !

Ciel pleurait tellement, son coeur souffrait, c'est comme si il se déchirait en mille morceaux.. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi pour une personne.. Se vider lui faisait du bien.. Il devait pleurer un bon coup et puis se reprendre .. Au bout de 5 minutes, Ciel se ressaisit et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche de t-shirt.

-Je le lirais en entier.. Dans les moindres détails.. Merci beaucoup Gwendoline...

Il serra le carnet contre sa poitrine et partit retrouver son bon lit douillet en ayant hâte de lire ce livre!

* * *

Voili voilou mes poulettes sucrées !J'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne journée de cours ,ou de travail ou de glandage !Ou que vous allez en passer une bonne !J'espère aussi que toute votre famille se porte très bien !Et je souhaite, pour les musulmans faisant le ramadan et qui me lisent, un bon ramadan ❤ et pour les autres.. Bah.. Manger bien ❤ !Je vous dis à la prochaine et..

SAYONARA LA FAMILY! ❤❤❤❤


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Aujourd'hui on a pas cours, C'est donc une excellente journée pour lire un peu de ce journal intime. Sauf que je préfère le lire la nuit, juste avant d'aller me coucher. Je me suis donc fixé l'objectif de lire quelques pages, jusqu'à ce que je le finisse. Là, il est 13H, je viens juste de prendre mon déjeuner, je n'ai rien à faire donc je vais faire un petit tour dehors ,ça me fera du bien.

Ciel s'habilla, mit ses chaussures et sortit.

Il fait beau dehors, ça fait du bien...

Cette petite balade lui faisait un bien fou. Il marchait, marchait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Alois, sur un autre trottoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres aux bras d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés et au tempérament ayant l'air assez froid. Il les regarda puis détourna le regard. Alois l'avait trompé mais il n'avait jamais vu ses conquêtes du soir près du blond ,du coup le voir ainsi aux bras d'un autre lui faisait extrêmement bizarre... Mais bon... Il était passé à autre chose... Enfin, il en était pas sûr...Il est super proche de Sebastian, il pense même avoir des sentiments pour lui et en même temps, il est attaché à Alois malgré ce qu'il laisse paraître.. Donc c'est un peu compliqué.. Soudainement, Ciel eut vraiment envie de voir Sebastian. Il se dirigea donc vers chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, il toqua, il n'eût pas de réponse immédiatement ,1 minute plus tard, une jeune femme en débardeur blanc, en culotte rose et les cheveux bouclés en pagaille lui ouvrit la porte en baillant. Ciel est.. confus et remplis de questions.. La jeune femme s'adressa à lui en lui souriant.

-Bonjour mon chou!Tu vas bien ?

-On se connait ?

-Non, je suis juste très sympa avec les beaux gosses!

-Il est là Sebastian ?

-Ouais!Mais il dort!Tu veux que je le réveille ?

-Non c'est bon.. Dis lui que je le rappellerais.

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, mais la jeune fille lui prit le poignet.

-Tu veux l'attendre ?À l'intérieur ?Il tardera pas à se lever..

Le bleuté la regarda puis défit son poignet de son emprise avant d'accepter sa requête...Ils rentrèrent tout deux à l'intérieur avant que la jeune fille lui servent du jus d'orange et des cookies. Une fois chose faîtes, elle s'installa en face de lui et le regarda avec un énorme sourire.

-T'as quoi à me fixer comme ça ?dit il avec un ton froid en mangeant un cookie

-J'aime fixer les belles choses !

Ciel la fixa droit dans les yeux puis continua à manger.

-C'est donc toi Ciel?Il a bon goût !

-?

-Sebastian me parle beaucoup de toi!

-Ah bon ?

Il dissimula son plaisir en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

-Ouais!J'aurais tellement aimé qu'un mec aussi canon que Sebastian pense toujours à moi en ayant les étoiles pleins les yeux !T'as de la chance tu sais?Qu'il s'intéresse à toi comme ça !Y'a beaucoup de filles vraiment très jolies qui lui font des avances qu'il refuse plus ou moins poliment.. Tu devrais te sentir privilégié.. Beaucoup.. aimeraient être à ta place mon chéri... -chuchote -Moi y compris... -soupir-

-Hum?t'as dit quoi ?

-Non rien!Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je te confier mes états d'âmes ?

-Parce que je suis une inconnue pour toi, je ne pourrais donc pas te nuire si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, en plus j'habite avec Sebastian, je pourrais donc lui dire quoi faire par rapport à tes sentiments !

-T'habites avec lui?

-Oui..

-T'es qui pour lui?

-Je sais pas !

-Dis-moi!C'est très important !

-Tu lui demanderas quand il descendra!

-...

Après cela plus aucun bruit, Ciel était perdu dans ses pensées.. Ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard que Sebastian descendit les escaliers, le torse nu et vêtu de seulement d'un caleçon bleu marine , les cheveux en bataille et en baillant. Ciel dû se retenir pour ne pas lâcher un hoquet de surprise, certes ils avaient déjà couché ensemble mais il n'avait pas bien remarqué comment il était bien foutu, Alors certes on peut se retenir vocalement, mais au niveau des joues...Non.. Il était rouge !C'était beaucoup trop sexy pour lui, en plus ses cheveux mal coiffés lui donnait un air irrésistible. Y'a pas à dire... Il est canon !

-T'es déjà le.. Ciel !?Je m'attendais à tout sauf à toi !

-Bonjour Sebastian ~

Sebastian lui lança un regard froid avant de lui faire signe de venir dans une pièce laissant notre petit Ciel hyper confus.

-Toi!Fais pas la conne!

-Pourquoi ferais-je la conne?-sourit-

-Je te préviens..Fais une seule chose qui essaye de me nuire ou de le nuire et t'auras à faire à moi!C'est clair?

-Oui oui...Et puis ..je l'aime bien le petit Ciel...

-...Allons le rejoindre.

Ciel attendait patiemment sur le canapé.Lorsqu'il les vu arriver,il se leva ,alla vers le ténébreux et lui prit le bras ...

-Sebastian je peux te parler?seul à seul...

-Oui..bien sûr...

-Bon je vous laisse alors!-part de la pièce-

-Sebastian,c'est qui celle-là?

-Elle?C'est la nounou de Stella.

-Une nounou qui se trimbale à moitié à poil?T'es sûr de toi là?

-Ça peut paraître bizarre mais...oui!Elle se sent plus libre comme ça mais t'inquiète ,elle en porte des fois..Des vêtements cachant plus de peau...

-Ok,et le fait qu'elle vive chez toi?Vous devez être plus qu'intime non?

-Elle vit chez moi car c'est plus pratique,c'est comme les domestiques !Ils vivent chez toi!Bon bah dis-toi que c'est pareil,mais avec une nounou plus qu'extravertie qui n'a pas froid aux yeux !

-Pourquoi t'en prends pas une autre?Plus sage!

-Parce qu'elle s'occupe vraiment bien de Stella et que Stella l'aime beaucoup!Elle est très efficace!Du coup que je sois ou pas à la maison,Stella s'amuse beaucoup avec elle!Sauf que Skye étudie aussi donc je la laisse à la crèche lorsqu'elle n'est pas disponible.

-Je vois..Laisse comme ça alors..Tant que Stella est heureuse!

-Merci!

-Une dernière chose..Y'a rien de plus entre vous,parce qu'elle a l'air de vraiment BEAUCOUP t'apprécier..

-Y'a rien de plus t'inquiète pas!Elle fait son travail.C'est tout!Ni plus ni moins!

-Ok..Ça me rassure..

-Ça te rassure?T'es jaloux?

-Oui!

-Ah...Je pensais pas que t'allais l'admettre...

-Ah ton avis ça veut dire quoi?

-Que tu m'aimes plus que bien peut-être?Tu ne crois pas?

-Ouais...Peut-être..Et toi quand tu me regardes..Qu'est ce que ça te fait?'Fin je veux dire..Tu ressens quoi pour moi?De l'amitié,plus que de l'amitié mais c'est pas de l'amour pur,rien du tout,ou de l'amour pur et dur?

\- Je ressens...C'est un secret!

-Rohh!Allez dis-moi!C'est important!Joue pas avec mes sentiments!

-Jamais je ne jouerais avec tes sentiments Ciel.

-soupir-

-Tu me trouves comment comme ça?Presque dans mon simple appareil!

-Co..Comme d'habitude...

-sourit-Arrête,je sais que je te plais comme ça!

-Tu te trompes.

-Tu veux me dire que ça te laisse indifférent de me voir comme ça?

-Exactement.

Sebastian prit son bras et l'approcha violemment de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement collé contre son torse nu,il baissa un peu son visage et posa ses lèvres humides contre celles du bleuté puis commença à faire un vrai baiser érotique ,Ciel répondit volontiers .Ce qui devait être à la base un petit bisou se transforma en un de ses baisers que tu fais avant de faire des cochonneries avec ton mec ou ta meuf ou ton/ta sex-friend ou ton plan cul..Bref t'as compris...

Leur baiser s'intensifie ,ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé l'un en dessous de l'autre,tout en s'embrassant,leurs mains baladeuses se retrouvèrent sur le corps de l'autre,exploitant chaque parcelle de leur peau blanche,chaque recoin sensible,essayant de faire monter la température corporelle de l'autre...

-Hum...Excusez-moi de vous déranger,mais la petite Stella ne doit pas voir ce genre de choses à son âge !s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire avec Stella dans les bras qui était un peu dans les vapes.

Ciel poussa Sebastian et remit correctement ses vêtements en ressentant beaucoup de gêne et de honte avant de dire:

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour la scène que tu viens de voir.

-Non non,c'est rien!C'est naturel!Rien de grave!

-Boujouye papa,boujouye Ciel dit-elle en se frottant les yeux

Les deux garçons lui retournèrent son bonjour avec un énorme sourire !

-Bon,je vais la laver Sebastian..

-Non,laisse!je vais le faire,. Toi, va juste la nourrir et lui brosser les dents,ensuite choisit de nouveaux vêtements,prends sa robe jaune tiens,fait assez chaud aujourd'hui,c'est tout.T'as compris?

-Oui...

-Bien.

La jeune femme partit avec l'enfant sur ses bras

-Je suis gêné là Sebastian.

-T'as pas à l'être!

-J'ai envie de rester avec toi.

-T'as qu'à dormir ici avec moi pour aujourd'hui..Ça te dit?

-Ouais..Je veux bien!Faut que j'aille chercher quelques affaires alors.

-Ouais vas-y !rentre directement quant t'arrives!En attendant, je vais m'habiller et m'occuper de Stella.

-Ok à toute!

-A toute !

Ciel se leva et sortit du manoir,30 minutes plus tard,il revint avec quelques affaires et rentra directement comme Sebastian lui avait précisé plus tôt. Sur le canapé,il trouva la jeune femme,cette fois-ci en jupe moulante noire et en haut noir transparent laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge de même couleur, assise les jambes croisées en train de lire un livre .Lorsqu'elle aperçut Ciel,elle lui sourit et posa à l'envers son livre sur la table basse,le jeune homme alla s'asseoir en face d'elle avant que cette dernière ne lui adresse la parole.

-Tu dors ici aujourd'hui!C'est Sebastian qui va être content!

-Je suppose..

-Ciel!Arrête de te méfier de moi!Je suis sympa tu sais!Sois plus ouvert!Fais comme si on était potes depuis des années comme avec Karen!

-Tu..connais Karen?

-Ouais!Sebastian l'emmenait ici quelques fois.

-Je vois. Au fait tu t'appelles comment?

-Moi,je m'appelle Skye.

-Skye...Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un...Vous vous ressemblez..Un tout petit peu..quand on te scrute bien.

-Ah...bon?

-Ouais.

-Ah ok..

-Il est où Sebastian?

-Dans la salle de bain.S'occupe de la petite.

-T'es sa nounou nan?Pourquoi il te laisse pas s'occuper d'elle.

-Nounou?Euh ouais..C'est juste qu'il aime pas trop qu'on la touche,du coup je m'occupe d'elle que si il est vraiment occupé.Il est vraiment attaché à cette petite..

-Je l'ai vu ça!Mais je comprends,elle est si mignonne !

-Ouais...

-Je vais l'attendre .En attendant tu lisais quoi?

-Je lisais un livre.

-Je l'ai bien vu ça merci!Ça parle de quoi?

-Hum..Ça parle d'un mec,qui rencontre une jeune et belle femme,douce,soyeuse,raffinée,parfaite qui est en fait une fan incontrôlée de BDSM ,de BDSM hardcore ,c'est une femme ne pouvant pas contrôler ses pulsions,elle aime la douleur,ça l'aide à oublier son dur passé et l'horrible viol qu'elle a subi .Un jour,alors que tout deux faisait l'amour,la jeune femme lui proposa un de ses délires pervers,il accepta et allèrent donc dans une salle dédiée à son activité(Non c'est pas 50 Nuances de Grey version femme..) .Ils recommencèrent leur besogne mais cette fois-ci avec violence,plus le mec pratiquait le BDSM,et plus il se rendait compte qu'il adorait ça!Il aimait faire mal,il adorait voir son prochain souffrir,ça lui procurait un plaisir fou,il aimait avoir le dessus sur elle et elle, aimait qu'il prenne le dessus. Mais un jour ,la jeune femme a commencé à apprendre à contrôler ses pulsions ,le BDSM c'était plus du tout son truc,mais le mec si.. Elle lui a alors dit de vouloir tout arrêter,il n'a pas du tout accepté donc la meuf le quitta et continua à faire sa vie.. Il ne put accepter cela, alors un jour, il l'appela faisant semblant d'avoir un énorme problème puis la tua de sang-froid après l'avoir violé toute la nuit. Il garda son corps sans vie précieusement dans sa chambre après l'avoir habillé d'une magnifique robe blanche et bouclé ses beaux cheveux blonds puis de temps en temps,il abusait violemment de ce corps sans vie avant de le laver dans sa baignoire .Et puis un jour,il rencontra une autre jeune femme,il lui apprit ses délires sexuelles,qu'elle accepta sans broncher,il lui faisait donc tout ce qu'il voulait malgré le fait qu'elle déteste ça,mais elle l'aime,donc elle accepte. Il faisait tout ça ,dans l'unique attention de la tuer à la fin,car absolument aucune femme ne pouvait le quitter,sous peine de devoir renoncer à la vie et d'être violé même morte.

-Ouah...

-En effet!

-Tu étais en train de le lire..comment ça se fait que tu connaisses déjà la fin de l'histoire?

-Je l'ai lu tellement de fois..

-Ça t'intéresse beaucoup alors..pourquoi?

-Parce que ça se finit pas bien!On voit pas ce thème tous les jours, les mots sont crus et réalistes,ça ne passe pas par quatre chemins..Le fait que le héros au tout début était parfaitement normal puis qu'à un certain moment ses démons les plus profonds montent à la surface et fassent de lui un parfait dangereux psychopathe pervers..C'est génial..On voit le héros se dégrader mentalement au fil des pages.. Comme quoi,une personne peut drôlement déteindre sur toi.

-Oui mais le gars aimait ça aussi au fond de lui...

-Oui,mais si il n'avait pas rencontré cette femme,il n'aurait jamais découvert cette facette de lui...Dis,tu crois que c'est une mauvaise chose qu'il est découvert cette face cachée?Je veux dire c'est important de se connaître non?Que ce soit bon ou mauvais?

-Si c'est pour faire du mal à autrui,c'est pas la peine.. Mieux ne valait jamais la connaitre !

-Ouais...Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi...

-Elle finit par mourir ou pas la jeune fille?

-Ouais,en fait,elle le savait qu'il voulait la tuer,mais elle est restée, attendant patiemment son heure,car elle voulait rester pour toute la vie avec lui..Même morte. Même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il conserve son corps..Mais il l'a conservé.

-Chaud..Trop glauque pour moi.

-Je comprends.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ,jusqu'à ce que Sebastian arrive enfin,avec la petite dans le bras.

-Ah Ciel!Désolé si j'ai pris du temps,je m'occupais d'Stella.. Je vais juste faire son biberon, j'arrive !

\- Ok, je t'attends!-sourit-

-Je peux le faire s'tu veux Sebastian..

-Oui je veux bien s'te plait!

-Ok!

Skye se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le biberon ,pendant ce temps, Sebastian s'assit près de Ciel et mit Stella sur ses jambes. Il fit ensuite un bisou sur la joue de Ciel.

-Oh!Arrête de me surprendre comme ça !

-ricane -

-Moi aussi bisou !

-Tu veux un bisou Stella ?demande Sebastian

-Non, bisous à Ciel !

Ciel approcha sa joue et Stella pût faire son petit bisou, ce qui attendrit beaucoup les garçons.

-Je me laverai plus jamais cette joue !

-Sebastian ria-

Skye revenue avec le biberon en main ,elle prit la petite, la mit bien sur ses jambes et la nourrit. Pendant ce temps, Sebastian lui fit visiter le manoir, une fois la visite terminé , Ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement.

-Visite terminé!

-Dis Sebastian,tu m'avais dit qu'il y aurait des règles à respecter non?Lesquelles?

-Non,c'était pour déconner.

-Ah ok,tant mieux en fait!

Après cela, ils retournèrent au salon où ils virent Skye jouer avec Stella. Ciel passa une très bonne journée en leur compagnie, en vrai elle est sympa la Skye, un peu bizarre mais sympa !Il était maintenant 21H30, Stella était en train de dormir profondément dans sa petite chambre violette claire, Skye était dans sa chambre sur son téléphone quant à Ciel, il était assis sur une chaise de bar donnant à une cuisine dans laquelle Sebastian se trouvait. Le ténébreux prit deux verres à vin, prit une bouteille de vin rouge et y versa le contenu dans les deux verres . Une fois chose faîtes, il s'asseye près du bleuté avant de lui tendre un verre qu'il accepta volontiers avant de le remercier.

-Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup Sebastian...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça soudainement ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité !Je cache mes sentiments d'habitude ,mais là j'y arrive pas... Avec toi..

-Je sais pas trop comment le prendre..

-Bien!Prend le bien !

-Je le prends bien alors !

-Oui.. Tu sais que à part Alois, je n'ai jamais eu d'autres copains...

-Ah bon?Je pensais que t'en avais eu pleins!

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Bah parce que !Je sais pas, comme ça.

-Et bin non !

-Ah Ok.. Et moi tu sais que, malgré ma bisexualité, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un gars, où même été attiré par un mec...

-Ah.. Bon?

-Ouais !J'suis sorti qu'avec des filles !Couché qu'avec des filles, sauf toi !T'étais mon premier gars et Alois mon deuxième... Malheureusement... Après, je sais pas si c'est parce que c'était toi, mais c'était génial .. Quand on l'avait fait sur ton canapé.

-rougit-Hum...

-T'es trop mignon Ciel !Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi.

Il lui fit un furtif bisou sur la bouche .

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça !

-Je sais que t'aime ça quand je te surprends !

-Tu m'énerves.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

-Mouais...

-Tu viens on sort un peu?Fais bon dehors en plus.

-Ouais s'tu veux.

Ils mirent seulement leurs chaussures et sortirent du manoir. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Londres tout en parlant de sujets diverses

-Ça fait 4 mois que Karen est morte.. (Oui ça fait déjà 4 mois)

-Ouais...

-Désolé j'avais pas envie de plomber l'ambiance.. Bref.. Stella a 1 ans et 6 mois non?

-Oui.

-Le temps avance tellement vite !C'est quand son anniversaire ?

-Le 24 Octobre.

-C'est dans six mois alors.. Ok, je retiens !Je vais lui offrir pleins de cadeaux !

-Ça va lui faire plaisir, j'en suis sûr !

-Tant mieux !Et toi, ton anniversaire, c'est quand ?

-Le 4 Septembre..

-Ok, je retiens aussi !

Au bout de trente minutes , Sebastian et Ciel rentrèrent au manoir. Ils se déchaussèrent et allèrent prendre une douche, séparément bien sûr.. Une fois chose faîtes, les deux garçons se séchèrent avec leur serviette avant de mettre leur pyjama. Ciel fit donc tout ce dont il avait à faire avant de rejoindre la chambre de Sebastian comme convenu. Il entra dans la pièce et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Sur le lit, se trouvait déjà Sebastian, allongé, portant seulement un caleçon et qui attendait patiemment Ciel.

Le bleuté s'approcha donc du lit avant d'y s'allonger.

-Tu veux pas enlever ce t-shirt et ce short?Fait chaud..

-Non c'est bon Sebastian, je suis très bien comme ça.

-Dommage, j'aurais pu caresser ton beau torse et tes cuisses bien fermes -soupire de déception -

-Ouais dommage comme tu dis, sur ce, bonne nuit.

Sebastian s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, son corps était donc collé à celui de Ciel..Le bleuté apprécia ce geste ,il ne fit donc rien, mais quelques instants plus tard ,il sentit une main, sous son t-shirt, caressant ses abdominaux, puis sa poitrine et une autre main qui avait glissé sous son short pour caresser ses cuisses...

-Tu fous quoi Sebastian ?-chuchota le bleuté -

-Ça se voit pas, je te caresse..lui sussura -t-il à l'oreille

-Sebastian, j'ai pas envie..

-Non, t'inquiète.. J'ai juste envie de te caresser, de te toucher, fais comme si de rien n'était, tu peux t'endormir..

-Comment tu veux que je m'endorme avec quelqu'un qui me touche de partout...

-Ça aide des gens à s'endormir les caresses!

-Mais pas des caresses aussi sensuelles!

-Pourquoi pas?

-Pas avec moi en tout cas..

-Essaye de dormir...

-soupir-

Le bleuté ferma les yeux,essayant d'essayer de dormir,mais les caresses du ténébreux ne l'aidait vraiment pas,ces mains baladeuses parcourant son corps lui donnait tout,sauf envie de dormir... un moment tout en le caressant,il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?j'arrive déjà pas à dormir avec tes caresses alors si tu m'embrasses...

-Désolé,j'avais juste très envie de le faire.. Je te laisse tranquille maintenant.. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit...

Le ténébreux retira ses mains du corps de Ciel mais le tenu toujours dans ses bras. Ce n'est que 20 minutes plus tard,que nos deux jeunes garçons tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était maintenant 3H du matin,lorsque Ciel commença à ouvrir les yeux,ne sentant plus la présence de Sebastian près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que ce dernier n'était pas là.Intrigué,le jeune homme sortit de la chambre puis,vit au fond du couloir une pièce dont la lumière était allumée et la porte entre-ouverte .Il se dirigea donc vers cette lumière.

Tiens,c'est pas la chambre de Stella ?Je m'approche pour mieux voir et oui en effet c'est la chambre de Stella..Elle est en train de pleurer dans les bras de Sebastian..

-Chut...ça va aller d'accord?Ne pleure plus ma petite princesse..J'aime pas te voir comme ça..T'as fais un cauchemar?

-pleure intensément-Oui...J'ai..J'ai eu très peur...

-Oh non,ça va,ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve,rien ne va t'arriver d'accord?Allez ne pleure plus, papa est là..Papa va te protéger d'accord ma chérie ?N'aie crainte...

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Il s'est donc levé pour Stella... Il est vraiment adorable avec elle..C'est trop mignon..Mais des fois,je me demande si c'est vraiment sa petite-soeur..'Fin bref,je me fais des idées,c'est possible qu'un grand-frère soit autant attaché à sa petite-soeur...

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

-Oui..

-Il y a Ciel avec moi..Ça t'embête ?

-Non.

-D'accord,tu vas dormir avec moi alors.. Tu veux ta tétine et ton doudou?

-Oui..

Il lui fit un doux sourire avant de mettre sa tétine dans sa bouche et de lui donner son doudou .Il sortit ensuite de la pièce avec sa petite Stella dans les bras,sanglotant qui mâchouillait sa tétine tout en se lovant sur son torse .Le ténébreux tomba sur Ciel qui lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui dire:

-T'es super mignon avec elle Sebastian...

-Ah...Tu m'as entendu?

-Oui..Je t'ai pas retrouvé dans le lit et ça m'a intrigué..Bref,allons nous recoucher avec Stella en plus!

-sourit-Oui!

Ils allèrent donc se recoucher ,faisant très attention à Stella qui dormait profondément au milieu d'eux dans les bras de son grand-frère...

Le lendemain matin,Ciel se réveilla grâce (ou à cause?)des rayons du soleil puis se mit sur les coudes et regarda Sebastian qui dormait toujours avec Stella qui était bien allongée sur le torse nu de ce dernier en train de dormir paisiblement.

-Sont adorables..

Le bleuté caressa la joue de la petite fille avec son doigt avant de regarder profondément Sebastian ,et qu'est ce qu'il était beau...Ses fines mèches rebelles tombant sur sa joue,sa bouche entre-ouverte laissant échapper l'air chaud,sa belle peau blanche. Il avait une drôle envie de l'embrasser mais non, c'est pas son genre d'embrasser les gens dans leur sommeil..Mais c'est trop tentant.. Après tout, il n'en saura rien.. n'est-ce pas?

-l'embrasse -Je suis libéré.. Je crois que je commence à avoir de sérieux sentiments envers lui..

-Ah bon ?

-Hiii! T'es réveillé ?

-Depuis 20 minutes ..

-Ah.. Merde.. Du coup..

-Ouais !

-Pourquoi t'as fait semblant de dormir toi aussi!?

-Parce que!

-C'était trop tentant. T'étais vraiment charmant..

-Ça me dérange pas !J'aime sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes.

-Tant mieux alors...

-sourit-Bon on se lève ?

-Avec Stella qu'est si bien sur toi?

-Je vais la mettre sur le côté en attendant.

-Ok!

Il la mit donc sur le côté mais lorsque elle ne sentit plus le corps de son frère, elle commença à geindre puis lorsqu'elle sentit sa main caresser sa petite tête , elle se calma et se rendormit.

-Ouah...

-Elle m'aime beaucoup et c'est réciproque !

-Je vois ça !

Une fois bien calmée, Sebastian retira sa main et alla dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps Ciel surveilla l'enfant puis lorsque ce fut son tour, il la laissa avec Sebastian et alla faire sa toilette. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre il vit que Stella s'était finalement réveillé , Sebastian s'occupe donc d'elle puis ils descendirent prendre leur petit -déjeuner où ils trouvèrent Skye, toujours en tenue légère préparant le petit -déjeuner.

-Bonjour mes beaux garçons !Comment allez-vous ?

Sebastian ne lui répondit même pas, il installa directement Stella sur sa chaise haute pour lui donner à manger.

-Bien et toi? répondit le bleuté

-Bien merci !

Ciel prit son petit -déjeuner avant de saluer Skye, Stella et Sebastian .

-Bon je vais y aller !Au revoir Skye et Stella!

-Au revoir Ciel!

-Au yevoir Ciel!Lui fait-elle avec un énorme sourire tout en jouant avec ses jouets (Oui, elle a fini de manger.)

-Et toi Sebastian à cette après -midi à la fac !

-À tout à l'heure !

Il lui lança un sourire puis sortit de chez lui. À peine eût-il fermé la porte ,que Skye se jeta contre Sebastian avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais elle se prit une gifle, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir..

-Sebastian~

-Tu es folle?Tu vois bien qu'on est pas tout seul non?Il y a une petite fille.

-On peut aller dans la chambre alors ?

-Je préfère.

Il la porta comme un sac à patate , lui fit une claque sur la fesse droite (La précision ma gueule) et monta les escaliers, direction la chambre pour faire des grosses cochonneries. Je vais pas vous dire tous les détails mais, sachez que c'était très violent... C'était du sexe très hard si tu veux savoir !Et une fois fini, Sebastian se mit sur le côté du lit près de Skye, la couverture, cachant seulement leur partie intime avant de dire :

-J'en avais drôlement besoin !Le petit Ciel m'a fait grave bander hier soir,J'ai dû me retenir pour pas me toucher ou essayer de lui faire l'amour... quand j'y repense sa peau si douce et ses belles lèvres humides.. Ahh.. -rougit et sourit perversement -

-Et.. Moi?Dit-elle encore essoufflée

-Comment ça toi?

-Ça a rien à voir avec ce que tu viens de dire mais... qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

-approche son visage du sien-Je pense que tu n'es qu'une sale petite cochonne masochiste qui ne pense qu'à baiser avec moi..

-rougit-T'as tout dit...

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-T'es gentil avec moi aujourd'hui.. Pourquoi ?

-Ciel. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de le voir aujourd'hui donc remercie -le.

-Je vois, je n'y suis en rien là -dedans alors...

-Bah.. Grâce à toi j'ai pu calmer mes fortes pulsions sexuelles...

-Dis-moi?Je suis ton objet sexuel ?

-Oui mais pas que.

-Ok et je connais déjà la réponse mais tu préfères Ciel ou moi?

-Ciel bien sûr !

-Ok et.. Entre Ciel et Danielle?dit elle avec un sourire malicieux

Son sourire disparu et ses yeux devinrent plus sombres, Il lui tira ses cheveux vers le haut et lui cracha violemment :

-Ne joue pas sur ce terrain là avec moi ma belle.. Tu es déjà perdante d'avance!

Il lui lâcha ses cheveux avant de la griffer violemment sur sa joue, quelques gouttes de sang en coula...

-C'est ta punition.

-J'en veux d'autres comme ça !Fais moi mal!Ça me fait tellement du bien!

-Pauvre folle !

Il s'approche sa joue et lécha le sang qui s'était écoulé.

-Aie ça piiiquee!

-Tant mieux !Tu sais quoi ,tu vas me faire du bien pour te faire pardonner !Suce-moi !Je suis encore dur en bas..à cause de Ciel...

-Ouiii!Y'a pas de problème !

La jeune femme s'exécuta donc, sous les yeux satisfaits du ténébreux qui était ravi que la jeune fille lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil et en même temps assez ennuyé.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le jeune homme éjacula et Skye avala toute la semence .

-Dis, le jour où tu sortiras avec Ciel...

-Qui te dis que je sortirais avec lui?dit il essoufflé

-Si jamais tu sors avec lui, tout ça.. Ça sera finit ou pas?

-Hum.. Sais pas.. Ça dépendra de la sincérité de mes sentiments envers lui..

-Et là.. Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui?

-Non.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

-soupir de soulagement-

 _-Comme si j'allais te faire part de mes sentiments.. Imbécile..._ Bref j'y vais..

Il se rhabilla et alla voir Stella , laissant Skye, nue sur les draps.

-Sale menteur !

À 16H, Sebastian alla à la crèche déposer Stella (Cette crèche peut aller jusqu'à 22H) puis se dirigea vers l'université .

-Je suis arrivé en avance.. Je vais attendre Sebastian..

10 minutes plus tard, je vis enfin Sebastian, il me sourit, il est trop mignon!Je lui retourne son sourire puis vint vers lui.

-Resalut !

-Resalut très cher !

-T'as bien profité de ta matinée ?T'as fais quoi?

-Alors, oui, j'ai joué avec Stella un peu, puis j'ai pensé à toi.

-Ah.. D'accord...Ça fait plaisir !Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi à vrai dire...

-T'es mignon..dit il tout sourire en lui touchant son nez.

Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans l'université où ils croisèrent Alois, ce dernier lorsqu'il aperçu Ciel, s'approche de lui, se planta devant lui puis lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Ça va?Moi ça va !

-Oui.

-Ciel je pourrais venir chez toi.J'ai un truc à te dire, de la plus capitale importance !

-À chaque fois que tu me dis ça, tu me dis de la merde Alois.

-Non mais là, it's very important !Do you understand?

-Yes...

-Ok, à ce soir alors!

-On finit à 21H today !

-Ah shit, I forgot !On rentre together alors?

-Je comptais rentrer avec lui.. You see or not?répliqua Sebastian

-No, I don't see..Il va rentrer avec moi, de toute façon, vu ce que je vais lui dire après, tu pourras profiter autant que tu le voudras de lui..

-Hum..Intéressant..D'accord alors!

-Avec ou sans ton accord il serait quand même rentré avec moi..

-Mais oui bien sûr..

Je vais vous épargner les détails,ils ont juste étudié .Doonncc..21h arrivé,Ciel et Alois rentrèrent ensemble,direction manoir des Phantomhive .Une fois arrivé au manoir,ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter.

-Donc?Je t'écoute.

-Alors en fait,j'ai rencontré un gars à l'université..Et..Oh mon dieu,il est magique..Sa froideur,ses yeux or perçants,ses cheveux noirs aussi sombre que les ténèbres...Ohhh..Je l'adore..

-Et?C'est quoi mon problème?

-Je voulais juste te dire que en fait j'crois que le kiffe..Mais est-ce qu'il est gay?Ou bisexuel?Si il est hétéro je meurs..Il est trop magnifique!

-Demande lui..Tu seras fixé!

-Ouais mais c'est pas facile..Tu peux..

-Non.

-Bon d'accord..Je vais lui demander tout seul alors..Sinon,le plus important..Je te laisse tranquille..Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux!Et moi aussi!On peut plus rien faire toi et moi,ça sert à rien d'essayer..Compris?

-T'es sur?Fini,fini?

-Fini fini!Sur et certain!

-D'accord,on reste amis!

-Oui bien sûr!

-Tant mieux,on se quitte sur de bons termes!

-sourit-Oui!Sur ce je te dis à la prochaine!Je vais aller retrouver mon prince charmant!

-Au fait il s'appelle comment?

-Claude!

-Claude..Ok!Va le retrouver alors!Bye!

-Bye!

Il partit tout sourire de la maison de Ciel..Son ressenti:Heureux!Heureux que ce petit blond est enfin tourné la page,heureux qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaise ,heureux d'être enfin libre!(Même si il l'était..Bref,tu m'as comprise)Mais en même temps triste,triste de savoir qu'Alois coure après un autre homme que lui,triste de voir Alois heureux avec une autre personne que lui,triste de ne plus jamais recevoir ses petites affections que le blond lui faisait..Mais bon..Ça partira avec le temps,surtout si lui aussi trouve un jeune homme qui le comblera de tout son être...

Le bleuté fit ensuite ses devoirs pour demain,mangea puis alla s'allonger sur son lit,remonta la couette jusqu'à son bassin et prit le journal intime qui était dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

-J'ai peur..Je sais pas pourquoi mais je flippe grave!

Le jeune homme soupira puis ouvrit le journal intime. Sur la première page,il était juste écrit comme avec une écriture d'écrivain "journal intime " puis il y avait pleins de petits dessins et de cœurs par-ci par-là..Il tourna donc la page et commença à lire..(Je mettrais ce que pense Ciel entre parenthèses)

-2 octobre 2012

(Ça date de six ans, on avait 13 ans, elle a depuis longtemps alors !)

Mon humeur:Contente!

Aujourd'hui ,c'était la rentrée, c'est nul!J'avais pas envie d'y aller, j'aurais encore été toute seule mais en fait j'ai rencontré une autre fille ,elle est trop sympa avec moi, on se connait à peine mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était fiancé avec un certain.. Je sais plus en fait, mais en tout cas, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était grave contente d'être fiancé avec lui, qu'il était trop beau même, j'aurais bien aimé le voir !En plus ma gentille tante m'a fait mon plat préféré !(Ces parents étaient déjà donc morts..)

12 novembre 2012

Mon humeur:Fâchée !

J'en ai marre des garçons !Sont tous nuls!De toute façon, ils servent à rien!Je vais finir par être lesbienne !Ils m'ont encore embêté.. Je veux qu'ils arrêtent ,ça me fait pas marrer moi de me faire toucher les fesses et la poitrine par des pervers!Si ils continuent, je vais tout balancer !Heureusement que ma tante s'occupe bien de moi!

20 mars 2013

Mon humeur :Neutre

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, enfin!C'est bientôt mon anniversaire aussi !le 2 avril!J'aurai 14 ans!Yes!Un an de plus !J'ai hâte d'avoir la majorité et de prendre soin de moi toute seule !Et d'avoir ma propre maison!Et pourquoi pas avec mon futur petit copain.. D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi il ressemblera, ce sera un brun, un blond, un roux ou un mec fan des colorations ou un mec avec des cheveux bleus ou noirs?On verra.. Ou ça se trouve j'en aurai jamais , je finirai vierge avec pleins de chats!Oh mon dieu non.. (-sourit-Je vous jure cette fille !)

2 avril 2013

Mon humeur:Super heureuse !

-OUIIII!J'ai 14 ans!Bon c'est pas grand chose mais c'est un pas de plus vers la majorité !Je suis trop contente !Papa m'a offert un nouveau téléphone avec une tablette et ordinateur portable et maman m'a donné 350 euros !Hihi, après on a mangé un gros gâteau au chocolat !J'ai invité Gwen à manger et là elle est en train de dormir profondément ;Elle est super mignonne !J'aurais bien aimé être comme elle.. Mais bon...

1 Juillet 2013

Mon humeur :Super Super heureuse

-Je suis en grandes vacances !Je vais partir pendant 2 mois en France avec mes parents !Ça va être trop bien !Je vais voir comment vivent les français, ce qu'ils mangent, comment se comportent-ils, s'il sont gentils avec leurs prochains ,si ils sont sympathiques et de bonne humeur !Je suis sûre que ça va m'apporter énormément culturellement parlant !

8 septembre 2013

Mon humeur:Contente

La France s'était géniale et bizarre aussi...En fait, ils sont trop pressés et certains sont très sympas et d'autres non comme dans tout pays finalement !Sinon c'était trop bien, j'ai visité pleins de monuments et entendu du français partout !J'ai pu perfectionner le mien d'ailleurs, trop contente!

Ciel ferma le livre et le remit dans son tiroir.

-Assez pour aujourd'hui..

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux , il s'endormit très vite de fatigue.. Il était adorable à voir!Super mignon...

* * *

Je crois c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fan-fic depuis le début, j'espère donc vraiment que vous avez apprécié car ça m'a vraiment prit beaucoup de temps, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'espère juste que vous allez bien vous et votre famille. Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes. Je vous dis à la prochaine et...

SAYONARA


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Ciel s'étira sur son lit tout en baillant, il se leva, fit sa toilette mais ne s'habilla pas. Trop la flemme.. Il alla donc au salon en caleçon prendre son petit -déjeuner. Quelqu'un toqua, ayant oublié qu'il était à moitié à poil, il alla ouvrir sans même prendre la peine de prendre un tissu pour cacher un minimum de peau.

-Ouh.. Quel accueil mon chou...Tu veux qu'on baise?

-Regarde vers le bas et voit qu'il est nu-Ah merde..

-Allez c'est pas grave, c'est pas la première fois que je vois le corps d'un homme... Laisse -moi passer maintenant.

Elle passa entre Ciel et la porte et inspecta le manoir de haut en bas, de droite à gauche .

-Stylé le manoir.

-ferme la porte-Comment tu connais chez moi toi au juste?

-J'suis agent secret !

-Ouais.. Et pourquoi t'es venue Skye?

-J'avais envie de te voir.

Elle se jeta sur le canapé en cuir de Ciel.

-C'est confortable !

Le bleuté alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Alors comment ça va mon chou?s'exclama -t-elle avec joie en mettant une main sur la cuisse de Ciel

-Bien et toi?

-Bien merci !

Un silence trôna dans la pièce , la jeune fille le fixa de ses yeux rouges puis approcha son visage de plus près avant de reculer. Elle regarda ensuite son corps et lança :

-Tu sais si t'es en manque tu peux m'appeler..

-Quoi...

-Tu m'as bien entendu!Si tu veux du sexe tu peux m'appeler.. Même si t'aime les gars.. Un trou c'est un trou et puis on peut faire de l'anal s'tu veux!

-T'es sérieuse?

-Oh que oui!

-...

-Tu me crois pas ?Ok..

Skye retira son crop-top pour laisser apparaître un soutien-gorge noir puis commença à déboutonner sa jupe en jean

-Non non, c'est bon je te crois arrête et rhabille-toi!

-Ah, je préfère ça !Mais je me sens bien en soutif !Je reste comme ça !Ça te dérange ?

-Non.. Tu m'attires pas de toute façon !Comme tu l'as dis, je suis gay, tes courbes féminines ne m'attire pas plus que ça !Mais t'es très belle !

-Merci mon chou !

Un autre silence refit surface..

-Ciel.. Tu savais que j'étais une prostituée et que même des fois je continue à le faire ?

-écarquille les yeux -Mais.. Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas en besoin pourtant..

-Parce que j'aime le sexe.. Et qu'à un moment de ma vie c'était un peu la crise..

-Mais là tout va bien.!Pourquoi tu continues?

-Je te l'ai dit !J'aime le sexe !C'est tout!J'arrive pas à me contrôler.. C'est plus fort que moi.. Quand j'ai une pulsion faut que je le fasse, le gars n'est même pas obligé de me payer, je veux juste m'envoyer en l'air .. J'ai essayé de me masturber mais ça marche pas ,j'ai essayé les sextoys, les sex-machines tout ce que tu veux, mais il me faut une présence. J'ai besoin de sentir quelqu'un s'insérer en moi, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle me serre fort, qu'elle jouisse avec moi.. Et encore aujourd'hui c'est moins pire qu'avant.. Encore j'arrive à me contrôler un minimum par rapport à avant. C'est grave je sais..

-Non, non.. Je comprends t'as juste besoin de savoir que quelqu'un est avec toi pendant l'acte... Je comprends.. Et.. Je sais que tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps mais si je devais te donner un conseil arrête.. Tu risques de choper des trucs pas très cool même si tu te protèges quand tu le fais j'espère..

-Oui. Bien sûr, toujours avec un paquet de capotes sur moi, je le fais jamais sans.

-Tant mieux. Je te conseillerais de voir un psychiatre addictologue ou avant ça de te masturber en fermant les yeux puis de penser qu'une personne est avec toi, une personne que tu désires, sur qui tu fantasmes te fait l'amour .. Ça peut t'aider.

-Ouais.. Je vais essayer.. parce que j'en ai marre j'ai un vrai problème !

-On peut être addict au sexe.. Essaye ma technique, elle est pas mal..

-Merci mon chou... Et tu sais.. Ma façon familière de parler et mon comportement trop à l'aise et honte de rien n'ont rien à voir par rapport à ce que je faisais avant.. . J'ai toujours été comme ça depuis l'adolescence..

-Ouais t'inquiète..

-Non je dis ça parce qu'à chaque fois que je dis que j'étais une prostituée parce que j'avais besoin d'argent et que j'aimais et j'aime le sexe.. Non seulement il me jugeait comme jamais mais en plus ils pensaient que mon caractère était dû à la prostitution... Ils m'ont jamais conseillé.. Ils faisaient que de me juger sans même comprendre ma situation.. Surtout les filles.. Les gars eux,ne voulaient que me baiser.. -sourit-Tu es génial Ciel !

-C'est normal !Je ne suis pas dans le jugement moi.. J'essaye juste de comprendre les choix de la personne quand je ne les comprends pas et j'accepte leurs choix!Si j'ai des conseils je donne !Allez tout va mieux aller un jour-la prends dans ses bras -

-T'es doux.. Ça me fait bizarre.. Je n'ai pas l'habitude à tant de tendresse venant d'une personne...

-Comment ça ?

-se retire de ses bras-Non.. Oublie.. Je vais y aller.. -mets son crop-top -

-Ça va Skye ?

-Oui oui.. T'inquiète !

-soupir-Sebastian est au manoir ?

-Euh non.. Il est sorti avec Stella pour qu'elle prenne un peu d'air.

-D'accord. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas !Bon bye.

-Bye.

Après un dernier sourire, la jeune femme sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Toujours la poignée en main, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

-Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait ça.. Ciel est vraiment une bonne personne... Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça...

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et partit vers l'endroit où se trouvait sûrement Sebastian..

Elle le trouva dans un parc regardant sa petite-soeur jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge ,elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce dernier surprit de la voir ici, la regarda suspicieusement mais ne dit rien. Skye s'approcha plus de Sebastian puis lui dit.

-Elle est belle...

-Hum?

-Stella.. Elle est belle...

-Oui mais pourquoi tu dis ça soudainement ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité..

Sebastian la scruta mais ne dit rien, il détourna ensuite le regard..

-Elle ressemble vraiment à sa maman.. Belle , douce, souriante, soucieuse de son entourage..enfin, ça, ça viendra avec le temps pour Stella.. Ça ne te fais pas mal quand tu vois cette petite fille ?Tu ne la vois pas à travers elle ?Et quand elle grandira.. Elle lui ressemblera encore plus.. C'est sûr et certain.. Je sais pas comment tu fais.

-Si t'es venue pour me plomber le moral, bye.

-D'accord.. Au revoir..

Elle se leva et commença à partir mais le ténébreux lui attrapa le poignet.

-Donc t'étais venue pour me plomber le moral ?

-Non mais tu n'es pas ouvert à la discussion.. Je ne veux plus insister.. J'en ai marre...

-C'est juste que je n'aime pas parler de ça.. Déjà que je pense à ça chaque jour de ma vie, si en plus je dois en parler.. Je peux juste pas.. Ça me fait juste vraiment mal. Tu comprends ?

-Je suis au manoir Sebastian.

-Tu veux pas rester ?

-Non.-sourit - Je rentre me mater un porno gay.

-Sourit lui aussi -Je rentre bientôt...

-Je ne compte rien faire avec toi Sebastian.

-Toi qui aime tant le sexe!?

-Oui. Allez bye.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le manoir . Une fois arriva elle se déchaussa enleva ses vêtements afin de rester en sous-vêtements, prit son ordinateur portable et regarda vraiment un porno gay pour le plaisir des yeux. Elle alla boire un verre d'alcool, puis monta les escaliers pour accéder à sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit enleva son soutien-gorge et le mit à côté d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à deux beaux mecs en train de malaxer sa poitrine, elle fit le geste en même temps. Elle malaxa, malaxa, titilla ses tétons durs tout en pensant à ces deux beaux apollon ... Des petits soupirs de plaisir s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres roses.. Puis un des deux garçons descendit plus bas et embrassa à travers sa culotte déjà bien mouillée son sexe.. Avec l'une de ses deux mains ,la jeune fille en mit une sous sa culotte et caressa son clitoris bien humide, ses soupirs se firent de plus en plus fort ,elle inséra deux doigts en elle, pendant ce temps, dans son imagination, le garçon la pénétra avec deux de ses doigts lui aussi en léchant son clitoris ,ses lèvres.. Au bout de 8 minutes Skye retira ses doigts, prit son sextoy en main et l'inséra en elle tout en pensant au garçon qui la pénétrait. Pendant l'insertion, la jeune fille poussa un cri d'extase .. Puis elle pensa au deuxième garçon qui s'inséra lui aussi en elle mais par derrière ...Un des deux garçons lui claquait les fesses pendant que l'autre lui mordait les tétons.. Elle était prise en sandwich et ça l'excitait dis donc..La jeune fille commença à crier.. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti une sensation aussi forte de plus toute seule... Elle allait jouir... Elle le sentait.. Dans un dernier cri d'extase, Skye atteint l'orgasme et fut prit de spasmes intenses...Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et retira doucement le jouet.

-Oh seigneur.. C'était merveilleux...Merci beaucoup Ciel...

* * *

-Bon Stella on va rentrer !

-D'accord !

La petite marcha vers son frère . Ce dernier lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa avant de se diriger vers le manoir. Une fois arrivé, la petite s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ses dessin-animés préférés. Pendant ce temps, Sebastian alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait Skye. Cette dernière ,habillée cette fois, était en train de préparer le plat du midi. Le ténébreux se mit derrière elle et colla son corps contre le sien. Il mit une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur un de ses seins puis, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Arrête Sebastian.. J'ai dit que je ne ferais rien avec toi.

-T'en as pas envie ?

-Tout à l'heure si mais là j'ai plus envie.

-Tu t'es fais du bien toute seule ?

-Ouais.

-Et ça t'as suffit ?

-Ouais.. Ça me surprends moi-même.

-Je vois.. Mais moi j'ai envie !Allez viens!

-Et moi je te dis que j'ai pas envie !

-Mais si !Viens!-lui attrape le bras-

-Mais laisse-moi bordel !C'est quoi ton problème ?Tu veux me violer c'est ça ?Bah vas-y!Te gênes pas!Je suis qu'un objet de toute façon non?

-soupir et lui lâche le bras-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Skye?Moi je t'aime et toi aussi tu m'aimes , et je veux juste te montrer mon amour.. Tu sais, dans un couple, c'est normal de faire ce genre de choses, jamais je ne te ferais du mal ,alors violer, ça ne me passerait même pas par l'esprit, je veux juste te faire du bien d'accord ?

Tout en disant ça, il lui retira son haut doucement, la pauvre Skye croyant à ses belles paroles, se laissa faire..

-T'es sûr que tu m'aimes parce qu'on dirait vraiment pas..

-Je suis vraiment nul pour montrer mes sentiments, mais je t'assure, je t'aime vraiment..

Il lui déboutonna ensuite sa jupe en jean qui tomba directement sur le sol.

-Alors.. Pourquoi tu me dis que ce genres de choses quand tu veux quelque chose de ma part?Pourquoi tu ne me le dit pas comme ça sans rien attendre en retour ?

Le ténébreux ne lui répondit pas, à la place il l'embrassa passionnément tout en décrochant son soutien-gorge.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Il retira sa culotte et s'inséra directement en elle. Skye poussa un soupir de plaisir.

-Pourquoi tu.. Hn.. Ahh... on fait.. ça ah.. dans la cuisine.. Hnn.. Han.. En plus y'a ta.. Ahh.. Han... Ahh.. ll.. Ah.. e.. An..

-Fais juste.. Ah,..pas beaucoup.. Hn.. De bruit..

-Je me fais chier...

Ciel venait juste du cimetière, pour déposer des lilas et la voir un peu. Désormais il était chez lui, en train de bouquiner mais finalement ce livre ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il le ferma donc et alla chez Alois pour discuter un peu. Lorsqu'il arriva, ce fut Alyson qui lui ouvrit, ils se saluèrent mutuellement avant que le bleuté ne pénètre la demeure .. Les parents n'étant pas là, Ciel ne pût les saluer, il alla donc dans la chambre d'Alois, laissant la petite Alyson regarder tranquillement le **dernier** épisode de 13 Reasons Why sur Netflix (Hihihihih... Je ne dis rien...)

-Toque-Alois?T'es là ?

Pas de réponse.

-Alois?

Ce dernier entre-ouvra la porte de façon à ne pouvoir sortir que sa tête.

-Ah Ciel... Comme c'est soudain de te voir ici !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Y'a quelqu'un dans ta chambre ?T'es nu?En plus ça sent la cigarette...Ouvre bien que je puisse bien te voir !

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit complètement la porte et vu un jeune homme musclé, aux cheveux noirs, semi-allongé, nu sur le lit du blond avec qu'une couverture blanche cachant son intimité en train de fumer une clope. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le bleuté lorsqu'il pénétra la pièce continuant à fumer sa cigarette .

-Ah... Ok.. Euh...Je.. Bonjour.. dit Ciel confus

Le jeune homme toujours le regard fixe et fumant lui retourna son bonjour.

-Tu dois être Claude c'est ça ?

-crache une bouffée de fumée -Ouais. Et toi.. C'est Ciel ?S'exclama -t-il enfin en le regardant.

-Euh.. Ouais !

-Ok..

-Bon.. Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir.

Ciel fit demi-tour et sortit du manoir.

-C'est lui ton ex?-prends une bouffée de fumée -

-Ouais.

-Hum.. Il est pas mal mais...Non.. Pas trop mon délire.. Trop sage à mon goût.. Je préfère les gars comme toi..

-Comment ça les gars comme moi?

-Laisse tomber..J'ai rien dit..

-Ouais j'préfère..

-Pire qu'une fille!-dit il un sourire en coin en éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier-

-J't'emmerde!

-sourit-

Wow.. J'étais pas prêt!Ça fait bizarre mais bon.. Finalement ça ne me choque pas plus que ça !J'espère juste qu'il est heureux avec lui,!Où ça se trouve c'est juste son plan-cul?Bref, je sais pas et je m'en fous!Là, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de manger !Et de voir Sebastian aussi !Ça me fait bizarre de l'admettre mais il me manque, j'ai envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser !Oui de l'embrasser !Ça me procure un plaisir indescriptible !Mais ça jamais je ne le lui dirais !Non!non et re-non, !Mais j'en ai tellement envie.. Si je le lui dis, il va se moquer, gentiment mais quand même !C'est saoulant l'amour !Oh.. J'ai dit.. L'amour.. Serait-ce que je ressens envers cette homme ?En fait je sais plus trop... Mais, il ne me laisse pas indifférent, quand il m'embrasse ça me fait quelque chose et quand je le vois J'suis heureux.. C'est sûr.. Je l'aime... Il n'y a pas à tourner autour du pot.. Je l'aime.. J'aime cette homme... J'aime Sebastian... Oh non.. Je ne veux plus revivre de déception amoureuse.. Si jamais il me blesse le cœur.. Je vais encore sombrer.. Sauf que cette fois-ci.. Il n'y aura personne pour me soutenir... Je ne veux plus revivre ça !Non plus jamais.. Mais de toute façon.. Sebastian n'est pas comme Alois.. J'espère sincèrement.. Et puis qui me dit qu'il m'aime ?Il a l'air de m'apprécier mais sans plus.. Oh là là !J'ai trop de questions sans réponses !

Le jeune garçon eût le temps de se parler intérieurement tout en arrivant au manoir de Sebastian .

Qu'est-ce que je fous là !?Mes jambes se sont dirigées toutes seules vers sa baraque !C'est sûr même mon corps m'envoie des signaux !C'est clair et net!Je l'aime !Oui je l'aime..Bon.. Puisque on y est !

Je toque mais personne ne répondit.

-Tiens.. C'est ouvert..

J'entrais dans la demeure mais ne vis personne dans la pièce principale, juste Stella qui dormait sur le canapé.. C'est pas bien de s'introduire chez les gens comme ça mais bon... Je monte les escaliers et entendit des.. Des... DES... gémissements... Oh non...

Notre jeune Ciel alla près de la chambre de la belle Skye et il entendit ces mêmes gémissements.. Sa tête se décomposa.. Il mit une de ses oreilles contre la porte et on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'ils étaient adossés contre la porte en train de faire des choses pas très cool (enfin cool pour eux mais pas pour Ciel..) .. Ça fait mal de voir la personne que l'on aime faire d'autres choses avec une autre personne.. Le pauvre bleuté alla s'asseoir sur le sol près de la porte, approcha ses jambes de sa poitrine et y posa ses avant-bras puis sa tête ,entendant ses horribles gémissements et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps silencieusement..

Il attendit plus d'une heure trente à côté de cette porte, à force de pleurer, ce dernier s'endormit. Les deux personnes occupant la chambre sortirent enfin et virent Ciel endormit..

-Oh merde...s'exclama Skye qui d'ailleurs était en serviette.

-Tu crois qu'il nous as entendu ?

-Ouais c'est sûr !Si tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi..

-... Va surveiller Stella et ne monte à l'étage sous aucun prétexte.

-Ok...

Une fois que la jeune fille eût disposé ,le ténébreux s'agenouilla près de Ciel puis lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux en essayant de le réveiller.

-Ciel.. Réveille-toi..

Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux, lorsqu'il vit Sebastian, il se leva de vive allure.

-Ne me touche pas !

-...

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !?Ça se voyait quand même que je t'appréciais !Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Bah.. Je pensais pas que ça allait te blesser.. Et puis j'en avais envie et elle était là donc bon... Et puis pour ta gouverne, cette fille ne représente rien à mes yeux !C'est juste une.. Femme... C'est tout.

-Mais.. Mais.. Tu te fous de ma gueule !?C'est quoi ton problème !?Pourquoi t'agis comme ça !Tu dis ça avec tellement de désinvolture... Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ?Et puis comment tu traites Skye...

-Elle est consentante.. En aucun cas je ne lui ai forcé la main Ciel. Et puis de toute façon.. Pourquoi tu l'as défends ?

-Je ne la défends pas!C'est juste que le Sebastian que moi je connais ne manquerait jamais de respect à une femme et ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme ça... T'as changé.. Ou tu m'as caché ta vraie face..

-Mais non.. Déjà je ne lui manque pas de respect et en plus je suis sincère avec toi sinon je t'aurais fait avaler toutes les conneries que je dis à chaque fois à d'autres personnes !Sauf qu'avec toi, je veux être sincère !Donc je te dis vraiment ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je veux m'ouvrir à toi... Je suis désolé.. Quand j'ai couché avec elle c'est vrai que j'en avais envie mais j'avais bu aussi.. Et puis je n'ai cessé de penser à toi à sa place. Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup Ciel Phantomhive... -rire gêné -Tu sais, je sais pas trop quoi faire.. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux d'un garçon.. Ça me fait tout drôle..

-Amoureux d'un garçon ?Donc..

-Oui.. Je t'aime Ciel..

-...

Ciel s'approcha de lui et lui donna une gifle les larmes aux yeux , il lui fit ensuite un câlin et éclata en sanglots .

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sebastian... Ne me fait plus jamais ça compris ?

-sourit et le sert contre lui -Compris Ciel..

Sebastian l'embrassa sur ses cheveux bleus. Puis l'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde sans apercevoir que la jeune fille les regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Danielle et Karen serait vraiment très contentes pour vous mon Sebastian et mon petit Ciel.. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs je suis très contente pour vous après tout ,je ne suis qu'une chose pour toi Sebastian..

Ciel resta un peu puis répartit chez lui à 23h.. Une fois arrivé ,il envoya un message à Sebastian pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, alla dans son lit et prit le journal de Karen.

-Donc j'en étais à... Là

2 Octobre 2013

Humeur :Choquée !

-J'ai.. Vu Ciel aujourd'hui !(Hein!?Quoi?!Elle connaissait déjà mon prénom avant même que l'on ne se rencontre!?) Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !Oh mon dieu je dois lui parler !Demain !Demain je lui parlerais!Je me dégonflerais pas!

3 Octobre 2013

Humeur :Triste !

-Oh non...Il.. Il.. Ne m'as pas reconnu.. Pourquoi est ce que moi je me souviens de lui et lui non?Et puis ..Il est devenu si froid...ça doit être à cause de la mort de ses parents quand il avait 6 ans!Il ne se souvient de rien, même de mes yeux dont il adorait la couleur !Il ne se souvient pas que l'on nous appelait les petits mariés, que l'on était inséparable..Et surtout que j'étais sa promise...

(c'est pas possible.. Donc.. La.. La jeune fille.. Qui.. a vu mes parents morts lorsque l'on avait 6 ans était Karen.. Non.. Impossible... La jeune qui m'avait dit que je ne verrai plus mes parents était Karen.. La jeune fille aux cheveux gris et à la robe rouge. Était Karen..Ma future fiancée dont les fiançailles ont été annulé était Karen..Mais je savais même pas que c'était elle ma fiancée..On ne me la jamais montrée...Pourquoi.. Pourquoi ne m'as-t-elle rien dit..Pourquoi ne m'as-t-on rien dit...)

Ciel choqué, ferma le journal, le remis à sa place s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de dormir.. Malheureusement il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit...

* * *

Finish !J'espère que ça vous as plu!Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à si!Merci beaucoup à Lilly tragdie pour son petit message qui m'a fait drôlement plaisir ,elle a fait des fan-fic aussi!Allez y jeter un coup d'œil et laisser lui des rewiews ,ça lui fera plaisir!D'ailleurs c'est grâce à elle si je le poste aujourd'hui !Ça m'a motivé !Voilà !Sinon je remercie aussi les autres lecteurs qui lisent ma fic ça me fait vraiment plaisir !Je vous souhaite tous une bonne journée ou soirée ou nuit!

BYE PRETTY BITCHES !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Skye était dans la salle de bain..

-Oh non non non non non non... NON!C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!NON...

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et rentra dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian s'était rendu avec la petite Stella chez Ciel. Lorsqu'il arriva, il embrassa Ciel puis entra dans la demeure.

-Tu m'as manqué Ciel..

-Tu m'as vu hier pourtant.

-Pas assez !Je veux toujours te voir !

-ricane -Moi aussi en vrai !

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ciel prit Stella et la mit sur ses genoux.

-Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu toi !T'as grandi dis donc !?T'as grossi aussi !Tu deviens une grande fille !

-Oui, j'suis grande !

-Ouais t'es grande !

-Oui!

-Vous êtes mignons tout les deux !s'exclama le ténébreux

-Normal !Stella c'est ma petite fiancée d'amour !Hein Stella je suis ton fiancé ?

-Oui!Ciel est mon fiancé !

-Ouais Stella !ria Ciel

-Sourit -Vous êtes adorables !Je vous aime !dit il en enlaçant Ciel et Stella !

-Nous aussi !

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup papa !

Bon laissons-les dans leur petit moment d'amour !Allons plutôt du côté d'Alois !

Alois était toujours en compagnie de Claude. Ce dernier était en train de fumer. Ils étaient dans le jardin assis l'un à côté de l'autre en train de regarder le ciel bleu.

-Claude...

-Hum?

-Entre nous c'est pas que du sexe hein ?

-Hum.. Non mais c'est pas de l'amour non plus.. Je veux dire je t'aime bien Alois mais c'est pas de l'amour encore.

-Ah d'accord... Moi je t'aime bien.. Beaucoup en fait..

-met un bras autour du cou d'Alois et l'approche de lui-Tu m'aimes déjà ?

-Je sais pas trop enfaite..

-C'est Ciel qui te bloque ?

-Non!Enfin je pense.. Je lui ai dit que je tournais la page et que je le laissais tranquille ..

-C'est déjà un bon début. Ça va passer.. Laisse-moi juste plus te connaître et c'est sûr que je tomberais amoureux de toi !

-Sourit-Par contre éteins ta cigarette !J'en ai ma claque de l'odeur!

-Oui oui..

Retournons auprès de Ciel et toute la clique !

Toujours avec Stella sur ses jambes, le bleuté s'adressa maintenant à Sebastian.

-Dis Sebastian.. .du coup on est ensemble où c'est comment?

-À ton avis?

-Oui!répondit Stella à la place de Ciel (Elle sait même pas de quoi ils parlent ! :) )

-Bon.. Elle a répondit à ta place !Bien sûr qu'on est ensemble..

-Ah.. Ça fait plaisir !

Le ténébreux lui sourit puis approcha son visage et l'embrassa avec délicatesse devant Stella qui d'ailleurs lâcha un petit "Oh" avec sa petite voix aiguë super trop mignonne .

-Devant Stella ?

-Bah oui!C'est juste un petit bisou !Et puis faut qu'elle s'y habitue parce qu'elle verra ça tous les jours !

-Mouais..

Sebastian l'embrassa encore puis encore puis encore puis encore puis encore!

-Sois pas hardcore !Certes elle doit s'y habituer mais quand même!

-Désolé mais c'est trop bon quand je t'embrasses..

-Bah retiens-toi tout de même !C'est pas que j'apprécie pas mais bon..Y'a une petite fille quand même!

-Oui oui..

Un silence trôna ensuite dans la pièce mais fut très vite coupé par la suave voix de Sebastian .

-Ciel..Je t'aime..

-Oh ça me fait trop bizarre!Mais moi aussi je t'aime!-l'embrasse-

-J'pensais qu'il fallait pas faire ça devant la petite?

-J'ai dit il ne faut pas abuser!Mais sinon un petit bisou par-ci par-là ça passe !

-sourit-

Après quelques discussions futiles,Sebastian proposa au bleuté de venir chez lui ,ce qu'il accepta volontiers!Ils mirent donc leurs chaussures,Sebastian prit Stella dans ses bras et sortirent de la maison ,direction le manoir du beau ténébreux!

Une fois arrivé,Sebastian ouvrit la porte ,Ciel entra puis il y rentra à son tour. Ils allèrent au salon,la première chose qu'ils virent furent Skye recroquevillée et pleurant.

À la vue de cette scène,Ciel alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps,Sebastian alla dans la cuisine nourrir Stella qui avait très faim.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Skye?Pourquoi pleure-tu ainsi?

-pleure -C'est..c'n'est rien..

-Arrête de mentir !Ça se voit clairement que tu ne vas pas bien Skye?Qu'y a-t-il dis-moi?Je ne te jugerai pas...

-Je sais très bien que tu ne me jugeras pas Ciel..mais..-renifle-Je n'ai mais alors là vraiment pas envie d'en parler..Pourras-tu respecter ce choix?

-Bien sûr!Je comprends tout à fait..Mais alors calme -toi d'accord?Arrête de pleurer..Cela gâche ton si beau visage..Tu es tellement plus belle lorsque tu souris!Allez calme-toi..

Il ramena la tête de Skye vers son épaule puis lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. La jeune fille réussissait à se calmer mais à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à son problème,les larmes reperlaient sur ses joues rouges.30 minutes plus tard,la jeune fille arrêta de pleurer mais s'endormit aussitôt sur l'épaule du bleuté.

-sourit-Enfin..elle a l'air plus apaisée maintenant..-continue de lui caresser les cheveux-

Il la porta et se tourna vers Sebastian qui regardait la télévision avec Stella en bouffant à partir de sa cuisine.

-Euh..Elle est où sa chambre?J'ai oublié..

-En haut ,la troisième chambre à partir de la gauche.

-Merci!

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre,une fois trouvé,il ouvrit la porte,s'approcha du lit et la déposa dessus,il lui mit la couverture et embrassa son front(Il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Karen et lorsqu'il faisait ça,ça l'apaisait beaucoup).Il tourna ensuite les talons mais un objet attira son regard..

-Mais..ce bracelet..

Il le prit et le regarda attentivement.

-Mais oui..c'est celui de Karen...le bracelet que je lui avait offert..il n'en existe que deux comme ça..Comment ça se fait?

Ciel le reposa à sa place et partit de la chambre,il descendit les escaliers,perplexe par rapport à ce qu'il venait de voir..

-Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec cette fille?demanda Sebastian

-Tu voulais que je la laisse dans son chagrin sans rien faire?La regarder pleurer sans rien faire?

-Bah ouais!Moi j'l'ai bien fait non?

-Pourquoi t'es si méprisant avec elle?

-C'est une vraie sournoise..Elle peut te faire un mauvais coup sans même que tu ne t'en aperçoives et si tu t'en aperçois,c'est déjà trop tard..

-Elle en a pas l'air mais bon..il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ..bref j'vais rentrer.

-Déjà?!

-Oui,je te vois demain en cours!

-Ok bye chaton!

-sourit-Bye Sebastian!

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Ciel quitta la demeure. Il était maintenant 21. Il prit le journal intime de Karen alla se poser dans sa chambre et commença directement à le lire.

2 Janvier 2014

Mon humeur:Énervée !

J'en ai marre de chez marre!J'fais tout pour m'approcher de lui mais rien à faire!J'ai même l'impression qu'il me déteste!J'ai demandé à ma grand-mère de comment on fait pour approcher un garçon mais elle m'a donné que de vieux conseils tout pourris...Comment faire...

18 Janvier 2014

Mon humeur:Bof bof

J'suis tellement nulle..J'sers à rien..J'ai réussi à lui parler mais il m'a tellement méprisé..Je veux être avec Ciel!J'm'en fiche je serais amie avec lui!Jamais je n'abandonnerais !Ah ça non!

5 mars 2014

Mon humeur:Contente !

Je suis contente j'ai réussi à lui parler!Mais j'ai menti..J'ai dit que je me comportais comme ça parce que mes parents étaient morts et que donc je cachais mes vraies sentiments en me comportant comme ça..Oh seigneur...Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi Ciel..Désolée maman,désolée papa.(Elle m'a menti...)

2 avril 2014

Mon humeur:HYPER HEUREUSE!

CIEL M'A SOUHAITÉ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!Il m'a même offert des cadeaux!Un ours en peluche et deux magnifiques bracelets crées par l'entreprise de sa grand -mère!Apparemment ils sont uniques!Oh mon dieu!Il a demandé à sa grand-mère de confectionner deux bracelets uniquement pour moi!C'est génial!Il m'a dit que l'autre bracelet,je dois le donner à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi!J'ai voulu le lui donner mais il m'a dit que je dois le donner à une autre personne que lui!Je vais donc attendre et le donner à une personne qui m'est précieuse...(Elle l'a donc donné à Skye..Mais si elle la connaissait elle me l'aurait dit..c'est sûr..Je comprends pas..)

24 Octobre 2014

Mon humeur:Horrible...

Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents commencent à me battre?Qu'ai-je fais?Papa m'a donné des coups de pieds et maman m'a giflé très fort aujourd'hui..ils m'ont même privé de dîner juste parce que lors du repas de midi ,j'ai pas fini mon assiette..Mais Ciel me donne le sourire...(Karen...se faisait battre..Pourquoi j'ai rien vu...)

25 Octobre 2014

Oh mon dieu.. Qu'ai-je fais de mal?Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive...Je n'suis qu'une enfant encore !Je n'ai que 15 ans... Alors pourquoi des adultes de 30, 40 ans veulent de moi ?Je ne veux plus que l'on me regarde.. Je ne veux plus exister à leurs yeux !Je veux devenir aussi insignifiante qu'un insecte ..Inexistante!Je ne veux plus qu'ils me regardent avec des yeux remplis de perversité... (On peut voir qu'elle a pleuré,les feuilles sont sèches ...Oh non...)

3 Novembre 2014

Mon père se comporte bizarrement avec moi...C'est trop bizarre... Il est gentil... Il m'offre pleins de cadeaux, je mange ce que je veux, des sucreries par exemple... Et puis après, il me regarde.. Comme un homme regarderait une femme... Ça me fait des frissons... Mais je l'aime mon papa moi!Ça doit être normal.. Enfin j'crois... En plus maman n'est plus trop à la maison ces derniers jours.. La dernière fois j'l'ai vu avec un autre homme mais ça doit être un ami !(J'le sens pas trop..)

3 Décembre 2014

Papa a essayé de me toucher.. Mais pas touché comme tu touches ton enfant mais comme tu touches ton amoureux.. Il a commencé par me dire de venir sur ses jambes puis il a caressé mes cheveux après il a commencé à caresser ma cuisse.. Je suis tout de suite descendue de sur ses jambes et j'ai couru directement dans ma chambre.. Il a crié mon nom mais j'l'ai pas écouté... J'ai si peur... J'ai trop peur de lui...Maman n'est jamais là !J'veux pas rester seule avec lui...

14 Décembre 2014

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Ciel.. J'ai même pas pu le lui souhaiter...

24 Décembre 2014

(La page a complètement été mouillé de ses larmes... Ça me fait tellement mal... )Je n'en peux plus... J'EN AI MARRE DE LA VIE!C'est la pire journée de ma vie entière !Ce sale démon qui se prénomme être mon père... A osé.. Il a osé me...violer... Il a prit ma virginité... Il a violer sa fille, sa propre fille !Non.. Je ne suis pas sa fille.. C'est pas possible !Non impossible... J'ai été adopté.. C'est sûr.. Je ne peux pas être sa fille... Il m'a vu pleurer toutes le larmes de mon corps.. Il a continué.. Il a vu que ça me faisait mal.. Mais il a continué... Je le déteste.. Je veux qu'il meurt... Qu'il crève en enfer... Et cette mère inutile!Elle peut crever aussi... De toute façon.. Lui ou sa putain de femme peuvent crever demain que j'en aurai rien à foutre .. Ces sales monstres...

Lorsque Ciel finit de lire le dernier mot, des larmes de colère, de tristesse, de surprise coula sur ses joues.. La seule question qu'il se posait était :"Comment cela se fait que je n'ai rien vu?.. Que je n'ai pas vu la tristesse qui l'animait.. "Les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. Il ferma le journal intime, le remit à sa place et alla prendre une douche froide...

J'allumai l'eau froide.. L'eau coula sur ma peau nue... Ça me faisait tellement du bien.. Et ça me ramenait à la réalité.. Puis un moment, je sortis de la salle de bain et alla me recoucher.. Mais je ne pouvais arrêter de penser à Karen.. Au viol qu'elle a subi... Et qui me dit que c'n'était pas le dernier... Elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça.. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit du tout..On aurait trouvé une solution tout les deux Karen.. Ta vie était si horrible... Et puis ta mort.. Tu es morte si jeune.. Ma jolie Karen...

Sur ces mots,il sortit de la douche et se rhabilla ,il se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea. Le bleuté ferma les yeux mais n'arriva vraiment pas à dormir.. Il prit donc son téléphone et appela Sebastian qui décrocha.

-Sebastian je peux venir chez toi ?

-À cette heure-ci!?

-S'il te plait.. J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir..

-Bah ouais viens !

-Merci beaucoup..

-Wow.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?

-Rien.. J'arrive..

-Ok je t'attends.

Il s'habilla rapidement prit son pyjama et sortit avec vitesse de chez lui, en 2 minutes il arriva chez Sebastian. Il toqua et se dernier alla lui ouvrir.

-T'as fait super vite.

-Je sais.

Il laissa entrer son hôte. Les deux jeunes garçons allèrent directement au lit. Une fois au lit, Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras et mit sa tête sur son cou. Ciel glissa sa main sur celle du ténébreux avant de l'embrasser et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais ce dernier avait tout sauf envie de dormir.. Il monta à quatre pattes sur Ciel et commença à l'embrasser.

-Sebastian...Je suis vraiment pas..

-Chut.. Ne fais rien.. J'ferais absolument tout.. Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de te laisser faire..

Il enleva son t-shirt et celui du bleuté puis enleva leur short.. Ils étaient donc tous les deux nus. Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement puis Sebastian alla embrasser le cou de Ciel. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses tétons roses qu'il mordilla et lécha sans pitié. Des soupirs s'échappèrent de la bouche de Ciel.

Sebastian descendit encore plus bas et prit le membre en main.. Il commença à faire de lents va-et-viens puis de plus rapides. Il mit ensuite le bout de sa verge en bouche.. Un soupir rauque se fit entendre dans la pièce.. Aidées de sa main et de sa bouche, le beau Sebastian faisait du bien à son amour..

Mais alors que tout se passait bien, Ciel eût une putain d'hallucination.. À la place de Sebastian, il voyait Karen avec son pénis en bouche. Il se releva très vite et fit une mine effrayée..

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ciel?Ça ne te plait pas ce que je te fais?

-Hum.. Si si.. Je.. Pardon...J'sais pas ce qui m'a prit.. Continuons...

Sebastian resta perplexe mais continua le geste qu'il faisait précédemment...

Au bout de 5 minutes, le bleuté jouit dans la bouche de son suceur (On entend pas ça tout les jours en effet!) Sebastian avala donc la semence mais à la place de Sebastian, il vit une nouvelle fois Karen avaler sa semence. Il sursauta , s'éloigna de Sebastian et cracha un :"Putain c'est quoi ce bordel !?

-Mais Ciel qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?!

-Je..Je...Désolé je crois j'suis un peu fatigué..

-Bon..C'est pas grave..On remettra ça à plus tard...Viens par là.

Ciel alla dans les bras de Sebastian et le serra très fort contre s'allongèrent ensuite et dormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre..

Le lendemain matin,Ciel sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux..C'était doux et rempli d'amour,il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Sebastian lui sourire tendrement .

-Bonjour mon petit chaton!

-Bonjour Sebastian.

Ciel se mit sur ses coudes puis scruta le visage de Sebastian et son torse.

-Sourit-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-T'es beau le matin..

-Ah bon?

-Oui..J'adore quand tu fais négligé comme ça,tes cheveux part dans tout les sens..Je trouve que ça te donne du charme, en plus ton torse nu ..Ça fait super sexy..

-Merci ça fait plaisir..Faut dire que t'es pas mal non plus!

Ciel fit un sourire en coin puis l'embrassa.

-Bon j'vais me laver...A tout à l'heure!

-A tout à l'heure!Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi.

Ciel partit donc dans la salle de bain faire ce qu'il avait faire. Pendant ce temps,Sebastian alla voir comment se portait Stella. Cette dernière dormait à point fermé,même qu'elle ronflait un peu!C'était trop mignon! Il lui embrassa le front et la laissa dormir pour se diriger vers une salle de bain. Une fois que les deux jeunes garçons eurent finit de faire leur toilette,ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la cuisine manger leur petit-déjeuner .

-Dit,Skye n'est toujours pas réveillée?Elle est toujours là avant nous pourtant!

-Depuis que tu l'as ramené dans sa chambre hier,elle ne sait pas réveillée . Je sais pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive!Elle est plutôt matinale en plus.

-Hum...Elle est peut-être complètement épuisée..Bref comment va ma petite fiancée?

-Elle va très bien!Elle dort comme un bébé!

-sourit-Et comment va mon copain?

-Moi?Je vais très bien et toi chaton?

-Super!

Ils finirent leur petit-dèj' en parlant de tout et de rien. Le bleuté alla ensuite chez lui accompagné de son copain prendre ses affaires pour la fac et mettre son uniforme. Une fois chose faites,ils se dirigèrent vers la fac en question.

-Dis Skye elle va en cours non?demanda Ciel

-Oui mais aujourd'hui je vais la laisser tranquille..Elle peut rester à la maison.

-Et Stella tu l'amènes pas à la crèche?

-Si mais là comme Skye est à la maison elle pourra s'occuper d'elle.

-Ok..

Ils arrivèrent à la fac.J'vous épargne les détails ,comme à chaque fois,ils ont étudié. Il était maintenant 17H lorsque Ciel se dirigeait vers la sortie pour rejoindre Sebastian dehors, mais sur le chemin,il fut interpellé par Alois.

-Ciel ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Bien merci!

-Bon je dois te laisser,il y a Sebastian qui m'attends.

-Attends,ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé tout les deux..Ça te dit que je vienne chez toi un jour?Pour parler un peu..

-Ouais s'tu veux!Demain à 18H ça te vas?

-Ouais!Merci!

-De rien!Bon allez bye!

-Bye!

Ciel tourna les talons ,allant rejoindre son bien-aimé.Alois ,lui,le regarda avec tristesse.

-Tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page..C'est problématique...

-Claude!

-Il faut que tu le laisses tomber Alois..Sinon jamais tu n'arriveras à avancer!

-Il me faut du temps..

-Tu disais pas que je te plaisais non?

-Mais tu me plais!J'ai vraiment envie de tenter quelque chose avec toi mais..

-Il te manque c'est ça?

-Oui...

-Ça va passer t'inquiète pas..

Il le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille au ciné demain soir?demanda Claude

-Pourquoi pas...

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre puis partirent ensemble de l'établissement. Pendant ce temps, Ciel se dirigeait vers chez lui accompagné de son fidèle copain. Une fois arrivé,ils se dirent quelques mots d'amour puis s'embrassèrent avant que le ténébreux ne le quitte pour retrouver sa charmante demeure. Ciel rentra, le sourire aux lèvres dans son manoir.

Sebastian arriva 5 minutes après chez lui. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il vit Skye, la mine dépitée avec Stella dans ses bras qui dormait.

-Salut. Lui lança Sebastian

-Bonjour. Lui répondit-elle avec une petite voix

Sebastian posa ses affaires puis alla dans la cuisine prendre un truc à manger. Skye alla déposer Stella dans sa chambre puis revint au salon. Elle alla se mettre où se trouvait Sebastian puis resta muette un bon moment avant de balancer :

-Sebastian..

-Quoi?

-On a un énorme problème...

-On?Ou toi?

-ON!

-Ah bon.. Et c'est quoi le problème ?

-commence à pleurer-Je suis enceinte Sebastian...

Il lâcha son paquet de chips, ouvrit grand la bouche et la scruta intensément de ses yeux rouges.

-Quoi...

* * *

Voili voilou!J'espère que ça vous as plu!J'ai voulu faire un Claude attentionné..C'est pour ça qu'il est si doux avec Alois 3 Je suis sûre et certaine que vous n'étiez pas prêtes (prêts?)pour la fin .Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe si y'en a et je vous dis à la prochaine !

SAYONARA MINA-SAN!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

-T'as dit quoi là ?

-Je suis enceinte bordel!Regarde !

Elle lui montra le test de grossesse qui était positif.

-T'es sûre qu'il est de moi?

-Merde Sebastian !T'es le seul avec qui je n'utilise pas de préservatifs !Et ça fait au moins 1 mois que je ne couche plus avec d'autres gars !

-Ok.. Ok..Réfléchissons..

-Y'a rien à réfléchir Sebastian !

-T'es enceinte depuis combien de temps ?

-3 jours!

-3 jours.. Tu peux...

-NON!Même pas en rêve!Jamais je n'avorterais !Je ne tuerai pas notre enfant.. Autant mourir...

-Mais putain Skye !C'est pas possible !On est pas prêts pour ça tous les deuxles

-Tu t'occupes bien d'une enfant d'un an et 6 mois !Et moi aussi d'ailleurs !Je pourrais très bien m'occuper des deux !Ça me dérangera pas !

-Skye..

-Tu me ferras pas changer d'avis !Je suis sûre et certaine de mon choix !

-Mais.. Et pour tes études ?

-J'irai pour l'instant à la fac, je préviendrais l'université de ma grossesse et puis c'est tout.

-... Ça va t'embêter..

-Certes ça va pas être facile !Mais quand je vais voir sa petite bouille d'ange, je vais me dire que finalement ça en valait le coup!Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens prête d'être maman !

-Mais moi.. Je sais pas trop...

-Je comprends que tu sois réticent mais tu sais, si ça c'est bien passé avec Stella, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne se passe pas bien avec cet enfant. Tout va bien se passer.. Et puis si tu n'en veux vraiment pas, je m'en irais très loin de toi avec l'enfant et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi ou de l'enfant.. Je peux le faire maintenant même si tu veux.

-Ça va pas ou quoi !?Jamais je ne penserais à ça !C'est mon gosse aussi !Et même si des fois je me comportes mal avec toi, je peux pas te barrer comme ça de ma vie.. Je prends mes responsabilités, tu l'as pas faites toute seule l'enfant...

-sourit-Et Ciel?

-J'pense que je vais pas lui dire maintenant...

-Mais Ciel vient souvent ici.. Là ça va encore mais quand mon ventre commencera à grossir.. Il le verra..

-Je sais.. Je vais lui dire plus tard..

-Mais, il sera fâché contre toi si il l'apprend plus tard.. Tu crois pas que c'est mieux de le lui dire maintenant ?

-Non.. Je suis pas prêt. .Je veux que notre couple soit bien solide d'abord.

-Tu crois pas justement qu'il faut lui dire avant que ça soit vraiment stable. Comme ça il pourra vraiment se poser avec toi en sachant que je suis enceinte..

-Hum.. Je sais pas trop

-Pour Stella aussi.. Ça serait bien.. Comme ça il connaît tout de toi et il pourra se poser en sachant ce qu'il l'attend.

-C'est vrai..

-. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit voir Stella qui pleurait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie d'être doux avec elle ?Et puis, c'est la première fois qu'on a eu une vraie discussion tous les deux.

Il alla voir Skye qui bordait Stella, lui dire qu'il allait voir Ciel. Il fit un bisou à Stella et partit ensuite du manoir. Une fois arrivé chez le bleuté, il toqua à la porte. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte avec un énorme sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils allèrent ensuite au salon.

-Ah Sebastian ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

-sourit-

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi?

-Bien merci !

-Euh..

-Oui?

-Je t'aime Ciel tu sais.

-Moi aussi mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hum.. Ciel.. Je..

-Allez dis-moi!

-En fait, Skye.. Elle.. Elle.. Euh..

-Quoi Skye?

-Euh.. Hum..

-Mais parle bordel!

-Elle est.. Elle est.. enceinte.. Finit-il en murmurant

-Elle est quoi?

-enceinte...

-Parle plus fort !je comprends rien !

-ENCEINTE !

-... T'as dit quoi là ?

-Elle est enceinte Ciel !Mais je te jure c'est avant que tous les deux on se mette ensemble !Je viens de l'apprendre aujourd'hui..

-.. Elle est enceinte depuis combien de temps ?

-3 jours..

-...Il est de toi?

-Oui.

-Je veux la voir !Maintenant !

Ils allèrent tous les deux vers le manoir du ténébreux, sur le chemin, aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils arrivèrent au manoir.

-Skye !

-Oh Ciel!

-C'est vrai ?

-De quoi?

-T'es enceinte ?

-Oui...

-Depuis?

-3 jours.

Ciel soupira de soulagement. Il prit ensuite Skye dans ses bras.

-Félicitations !

-Hein!?T'es pas fâché ?

-Au début si mais maintenant je me sens mieux !Il m'a pas trompé !

-Mais.. Ça t'énerves pas de savoir qu'il couchait avec moi avant ?

-Bah si ça me soûle quand même ! Mais après tout, on était pas ensemble !Il pouvait donc faire tout ce qu'il voulait !Mais c'est plus le cas maintenant !

-Ah d' accord.. Mais t'es bizarre quand même !

-sourit -Tant qu'il me trompe pas et qu'il ne me ment pas tout va bien!Heureusement qu'il me l'a dit maintenant !Sinon je sais pas si j'aurais réagi de la même façon !

-Ouais!Dit elle en regardant Sebastian avec un petit sourire !

-Si vous pensez pouvoir l'élever, gardez-le!Et puis je pourrais m'occuper d'elle ou de lui!dit le bleuté

-Ouais t'inquiète !J'ai déjà fait mon choix!Je le garde!Et merci beaucoup pour la proposition

-Ah ça me fait plaisir en fait !J'pourrais m'occuper de l'enfant de mon copain et de mon amie !

-Ton amie?demanda la jeune fille

-Oui!Ça te plait pas ?

-sourit-Si en fait!Ça me plait beaucoup !

Ciel resta un peu discuter avec eux puis repartit chez lui.

Il mangea un millefeuille (J'adore cette pâtisserie !), regarda la télé, parla un peu avec Sebastian au téléphone puis appela Alois pour savoir si il venait toujours !Il était maintenant 18 H, il attendit le blond tranquillement sur son canapé. À 18h13, il fit son apparition.

-Enfin!

-Désolé..

-C'est bon.. Viens !

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le canapé.

-Bon, tu vas bien Ciel !?

-Oui et toi?

-Bien bien..

-Hum.. Ça va avec Claude ?

-Euh ouais !

-Tu sais, je sors avec Sebastian, t'as quand même fais parti d'un moment important de ma vie, je trouve donc normal de t'en parler.

-Tu.. es en couple avec.. Lui?

-Oui. Je sais tu le portes pas dans ton coeur mais je suis vraiment heureux avec lui.

-Euh.. Félicitations.. Je suis.. Content pour toi Ciel.

-Merci!Et toi comment ça se passe avec Claude?

-C'est compliqué.. Je lui ai dit que je l'appréciais beaucoup et que je voulais tenter quelque chose avec lui, mais lui il est pas prêt !Il dit qu'il m'apprécie mais pas plus.

-Et toi t'es sûr que tu l'aime plus que bien ?

-Bah oui!

-Je te bloque pas hein?Je sais que t'es beaucoup attaché à moi!

-Quel orgueil !Non tu ne me bloques pas !

-Je te connais Alois !C'est sûr qu'il voudra pas essayer quelque chose en sachant que tu penses à un autre gars!

-Marmonne quelque chose-

-Toujours fidèle à toi même !-sourit-

-Hum..

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ciel alla ouvrir et vit Sebastian. Ce dernier entra avec un grand sourire qui disparu après avoir vu le blond.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Ciel vit les deux jeunes hommes se dévisager. Lorsque Sebastian vit Ciel arriver, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué !Dit le ténébreux

-On s'est appelé y'a même pas 30 minutes !

-Je sais mais je devais te voir !

Il approcha son visage et lui fit un long et langoureux baiser. Il était même trop long en fait !Ciel apprécia beaucoup ce baiser, à tel point qu'il avait oublié la présence du blond.

-se racle la gorge -

-Oh pardon Alois !J'étais trop à fond je crois !

-On était bien là !Pourquoi tu veux t'arrêter là chaton ?

-Chaton !?Répéta Alois, choqué

-Bah quoi?Balança le bleuté

-Non rien!Bon je vais partir !

-Non non reste!

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec qui tu sais de toute façon !Je peux pas rester !Au revoir !

Il prit ses affaires et claqua violemment la porte.

-Tu l'as fait exprès Sebastian !?

-Exprès de quoi?

-De m'embrasser comme ça devant lui!Alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il a encore quelques sentiments envers moi !

-Il disait qu'il avait tourné la page non !Alors ce baiser à dû lui faire ni chaud, ni froid !

-Humpf !

Il lui tourna le dos

-Oh allez, je suis désolé d'accord !dit il en le prenant dans ses bras Je suis juste jaloux!J'ai pas envie que tu t'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que moi!Je veux que tu n'ais de yeux que pour moi!

-Mais je n'ai de yeux que pour toi !Fais moi confiance !Que ce soit Alois ou quelqu'un d'autre, jamais je ne te tromperais !

-Ah ça fait plaisir à entendre !Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Ciel lui sourit puis l'embrassa.

-bon, je vais te laisser, c'était juste pour voir si t'allais bien en vrai.

-D'accord, à demain alors !

-A demain !

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Sebastian ne s'en aille chez lui. Il n'était que 19H, mais Ciel avait vraiment envie de connaître la suite du journal intime, il alla donc le chercher et s'installa en tailleur sur son canapé. Il ouvrit à là où il en était et continua sa lecture.

Le 5 janvier 2015

Il a encore recommencé...(Oh non...)

12 janvier 2015

C'est bizarre ces derniers temps ,je n'ai plus goût à la vie.. Entre mon soi-disant "père "qui me viole presque tous les jours ,ma mère qui le trompe avec un autre homme et qui en à rien à faire de moi.. C'est vraiment pas facile du tout.. Mais je tiens.. Je tiens...

-20 février 2015

C'est bon, STOP!j'en ai marre!Je me casse !Je vais chez Gwendoline !De toute façon ma mère n'en aura rien à foutre et si l'autre me recherche, c'est juste parce qu'il a besoin de sexe !

20 Mars 2015

Ça fait 1 mois que je suis chez elle !Je me sens tellement bien ici, ses parents sont si aimants et si gentils !Ils m'ont accueilli sans rechigner mais pour la cause ,j'ai dû mentir.. Je pouvais pas leur dire ce qu'il se passait chez moi. Personne n'est au courant à part Gwen, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive pas à le dire à Ciel.. Gwen m'a dit de prévenir la police mais j'ai trop peur !J'ai beaucoup trop peur...

30 Mars 2015

Oh non.. Il est venu me chercher, il m'a trouvé...On est donc rentré à la maison, à peine que j'ai enlevé mes chaussures qu'il m'a carrément sauté dessus... Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, non, ça ne peut plus..

1 Avril 2015

C'est bizarre.. Aujourd'hui J'suis allée fouiller dans le bureau du violeur, et j'ai vu un dossier, sur les parents de Ciel,Rachel et Vincent Phantomhive.. Sur ces dossiers, il était écrit "éliminé ".. Ça ne serait pas lui, qui les auraient tué quand même...Si c'est lui...Il va amèrement le regretter...

(Comment ça, ça ne serait pas le père de Karen qui aurait tué mes parents.. Quand le tueur est venu les tuer et puis est réparti ,Karen est venu tout de suite après...Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait regardé lentement, en pointant son arme vers moi, puis il a regardé derrière moi et il est reparti... Il. avait sûrement dû voir Karen.. Mais ça veut dire que Karen comptait pour le tueur.. Non... Ça serait donc son père.. Mais si c'est lui, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?Qu'avait-il contre mes parents)

4 Août 2015

(Mais.. C'est du sang!La page est couverte de sang!) Ciel... Je l'ai fait... Je te l'avais promis.. Je l'ai fait.. Je t'ai vengé... Je me sens tellement plus libre... Je..Je les ai tué...J'ai tué mon père et ma mère.. J'ai tué les assassins de tes parents !Si jamais tu lis cela ,sois fier de moi!J'ai tenu ma promesse, je t'avais dit que j'allais retrouver les assassins de tes parents !Et je les ai trouvé !Ils les ont tué par jalousie, par simple jalousie !Parce que tes parents les dépassait dans tout !Ils étaient jaloux Ciel !J'ai pris une voiture, et je suis allée loin!Très loin, et je les ai enterré là-bas !Je me sens heureuse !Plus de viols, plus de coups, plus de tristesse, plus d'abandon.. C'est fini tout ça.. Terminé.

Ciel ferma doucement le journal intime, le déposa lentement, mit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Il alla près de la tombe de ses parents ,se mit à genoux et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la tombe de Karen, le visage emplie de larmes et commença à lui parler avec une voix douce et rassurante, comme si elle était là ,près de lui, lui souriant doucement..

-Ma petite Karen, grâce à toi, je connais les assassins de mes parents.. Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.. Jamais.. C'est vrai.. Je me rappelle que tu m'avais dit que tu vengerais la mort de mes parents et.. Tu l'as fait... Tu as tenu ta promesse mais tu m'en as jamais parlé et.. Je comprends... Je sais que tu étais malheureuse avec eux, je sais que tu leur en voulais énormément mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de te salir les mains ? Salir tes belles mains pures..

Il resta 10 minutes devant la tombe de Karen, silencieusement. Il ne disait rien. Il partit ensuite ,s'excusant de ne pas avoir rapporté de fleurs. Il était triste, mais tellement heureux d'enfin connaître le meurtrier de ces parents, il se sentait bien, à l'aise ,plus léger.. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa charmante demeure.

* * *

Voili voilou!Un peu triste le chapitre mais bon c'est la vie, tout ne peut pas être rose n'est-ce pas ?Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien mes amours !Et j'espère que ceux qui ont passé leur bac ça s'est bien passé, Courage pour la SVT !Courage !J'espère que j'ai pas fait beaucoup de fautes !Je vous dis à la prochaine et..

SAYONARA!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

2 mois avaient passé depuis,ils étaient maintenant en vacances pour 3 mois!Le bonheur!Depuis la nouvelle qui l'a apprise dans le journal intime de Karen,Ciel ne l'avait guère rouvert ,pensant avoir appris le plus important et puis si il devait le relire,il lui faudrait plus de temps. En attendant, le journal était rangé précieusement dans son tiroir. Plus important,aujourd'hui,c'est l'anniversaire de Sebastian!Ciel n'arrêtait pas de penser à quel cadeau il pouvait lui offrir.

Roh..Je sais pas..Je suis sûr j'réfléchis à fond pour au final lui acheter un truc banal!Et je sais que c'est ça que je vais faire mais...Encore faut-il que je sache quoi?Une peluche?Non trop pas original!Des vêtements?Non,trop basique !Chausssures?Oh non!Ça c'est vraiment nul!Des bijoux?Hum...Pourquoi pas?Un bracelet ou un collier?Un bracelet!C'est joli un bracelet!Un bracelet personnalisé!Et j'en ferais un pour moi aussi!Je vais faire un truc qui nous lie!Ah ah!Elle est géniale mon idée!C'est du déjà-vu mais bon... Pas grave!J'ai trouvé mon idée.. Je suis content!Reste plus qu'à le faire!Je me prends peut-être un petit en retard..

Ciel mit ses affaires et sortit en vitesse de chez lui. Il est maintenant 10 heures lorsque Ciel rentra chez lui après avoir fait sa petite commande auprès du meilleur bijoutier du quartier .Il ressortit quelques minutes après car il avait vraiment envie de voir son bien-aimé.Une fois arrivé,il toqua et se fut Sebastian qui lui ouvrit la porte. Lorsque le ténébreux le vit,il fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Oh j'avais tellement envie de te voir mon amour!J'arrêtais pas de penser à toi depuis que je me suis réveillé aujourd'hui!

-Moi aussi!

Il le laissa entrer dans la demeure. Le bleuté s'aventura dans le salon,où il vit Skye ,allongée sur le canapé.Lorsqu'elle le vit,elle se leva et alla lui faire un câlin.

-Bonjour Ciel !

-Bonjour!Tu vas bien?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Bien merci!Tu le vis bien ta grossesse?

-Bah pour l'instant ça va! Je n'en suis qu'à 3 mois pour l'instant !

-Ouais,on peut voir que ton ventre est devenu un tout petit peu arrondi !

-Oui!-sourit-

Sebastian fit un câlin au bleuté par derrière et lui embrassa pleins de fois la joue.

-T'as quoi aujourd'hui?T'es tout doux,tout câlin!

-Comme d'habitude quoi !Et puis je t'aime trop!

Skye serra les poings et se morda la lèvre inférieur,son visage était triste et son regard scrutait le sol .Et oui!Faut pas l'oublier,Skye a toujours des sentiments pour notre jeune Sebastian !Ciel le remarqua très vite. Il regarda Sebastian,puis Skye puis rien!Il ne dit et continua de faire comme si de rien n'était! La jeune fille desserra les poings ,détendu son visage, soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Si vous voulez vous faire du bien ,merci d'aller dans une autre pièce !

-Oh Skye, t'es jalouse ?réplique le beau ténébreux

-Toi, la ferme !

-sourit-C'est pas très beau une femme enceinte vulgaire tu sais!

-Me casse pas les couilles !

-T'en as pas !

Skye prit un objet à côté d'elle et le lui balança à la gueule.

-Pauv' con!

-Calme -toi Skye !C'est pas bon ni pour toi, ni pour l'enfant !répliqua Ciel

-Oui c'est vrai !Faut que je me calme.. -inspire et expire -

-Voilà c'est bien !

Il la prit quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de partir de la baraque.

-Tu me fais pas de bisous ?

-Non!Ça t'apprendras d'énerver une femme enceinte !

Il partit ensuite laissant un Sebastian qui boudait et une Skye qui se foutait de sa gueule !

Sur le chemin du retour, Ciel alla chercher ses deux bracelets chez le bijoutier,, les paya puis repartit chez lui avant d'appeler Skye .

-Oui Ciel je sais c'est pour l'anniversaire de Sebastian !J'arrive dans deux secondes chez toi bisous !

Elle raccrocha ensuite.

-Bon...d'accord !dit-il doucement

20 minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec Stella.

-Désolée j'étais obligée d'amener la petite ,Y. 'a pas Sebastian à la maison !Il est sorti faire les courses !

-Y'a pas de soucis !Ça va Stella ?

-Oui merci !

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Ciel donna quelques biscuits à Stella ,et des fraises et de la chantilly à Skye car elle en avait envie puis ils commencèrent à parler.

-Bon!Pour le gâteau de Sebastian...

-Oh seigneur !Elle sont trop bonnes ses fraises !Avec de la chantilly y'a rien de meilleur !

-Skye !?Tu m'écoutes!?

-Oui pardon continue !

-Donc pour le gâteau, je pensais à un truc à 2 étages !

-mange-Hum.. Ouais pas mal !

-Pour le goût, je pensais nature pour le premier étage et chocolat pour le deuxième !

-Ouais! Le gâteau sera recouvert de crème aussi!Il y aura des smarties éparpillés un peu partout !Au-dessus y'aura écrit avec du chocolat "Joyeux Anniversaire Sebastian"Oh oui!Non seulement le gâteau sera recouvert de crème, mais en plus, le gâteau sera aussi recouvert de roses faites à la poche à douille !Sauf qu'on demandera de rajouter du colorant alimentaire rose pour les roses mais un peu pour que ce soit rose clair !

-Ouais !Pourquoi pas !Et si on rajoutait des fraises sur le gâteau aussi !

-OH OUAIS!Ça sera trop bon !On ajoutera aussi un filet de chocolat sur les fraises !

-Ok!Et toi Stella ?T'aimerais quoi sur le gâteau?

-Gâteau ?

-Oui!Pour l'anniversaire de ton papa !

-Anniversaire de papa ?

-Oui!

-Hum.. Des framboises et du chocolat !

-Ok ma puce !On va ajouter un supplément de chocolat pour toi !

-Merci!

-De rien ma petite fiancée !

-Tu sais que Stella..

-Stella quoi?

-Tu sais que Stella t'aime beaucoup !

-Sourit-Oui !Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup !

Ciel nota toutes les idées sur un papier.

-Les invités maintenant !

-Oh non!Si on invite, y'aura principalement que des filles !

-Et alors ?

-Bah elles vont commencer à lui parler, à le draguer..

-Skye t'aurais pas des sentiments pour Sebastian ?

-Non.. Invite-les en fait !y'aura encore plus d'ambiance.

-Bah en fait je les avais déjà invité quelques jours auparavant.. Et tu sais quoi?Ils ont tous accepté avec joie !

-T'as invité Alois?

-Alois?Tu le connais ?

-Euh.. Non, enfaite Sebastian m'avait déjà parlé de lui..

-Sebastian ?Ça m'étonnerais il le déteste.

-Euh bah pourtant si!

-Bon bref.. Pourquoi je l'inviterais ?Déjà lui il refusera d'y aller, et en plus si jamais il accepte ça va sûrement mal se finir !Alors...

-S'te plaît !J'ai envie de le rencontrer !Tu diras que c'est mon anniversaire et que j'aimerais trop le voir !

-Bon.. Si ça te tiens tellement à coeur !Je te garantis rien.

-Merci !

-Bon ça c'est fait !Pour les cadeaux maintenant !Tu l'as fait?

-Moi?Ouais!Mais c'est grave banal!C'est une montre de luxe !

-Pas mal, mais tu sais moi aussi c'est banal !Je lui ai fait un bracelet avec un coeur brisé.

-arrête de manger-Hein?

-Mais je m'en suis fait un aussi qui est brisé !Et quand on les rapproche, le coeur se rassemble.

-met une fraise dans sa bouche -Oh c'est trop mignon !Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer !Il va trouver ça trop chou !

-rougit- Tu crois ?

-Ouais sûr et certaine !

-Tant mieux alors !Bon tu viens, on va aller commander notre gâteau !

-Oui !

Ciel prit Stella dans ses bras, puis ils sortirent de la maison !Sur le chemin, Skye posa quelques questions à Ciel.

-Dis, les gens que t'as invité, ils savent que vous êtes en couple? Toi et Sebastian?

\- Beaucoup le savent oui! Ça fait déjà trois mois qu'on est ensemble . Donc les nouvelles fusent vite tu sais!

\- Ouais !Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?Même avant que vous soyez en couple?

-C'est un peu indiscret mais oui.

-C'est un bon coup hein?Je suis sûre t'as grave pris ton pied!

-soupir de gêne-Ouais mais depuis qu'on est en couple on l'a plus fait.

-Quoi?!Vous avez pas baisé depuis trois mois!

-Bordel parle moins fort !Et pourtant si!Mais ça me fait plaisir !Ça veut dire qu'il est pas avec moi juste pour ça !

-Certes mais t'es pas frustré ?Genre en plus des fois vous dormez ensemble et vous faîtes rien!

-Bah c'est vrai que des fois j'en ai envie !

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui sauter dessus !Tu crois que ça lui fera pas plaisir !Au contraire, il n'attend que ça !Je suis sûre il est grave frustré là !Il a jamais tenu aussi longtemps depuis bien des années !Il est même pas allé voir ailleurs.. Ça se voit qu'il t'aime..-elle murmurna tendrement- C'est beau.. Je suis jalouse...

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien !Après avoir commandé, ils sortirent de la boutique.

-Bon !On peut rentrer maintenant !

-Attends!Les vêtements Ciel!Qu'est-ce que je vais porter moi ?

-C'est bon, c'est juste un anniversaire !D'un proche en plus !Tu t'habilles bien et puis c'est tout !

-Non non non!Je veux une belle robe, qui met en valeur mon petit ventre !

-Bon viens !On va faire les boutiques!

-OUI!Merci Ciel !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial du coin. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Skye prit quelques robes par-ci par-là avant de se diriger vers la cabine d'essayage. Ciel l'attendait devant la cabine avec Stella assise sur son avant-bras qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

-Bon Ciel, tu me dis si ça me va !Et tu me mens pas !

-Oui oui.. Sors maintenant.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et apparu avec une robe verte foncée courte recouvert d'un voile vert mais plus clair avec une ceinture brillante en-dessous de la poitrine.

-T'es trop mignonne là-dedans !T'es trop belle !

-Non.. Cette couleur me va pas au teint !Je vais me changer !

-soupir-

5 minutes plus tard elle ressortit avec une robe rouge courte échancrée au niveau de la poitrine à dentelle et à manche longue en dentelle aussi.

-Elle te va encore mieux celle-là !Magnifique !

-Ouais c'est vrai mais... Attends j'essaye la dernière !

-Bon ok mais dépêche- toi!

8 minutes après, elle ressortit avec une belle longue robe noire sans manche avec une fente sur tout le long de la jambe. Elle était bien échancrée au niveau de la poitrine et elle mettait parfaitement en valeur son petit ventre et sa poitrine.

-Oh mon dieu Ciel c'est magnifique !Je kiffe trop cette robe !

-Ouais, on est d'accord qu'elle te va super bien mais.. Tu sais qu'on va juste à un anniversaire ?On va pas dans une soirée mondaine ou à un bal.

-Je sais mais je veux être belle pour son anniversaire !

-Bon...

-Par contre dilemme !Je prends la rouge ou celle-là ?Parce que je kiffe les deux.

-Je sais pas moi à toi d'en décider !

-Bon je prends les deux !Allez en caisse !

-T'as de l'argent ?

-Non... Mais je sais qu'un homme au doux nom de Ciel..

-Oui oui.. Allez viens je te les payes !

-Sourit-

Elle alla se rhabiller puis avant de passer en caisse ,ils passèrent par le rayon enfant pour prendre une petite tenue pour Stella.

-Alors Stella, dis-moi ce que tu veux?

-Hum.. Je veux.. Ça !

-La petite robe bleue et violette à volant?

-Oui!

-Ok!Et pour les chaussures?

-Ça là-bas!

-Tu te décides vite toi par rapport à une certaine personne!

-Roh c'est bon..

\- Je vais te prendre ces petites chaussures alors!

-Merci!

-De rien ma petite chérie !

Ils passèrent ensuite à la caisse !

-Merci beaucoup Ciel!Je te rembourserait promis!

-Non non!C'est bon!C'est cadeau !

-Si t'insistes..

Ils sortirent de la boutique puis 2 heures plus tard ils allèrent chercher le gâteau qui était magnifique !Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la maison.

-Oh la la... Je peux manger une part !?

-Non!T'attends!

-Oh allez!Même Stella vise le gâteau depuis tout à l'heure !On partagera !

-Non!Impossible !Imagine on amène le gâteau, on voit qu'il manque une part !

-Bon d'accord !Je vais y aller là ! En plus il m'a appelé tout à l'heure et j'ai pas répondu !

-Ouais vas-y alors !Il doit s'inquiéter.

-S'inquiéter ?Pour Stella peut-être oui.. Sûrement pas pour moi !

-Dis pas des choses comme ça !Il s'inquiète pour toi et pour Stella !

-Hum.. Bon bref.. À plus !

-Attends je t'accompagne !

-Tu sais ,c'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je peux rien faire toute seule!

-Bon d'accord..

Elle prit Stella par la main et les vêtements que Ciel à acheter d'une autre main et sortit de chez lui après lui avoir fait la bise.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Sebastian se leva du canapé et alla prendre Stella dans ses bras.

-Oh mon petit bébé.. Tu vas bien..

Il lui fit un câlin puis la posa sur le canapé avant de s'approcher de Skye.

-Tu faisais quoi dehors avec elle ?

-Je pouvais pas la laisser ici seule, je l'ai donc amené avec moi.

-Pour faire quoi?

-Quelque chose.

-Et c'est quoi ces vêtements ?

-Bah des vêtements !

-soupir-Ne sors pas comme ça sans me prévenir d'accord ?J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dans ton état !

-Dans mon état ?Alors si je n'étais pas enceinte..

-Mais non!J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !J'étais vraiment inquiet quand je t'ai appelé et que tu ne m'as pas répondu... Alors préviens -moi et répond au téléphone d'accord?

-Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ?

-Parce que...

Il lui embrassa les cheveux puis alla prendre Stella pour aller la laver. Avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain, il lui lança :

-Va te reposer maintenant !Tu le mérites...

Il disparut de la pièce laissant une Skye perplexe.

-va s'asseoir dans le canapé -Bizarre ce gosse !

* * *

Voilà !Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps mes petits chocolats en sucre!J'avais un problème d'internet !Mais maintenant tout va mieux ! Je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! Sinon j'espère vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Moi je vais aller en Espagne dans 4 jours ! Je continuerais la fan-fic don't worry!Il y aura une deuxième partie pour l'anniversaire de Sebastian!Je vous dis à la prochaine et ..

SAYONARA MES PETITES POULETTES !


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

-soupir-

Notre jeune Ciel était dans son canapé ,son téléphone en main essayant d'appeler pour la millième fois Aloïs.

-Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fout?!

Après 5 minutes ,le blond répondit à l'appel.

-Enfin!Qu'est Qu'est que tu foutais depuis tout ce temps sérieusement ?!

-Je prenais ma douche..qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire?

-Ouais..euh viens chez moi c'est mieux.

-Et pourquoi toi tu viendrais pas chez moi?C'est toi qui me dérange en plus.

-Allez viens!C'est important !

-Bon j'arrive.

20 minutes après le blond arriva chez le bleuté,il se déchaussa et alla s'asseoir près de son hôte.

-Bon y'a quoi?

-Bon enfaîte tu vois c'est l'anniversaire de Sebastian..

-C'est mort j'y vais pas.

-Attends!Y'a une fille..Qui voudrais te rencontrer..

-On se connait pas elle et moi alors pourquoi elle veut me voir?

-Franchement ,je sais pas... Peut-être elle veut voir la personne qui agace tellement Sebastian

-Ils se connaissent ?

-Euh..ouais!

-Bref ..j'y vais pas.T'aurais dû le savoir franchement ...

-Allez ça lui fera plaisir!Elle est super sympa !

-Tu l'as fréquente toi aussi!?

-Ouais!

-bon j'ai définitivement envie de voir sa tête !Mais c'est obligé à son anniversaire à lui?

-Bah c'est l'occasion !Ça serait mieux !

-Bon...ok alors !

-sourit-Merci!

-Hum..c'est à quelle heure ?

-21H

-Ok à tout à l'heure alors!

-À toute !

21H arriva,Tout le monde était présent et bien habillé .Ils étaient tous à l'intérieur attendant Sebastian qui était avec un des invités . Pendant ce temps,Ciel était avec Aloïs lui disant de faire moins la gueule. Quant à Skye,elle était on ne sait où.5 minutes après,ils entendirent un bruit de clé,Ils éteignirent la lumière et attendirent qu'ils rentrent dans la pièce. Une fois chose faîtes,un des invités compta jusqu'à 3 en murmurant avant de crier Joyeux anniversaire et d'allumer la lumière.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

-Oh... Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé...J'avais même oublié que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui..Merci beaucoup tout le monde!

Après cela ,tout le monde déposa ses cadeaux sur une des tables présente dans la pièce avant de mettre de la musique à fond et de sortir les bouteilles d'alcool,les chips et tout le bordel. Tout le monde était content et heureux . Certains allaient voir Sebastian pour lui parler pendant que d'autres étaient déjà en train de finir toute la bouffe. En attendant que Sebastian soit seul,Ciel partit à la recherche de Skye qui n'était toujours pas là,laissant Aloïs avec une jeune fille qu'il connaissait.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est?se demanda le bleuté

Il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-toque-Skye?T'es là !? Réponds s't'plait !

Personne.

-Bon..

Ciel continua à marcher le long du couloir , à toquer à toutes les portes,toujours personne.

-Bon..Tant pis..

Ciel s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque tout à coup,à sa gauche un bout de couloir,non éclairé attira son attention.

-Tiens ..j'avais jamais vu ici..

Il se dirigea vers la porte qui normalement barricadée était mystérieusement ouverte .Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit,un grincement se fit entendre. Il pénétra dans la pièce ,il descendit ensuite quelques marches d'escaliers présentes avant de retomber sur une autre porte barricadée beaucoup plus grande que la première.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce qui a derrière cette porte et puis... c'est quoi cette odeur?

Il essayait d'ouvrir la porte ,d'enlever ces deux chaines en vain.

-Chaton..

-Ouah!Sebastian !Qu..Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je te retourne la question chaton..On t'a pas dit que c'est mal de fouiller?

-Fouiller?Moi..Non ..je fouillais rien du tout...

-Oh?Qu'est que tu foutais alors hein ?!T'essayais bien d'ouvrir la porte je me trompes ?

-...-détourne le regard-

-C'est pas bien...Je vais devoir te punir sévèrement..

-Me..me punir?

Avant même qu'il n'est pu dire un seul autre mot,Sebastian déposa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de l'embrasser avec une certaine brutalité.Il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou pour lui faire des suçons avant de lui susurrer..

-Je ne serais pas doux avec toi...

Il lui enleva sa veste ,déchira sa chemise blanche de ses mains puis le cala contre le mur froid ce qui eût pour effet de le faire frissonner. Il parcourut de ses mains froides le corps fin de sa proie. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis commença à titiller ses tétons à l'aide de sa langue humide..

-Non.A...Arrête...j'ai pas envie...

Le ténébreux continua son affaire sans même ne lui jeter un seul regard .Il enleva ensuite son haut avant de s'attaquer au pantalon de Ciel sauf que celui-ci déposa sa main sur celle de son bien-aimé ce qui eût pour effet d'attirer son attention et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Sebastian..Arrête maintenant..J'ai pas envie... pas ici.

-Pas ici ?Mais..je m'en moque de ton avis!On va le faire !Ici et maintenant.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois.

Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer à la vitesse de la lumière avant d'enlever les siens. Il mit Ciel à genoux avant de pointer son sexe gonflé vers sa bouche ,d'une voix très sexy et masculine il lui dit en tapotant son sexe contre sa bouche.

-Suce.

Il força l'entrée de son membre dans sa bouche,lorsqu'il sentit son humide cavité buccale,un long soupir sortit de sa bouche. Réticent au début ,il commença à faire de timides va-et-viens pour le plaisir du ténébreux.

-Ohhh.. soupira-t-il

Ciel commença à en faire de plus rapide s'aidant aussi de sa main.

-Ahhh..Putain..

-Il sentait..Il le sentait qu'il allait venir...Puis dans un râle de plaisir,il se déversa dans la bouche du soumis.

Il mit les cheveux du bleuté en arrière puis posa sa main sur une de ses joues. Il retira son sexe de sa bouche,prit ses mains et l'aida à se relever.

-caresse ses cheveux-Bon garçon..Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant..

Il souleva une de ses jambes et le pénétra sans douceur aucune .Le bleuté cria de douleur,des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

-Ouah... Sebastian.. ça. Ça fait mal..

-Commence à faire des va-et-viens- Tant mieux,c'est ta punition pour avoir été trop curieux..

Il bougea ensuite son bassin de plus en plus rapidement faisant pleurer,crier de douleur et de plaisir Ciel..

-P...Pardon...je..AHH..re..reviendrai..plus ici!AHHAH!S'il te plaît..A...Arrête..Stop.. ça..HANN..fa.. fait mal...han..

Le pauvre Ciel se plaignait en vain,le ténébreux continua son affaire avec plaisir.

-Ralenti le mouvement -Tu regrettes?

-Essaye de reprendre ses esprits-O..Oui..

-Tu reviendras plus ici?

-Oui. .

-Menteur...Je te crois pas!

-Attends s'il te plaît !Je reviendrai plus!Je peux te le promettre si tu veux.. AHHHAA!

Et c'était reparti pour un deuxième round!C'était sûrement la première fois que Ciel ressentait une sensation aussi agréable et désagréable à la fois..Ça lui faisait mal mais en même temps tellement de bien..Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde et surtout..il aimait bien cette dominance que Sebastian exerçait sur lui..Il l'avait même supplié pour qu'il le laisse tranquille et ça c'est incroyable.

-OH... Sebastian... hnn... qu'est-ce..qu'il y a derrière... .. cette porte enfin!?

-prends le membre de Ciel et commence à le caresser-

-Ohhh!

Sebastian n'avait vraiment aucune pitié avec lui !Il voulait le finir tellement qu'il n'arriverait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes..Ce qui fut le cas puisque qu'il était obligé de le soutenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas.20 minutes plus tard ,Sebastian se retira de Ciel et jouit sur ce dernier pendant que le bleuté ,se vidait dans sa main .Après leur acte ,Sebastian le lâcha ,Ciel glissa donc contre le mur jusqu'à atterrir fesse contre terre. Bien que le ténébreux aurait voulu continuer sa punition,il s'arrêta là pensant qu'il avait bien puni et puis surtout que les invités trouveraient ça bizarre que le principal concerné ne soit pas là depuis tout ce temps.

Il se rhabilla . Une fois chose faîtes,il s'accroupit de façon à être au même niveau que Ciel avant de le prendre par son menton et de lui dire yeux dans les yeux.

-Hmm..Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa délicatement puis sortit de la pièce.

Ciel était tellement perdu et épuisé qu'il ne saurait même pas te dire son identité.Il essayait de lutter contre le sommeil qu'il le consumait à petit feu .Après dix minutes à essayé de retrouver ses esprits,il se leva mit son caleçon,son pantalon mais s'aperçut que sa chemise était déchirée en mille morceaux. Il prit donc sa veste et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sebastian espérant trouver une chemise blanche ou quelque soit la couleur.

-ouvre la porte de la chambre de Sebastian-Oh?Skye?

-Hein?Euh..Ciel qu'est ce que tu fais ici!?Torse nu en plus?

-Et toi tu fais quoi dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit ?

-Je me reposais...Son lit est plus confortable que le mien .Et toi?

-Besoin de changer de chemise.

-Vas-y il a une chemise blanche dans son armoire. Oublie pas de la ramener tout à l'heure.

Ciel prit la chemise,la mit puis s'apprêta à partir mais une voix féminine l'interpella.

-Dis..Il est là Alois?

-Ah oui c'est vrai!Oui il est là!Je l'ai convaincu!

-Oh cool!Je viens avec toi alors!

Ils descendirent tout deux dans la salle de fête.

-Ah bah enfin!Je t'ai cherché partout t'étais où?Ah c'est elle la fille qui voulait me rencontrer?Lança Alois un verre de vin à la main en la scrutant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui oui c'est moi!Je m'appelle Skye!

-Skye?Ouah...Tu me rappelle quelqu'un ...Bref,moi c'est Alois. Enchanté!

-De même Alois!

-Oh!T'es enceinte?

-Ouep!

La jeune fille voulut ajouter autre chose mais fut coupé par l'arrivée de Sebastian.

-Les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont réunis sans moi?lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en enlaçant Ciel par derrière.

-Pfff..soupirèrent Alois et Skye en même temps.

-Lâche-moi!dit Ciel en balançant son bras de l'autre côté.

-ricane-Wouah!Je suis impressionné!Comment arrives-tu à tenir encore sur tes jambes après ce que je viens de te faire subir?

-rougit-La ferme!

-Quoi?s'écria Alois

-Oh..donc la chemise déchirée...continua Skye

-Donc depuis tout ce temps t'étais en train de baiser avec ce...type?s'indigna Alois

-C'est pour ça que depuis la chambre de Sebastian j'entendais les murs tremblés..Vous avez dû y aller fort pour que je puisse entendre des vibrations de là où j'étais ...ajouta-t-elle en sirotant son jus d'orange à partir de sa paille

-Et oui j'ai pas été de mains mortes avec lui...Je l'ai soulevé et sauté dans tous les sens...C'était tellement...Ouah...J'ai soulevé sa jambe et me suis...

-Oh c'est bon épargne-nous les détails!s'exclama Ciel

-Oh bah non alors!Moi je voulais bien savoir!marmonna Skye avec une moue faussement triste

-Et bah pas moi!cria presque Alois

Sebastian s'approcha de Skye et caressa ses cheveux puis avec une voix ultra sexy il lui dit:

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir?Tu veux que je te saute de la même manière que lui toi aussi?

Skye se retourna et le gifla

-Imbécile!

-sourit-Toi, je t'aime bien!lança le blond à Skye

-Aieuh!Ciel réconforte-moi!

-Casse-toi pauvre con!

-Oh t'es jaloux de ce que je viens dire?C'est mignon!

-Vriament..Va te faire foutre!

-Je veux bien aller me faire foutre par toi...

-Viens Skye..Il me dégoute ses deux là!dit le blond en prenant Skye par le poignet et en l'emmenant ailleurs

Une fois les deux partis,Sebastian enlaça Ciel

-Allez mon amour..Je suis désolé...Y'a que toi que je sauterais promis!

-Arrête avec ça!

-Ok mais..tu me pardonnes?

-Hmm...

-Oh merci mon bébé!

Il l'embrassa passionnément .

-Dis mon amour..C'est bizarre si j'ai encore envie de le refaire?

-Non..mais pas moi..Je supporterais pas un 3 round !

-rit-

L'anniversaire se passa sans encombre ,ni disputes!Tout le monde donna ensuite son cadeau à Sebastian qui était très touché par le geste. Lorsqu'il découvrit le cadeau de son bien-aimé,il sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement sous les regards mignons,indifférents(*cough* *cough* Skye) et dégoûtés de certains(*cough* *cough* Alois... ;) ) Après cela ils mangèrent voire dévorèrent (*cough* *cough*Skye..bon j'arrête XD) le gâteau avec appétit. Ciel était près de son copain avec Stella sur les jambes en train de savourer ce merveilleux gâteau avec lui.

La fête fini,tout le monde commença à partir de chez lui dont Ciel qui était en train de saluer son petit copain.

-Bon mon amour...

-Oui?

Ciel voulait parler de cette fameuse porte mais finalement changea d'avis ça allait éveillé des soupçons..Il voulait le découvrir lui-même.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon petit chaton-l'embrasse-

-Bon j'y vais bye!

-Bye!

Ciel fut le dernier à sortir de la demeure.

Une fois la porte fermée,le sourire de Sebastian s'effaça pour faire place à une mine terrifiante.

-SKYE!

LA jeune fille descendit en trombe des escaliers.

-O...Oui?

-Qu'est ce que t'as foutu putain?

-Q..quoi?Je..J'ai rien fait...

-Comment ça t'as rien fait?LA PORTE!CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE!TU L'AS LAISSE OUVERTE!

-Ohh...Euh..Oui..Je..

-Tu quoi?Et si il était tombé dessus!Si par miracle il aurait réussi à ouvrir la dernière porte!T'aurais fait quoi?Hein?

-..Désolé.

-Désolé?Je te promets si l'enfant que tu portais pas dans ton sale ventre était le mien,je t'aurais étripé..maintenant..dégage.

-pleure-Sebastian..Je suis désolée..Je te jure je ferais plus attention!S'il te plait ne m'en veut pas..Je t'aime..Je suis tellement désolée...

-soupire-Va-t-en je t'ai dit...

-renifle-Tu m'en veux?

-...

-Je sais qu'au fond tu ne m'en veux pas..Je t'aime Sebastian..Et toi aussi tu m'aimes..

Elle s'approcha délicatement ,lui prit les mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec beaucoup de douceur.

-Je suis désolée d'accord?Pardonne la femme qui porte ton enfant.

Elle posa une des mains de Sebastian sur son ventre , l'embrassa encore puis partit vers sa chambre.

-Merci de m'avoir pardonné..Je t'aime..bonne nuit.

Sebastian resta perplexe se questionnant de pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé.Est-ce le fait qu'elle soit enceinte ?de plus de son enfant? Ou est-ce autre chose qu'il ne savait encore guère. Il ne fallait absolument pas que cela se reproduise.C'est lui qui avait le dessus et ça ne risque surement pas de changer parce que madame est enceinte. Il fallait qu'il soit plus dur avec elle. Du moins que dans des moments comme ceux-ci,c'est lui qui contrôle et pas elle. Après cette petite réflexion,il décida d'aller voir Stella puis d'aller se coucher après avoir bu un bon vin rouge.

* * *

Ok je suis vraaiiiiiiiiiment désolée de cet énorme retard!J'essaierais vraiment d'être régulière même si ce sont des chapitres assez courts!Sinon j'espère vraiment que vous avez passez une bonne rentrée ou avez bien reprit le boulot!Pour ma part,je connais que 3 élèves dans ma classe et une avec qui je suis pote parmi les 3,j'ai un emploi de temps de merde!Je travaille le samedi...et le mercredi je finis à 16H30...De plus j'ai des trous partout!Pff..Bref..la K-pop m'aide à tenir le coup..Sinon j'espère que vous êtes en bonne santé !Je vous dis à la prochaine et..

SAYONARA


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis l'anniversaire de Sebastian,et notre petit Ciel était toujours déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette fameuse porte. Il ne pouvait continuer cette relation paisiblement sans découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait. Il décida donc d'aller chez lui accompagné de sa petite pâte à modeler et d'une décoration pour porte-clé.

Il toqua à la porte et se fut le ténébreux qu'il lui ouvrit avec Stella dans ses bras qui dormait.

-Salut mon cœur.-l'embrasse-

-Salut chéri! Je peux rentrer?

-Bien sur!C'est chez toi ici!

Le bleuté sourit et rentra à l'intérieur.

-J'arrive je ramène Stella dans sa chambre.

-Ok rejoins-moi dans ta chambre alors!je t'attendrais là-bas.

-Euh..Ok!

Ciel monta donc les escaliers avec son copain avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'attendre qu'il arrive.

2 minutes après,le ténébreux rentra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et se mit à califourchon sur Ciel avant de lui embrasser le cou.

-Non non non non non non!Je suis pas venu pour ça-le pousse-

-Roh..Bon d'accord...Juste un bisou alors!

-l'embrasse-

-Merci mon amour!

-Hum..Bon..Elle va bien Skye?Elle est où d'ailleurs?

-Skye?hum..Dehors.."Je sors avec quelqu'un t'as un problème?"qu'elle m'a dit.

-Ah..d'accord...Et ma petite chérie?

-Stella?Comme tu as vu elle est un peu fatiguée elle dormait la petite princesse.

-Trop mignonne je l'aime trop.

-Moi aussi...t'es venu pour quoi?

-Hum..T'as un porte-clé?

-Quoi?Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-J'ai un petit cadeau! sors-le!

-Euh ok attends j'arrive.C'est sur la porte d'entrée.

Il arriva donc 1 minute plus tard,ses clés en main.

-Tiens!

Je les lui prit des mains et accrocha mon petit nounours dessus.

-Voilà comme ça,tu penseras toujours à moi!

-Oh c'est trop mignon!Merci chaton!

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser puis fit semblant d'avoir une quinte de toux.

-Oh!Tu veux de l'eau?

Je fais oui de la tête.C'est donc tout naturellement qu'une fois sorti de la pièce,je m'empresse de sortir ma pâte à modeler et de presser assez fortement chacune de ses clés.J'eus juste le temps de reposer ses clés et de cacher ma pâte à modeler qu'il arriva en trombe dans la chambre,un verre à la main.

-Tiens

Je pris le verre et le but d'une traite.

-Merci beaucoup !Bon je crois que je vais y aller maintenant..

-Ok à la prochaine alors!

A la prochaine!

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois puis sorti de chez lui pour aller directement chez le serrurier.

2 heures plus tard,je partis chercher mon dû ,l'air satisfait!

-Super reste plus qu'à savoir quand est-ce que Sebastian et Skye ne sont pas à là au pire il pouvait leur dire de le rejoindre quelque part..Un endroit loin..Très loin..Oui c'est ce qu'il allait faire mais dans une semaine ,le temps que ça fasse pas trop tout d'un coup non plus.

Une semaine plus tard...

-Sebastian ?Oui..Euh est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre là-bas avec Skye et Stella?(dsl j'savais pas quoi mettre comme nom de ville)Oui je sais c'est loin mais ma surprise ne peut ce faire que là-bas!Oui oui encore une surprise mais je vous aime trop c'est compréhensible non?Tu peux faire ça pour moi!Allez..Oh merci rejoignez-moi à 20H30!Donc sortez tôt mon amour. Bon allez à tout à l'heure! je t'aime!Ah oui et appelle-moi quand vous sortez!

Aujourd'hui sera l'heure de vérité!Le temps passait tellement lentement pour notre jeune bleuté !Alors lorsque son téléphone sonna,il sut ,il sut que c'était le moment!

-Allô chaton?On est sorti là,on te rejoint!On en a pour 1H 1H30 en voiture!

-Ok!J'ai hâte de vous voir!

-Moi aussi !Bon à tout à l'heure!

Il raccrocha le combiné,mit ses chaussures,prit son manteau et attendit 10 minutes. Histoire de pas les croiser en chemin.

Sur le chemin qui l'amenait vers la demeure de son copain,Ciel tremblait un peu..Comme si il savait qu'il allait tomber sur quelque chose de vraiment pas cool...Il était arrivé.Il sortit les clés les essaya une à une..

-Qu'est ce que je fais putain?C'est de l'infraction là!Mais c'est pour la bonne cause...allez!

Il trouvât enfin la clé.Il pénétra dans la demeure et accourut le plus vite possible vers cette porte enchaînée au deuxième étage.

-Non c'est pas celle-ci... Pas elle non plus..Ah!

La clé ouvrit le cadenas laissant les chaines tombées dans un bruit assourdissant.

-L'autre porte maintenant !

Il descendit les quelques étages qui se trouvait devant lui avant de tomber nez à nez avec la porte qu'il ne put ouvrir la dernière fois et ou il s'est fait "punir" par Sebastian.

-Ok...Je me sens vraiment pas bien tout à coup...

Il trembla..il trembla de tout son être...Essayant d'ouvrir avec le peu de courage qui lui restait cette porte..Cette gigantesque porte...

-Oh mon dieu..Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

PDV Sebastian

-Dis Skye?

-Hum?

-Non rien.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me perturbe...Ciel n'a pas de surprise...Sinon pourquoi m'avoir dit d'amener Stella et Skye ...Quelque chose cloche..ou ça se trouve il a vraiment une surprise pour nous trois?

-Euh Sebastian..Pourquoi tu fais demi-tour?

\- Emmène Stella chez Alois!

-Quoi! Mais ..

-Fais ce que je te dis!

-Ok..

-Une fois chose faites reviens à la maison!

-Je pige pas là...

-Tu comprendras très vite..

PDV Ciel..

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça...

C''était une grande,non immense chambre,les murs étaient roses ,un lit digne d'une princesse était placé au milieu puis par terre...

Deux jeunes filles ,assises ,adossées contre le mur,la tête penchée sur le côté,habillées d'une énorme robe blanche et rose bouffante,le teint extrêmement pâle ,l'une avait les cheveux blancs,elle possédait de grands yeux verts et un pendentif et l'autre blonde possédant de grands yeux bleus .L'odeur était insupportable...On aurait dit l'odeur de la putréfaction...

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage parce qu'entre les deux,il en reconnu murmura en s'approchant d'elle...

-Karen...

* * *

Voili voilou!

Chapitre court,très court mais bon!Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein!?Me dîtes pas le contraire!J'ai rien de spécial à vous dire à par peut-être que la fic est bientôt fini!Plus que quelques chapitres,je ne serais vous dire combien!Je remercie énormément les lectrices (lecteurs?) de cette fic !Je vous souhaite bonne fin de journée,de soirée,bonjour,bonsoir,bonne nuit ,au revoir!

SAYONARA!Bisous!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

-Oh Mon dieu Karen...Qu'est ce que tu fais ici!?Je ne comprends pas...

Le corps sans vie de la jeune fille était glaciale.

-Que..Mais pourquoi Sebastian te garde ici?Je ..Mais c'est un malade..Et puis elle...

Il s'approcha délicatement du corps de l'autre jeune fille au teint pâle et vit un pendentif autour de son cou le prit et l'ouvrit..

-Oh mon dieu...Non...Pas toi...

Il ouvrit le pendentif et se vit..Il n'avait que 5-6 ans...C'était donc sa demi-sœur...Sa pauvre demi-sœur qu'il n'a pu connaître. Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur son visage rougit par la tristesse et le désespoir...Et puis ce n'est qu'après qu'il se posa cette question:

-Que fait-elle chez Sebastian?

Puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ciel venait de recevoir un énorme coup à la tête.

* * *

Le bleuté ouvrit difficilement les yeux,sa tête lui faisant atrocement mal. il voulut gratter sa tête mais vit que ses poings étaient menottés. Il descendit son regard et vit que ses pieds l'étaient tout autant et qu'il l'était complètement nu sur ce sol froid. La salle où il se trouvait était grande,grise,humide et vide.

-Putain!

Il essaya de se détacher mais en vain,soudain un bruit grinçant de porte arriva jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune homme. Une silhouette de jeune femme fit son apparition .

-Oh tu es déjà réveillé?Dommage...J'aurai bien voulu te réveiller à ma manière...

-Gwendoline?Qu'est ce que tu fous là!?

-Regarde Ciel!Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi?Toi aussi!Mais de qui?

-Sebastian.

-QUOI?!

-Pourquoi t'es surpris?Tu le savais déjà non?

-...

-Bref...Ça te dérange pas trop d'être nu devant une jeune fille de mon rang?

Ciel se rendit compte de sa position et voulut donc ramener ses jambes à son corps mais les chaînes lui en empêchèrent .

-T'es mignon..

Elle se rapprocha de lui avec grâce ,se mit à sa hauteur et commença à caresser ses cheveux.

-Dis-moi chéri...Est-ce que t'as déjà eu l'envie de baiser une femme enceinte?

-Hein?

Est-ce la Gwendoline que moi je connais..Elle bégaie plus,elle n'a plus l'air timide,elle dégage une aura beaucoup plus dangereuse et elle est enceinte de Sebastian..Mais comment ça se fait...Je comprends pas...Il m'aime vraiment pas? Il voulait faire de moi sa prochaine victime? Il voulait que je finisse comme Karen et ma demi-sœur c'est ça...Et moi qu'il ait chéri de tout mon putain de cœur...

-Bah alors ?Pourquoi ton regard dégage de plus en plus de colère?

-La ferme toi!T'es qu'une sale...

-Pute?Connasse?Manipulatrice?Salope?Dans ces quatre cas c'est vrai!

Elle inséra le membre durci par le froid dans sa cavité buccale et fit des va-et-viens lents,très lents et délicieusement exquis pour le jeune homme qui se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas gémir !

-Hn..Arrête!

-Ta réaction me dit le contraire..Et puis perds pas ton temps;je m'arrêterais pas!Jouis maintenant!

3 minutes plus tard,une semence blanche parcourue l'œsophage de la fille.

-Et bah voilà quand tu veux!

-Gwendoline..Pourquoi?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!Je ne suis pas Gwendoline!

-T'es qui alors bordel!?

-Je sais pas!-sourit-

-Bon je vais voir Sebastian!Il aura beaucoup de choses à te dire crois-moi!

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce,laissant notre pauvre Ciel dans l'incompréhension la plus totale!

10 minutes après,Sebastian arriva,un sourire diabolique et un couteau en main.

-Bonjour chaton!-

Casse toi sale monstre!

-Hein?Parle-moi sur un autre ton ou sinon tu risques de le regretter très fortement!

-Bah vas-y tue-moi!C'est ce que tu comptais faire de toute façon!C'est toi qu'à tué Karen!Et c'est toi qu'à tué ma demi-sœur!Et tu me réserves le même sort!

-Ta demi-sœur?Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ,elle est tellement belle pas vrai!Quel coïncidence de t'avoir rencontrer toi et Danielle.

-Danielle?C'est avec elle que tu es sorti?

-Oui,quand tu m'as parlé d'un pendentif,quand tu m'as montré ton pendentif avec comme photo Danielle,j'arrivais à peine à en croire mes yeux puis elle aussi m'avait parlé de toi.

-Elle...était pas enceinte?

-sourit-Attend je vais te raconter toute l'histoire.

Il sortit prendre une chaise,s'installa croisa ses jambes et commença à parler tout en jouant avec son couteau.

-je t'avais déjà raconter le début n'est-ce pas..J'en étais au moment ...Donc tu vois mes parents voulaient que je sois le meilleur en tout mais comme je ne l'étais pas ils cherchaient donc un moyen de me punir..très sévèrement..Entre temps,Danielle a accouché d'une magnifique petite fille que l'on a nommé Stella.

-Attends...

-Oui oui,c'est pas ma petite sœur ,c'est ma jolie petite fille.C'est pour ça qu'elle m'appelle papa.

-...

-je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné plus tôt-ricane-...Bref..Mes parents ont su par je-ne-sais-quel moyen que j'avais une copine..Ils avaient donc trouver leur moyen de punition..Mais bon réfléchissons deux secondes..ils ne voulaient pas me punir. Ils voulaient juste me faire souffrir...Ils étaient juste démoniaques..C'est peut-être d'eux que je tiens cela... ils ont fini par la trouver. ils sont allés voir sa mère,l'ont acheté pour une grosse somme d'argent...

-Acheté?

-Oui acheté!Puis ils l'ont amené à la maison avec Stella...C'était un samedi soir...Moi je savais même pas qu'elle était là..Ils ont ramené 3 gars...ma mère est venue me voir,me disant de venir avec elle..Et là...

Des larmes de colère,de rage,de tristesse perlèrent sur son visage exprimant toute la haine qu'il avait en lui.

-Et là..Je la vois nue en train de pleurer se faisant violer par ces trois gros fils de pute, ma fille pleurant juste à côté et mon père,ce salop assis sur son putain de fauteuil,un verre d'alcool à la main la regardant avec envie,ce sale rictus se dessinant sur son visage lorsque qu'il me vit avec le regard rempli de désespoir.

Comment ont-ils pu faire ça?A leur propre fils...Mes yeux me piquent..Et je sens,je sens que des larmes vont couler dans pas longtemps...

-Et puis après mon père fit un signe,un des salops qui était en elle sortit un couteau et la planta à plusieurs reprises au niveau de l'abdomen,ils étaient tous là à rigoler...Ciel...A ce moment là,je n'arrivais plus à savoir ce qui était bien ,ce qui était mal... mes larmes n'arrivaient même pas à couler.J'étais dans un état second..J'ai pris mon couteau-suisse,je me suis approché de son tueur,je l'ai égorgé,j'ai fait la même chose avec les deux autres. Je me suis approché de ma soi-disant mère et je l'ai poignardé.Tellement fort que je fus moi-même surpris. Et j'ai laissé ce salop en dernier...Quelle délicieuse sensation... Lorsque j'ai senti la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chaire,voir le sang jaillir et le voir mourir à petit feu...J'ai jamais été aussi satisfait de toute ma vie...Puis après j'ai pris leurs corps,les aient brûlés puis enterrés loin...très loin d'ici...Puis j'ai fait mon garçon apeuré,j'ai tellement pleuré que cela moi même surpris,puis les policiers ont laissé ça là quant à Danielle ,je l'ai habillé et l'ai gardé ici précieusement lui donnant tous les jours un peu plus d'amour...j'ai gardé.Stella,lui donnant tout mon amour..Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère..Puis je vous ai rencontré vous et puis tu connais la suite...

-C'est toi qu'à tué Karen?

-Non.

-ALORS QU'EST CE QU'ELLE FOUT DANS TA PUTAIN DE PIECE BIZARRE!?

-Déjà calme-toi chaton...Ensuite comme je pouvais pas vivre sans elle,J'ai dû la déterrer.

-T'es complètement fou mon pauvre...

-Et c'est vrai qu'après avoir tue mes parents,j'ai voulu essayer sur d'autres personnes car j'ai vraiment aimé leur ôter la vie..C'est pour ça que je vous ais approché tous les deux...Mais ça c'est pas passé comme prévu ..je me suis attaché à vous...

-Donc tu...

-Oui...je vous voulais du mal..Mais j'ai changé...je t'aime vraiment Ciel..

Il s'approcha doucement de moi

-T'approches pas sale monstre..Pauvre Stella...Pauvre Skye...Elle qui t'aimait,elle m'a quand même laisse être avec toi...Tu l'as enceinté et tu oses faire un autre gosse à une autre fille derrière mon dos!?

-Déjà Skye était déjà au courant de tout ça..Et puis comment ça un autre enfant?

-Gwendoline?Ça te dit rien?Tu me dégoutes,vous me degoutez tous les deux..bande de sales monstres..vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule...Je vous déteste...JE VOUS DETESTE !

Des larmes perlèrent sur ma joue contre mon gré..Je voulais pas lui montrer que cela me touche...Ils étaient de mèches tous les deux...Ils ont pas honte...Ils m'ont trahis...Ils ne sont pas humain..Je le déteste...de tout mon être..mais lors pourquoi...pourquoi..

-Est-ce que je t'aime encore...

-Je suis désolé...Mais s'il te plait ,ne m'abandonne pas ...j'irai me rendre a la police si tu veux...Je laisserais tout tomber..Promis..Ciel je t'aime...Ne me laisse pas...pour l'amour de Dieu...Ne me traite pas de monstre...Je suis peut-être fou...peut-être...Mais laisse moi être avec toi...Ne pars pas..

Il délivra le bleuté de ces chaines et puis pris une de ses mains délicatement et la déposa sur sa joue couverte de larmes de dé ferma doucement les yeux avant de dire..

-Je t'en pris mon amour..je ne supporterais pas de perdre une autre personne...Je deviendrais fou...plus que je ne le suis déjà...S'il te plait..Aide-moi...J'ai besoin d'aide...J'ai toujours ces pulsions meurtrières en moi...Est-ce que cela serait bizarre de te dire que j'ai envie de te tuer mais en même temps te chérir de te donner tout l'amour du monde...Je suis vraiment pas bien...Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte...Il n'y a que quand je suis avec ma fille que je me sens un minimum humain..

-Sebastian..A part tes parents et les trois gars...as-tu déjà tué?

-Non.

-soupir-Sebastian..Lâche -moi maintenant..

-Non s'il te plait!Me laisse pas.

-LAISSE-MOI MERDE!

-Bah alors...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici les enfants?

Gwendoline venait de faire son arrivée,les mains derrière son dos.

-Que faites-vous chez moi?

-Bah tu me reconnais pas Sebastian..Choquée déçue...Je suis la mère de ton gosse !

Elle enleva sa perruque rose,ses lentilles et reprit sa voix.

-C'est moi!T'as Skye adorée!

Ciel choque écarquille les yeux

-Quoi...

* * *

OK JE SUIS DE RETOUR DEPUIS TOUS CES MOIS! ou années DÉSOLÉE JE SUIS TOUJOURS VIVANTE JSPR VOUS AUSSI TT DSL DES FAUTES ! Jspr vous apprécierez ce retournement de situation fufufu...


End file.
